


A Business of the Heart

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fake Marriage, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods inherited her family company after her parents passed away, however, in order for Lexa to have total control of her company she has to be married.</p><p>The solution?</p><p>Her best friend Clarke proposes to be her wife so Lexa can have the control back. Clarke and Lexa will fullfill the terms of the contract stipulated by the board and everything will be back to normal, or at least that was the initial plan, that is, until they start to develop romantic feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT A STUPID IDEA

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a very nice Anon and even though I wanted to make this into a single story I ran out of gas friend, so I’m going to split it if that sounds good to you. Hope this is what you wanted friend and expect an update every Monday until the completion of this fic.

Lexa had to take her seat again, shaking her head in disbelief. How could her parents not say anything against this clause? She felt betrayed, after giving all her heart and soul into this company, a company that she had been raised to manage since she was a small child. Her father would always give her lessons - to be more disciplined, to be smart, to think with her head. Those lessons forged her into the woman she became today. After graduating and acquiring her MBA Lexa worked side by side with her parents. That was until two months ago that they died in an airplane crash on a stormy night while they were gone on business.

 

Today she had finally gathered all the company shareholders to discuss the actions that the company was going to take, after all she couldn’t mourn her parents forever, she had responsibilities and as her father would always say _“Head over heart,”_ she had to honor his word and move on with her obligations within this company.

However, to her surprise, Lexa found herself with her hands tied by a clause that her own parents approved within each member of the board, the twelve of them. The only way she was going to be able to be the CEO of this company was if she was married.

 

“Oh Lexa,” Nia smiled from the other side of the large oak table, each of the other chairs occupied by the members of the board. “This clause was meant to protect the company, not to make life miserable for you.”

Lexa slumped in her leather chair, she leaned her head into the headrest and closed her eyes, and the pounding inside was going to kill her. She sat back up straight again and propped her elbows over the table, entangling her fingers and eyed the steel blue of Nia’s eyes.

“So that means that I won’t have control of my share until I am married?”

Nia nodded.

“You have 40% of the shares of Grounders Inc. Nia, that means that as the second member with the majority of shares you would be the Interim CEO as I am single, correct?”

“Indeed Lexa, I will be in charge of leading this company to greatness, just as your parents would want.” Nia stood up looking at each of the 12 members of the board. “I give my word that I will make my best effort and lead Grounders Inc. to more accomplishments, that is until little Lexa is ready.”

“Very well. Thank you all for coming, now please leave.” Lexa lowered her gaze, her clenched jaw was the only evidence of her discomfort. “Gustus we need to talk.”

Her lawyer and confidante Gustus nodded and approached the big meeting table as the rest of the members of the board emptied the room.

Once again she had to hear how sorry they were from her loss, Lexa hated the condescendence of this people.

 

“Please seat,” Lexa turned in her chair to face the bearded man who took the chair next to hers as the conference room was now completely empty.

“What the hell is this, Gustus!” Lexa hit the table with her fist. “How I had no idea this clause existed?”

Gustus raised his arms in surrender; the fury of the brunette with wild curls framing her face was overwhelming. “Miss Lexa, your parents were simply worried that you were buried in work so much. You started working in this company when you where 18 years old, even during your college years you still did work. Now that you completed your MBA you dedicated 1000% to work.”

“That’s what my parents wanted! I don’t understand? I am ready to lead this company, but now you tell me I can’t because I have to marry? Instead Nia is going to control this company?” Lexa stood up from her chair and paced around the large room, the floor-to-ceiling windows revealed the huge city of DC beneath her; it was such beautiful scenery that contrasted with the building of Grounders Inc.

“Didn’t they trust me?” Her voice was not of anger anymore, but more childlike, she felt her parents had betrayed her trust with this clause.

“They did, but they wanted you to be happy as well, to find someone who makes you smile. After Miss Costia ended things between you two, you closed yourself to the world and devoted yourself to the company. Your mother was very worried for you Miss Lexa, you stopped living your life and just focused on the survival of the company, nothing else mattered to you.” Gustus followed Lexa and rested his big hand over her slender shoulder. “Their last wish for you is to live, Lexa. To live a life with a good woman that makes you smile again, not to rule a company.”

“Even when they knew that Nia was the second shareholder to succeed them? She doesn’t love this enterprise, she just wants money and power.” Lexa looked at the navy blue carpet where she stood, her black polished shoes contrasted with the soft carpet underneath her.

“Yes, they rather see Nia in control than to lose their only daughter to her job. So go out and live Lexa, find love and then you can come back to take what is rightfully yours.” Those were the last words of Gustus before he excused himself and went to continue his work.

 

Lexa felt completely desolated, heartbroken, she didn’t understand her parents at all. They prepared her for this life and now they were telling her that she has to marry in order to manage her own company? She clearly needed a drink and friends. But which friends? She could call Anya, even Lincoln, they were pretty tight and they would back her up, but what Lexa needed right now was someone who could soothe her, someone who could offer her inner peace, and there was only one person capable of doing that.

Lexa pulled out her cellphone from the pocket of her grey slacks; she pushed her key code and accessed her contact list. She made a call and waited until the voice that always offered comfort to her answered her phone.

“I need you.” Lexa told as soon as her best friend picked up her phone.

___________

Clarke was pacing in her downtown small apartment; as soon as Lexa called her and heard her sad voice she knew something had gone wrong at that meeting. She tried to calm herself down, if her friend found her like this she wasn’t going to be of any help to Lexa. Instead she went to the fridge and took out a bottle of rum and poured herself a glass.

Clarke went to the couch and sat in the comfy piece of furniture, she took a swig and the burn in her throat made her feel warmer, more at ease. At her right, on the coffee table was a portrait of one of the amazing summer vacations she ever had.

 

A small smile appeared instantly on her face; Clarke took the portrait and looked at her much younger self. The blonde hair was tamed in a bun and her white teeth smile was big, her blue eyes were wide open as the girl beside her tickled her ribs and her baby fat cheeks were so full, Lexa always made fun of her for that.

The brunette had her chestnut curls loose and the wind blew them away from her face, her high cheeks were a bit pink and her tight lip smile was spread lazily on her face, the green of her eyes were focused in Clarke’s face, her scrawny build made her legs look a mile longer even though Lexa was just an inch taller than her.

Lexa was 14 at the time and Clarke was 12. They had gone to Mount Weather with their families for vacations and Clarke remembered how she thought she was going to get bored, but Abby and Jake insisted that the mountain was going to be a good change of scenery for her.

How they have been right, that’s where she met Lexa for the first time and since then they became the best friends forever.

They told each other everything, from their teen crushes to their favorite subjects in school, they talked about their particular circle of friends and joked with each other. They shared clothes, at least while they were young, since Lexa grew a taller a bit more and Clarke developed wider hips and a fuller bosom than Lexa as they grew up. Still, that didn’t stop them from sharing their pj’s for their Saturday night sleepovers.

 

Clarke traced her fingertip over Lexa’s picture; there were many more photos around her apartment, of her and Lexa in different vacation spots, others of Clarke and her entourage and Lexa’s group of friends. Clarke had an amazing friendship with Raven and Octavia and her brother Bellamy, that trio was always there for her, however, Lexa managed to reach her deeper than anyone else.

When Finn cheated on her Lexa was the only one of her friends who could touch her saddened heart and make her whole again. When her parents split during some time a couple of years ago, Lexa had been there for her as well. And it seems that whatever special bond they shared worked both ways because when Costia dumped Lexa last year and left her heartbroken Lexa sought her instead of Anya or Linc. They trusted each other with their darkest secrets, they believed in each other fully, there was nothing that one wouldn’t do for the other.

 

The knock on the door brought Clarke back to reality, she left the portrait back over the table and made her way to the door. Clarke opened the door right away and she found Lexa standing there defeated, her slumped shoulders and tucked chin were not the usual perfect posture the woman always had, pride and worthy.

“Lex?” Clarke knotted her brows, she was so worried but instead of transmitting sadness she opened her arms and Lexa closed the gap between them and found herself at home, in the arms of her best friend in the whole universe. Clarke squeezed her arms around Lexa, pouring all her love into the brunette who hid her face in her neck.

“It’s okay. I got you.” Clarke rubbed soothing circles on the expanse of the lean back of the taller woman, Lexa’s arms encircled Clarke’s waist and her breaths were slowing down.

“Thank you.” Lexa finally pulled away. Clarke took a step back to let Lexa fully into her apartment and shut the door.

She filled a glass with liquor and offered it to Lexa who took it thankfully and sat in the couch. Clarke took the empty spot beside the corporate woman.

 

Lexa removed the grey jacket she was wearing and tossed it on the empty chair near the couch, she loosened up the red tie she had around her neck and leaned in the couch drinking the hard liquor slowly. Clarke simply waited, she knew Lexa was going to talk whenever she was ready, there was never that need to pressure each other to talk. Clarke simply clasped her hand over Lexa’s and waited, and waited. Lucky for them Clarke was a lefty which made holding hands easier whenever they hanged out together, holding hands was their way of soothing each other, they didn’t need to talk even, just the contact made them feel already much better.

Lexa finished the rum and poured herself a bit more. Then she looked at Clarke with those green emerald eyes and she could see the struggle in them, the hurt. Clarke offered a small smile to give confidence to her friend, Lexa smiled back.

 

“My parents…” Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled softly, trying to be calm. “They um, the members of the board approved a clause that stops me from taking control of the company.”

Clarke gasped, “Oh no! Is that legal? Can they do that?”

Lexa nodded. “Very legal. Nothing to do about it.” The brunette took another swig and left the glass over the coffee table. “I uh, the only way I can ever take control of the company is if…” Lexa gulped down the lump in her throat. Clarke waited with concern. “I have to get married.”

Clarke arched her brows, her jaw dropped to the floor. “Wait what? You serious?”

Lexa nodded twice and this time she finished the content of the rum in her glass. “Yes, but not only that. I read the small letters of the clause and guess what?”

“What?”

“I can’t divorce, at least until I have two years of marriage with this woman. She has to sign a prenup as well and Gustus has to check that we are living as a couple and it’s not faked. I mean, can you believe this? My parents decided all of this for me!” Lexa clenched her fist but Clarke immediately took her fist and sandwiched it between hers forcing Lexa to relax. “Gustus said that my mom was worried for me, that she thought I lived for my work.” Lexa lifted her gaze and met the ocean blue eyes of her friend.

“What?”

“I have to agree with her Lex, you lived to work, you always had an excuse to not come to our monthly gatherings anymore. Anya and Lincoln miss you already, I miss you too.”

 

Lexa was not expecting this; she had no clue that her friends felt like this. Abandoned by her duty. “I’m sorry Clarke, I never thought that… I had no idea.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek. “You were so busy, we understand that this is what you were born to do but we miss you Lex. I want my best friend back.”

Lexa chuckled. “Well, now I have all the time in the world since Nia is the one in charge now. I’m going to still have to go to the office and keep doing my work but Nia will call the shots.”

“You’ve told me that Nia has not a good interest in the company, is this wise?”

“Not at all, but my folks accepted this and the board passed the motion so my hands are tied. Unless I find a woman who accepts all the conditions in the clause and wants to stay with me for at least 2 years I’m not getting my company back.”

Clarke laughed and leaned on Lexa’s shoulder, she caught a brown curl and started playing with it. “Lexa please, you make it sound like no one in the world would like to be with you. We have known each other for 18 years and I love to be with you.”

Lexa took Clarke’s free hand in hers and played with her fingers, rubbing her thumb absentmindedly over her hand. “Still, it’s not going to be easy Clarke. You’re with me because you annoy your friends too much and I’m the only one who can stand you.”

Clarke hit her in the arm. “Asshole!”

Lexa laughed as she rubbed the spot Clarke hit. “You know it’s the truth.”

 

The two women spent some time within the arms of each other, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable at all, they could stay like this in that same position for hours and nothing could disturb the peace they felt when in the presence of the other.

Lexa holding Clarke as if to keep her safe from the darkness of the world and Clarke anchoring Lexa to the ground, to keep her feet on the earth.

“What if…” Lexa broke the silence they shared; Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s shoulder to look at her friend. “Do you think Costia would like to fix things with me?”

The mention of that name made Clarke feel a sudden panic.

Costia had been Lexa’s partner of almost 2 years, and even when Lexa was still her usual busy self she dedicated the few spare minutes she had to Costia instead. And that had hurt Clarke deeply, the fact that Lexa chose Costia made sense to her, still, she missed her best friend and having to lose her to someone like Costia made her feel so damn sad.

 

Costia became more demanding with time, it wasn’t anymore about sex between them, she wanted to become officially Lexa’s girlfriend, to reap the benefits of being with a Woods as one would say, and Lexa was a woman who didn’t like labels, she didn’t like to feel tied to anyone and still she remained faithful to Costia, even when Lexa avoided the press to stop the gossip about her private life and her relationship with Costia, the woman wanted the world to know about them in an official stance. Costia was so fed up with Lexa’s lack of seriousness that she found herself in a warmer bed with another woman and that broke Lexa’s heart.

 

Clarke was so furious; there was nothing in the world that would have stopped Clarke from strangling to death that woman if it wasn’t for Raven and Octavia who put some sense into her.

Clarke would really have killed her.

Costia never understood Lexa but Clarke did. Lexa might not use an official title but Costia had been important to her and her betrayal had broke Lexa who had given her heart fully to her. That ended with Lexa in a spree of alcohol and one-night stands until one night Lexa called Clarke, her tiny voice so broken, so in pain. She wouldn’t call Anya to see her like this, Lexa confided in the only person she knew wouldn’t share this with anyone else.

The Lexa Clarke found that night was pathetic. Filled with bruises and scratches, love marks everywhere she looked in her olive skin. Two women lay in her motel room naked in her bed and Lexa sat between them with her knees up to her chest, dark circles under her eyes and a lost stare looking back at Clarke with so much pain and horror.

_“I need you.”_

Those were the words she spoke to her and that was enough for Clarke to take Lexa back into her home and feed her, take care of her properly and build back the proud girl she was used to know. No wonder her parents were worried and made that clause, all of them had been worried for her. Lexa went to the extremes - from careless party girl to workaholic. Lexa needed balance back in her life, Lexa needed a woman who could understand her fully and who could give her back what she needed, and that was the moment Clarke came up with the most stupid or maybe most brilliant idea she could muster in her life.

 

“No, you stay the hell away from Costia!” Clarke looked Lexa hard in the eyes, no way in hell she was going to let Lexa go through another heartbreak.

Over her dead body.

“Yeah, stupid idea huh?” Lexa slumped again on the couch and sighed, she buried her face in her hands as she propped her elbows in her thighs.

 

Clarke took this moment to look at the woman who had been her friend since she was 12 years old. Lexa had been there for her whenever she called or texted, no questions asked, no judgmental comment or blaming her for her mistakes. Lexa was unconditional.

Lexa had busted her ass for so many years to take her company and now this ice bitch Nia was about to steal a dream from her best friend. Clarke was serious; she would do anything for her best friend.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s hands away from her face. “Look at me.”

Lexa lifted her face and fixed it on her friend’s kind face.

“You’re my best friend Lexa.” Clarke begun, she squeezed her hands gathering strength.

Lexa nodded once, her expression was a bit of confusion but nonetheless she paid attention to what Clarke was going to say.

“I care about you and always will. I want to help you Lex.”

Lexa smirked. “I know Clarke, you already did silly.”

Clarke shook her head, Lexa tilted her head since she was very confused interpreting what Clarke meant to say. “What is it then?” Lexa asked.

Clarke fixed her gaze into the deep green and a smile spread easily on her face.

“Marry me, Lexa.”


	2. ENTWINED SOULS BLINDED BY LOVE

Lexa blinked several times, Clarke must have said something else.

“Wait what?”

“Marry Me, Lexa.”

Okay, she really didn’t hear wrong. The smile that Clarke sported was gorgeous, so confident and kind, who could deny a marriage proposal? Except that this was her best friend and this was a terrible joke. Lexa began to laugh pretty loud, bending her spine and holding her stomach by the force of the laughter. “Oh gosh Clarke that is a _very_ horrible joke. HA!”

Lexa shook her head and was about to pour herself more rum as she kept laughing, however, Clarke took the bottle away from her. Her blue eyes were steeled with resolve; her smile gone.

“Clarke?” Lexa erased the smile from her face. It was not appropriate to keep laughing like a moron when her friend was so damn serious. Instead, she glared at the blonde in shock. “You have to be kidding me, right? You’re joking.”

“Marry me, Lexa.” Clarke insisted.

 

Lexa stood up so fast that she stumbled into the coffee table and almost fell on her ass. She was shaking her head. “No! Clarke, are you drunk? That’s ridiculous!”

Clarke stood up, her expression a bit hurt by the fact that her friend thought marrying her was ridiculous, a joke. She reached Lexa’s arm. “I’m serious Lex. This is how I can help you. If we marry you get your company back.”

“What? This is… this is. Shit Clarke! This is not a game!” Lexa pulled away from her friend. The brunette was completely surprised and definitely not expecting this proposal. “I can’t do that. We can’t get married.”

Clarke crossed her arms, pouting and her heart took another blunt. “Geez thanks Lex. You’d rather fix things with Costia than marry me? I see where your loyalties lie.” Clarke turned around and picked up the two glasses to wash them at the kitchen sink.

“What?” Lexa followed Clarke. “Never! Clarke I’m not choosing Costia over you. You know I’d always pick you first. Hell, you’re my best friend!” Lexa took Clarke’s hands in hers. “I can’t do this to you. You’re worth more than my company Clarke, I can’t.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and caressed her softly.

Clarke faced her fully hooking her thumbs on the belt loop of Lexa’s pants and bringing them closer. “Why is it such a terrible idea to marry me? We trust each other deeply. I can fulfill the board members conditions, and I won’t demand anything from this deal. You’re my friend Lex. I do this because I really care for your well-being.”

“I know Clarke.  You always have good intentions, but I can’t let you sacrifice 2 years of your life stuck with me. Can you imagine playing wives for 2 years in front of the board members and the press? Besides, I still have to find a damn loophole in that clause.  There must be something I can do, so don’t sweat it, okay?” Lexa tipped Clarke’s chin and leaned in to drop a kiss on her cheek.

“Good night, Clarke.”

 

Lexa made her way out of Clarke’s apartment to head back to her place. She couldn’t believe what just happened. Where had Clarke gotten this crazy idea of getting married? Lexa was desperate, but not _that_ desperate to get back her company. Sacrificing Clarke’s freedom to be with someone like her was not fair. Clarke couldn’t throw away 2 years of her life in a charade of a marriage. Lexa simply couldn’t let her friend ruin her life tying herself to her just to keep the family company. An unnecessary sacrifice that Clarke shouldn’t make.

Lexa reached the parking lot and opened her car door.  She sat on the driver’s seat and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

“Clarke, why do you have to be so damn selfless?”

Lexa slid the key into the ignition and put the car in gear. Hopefully tomorrow Clarke was going to come to her senses about her dumb idea and forget about it.

 

 

 

Morning wasn’t benevolent in the end. Lexa woke to light rain.  Right before sunrise, Lexa was already up doing a quick bodyweight routine to keep her in shape - couple of push-ups, lunges and pull-ups.  The routine kept her body energized and made her mind sharp before heading to the office.

After culminating her fitness routine, she showered and suited up for work.

Lexa dressed casually. She had to sit through a number of meetings and discuss Nia’s plans for the next quarter with her. A busy first day back to work full time after a period of mourning.

It was going to be an intense battle with the sharks. Now that her father wasn’t going to greet her in his office, it was going to be painful.  Forcing her to acknowledge that he wasn’t going to be there to advise her or to tell her what to do. Lexa felt insecure in his absence. Her mother wouldn’t call her at noon anymore to check on her, to make sure she was eating and taking care of herself. Her mother always knew how distracted she tended to get.

Lexa sat on the edge on the bed rubbing the palm of her hands in her eyes. “Was I really on a path of self-destruction that you two basically made a clause to force me to date women? To find love?” Lexa propped her arms on her tights looking at her calloused hands. Hands that were stained with disgrace, with shame. And yet, Clarke knew what she did, and she still held her hand. All the time.

“I can’t marry you Clarke. Your life would be ruined.”

 

Lexa looked at herself in the full body mirror; she tucked a white shirt inside her pants and buckled the belt. She pulled the sleeves up to her elbows and left her shirt open at the collar.

When she left her bedroom she was met by happy barks. Rexa, her tiny dog, met her as soon as she saw her master. Lexa squatted down to pet the tiny dog’s coat, but she was interrupted by Indra, her personal assistant, who offered her the morning paper right away.

“Good day Miss Lexa.” Indra greeted as the two women made their way to the living room. Lexa sat at the table, and the maids instantly started serving her breakfast. “Today you have a meeting with Mr. Wallace from Mount Weather Corp. at noon. At 1 pm you have a conference call with investors. At 5 pm there is another meeting with Mr. Jaha for negotiations in the aerospace market and at 10 pm you have a call to Taiwan.”

“Thank you Indra. I’ll probably be at the office late preparing the documents for the next board meeting, and I’ll make the call from the office.” Lexa drank her orange juice first before adding, “Oh! And call Gustus, there are a couple of things I need to discuss regarding the damn clause.”

“Will do.” Indra slightly bowed her head. “It’s good to have you back.” The dark skinned woman said before leaving the businesswoman to her own affairs.

 

 

 

The day at the office had been more intense than ever.  Her father managed these tasks and made it look like child’s play, but Lexa held the weight of the company now. The responsibility to ensure that Grounders Inc. kept afloat as they did every year successfully rested on her shoulders.

She held the fate of everyone in her hands from the thousands of employees to the investors. The current economical crisis was difficult, and Lexa had to devise a plan to avoid making drastic cuts.  Unfortunately, the situation was much worse than Lexa imagined.

 

Lexa slumped in her chair.  She wanted to cut a man’s throat. “Because I’m not married!?”

“Yes my sweet Lexa, as long as you’re not fulfilling all the conditions of the clause your shares are basically in my hands. It essentially gives me control over 90% of the company’s shares.” Nia smiled as she explained in detail how she was going to be the representative of the Woods family at every board meeting, that is until Lexa married. “You have a voice but no vote my dear.” Nia concluded.

Lexa broke the pencil she was holding; her knuckles were white from the sheer exertion of force. “You can’t accept a merger with Mount Weather Corp.”

“As we discussed earlier today with Dante, this merger will benefit both our companies.”

“Mount Weather Corp. has been associated with weaponry production.” Lexa stood up and hit the table hard rattling the plates. “My father did not build this company to fund war! I won’t accept it!!!”

“Sweetie, we heard your opinion, now the shareholders will debate this and proceed to vote.” A sly smile spread across Nia’s face.

 

Lexa sat there listening to the pros and cons of this merger proposal. If she were married she would have the power to veto any insane decision. But she was still single and in no way closer to finding a wife.

The 11 members who had the right to vote discussed the potential merger for what seemed like days, but it had only been 4 hours, and the board seemed to have reached an impasse.

“Three abstentions, four in favor, four against.” Nia announced.

Lexa raised her hand, “Madam chairman may I address the board?”

Luna nodded and allowed Lexa to speak. The brunette stood up clearing her throat. “Madame chairman and fellow members, it’s pretty late already so I move to continue this debate at next quarter’s board meeting.” Lexa sat down again waiting to see whether the members passed the motion.

Luna stood up. “All in favor to table this debate until next quarter’s meeting?”

Eight members raised their hands.

Luna nodded. “Very well, as requested by Miss Woods the merger with Mount Weather Corp. will be addressed at the next meeting of the board. Session dismissed!”

 

Lexa was beyond exhausted. It was her first day back, and everything was in a mess. She opened the door to her office and sat on the couch where sometimes she took a nap. She spent so much time in this office that it was ridiculous.  No wonder her mother always made sure to call and remind her to eat. But since she wasn’t here anymore to call, Lexa forgot to eat something in the afternoon.

Lexa laid down on the couch and covered her eyes with her arm, one leg swinging off the side of the couch while the other was fully extended.

“What kind of bullshit is this?!” Lexa growled, her voice the only sound in her office. A soft knock on the door alerted her of a visitor, but since it was way passed office hours she assumed it was Gustus.

“Come in,” Lexa instructed. “Gustus, how much more can this clause fuck up my life?”

“It’s not Gustus.”

 

Lexa, startled by the feminine voice, lost her balance falling off the couch. Lifting her gaze from the carpet Lexa looked up to meet the sky blue eyes of her number one person in the world.

Clarke was grinning as she approached Lexa.  She left a couple of bags on the coffee table and offered her hand to help lift the brunette off of the floor. Lexa took the arm, and Clarke helped her up back to her feet.

“Clarke, what are you doing here? It’s almost 10 pm.” Lexa scrubbed her face trying to wake herself up.

“My shift at the hospital ended an hour ago and since it’s pretty close to your office, and I haven’t heard from you in awhile I came to check on you. I brought dinner too.” Clarke started to take out several cups with chinese food from the bags. “I bet my ass you have not eaten anything yet, huh?”

Lexa snorted walking towards Clarke. “You know me so well,” Lexa said as she circled her arms around Clarke’s waist.  Next, she kissed the crown of her head. “What would I do without you?”

“Be a complete loser.” Clarke turned around and kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose and sat on the carpet which Clarke found was more comfortable than being on the couch. The blonde started to take out the food from its containers and left them on the table. She distributed the chopsticks and cans of soda.

“I have to make a call first to one of our associates from Taiwan. I promise I won’t take long.” Lexa headed to her desk and sat as comfortably as she could lifting her feet and resting them over her red cherry desk.  Lexa put her phone between her shoulder and ear and made the call.

Clarke remained sprawled on the carpet waiting for Lexa to finish her business conversation. The green-eyed woman spoke Mandarin, Japanese, German, French and Russian fluently. According to Lexa, it was more respectful to communicate with her associates in their native language than using standard English to conduct business.

 

Clarke took a bite of her pork dumplings as Lexa spoke with such skill. The doctor had no clue what was being discussed, and she didn’t care.  However, she was getting hungrier by the minute and hoped Lexa concluded the call soon.

She checked her watch some time later, and Lexa had been talking for 20 minutes already. Tired of waiting and hungry, Clarke waved at Lexa because she knew her friend could spend a whole hour talking nonstop. Lexa rolled her eyes and made a 5 with her hand.

Clarke nodded and waited five more minutes.

As Lexa concluded her business, Clarke checked her text messages and wrote to Raven and Octavia.

“好的. 再見.” [Ok, very good. Goodbye.]

Lexa ended the call and met Clarke on the carpet. “Sorry for the wait. You should have started eating. Now it’s dead cold. Let me warm this in the microwave for you, okay?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek apologetically and took the chinese food boxes to the small office rest area where they had a microwave and fridge.

 

Lexa returned 3 minutes later and put the boxes back on the table.

“Thanks,” Clarke winked and started to eat.

“Mmm gosh I was so hungry.” Lexa moaned as soon as the first bite of Kung Pao Beef met her tongue.

“Lex, you’re such an oblivious nerd. How can you forget to eat? Should I get you a consultation with my mom?”

“No thanks, my neurology consultation won’t happen just yet Dr. Griffin.” Lexa quickly stole a piece of her Hunan Chicken from Clarke’s box.

“Asshole!” Clarke shoved her shoulder against a chuckling Lexa.

“This is good.” Lexa munched happy that she had food in her stomach while temporarily forgetting the huge issues of the company. She downed the food with Coke and leaned on the couch as she felt satiated.

Clarke held her hand as usual and looked at her questioningly.

 

Lexa sighed and after a moment she said, “Things are way worse than I thought, Clarke. I can’t even vote in the board meetings until I’m married. This is so stupid!” Lexa took a napkin and wiped the sauce from Clarke’s mouth. “I could barely buy time today. I have 4 months to marry before the debate to merge Grounders Inc. to Mount Weather Corp. resumes and by then, I think Nia could convince the members that abstained from the vote today to change their vote.”

“I’m sorry Lexa. This is not what your parents would want for their company.” The blonde traced the tense jaw line of the brunette, feeling how Lexa relaxed under her touch. “I want to help you.”

“I know that Clarke.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and kissed her palm. “Was your question for real? Because if we do this, a media show will ensue. We’ll have to put on a show for the whole world to see to make it believable.”

Clarke smiled and tucked a wild curl behind Lexa’s tiny ear. “I know that too, Lex. I’m serious about becoming your wife.” Clarke pulled the corner of her lips in a smile, “Besides, Lexa Griffin doesn’t sound so bad.”

Lexa cackled in laughter hitting Clarke softly on her arm. “So full of yourself blondie.”

Lexa stood up and went behind her desk.  She pulled down a painting that Clarke made for her some years ago revealing a safe. Lexa punched a code and as the metallic door opened she took out a small velvet box. “I guess then that I have to do this right.” Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke and balancing the box in the palm of her hand she asked, “Dr. Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honor of being my bride to save my company?”

Clarke’s mouth was opened in shock. She sat on her knees and reached for the box. Clarke gasped looking at the gorgeous white gold ring with a square-cut green emerald stone at the center. “This was your mom’s.”

“Yes, and I think she would like you to have it.” The green eyes became watery, the plump lips trembled and Clarke embraced Lexa, enveloping the woman in her arms as the brunette sobbed fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

“Lexa, I accept.  I will marry you to save this company. I promise we will make things right.” And filled the cheeks of her best friend with kisses.

____________

It was a Saturday morning where the white puffy clouds adorned the blue sky, and the sunlight filtered through the blinds of Clarke’s room. Clarke rolled on her bed mumbling something. Pressing her face in her pillow, the young doctor tried to cover the filtering sun from her face as her phone started to ring.

Clarke tried to reach her phone blindly and with a groggy voice answered the call.

“Hey mom, yeah I’m fine. No no it has nothing to do with that I am feeling okay. I have to tell you something, and I’m not sure how you and dad are going to take it.” Clarke sat on the bed, moving up to the headboard to rest her head. “Yeah mom, I swear it’s nothing bad, I think. Just be there please. I love you, too.”

Clarke threw the phone to the side and pushed her knees up against her chest, burying her face in her arms. She was going to inform her parents and friends today about her plans to marry Lexa and save Grounders Inc.

Lexa told Clarke that her house was more than available to welcome all her friends and family to let them know of their genius plan. They agreed to make the announcement today to their trusted circle of friends before they went public and the media circus begins.

 

Clarke spent the morning reviewing the medical charts of some of her patients that had upcoming surgery.  She read as many journals as she could to be ready and use the least invasive technique possible.

Like her mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Clarke also became a doctor but instead of specializing in neuro, Clarke chose plastic surgery. Clarke felt rewarded most of the time. For example, when she reconstructed breasts after a double mastectomy of a cancer survivor, the tears of the woman made her feel that living was totally worth it or when Clarke fixed a cleft palate of a small kid who could now smile confidently. This was what brought joy to Clarke day to day. To be able to help people feel happier in their own skin and reconstructive plastic surgery gave Clarke that pleasure. It was almost like art, her second love in the world.

The sudden weight of the shiny object between the valley of her breasts made Clarke smile. She took the small ring hanging from the necklace that Lexa bought since the ring didn’t fit Clarke and took a good look at it.

She remembered how the jewel shone on the elegant hand of Lexa’s mother whenever she visited Lexa and her parents. The daughter had inherited the same facial features and eye color as the mother but not her red hair. The chestnut curls were a trait passed from her father.

This was not a dream; she was going to wed her best friend. She didn’t feel like she was making the ultimate sacrifice for humanity.  Actually she felt at ease. Marrying Lexa didn’t feel as if she was committing a crime either.  It simply felt natural. There was no burden or fear either. She felt confident about the marriage.

 

Her phone brought her back to the real world. Clarke sighed as she stood and picked up her phone.

“Hey O, yeah tonight. No you have to be there, and make sure Raven goes as well. Aha! Yeah Linc is going to be there and Anya, too. Mhmm, see you in a couple of hours.”

The blonde checked the digital clock on her desk and noticed that she barely had time to get ready.

Clarke showered as fast as she could and took an eternity to decide what to wear. Why was she putting so much thought into this? It’s not that this was like a real marriage. It was temporary. She was going to divorce Lexa as soon as the 2-year marriage deadline was met. So this was not a real engagement party. Still that didn’t stop Clarke selecting a nice dress for the occasion. She had to play the part of a very in-love bride to be.

 

 

 

Right on time she arrived at the Woods’ household. One of the maids opened the door for her, and Clarke greeted her. She was taken to Lexa’s studio where she found the brunette as expected - on a work call.

Lexa had her back to her; therefore, she didn’t notice that Clarke had arrived.

From where Clarke was standing she could enjoy the view of her friend-fiancé. The black slacks fitted that tight ass to perfection.  The grey button up shirt covered the tattoos that Clarke had memorized since each of those tattoos were designed by her as requested by Lexa. There was not a single body part of Lexa that Clarke didn’t know. Clarke distinguished every single birthmark Lexa had and knew the history of every scar the brunette sported. They had seen each other naked more than their own exes probably did. They had full knowledge of one another’s anatomy, and they had never felt weirded out by one another. They had cuddled together, held each other’s hair when one was puking for dear life, even kissed each other playing silly teenager games.

The only thing that they haven’t done in those 18 years of friendship was have sex.

Clarke realized what she was thinking, and her cheeks immediately flushed. As if she was calling to Lexa telepathically, the woman concluded her call and stood frozen in place.  Her eyes were wide, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

 

“What is it?” Clarke panicked. “Oh no, this is too much isn’t it?”

Lexa shook her head and went to take Clarke’s hand in hers. “No no it’s just that… wow, you’re really beautiful, like, super hot.” Lexa scanned Clarke from head to toe and seeing her mother’s ring resting on top of Clarke’s fuller breasts made Lexa feel a buzz inside her stomach. She chastised herself mentally for checking her friend out unabashedly and greeted Clarke with a kiss on her cheek and forehead. “You are very pretty Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she hugged the blonde.

“You look on point too future Mrs. Griffin.” Clarke giggled as she drank Lexa’s expression. The stoic businesswoman was always described by the media as detached and cold, but all Clarke could see was that smirk that made her feel giddy inside, and those green deep eyes that expressed so much with one single look.

“Yeah yeah, you are starting to enjoy this too much.” Lexa offered her elbow so Clarke could tuck her arm in hers. “Are you ready?”

Clarke shrugged, getting lost in Lexa’s warm eyes. “I guess. Do you think they’re going to get mad?”

“I don’t know. But I will explain everything Clarke. I promise I won’t let you take the fall alone.”

 

Their friends started to arrive little by little and by 8:30 pm all of her friends and Clarke’s parents had arrived at Lexa’s house. The night was covered by dark grey clouds, and a light rain fell with droplets hitting the windows in a constant rhythm.

The maids served good wine and food. The guests chatted amicably with one another, but of course, they couldn’t simply keep distracting their friends’ attention for too long with booze and food.

“So, what are we celebrating?” Raven took a sip of her glass of wine looking at Clarke. “I mean, we are celebrating something, right?”

“Good question, it’s like a random party which I don’t oppose at all. I tend to get lucky at those.” Anya winked at Raven who flipped her middle finger at the blonde.

Rexa barked as if also wondering what was the occasion for having so many humans in her house as Octavia played with her.

Clarke stood up and hit the glass lightly with a spoon to call the attention of all her friends and family.

CLINK CLINK!

 

“Hey um, hi everyone thanks for coming and yeah we’re kind of celebrating something.” Clarke took a deep breath. She had all the attention of her friends and parents. “I uh… well…”

“Oh my god Clarke, you’re pregnant!” Abby jumped quickly to a logical conclusion. She knew her daughter was single at the moment, but after acting so strange these past few days that was the first thing that came to her mind.

Jake turned to look at Abby then at Clarke. “Oh boy!”

“NO!” Lexa was the one who stood up quickly and laced Clarke’s hand with hers. “She’s not pregnant. I can assure you of that, Jake.”

Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes for support then she addressed their guests. “We’re getting married,” Lexa blurted out.

Lincoln glanced at Anya. Anya arched her brows, and Raven’s mouth was wide open. Octavia stopped playing with Rexa. The Griffins’ looked at each other and then at their daughter.

Lexa gulped and squeezed Clarke’s hand harder.  The blonde squeezed back as the silence in the living room seemed too deafening.

 

Jake stood up and then a huge grin spread on his face. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Sir, I can explain—“ Lexa began.

“About damn time!” Jake cut in and caught the two women in a huge embrace. “Welcome to the family Lexa!” The man chirpily said.

“Hell yeah bitches!” Octavia lifted her fist, “start paying losers.”

“Woah what?” Clarke was horrified to find everybody laughing and celebrating as if this was expected.

Lexa was simply too shocked to speak. She clearly was waiting for them to kill her.

Raven hugged Clarke at the same time as Octavia trapping the baffled blonde in the middle. “Seriously Griff, about damn time you two hooked up.  We have suffered too many agonizing years waiting for you two to open your eyes.” Raven said as Octavia kissed Clarke.

“But this is not what you’re thinking.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m so damn happy for you two,” Jake joined the group hug.

“Dad wait! Shit! Everybody hold up a sec!” Clarke raised her voice to stop the chatter and laughter.

“We’re not in love. I mean, not like that.”

“Okay now this is getting too twilight zone for my taste.” Anya crossed her arms and looked at Lexa. “What is this mess Lexa?”

“I can explain everything. I know this is pretty confusing.” Lexa pulled the collar of her shirt trying to get some fresh air.

“Then explain Lexa.” Lincoln sat again waiting for his friend to give an explanation of what was really happening.

And Lexa did. From the clause that her parents approved along with the board before they passed away to Nia trying to merge her parents company with Mount Weather Corp. in 4 months. The faces of their friends were serene. They listened without interrupting until Lexa spoke the last word.

 

“Okay, let me get this straight. You two are marrying only so Lexa can regain control of her company?” Anya was the first to break the silence.

“Yes, Lexa will have the control back, and she can protect her family legacy with me as her wife.” Clarke answered.  She stood side by side with the brunette holding her hand firmly.

“Isn’t that fraud?” Jake was next.

“I don’t like this Clarke. At all.” Abby added.

“As long as Clarke follows all the requirements by signing the prenup and stays married to me for the next 2 years, there shouldn’t be any problem. Besides it makes sense I guess.  I mean, this is kind of what you all expected.  No one should doubt that this union is real.”

Octavia laughed at that. “Sorry but um, you two have been acting like a married couple for a while now. For some reason, only you two can’t quite see it yet.”

Clarke blushed profusely and had to hide her face from Lexa whose ears were also red.

“Anyway, this is the situation, and I wanted to let you know Jake and Abby that I’m going to take good care of your daughter. I promise that Clarke will have the freedom to do as she pleases as my wife. Nothing will change between us. She’s my best friend and I care for and respect her. I won’t interfere if she finds someone who is worthy of her heart.” Lexa tried to sound very sure of her last statement, but her voice wavered enough for Anya to roll her eyes.

“Alright. So we have a wedding to plan and celebrate in about 3 months, huh?” Raven grinned; she was pretty excited by the news nonetheless.

“Yeah we do.” Clarke smiled and felt more relaxed.

 

Right before Clarke went home, the engaged young doctor went to say goodbye to Lexa. The two walked apart from their group of friends who were drinking and chatting with one another.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke’s hips as Clarke rested her hands on Lexa’s shoulders.

“It went well.” Clarke could spend an eternity looking at those green eyes and never get bored. “I mean, how weird is it that they made a bet that we would hook up?”

“Yes, I don’t get it. I thought your parents were going to kill me instead of congratulating me. Well, your mom is not completely sold on the idea of you being with me though. Do we really behave like that? As a couple?”

Clarke thought more in depth. She and Lexa were comfortable with each other.  They loved to hang out together, to talk about silly things, and to laugh at the terrible jokes they shared. They acted as friends, Clarke thought. “I don’t know. I think we’re friends that love each other very much. They simply don’t get it.  It’s platonic love.”

“I agree.” Lexa only smiled for Clarke in this sincere vulnerable way and only opened up to her. That’s why she was her best friend after all. “It is going to be great, Clarke. Even when it’s not like a real ‘real’ wedding, I want you to have fun and enjoy it. All expenses are on me so buy your dream dress, and anything else you want.”

“Do we want a big party or an intimate reception?” Clarke leaned on Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa rubbed her back in slow soothing circles breathing Clarke in.

“Intimate. Just our family and friends.” Lexa whispered with that husky voice that was too damn alluring.

 _Our family_.

Clarke liked the sound of that.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“I’ll buy you a proper ring too. I mean, I’m not asking you to return my mother’s ring. That’s yours Clarke. Still I want the world to know that you belong with me, er… I mean the media, they need to see us with matching rings.”

“Sure. I trust you. You have good taste.” Clarke loved to trace her fingers over Lexa’s pulse point on her neck.  It was as if Lexa’s heartbeat instructed the rhythm of her own heart, and therefore the contact helped to connect them deeper.

“Of course I have good taste, or else why would I propose to you?”

Clarke laughed and punched Lexa in the arm. “Don’t forget who proposed first, you dumbass.”

Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke’s knuckles. “I won’t forget.”

 

Anya had to clear her throat or else those two were never going to realize that she was standing pretty close to them hearing all their ‘none’ romantic gibberish.

Clarke took a step away from Lexa as if she had been caught doing something very naughty.

“Hey Anya.” Clarke waved at the taller blonde with perfect cheekbones and hazel eyes.

“I would like to speak with this moron here lover girl,” Anya pointed at Lexa. “You know, it should be me marrying you Lex. Clarke is too busy, and you know I’m always in need of money. Marrying a Woods for 2 years will set me for life.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Anya, I don’t doubt it, but we have zero chemistry. Nia would smell it a mile away.”

“Yeah, because the sexual tension between you two is off the charts. Four for you Glenn Coco.” Anya winked at Clarke.

“Anyway I have to go. Thanks for the reception Lexa.” She cupped Lexa’s face and left a warm kiss on her cheek.

“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa smiled.

As Clarke walked away, Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

Anya wrapped her arm around the brunette’s shoulder observing her in detail; she was going to make a snarky remark but kept her mouth shut. Time was what those two needed to open their eyes. Anya found it rather amusing that Lexa and Clarke couldn’t recognize that what they felt for each other was the kind of love that made the stars shine brighter. The kind of love that was as pure and innocent as a newborn and filled with passion and the intensity of a burning flame.

Maybe this so called fake marriage was going to reveal the truth hidden in both their hearts, and Anya couldn’t wait for Clarke and Lexa to discover how in love with each other they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the enthusiasm shown for this story, I'm really happy and having a good time writing this story for you all. Also want to thank you all for having my back to solve the issue of my stolen fic BMS, if it wasn't for your help justice would have not been served. Hope you are liking the story so far,
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	3. JUST FRIENDS

After a couple of weeks of assimilating to the idea of marriage, Clarke and Lexa had been discussing how to approach the logistics of the situation. They have to make it look like a natural progression. If they married right away, naturally the board would be suspicious.

The plan was simple. Go out on public dates and let the press capture some candids to publish.  The media’s and public’s imaginations would fill in the story of why DC’s most eligible bachelorette was hanging out regularly with this stunning blonde girl.

 

Lexa Woods was known for being a very private person. Even during her relationship with Costia she had tried to keep their relationship away from the prying eyes of the press. Costia on the other hand loved the attention.  No matter where they went, whether it was a fundraiser or a corporate party, the woman made sure to always strike a pose.  Costia loved that the press fed on her as Lexa’s arm candy. After things went south, Lexa went on a rampage of partying, drinking and whoring. The headlines had been unmerciful, and Lexa became the wild corporate heiress womanizer of DC.  Her behavior stained her reputation and worried her parents to death.

It had been difficult times for the heartbroken woman. To Clarke, seeing her friend portrayed like that in the media was painful because Lexa was anything but what the press said. And she made it her job to bring her best friend back to her usual self.

Exposing Lexa again to the media made Clarke have doubts regarding their plan because she didn’t want the press to feed on her friend anymore. But if they wanted everybody to buy the authenticity of their wedding, they had to play their parts.

 

The board members were another story. The members would be watching them in person, and it had to appear authentic.  They had to look in love to fulfill the role of a happy couple madly in love in front of their eyes.

In 3 months they were going to get married, and Lexa was going to regain control of her corporation. That was the goal, but to get there, they had to be ready to perform to the expectations of the board.

The two women had been acting as usual, friendly towards each other. Texting, joking and sharing ideas when they could, but they knew that was never going to be enough to fool Nia and her entourage.

“We’re going out tomorrow night Indra. Yes, I need you to clear my schedule. I am engaged not useless, Indra.” Lexa said on her Bluetooth speaker as she paced in Clarke’s apartment. The brunette moved her hands in exasperation at all the instructions she had to provide in order to make this work.

The plan was in motion.

 

Raven and Octavia were eating pizza with Clarke in the middle of the small apartment as Lexa arranged her business with her assistant in the corner by the window of the apartment.

“Are you two really going to do this?” Raven took another slice from the box as the cheese dripped from the top.

“Yes Raven, this is not a game of truth or dare. I promised to help Lex. No big deal.” Clarke shrugged as if it wasn’t a life-changing situation. Ultimately, she was going to be married to Lexa for the next 2 years. Living together and making it look as if they had the happiest marriage in all DC. It shouldn’t be that hard, Clarke thought.

“My concern here is how do you intend to play your parts?” Octavia leaned on the couch and crossed her arms looking between Lexa and Clarke. “You two have to look in love Clarke, have you two even kissed using tongue?”

The question caught Clarke by surprise. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. Playing the part meant holding hands, a subtle touch here and there, kisses? Nope, she had not considered that, much less with tongue.

“No O, we aren’t real girlfriends…. not until we have to?” Clarke wasn’t so sure.

 

Lexa returned to the living room where her other three friends were eating their lunch. “Of course, and make sure Gustus is there. I need to review the documents for the wedding. Yes, very well.” Lexa smiled kindly at Clarke and took the seat next to hers.

Clarke immediately laced her hand with Lexa’s. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, I already have a reservation for tomorrow Clarke. The more people in the business community that see us together, the easier it will be.” Lexa snatched a slice of pizza before Raven grabbed it, smirk in place. “Then, next month we’ll wear the engagement rings, make an official announcement and send invitations. Have you thought of where you want to have our wedding party?” Lexa took a bite staring at Clarke who seemed a bit off right now.

“The party? Not really, I uh, I have not thought about that.”

“Oh okay. Maybe we should hire a wedding planner. We both are very busy.”

“Did anyone say wedding planner?” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows and took out her phone from her small purse. “I have some ideas that I want to show you two.”

“You want to organize the wedding O?” Clarke had to admit that help was going to be needed. Her patients kept her busy, and she had no time to think about a wedding at the moment, at least not with the detail that Lexa had in mind. “You’re sure you wanna help us?”

“Sure thing Princess. O and I can take care of it.” Raven offered a supportive smile and high-fived Octavia. “We’ll take care of everything. Just tell us how big or small you want the wedding, and the rest will be in our hands.”

“Something intimate. Just our family and of course, the company associates.” Lexa commented. She took another slice eating heartily. “All the expenses are on me, so make sure to send the bills to Indra. And Clarke?”

Clarke turned around to look at Lexa. “What is it?”

“I already contacted the people at Vera Wang in New York. You can go anytime to check the wedding dresses. They will be expecting you. Indra already is taking care of the airplane tickets.”

Raven whistled, and Clarke was astonished. “Lexa those wedding gowns are very expensive, and you’re paying for all of this... I don’t think that I—“

“Clarke.” Lexa cut quickly. “I told you I want you to enjoy this. To have the best gown I need the best designer, and Vera is a good friend.” The corner of Lexa’s lips turned upward; her eyes focused in her bride-to-be. “This is not about money, Clarke. This is going to be a unique experience so let’s enjoy it, please?”

“Amen sister.” Raven gulped down her beer. “Let Lexa pamper you, Clarke. You’ve been working hard, and it’s time to let someone else take care of you. Relax, sit back and enjoy the show. We got this.”

“Damn right we got this!” Octavia joined Raven. “By the way, what have you thought about for your honeymoon?”

 

This time it was Lexa who was surprised. “Honeymoon?”

“Duh? You know? To celebrate your wedding?” Octavia mocked, Raven laughed seeing the face of the brunette.

“Lexa, tell me you weren’t thinking on going straight to work after the wedding?” Raven began, “if you really wanna convince your shareholders, you two need to go and have your honeymoon. You know consummate the marriage and stuff.” Raven winked at Clarke who hid her blushing face from view. “So where to?”

“Las Vegas? Maybe Europe?” Octavia was checking in her phone several places to have a great honeymoon.

“I uh, I don’t know…” Lexa furrowed her brow. The woman scratched her ear which Clarke knew it was a gesture that signified that Lexa was nervous.

“Just make sure it’s not so far away from here guys. I will have just a couple of days off for all of that business.” Clarke added to save Lexa from the embarrassment.

“Close enough.” Octavia repeated as she took notes. “Okay, I promise you it’s going to be so romantic that people won’t have any doubt of the love you feel for each other.”

 

They already felt love for each other; that was not the issue here. Clarke considered all the ways this fake wedding could go to hell. But as she saw pieces starting to fall into place, she believed they were really going to pull this off. Now she had to act the part, and that was going to be the challenge. She loved Lexa and cared for her to infinity and beyond. But she didn’t feel that special kind of love with her, she had no idea how to look enamored with her best friend.

At least, Clarke assumed it wasn’t going to be hard. Lexa was a gorgeous woman. Intelligent, hard working and did she say hot? Because Lexa was very hot.

They interacted with such ease that looking the part couldn’t be that difficult.

 

“It’s all set then. Thanks a lot Raven and Octavia for helping us out.” Lexa wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked to the main table to grab her briefcase and car keys. “I have to go back now to the office. Call me if you need anything Clarke.” Lexa drop a kiss on Clarke’s cheek and waved bye to the other two dark-haired girls. “Thanks for the lunch!” Lexa intoned with a last look at Clarke before leaving her apartment.

 

“Seriously you two, there’s no need to go overboard with this.” Clarke slouched on the couch. “You do know this wedding is not real, right?” The blonde picked up her beer and took a swig.

Octavia looked at Raven first and leaned forward. “We know that Clarke. You have a huge heart.  Sacrificing your personal life for your best friend is clearly a sign of your level of commitment to your family and friends.” Octavia saluted bringing two fingers to her forehead. “I salute you for being so brave.”

Raven burst into laughter as Clarke rolled her eyes annoyed at the mockery of her friends.

“No but in all seriousness, doing this is very selfless of you, Clarke.” Octavia brought her legs up to the chair and sat crossed-legged. She was swiping her phone looking for a good place to have the party.

Raven finally ceased her laughter, sighing, and boring her eyes into the clear blue of her blonde friend she said, “but the real question here, Clarkey is. Do you want it to be real?”

_________________

Lexa fixed her jacket once more straightening the fabric before the elevator made its stop on the 3rd floor of the hospital. Clarke had to be done with her shift already, and it was time for their first ‘date’ so she can flaunt her bride to be. Lexa smiled, the mere thought of marrying Clarke made her smile. It was something that never crossed her mind, not when they were best friends. But now it was a reality, and here she was to pick her up and take her to dinner.

 

The businesswoman made her way through the white halls of the hospital and reached the nurse’s station.

“Hi, good evening. I’m looking for Dr. Griffin?” Lexa pulled a bit at the collar of her shirt. She was nervous and that was dumb. This was not the first time she had hung out with Clarke, so why the nerves? Lexa Woods didn’t tremble in meetings with investors, so having nerves for a fake date was ridiculous.

“Yes of course,” the blonde nurse eyed Lexa head to toe. Her eyes roaming over the slender woman’s body covered by a nice tight black tailored suit that looked as if she were the female version of James Bond. “Which Dr. Griffin?” The nurse whose tag name read Harper asked leaning on the desk showing a bit more of her cleavage, which Lexa could appreciate.

“Oh right, I’m looking for Clarke.”

“Dr. Clarke is across this hall, you turn to your right and will walk to the end of the hall. Plastics is there. Would you like me to announce you Miss…?

”Woods, Lexa Woods.” Lexa shook the hand of the cute nurse. “And that won’t be necessary. I am expected. Thank you, Nurse Harper.” Lexa pronounced the name lowly, charming the girl right away. She pulled her jacket again, smoothing the lines of her suit and made her way to find Clarke.

 

She had no issues finding the plastic surgery department. There was also a sign that corroborated that Lexa was in the right place as the name Clarke Griffin, M.D. was on the door. She knocked gently on the door and waited.

“Come in.”

Lexa opened the door and made her way inside the office. As soon as she entered she saw Clarke at her desk filling out some documents wearing blue scrubs and sneakers.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa pulled out a chair and took a seat.

“Oh hey Lex!” Clarke looked at her wrist to check the watch clasped into it. “Shit it’s late, I’m sorry Lexa I didn’t notice it was time already!”

Clarke stood up quickly stashing all documents into another pile of more files on her desk. “I totally spaced out and assumed I had time. I’m going to go get changed.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s head as she removed her sneakers, then pulled off the top of her scrub tossing it on the floor, and the pants came off next. Clarke roamed around her office wearing underwear, and Lexa chuckled at her friend. They felt so at ease that Clarke felt no shame walking around in her undies with Lexa in her office or anywhere. Clarke opened another door in the corner of her office and started to open cabinets here and there by the sound of it.

Lexa leaned forward to see where Clarke was going from her chair.

“You got your own shower Dr. Griffin?” Lexa used a joking tone, making Clarke giggle.

“Yup, all mine. Give me 10.” And the blonde got lost inside the restroom leaving the door ajar.

 

Lexa relaxed in the chair and took a look around the consulting room. She had never been to Clarke’s work. She always met her in her apartment, but they agreed that today they were going to meet here so they could go to a really fancy restaurant nearby. The office had bookshelves filled with anatomy books, facial reconstructive surgery books and many more. There were some paintings done by Clarke as Lexa could see her trademark style, and there were the usual diplomas and certifications on every part of the wall behind her desk. Lexa stood up to look at the frame on the small table at the corner of the office. It was of Clarke and her parents at Mount Weather.

Lexa smiled fondly, the memories of her summer with Clarke filling her mind. Another frame portrayed Clarke and her squad – Raven and Octavia. They had been a little bit untrusting when she first met them. But the girls softened once they approved of Lexa’s intentions, and they became good friends from that point on.

“Octavia texted me,” Lexa kept pacing around while she waited for Clarke to be ready.

“And?” Clarke voiced over the sound of the shower.

“She says she has already the venue booked and our honeymoon place as well.”

“Where is she sending us?” Clarke asked.

“She says is a surprise.”

“Oh God.”

Lexa laughed, “I know.”

 

Clarke came out of the shower wearing a towel tied around her torso. She untangled her blonde locks with her fingers and opened a closet where she had spare clothes.

Lexa turned around to give Clarke some privacy while she changed and started a casual conversation.

“You never told me you worked with cute nurses.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder, “because I didn’t think you would be interested?”

Lexa chuckled lowly; she pulled from the bookshelf a random book and took a peek. “The one at the nurse station, Harper? She’s cute.”

“Harper?” Clarke pulled up her panties and next she clasped her bra.

“Yes, she looks damn fine.”

“I thought blondes aren’t your type?” Clarke pulled on a simple light blue dress that reached her knees and a pair of white stilettos. This was her meeting dress whenever she had to stay for important meetings with the Chief of Surgery.

 

Lexa put back the book in place and faced Clarke, the dress hugged her wider hips as the rest of the dress fell loosely around her legs. The top revealed a bit of cleavage, and Clarke complimented it with a white blazer. “Uh, I don’t have a type,” Lexa blurted as her eyes were fixed on the ample bosom of her friend. She snapped out of her disrespectful behavior and brought her green eyes back to Clarke’s face. “I can like blondes too.”

Clarke threw all her clothes into a duffel bag and left it on a chair to pick up tomorrow. Then she extended her hand to Lexa who took it smiling. “So you plan on flirting with Harper while your fake girlfriend has surgeries? That’s how you plan to start our fake relationship?”

“Do you want me to?” Lexa circled her arms around Clarke’s waist, her hands roaming over her lower back dangerously close to her butt. Chest to chest the two women looked at each other. “Or do you want me to behave?” Lexa smirked and her eyes dropped dangerously to Clarke’s lips, then back again to the blue eyes she loved to lose herself in.

Clarke cupped her face; she smiled widely and traced the tip of the brunette’s nose. “You, behave? Lex, you’re such a bad _bad_ girl.”

“Clarke I need you to—oh!”

 

Clarke jumped 3 feet away from Lexa. The brunette stood up straighter, and her hand moved to her ear looking everywhere but at Abby.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all mom, Lexa and I um, we were ehm, you know, practicing.”

Lexa nodded, her cheeks were a shade of pink, and she clearly was avoiding the inquisitive gaze Abby was giving her with a knowing look.

“Practicing for your fake date?” Abby crossed her arms looking between her only child and her so-called best friend.

“Yes, ma’am. Practicing, but look at the time.” Lexa acted surprised observing the watch on her wrist, “our reservation awaits so we um, we have to go, good seeing you Abby.” Lexa fixed her clothes trying to smooth the wrinkles of her pants and jacket for the 10th time. She signaled Clarke to go on. Clarke picked up her purse and kissed her mother’s cheek. Lexa followed but Abby gripped her arm before she left.

“Can I have a word with you, Lexa?” Abby asked the brunette.

Clarke frowned and waited for Lexa, but the brunette nodded telling her that it was okay. Clarke nodded back and shut the door behind her.

 

“You’re going to be groping my kid’s ass like that? I’m going to cut your hands off.”

Lexa gulped down the sudden lump in her throat. “Ma’am, I swear I respect Clarke, I won’t do anything that stains her good name. I swear.”

“I told you I don’t like this game you two are playing. Much less what kind of show you’re putting on in front of the camera’s. My daughter has a respectable career, and I don’t want you to drag her in this.” Abby clearly was referring to the media mayhem that happened when Lexa went wild after her situation with Costia exploded. Lexa understood that Abby was worried that Clarke could get sucked into the eye of the storm.  The media could be relentless and cruel.

“Her reputation is safe, I’ll protect Clarke from the onslaught of the press. I won’t do anything that your daughter is not comfortable with.” Lexa assured the woman who could be scary when she wanted too.

“Good. I know you’re a good woman Lexa. I’ve known you since you were a teen, but this is crazy and dangerous, be careful.” Lexa gave a curt nod to Clarke’s mom and opened the door to reunite with Clarke. “And Lexa?” Abby waited until Lexa looked back at her, “are you sure you’re faking all this display of affection and desire for my kid?”

_____________

The fake couple made their way to the restaurant and had a nice fun dinner. The restaurant was all dim lights and romantic music filled the air.  Lexa had reserved a private table for them.  When several patrons noticed who was in the restaurant, they whispered and gossiped about it.

Their table had been arranged with candles and of course Lexa gave a whole bunch of flowers to her ‘girlfriend’ displaying her love during the dinner. They chatted as they always did; they held hands during the whole ordeal. The only difference is that as they enjoyed their meal they got touchier with each other, a subtle kiss on the palm of her hand, a thumb rubbing the wrist of the other. To everyone who looked in their direction it had to be clear that there were romantic feelings between them.

 

When Lexa invited Clarke to dance to the slow rhythm of the live jazz band playing at the restaurant, they danced body to body, Clarke leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa lead her on the dance floor with mastery, following the sound of the piano and saxophone playing the romantic tune.

Lexa breathed in Clarke’s scent, her perfume was so intoxicating and feeling her body against hers made her feel at home. They always had much fun together during a one-on-one night out without the rest of their friends.

The drums and the bass crescendoed to prepare for the sax solo that the performer played before moving back to the instruments playing in harmony the rest of the tune.

Lexa twirled Clarke with confidence, moving with grace just as though they have been doing this for years. They danced for hours enjoying each of the pieces that the band played until their feet screamed for rest.

 

Once Lexa paid the check she offered her arm for Clarke and guided her back to the valet parking. The boy went to pick up her car, and Lexa noticed with the corner of her eye a couple of cameramen.

“Of course, someone had to tip them off.” Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist and tucked her chin up to look at her. “Vultures are here.” Lexa whispered as her hand traced Clarke’s face with incredible tenderness.

Clarke took a loose braid playing with it as she leaned into Lexa’s ears chuckling. “Do you want me to get handsy on you, Woods?”

Lexa giggled. “No, I don’t want that kind of show or your mother is going to kill me.” Lexa nuzzled her nose in Clarke’s neck breathing her deeply again. She really liked Clarke’s smell.

Clarke cackled in laughter, which sounded more natural than her previous flirty laughs. More like her Clarke.

“My mom threatened you, didn’t she?”

“No, just warned me to be careful with you.”

Lexa’s car was finally brought back. Lexa sighed, but before pulling away from Clarke she kissed her forehead. The valet boy opened the door for Clarke, and Lexa escorted her holding her hand as if she was a queen. Her queen.

Lexa tipped the valet boy and drove them back towards Clarke’s apartment.

 

 

 

“I think we gave them a good show.” Clarke removed her shoes wiggling her toes.

“Ugh Clarke! Put on those shoes, it stinks!” Lexa grinned stealing a look at her friend before returning her eyes to the road.

“This is your punishment.” Clarke pushed the car seat back for more space and lifted her feet propping them on the dashboard.

“Hell Clarke, I’m going to faint here with your stinky feet.” Lexa turned up the speed of the A/C.

Clarke cackled in laughter. “That is your price to pay.  If it wasn’t for this fake date I wouldn’t have shaved my legs, at least not yet.” Clarke lifted a bit her dress revealing more of her leg, and Lexa tightened her hands around the wheel.

“Shame, I am very fond of hairy Clarke.”

“Hmmm, on the other hand can you feel how soft they are?” Clarke slid her hand over her leg, and Lexa’s eyes remained glued too long at what Clarke was doing. She kicked herself mentally.

“I can’t tell Clarke, I’m driving.”

“Give me your hand, moron.”

“What?”

“Ugh!” Clarke took Lexa’s right hand and guided it to her leg. “You feel?”

Lexa was speechless; she felt her heart in her throat. The soft skin was warm and smooth. It’s been so damn long since Lexa ran her hands on a woman’s skin like this. However, this was not just any woman, this was her best friend.

“Right, you got a point.” Lexa retrieved her hand rather gruff, and of course Clarke noted the difference in her behavior.

“Eh, congrats on your fine skin Dr. Griffin. Those cosmetic surgeries are paying off.” Lexa joked to cut the tension that surged between them.

“Asshole!” Clarke punched her in the arm.

Lexa laughed heartily relieved that they were back to normal.

 

 

 

Walking hand in hand Lexa escorted Clarke back to her apartment. She shoved her hands inside her pocket clearly lost as to what to do with her hands.

Clarke opened the door expecting Lexa to follow, but when she didn’t Clarke frowned.

“I’m just tired.” Lexa offered as a form of explanation. “I had a blast today Clarke, you’re simply the best company ever.”

Clarke took a step close and leaning in she dropped a kiss on her cheek, lingering way more than friends are supposed to.

“Me too.”

“So um, can I call you tomorrow?”

Lexa seemed shy to Clarke’s eyes, the usual confident businesswoman turned into a puddle of nerves in front of Clarke. One of many reasons why Clarke had been furious at the press for saying things about her friend that weren’t true. Lexa was not a cold-hearted bitch or a womanizer. Lexa was the most tender overprotective girl with the biggest heart she had ever met.

Smiling happily she nodded. “Yeah you do that, dummy and don’t work too hard.”

“I’ll try.” Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug kissing her temple. “Thanks for doing all of this. You’re the most incredible friend in the universe.”

“You too.” Clarke hid her face in Lexa’s neck, her musky scent enveloping and providing comfort, earthy tones filled her nostrils, and she closed her eyes holding into Lexa.

“Are we really going to be okay?” Clarke asked.

“What do you mean?” Lexa broke the embrace to look at Clarke.

“You and I, are we going to be okay while we pretend? Because this doesn’t feel like pretend to me Lex.”

Lexa understood Clarke perfectly, she had to fake loving Clarke but she already did. _As a friend,_ Lexa reminded herself.

“I promise that nothing is going to tear us apart, Clarke. We’re going to be fine. Best friends can handle everything together, and we’ll be together.” Lexa promised solemnly.

“Yeah, together.”

 _As friends_ , Clarke had to admonish herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such amazing friends, don't you think?
> 
> Hope you are having fun guys, cos I feel it's getting that time to start rocking this ship a bit.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	4. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE

As the hours passed Lexa kept typing on her computer, filling out reports, reading contracts and thinking about Clarke.

They had been going out for the past 2 months, and the magazines and newspapers were filled with headlines from ‘The heiress of Grounders Inc. is head over heels,’ to ‘Dr. Clarke Griffin, the woman who stole TonDC’s badass and richest bachelorette’s heart,’ which meant their plan was working. The candid pictures of them holding hands and embracing each other showed off the engagement ring Clarke now sported and were in the social section of the local newspaper and on all kinds of social media. The news of Lexa Woods’ engagement had spread like fire since she was known to be the single flirty type of rich woman - a total playgirl that caused social mayhem.

The story had gone like this: The bad girl of the business world had found love in her best friend who was a respected and successful plastic surgeon at TonDC General - softening the cold heart of the young entrepreneur. Simply put the beauty tamed the beast.

Of course, Clarke was amused by how things had turned out with the press, and she bothered Lexa by reminding her that she was her actual savior.  The good girl who converted the sinful corporate woman. In response, Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

Still, this situation was turning into a huge mess.  The more time Lexa spent dating Clarke the harder it was to distinguish what was real from what was fake. That was damn scary.

The lines between truth and lies were blurred, and Lexa was freaking out. Her best friend was doing this for her, and she was going to fuck things up with her confusion. Maybe what Lexa needed was to release all of her sexual frustration.  Between the pressure to keep Nia in line and dating Clarke without going beyond friendly flirting, Lexa was ready to explode.

A knock on the door distracted her from the dangerously disastrous thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Hello hello Lex, you look like crap.” Anya came into the office holding a small box in her hands.

“It’s been crazy keeping up with work and putting on a show for the press.”

Anya dropped the box on the desk. “Your wedding invitations are here.”

Lexa opened the box and read the white envelope with golden font adorned with flowers and hearts. “Oh my!” Lexa read:

_Clarke Abigail Griffin_

_&_

_Alexandria Woods II_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the celebration of their union_

_Sunday December 8 th, 2015 at TonDC Town Hall_

_followed by a small celebration at The Ark._

Lexa was wide eyed. This was not a dream; she was really marrying Clarke, her best friend.

“Yes nerd, you’re going to be a married woman very soon.” Anya smirked at her friend upon seeing her anxious face, “and we have planned a bachelorette party. For you and Clarke, of course.”

“What?” Lexa was now in shock.

“Yep, just told all the ladies in your office.”

Lexa face-palmed. “Anya this is not a real wedding… I want this to be a small thing.”

“Blah blah yeah it’s all fake blah blah keep in denial loser. Still, you have a reputation Lex, gotta keep up with it.”

“Oh hell.”

Anya snickered as she made her way out of the office. “Make sure to distribute all of the invitations today. Can’t wait to see you at the party this weekend.”

Lexa propped her elbows over her desk, cradling her head. All of this was surreal. She was going to get married in a matter of weeks and regain control of her corporation. All thanks to Clarke.

 

Another knock and Lexa huffed, “Anya I don’t want to hear the details of that party you're planning.”

“Wrong again.”

Lexa lifted her gaze to meet her favorite blonde in the world with the most precious blue eyes and pretty smile that brightened her days. Lexa went to greet her friend, and per usual, kissed her on the cheek. She offered Clarke a chair, and Lexa leaned on her desk.

“They planned a bachelorette party; this is insane Clarke.”

“Raven and Anya have been like in a competition to make the best party since they began organizing all wedding stuff. It’s pretty crazy but all is good Lexa, let them have their fun.” Clarke crossed her legs smiling at the brunette whose furrowed brow made her want to smooth the hard lines with her fingertips. Instead Clarke occupied her hands by playing with her phone.

“You’re right, everybody involved should enjoy this. It’s only fair that our close friends have fun after all we have put them through.” Lexa smiled easing the tension in her neck. “I called you because I think we need to have a talk before meeting Gustus and introducing you officially as my fiancé to the shareholders.”

Clarke tilted her head narrowing her eyes, not quite sure what Lexa meant.  She uncrossed her legs, stood up, and walked towards the woman leaning on the desk.

The blonde pulled a wild curl away from Lexa’s face and tucked it behind her ear.  She laced her fingers with Lexa and looked her in the eye. “What is it?”

Lexa guided Clarke to the sofa, and she took the spot beside her. “We need to be clear regarding the prenup and well, our marriage.”

“I don’t care about your assets Lexa, I will sign it.”

“I know Clarke, but I want to make sure you’re clear on the terms of that contract. Gustus will be here in a couple of minutes so before we discuss the legal stuff I want to know how we’re going to do this.” Lexa raked her fingers through her long chestnut mane, her breaths quickened a bit. “We’re going to be married Clarke, but that’s just to allow me to gather the control of this company, right?”

Clarke affirmed with a single nod, what other reason would she have to marry her best friend, like what a dumb question Lexa.

“But in 2 years a lot of things can happen.”

“I’m not following.”

 

Lexa took a deep breath. “Look, you might want to meet other people, go on dates, _really_ fall in love Clarke. I don’t want you to feel that I have you as a prisoner. I encourage you to keep doing what you normally do just be careful of the press, and if you want to have a wild night of um, well, I know people…”

“If I have sex with someone else while we’re married, that won’t bother you? That’s what you’re saying?” Clarke felt like Lexa was stabbing her with her words. She lifted her voice. “If I get horny since we are _clearly_ faking all of this, you are telling me that you know people? Like whores? So I can fuck them?”

“Clarke—”

“Or do you want your options open? Oh wait, you banged Harper or maybe one of your prostitutes! Is that it?” Clarke stood up because she was offended and distanced herself from Lexa. She had no idea why this idea repulsed her so much, but it did. The thought of Lexa being with another woman while they were together made her feel empty inside and angry. Furious.

“Clarke I didn’t mean to offend you.” Lexa reached Clarke, but the blonde pushed her away. “I’m sorry, but listen. I don’t want you to be tied to me, if you meet a good man or woman go for it. That’s all I want for you.”

“You want me to have an affair Lexa. I get it, if I meet someone nice I will totally nail them, and don’t worry it won’t be in your house much less in your bed!”

 

The moment Clarke spilled the words it had been too late to stop them. Lexa lowered her gaze away from Clarke. Her stoic face was in place like an iron mask, and Clarke identified the moment Lexa closed off. Clarke knew she fucked up badly.

“Shit, I’m sorry Lexa. I didn’t mean to… fuck I’m sorry.” Clarke pulled Lexa into an embrace. Clarke had been an idiot saying those things.  The last thing Lexa needed was a reminder of her ex fucking her lover in their bed.

Lexa hadn’t said more than a couple of words to Clarke about what happened. Lexa obviously omitted details about what she saw that day, and yet, the mental image of what Clarke re-constructed based on Lexa’s description was enough to know it had been bad. Particularly when what she remembers the most of that awful day was Lexa saying between sobs that _“I thought she was the one Clarke! I thought that.... she was the one.”_

And that is the reason why Clarke had murderous thoughts about Costia, because she had hurt Lexa more than anyone. No one hurt her best friend. No one.

“Please forgive me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I’m sorry Clarke, I shouldn’t have implied that either.” Lexa buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, holding her strongly, securing Clarke in her arms. “I just don’t want you to be unhappy Clarke.”

“I won’t be Lexa.”

The two women remained in the embrace for several minutes until Clarke felt Lexa relax, then she pulled away.

“Okay, so if I meet someone while we’re married I’ll talk it with you first. And if it happens to you then promise you’ll do the same. We’ve always talked about our crushes and relationships, that doesn’t have to change. Let’s keep it honest, we’re best friends for a reason.”

“I promise, Clarke. And no, I haven’t touched anyone, not Harper nor any other woman since you found me in that place.”

Her voice was barely audible, but Clarke could hear her. The look in Lexa’s eyes when she found her in that cheap motel bed still haunts her to this day - void of life and empty. After looking for Lexa after weeks of massive partying and one-night stands, she tended her wounds, made sure she had proper nourishment and was there for support. But there was nothing Clarke could do for the damage in her heart. The fact that Lexa had not been intimate with anyone else was a clear sign of deep pain in her psyche. Finding the supposed love of your life impaling herself on the fingers of another woman in the bed you two shared had to be something horrible for Lexa who loved as Clarke did, deeply and honestly.

  


Once the two of them composed themselves after their small argument, Gustus discussed the prenuptial agreement. After both parties were satisfied, Clarke and Lexa prepared to meet the board together as an engaged couple.

Lexa cradled Clarke’s face looking into the depth of the blonde’s sky blue eyes.

“This is going to be a test, Clarke.” Lexa traced the contour of Clarke’s chin dimple with her fingertip. “They will be studying us closely, and you have to be careful of Nia. She’s the second major shareholder and of course, the one who is pursuing the merger. I’m not sure if you remember her when you came for the Christmas party last year.”

“I’m not afraid of that woman, Nia. I think I do remember her though, blonde with blue eyes, pretty tall?”

“Yes, that one.”

“There is nothing to hide Lex,” Clarke smiled confidently trying to infuse Lexa with her optimism. Clarke took Lexa’s hands in hers and kissed both. “Let’s do this.  Time to face the board.”

Lexa nodded and holding Clarke’s hand she escorted her fiancé to the meeting that Lexa called with the board.

 

Lexa pushed the double doors open.  Lexa let Clarke go in first but never let go of her hand. Once they were both inside, Lexa greeted the 11 members.

“Good evening and thank you for waiting for me.” Lexa looked each of the members in the eye speaking always with a soft but commanding voice - sure and confident. “As you might heard or read, I am engaged to this beautiful girl.” Lexa turned to face Clarke and smiled, Clarke smiled back squeezing her hand firmly.

“Members of the board, this is Clarke, you might remember her from some parties and other activities. I do hope you get to know her better since she will be my wife.”

“Oh I am really happy to see you two together Lexa.” Luna smiled. “I always thought that you two had some special bond. I wish you the best.”

“Thank you Luna.” Lexa bowed slightly.

“Yeah, Lexa and I way go back.” Clarke winked at the brunette. “Here we have the invitations to our wedding, and we would be honored if you joined us.” Clarke began delivering an invitation to each member.

“Thank you again, and I do hope to see you at the reception.”

With those words Lexa concluded the meeting.

 

Each member made sure to offer congratulations to the engaged couple. Nia came with a tight-lipped smile plastered on her face. She took Clarke’s hands sandwiching them between her own.

“This is a surprise, meeting the young doctor who stole the heart of our dear Lexa. I do hope you can make Lexa change her promiscuous ways.” Nia said in a joking tone, but Clarke noticed the animosity between her and Lexa right away.

Clarke laughed it off, as if she was enjoying the silly comments of the older blonde. “Lexa isn’t just my fiancé, she’s my best friend, and I know all there is to know about her.  I’m not worried in the slightest.”

Nia joined the laughter of Clarke. “Of course, such a perfect bride Lexa.” Nia said to the brunette who had her stoic face in place. “A long lasting marriage is all I can hope for you two.”

“Thank you Nia. See you at the wedding.” Lexa nodded and circling Clarke’s waist she walked away from her.

 

Nia erased the smile looking coldly at the two women leaving the meeting room hand in hand. Lexa was smart, and this was a clever move. Lexa needed a wife. Who better than the woman who had been by her side for so long? She didn’t doubt that there was something between Lexa and Clarke, a bond that tied them together. Nia had met the blonde at one of the company parties, and she couldn’t deny that the young blonde had caught her eye. The girl was intelligent and witty. She could have been a good resource if the girl had not been attached to Lexa’s hip. Probably the reason why Lexa’s late mother always said that Clarke was such a perfect girl for her daughter in their conversations, even when Lexa met that other girl.

“Costia.” Nia smirked as she remembered the girl. The girl who caused such damage that  Lexa spiralled out of control.

That marriage wasn’t going to last 2 years. Not if Nia could prevent it.

__________________

Music pumped hard through the speakers. The neon lights were almost blinding; it was a night to have fun and let loose. Several people were lined up at the bar; others were moving to the rhythm of the music on the dance floor. Some others were making out in the dark corners of the club, but on the top floor several people were gathered to celebrate two women.

It was Clarke and Lexa’s bachelorette party.

Anya, Raven and Octavia had made sure to reserve the VIP area of the popular nightclub, ‘The Cave,’ where only the most exclusive people could come, meaning filthy rich. Thanks to the fact that a Woods was getting hitched the trio of friends didn’t have any problem booking this room for their ‘not really’ engaged friends.

 

“Alright bitches show me what you got!” Octavia raised the shot glass and downed it, followed by Raven. Anya drank water instead.

Clarke and Lexa were surrounded by her friends. Clarke was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans contrasting with Lexa’s leather jacket, dark green shirt and black jeans. On top of their heads they wore cute veil crowns bought by Octavia. Raven had insisted that Clarke wear the crown and therefore, help her convince Lexa to be less of a boring bride.

Lexa was hiding her embarrassment at the main table holding Clarke’s hand whose foot was tapping the rhythm of the music playing at the moment.

“Remind me again why we accepted their help?” Lexa had to get really close to Clarke to be heard over the music; the pout on her face made Clarke giggle.

“It’s not so bad, Lex. Let’s show them how much we appreciate all their efforts, shall we?”

“What are you two losers doing sitting all night?” Anya pulled Lexa from the table. “Time to have fun!” Anya pushed a very reluctant Lexa to a set of chairs in the middle of the room.

 

“Okey dokey, time to play our first game. It’s quiz the bride time!” Octavia announced as Anya guided Lexa to her chair decorated like a throne.

“Alrighty Lexa, show us how much you know about your fiancé. You go first.” Raven pulled out some flashcards as the audience gathered around.

“Seriously Clarke how could you let them drag you into this?” Lexa shook her head, her stern mask in place, but her friends knew that Lexa wasn’t too mad even with the glares that the green-eyed woman shot at them.

Clarke laughed it off and took her seat with a small whiteboard where she was going to write the answers to compare with Lexa’s board.

“Okay let’s start with simple ones. What is Clarke’s favorite color?” Raven began the series of questions prepared for the couple.

Lexa smiled confidently oozing confidence, that was easy. She wrote in the whiteboard her answer.

“Okay let’s check Clarke’s answer.” Raven turned around the board Clarke had in her hands to read.

“Green. No surprise there.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Lexa?”

Lexa showed her answer. It said “Green.”

“That was easy.  Let’s see question 2: What is the one song Clarke likes but she will never admit?”

Clarke put the marker in her mouth, thinking and then wrote her answer. Lexa tried to focus on Clarke’s likes and dislikes. Oh yeah, there was a song that Clarke was never going to admit she liked. Lexa smirked and wrote her answer.

“Okay princess, show us what you got.”

Clarke turned around her board and read the answer. “Call Me Maybe.”

Lexa turned her whiteboard to show her answer and smiled at Clarke, making her laugh. She had written the same answer as her bride-to-be.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Anya quirked her brow. “After 15 questions Lexa had only missed 2.  It was incredible that they knew each other so well considering that they were basically faking their romantic relationship.

The questions kept coming, and Lexa kept answering them correctly. Octavia was pretty amused, Lexa could even answer questions such as Clarke’s favorite part of her body, her greatest fear or if she was an ass or boob person. Lexa answered them all correctly. This was witchcraft or so Octavia thought.

“Okay then let’s close with this one: What is the wildest place where you two had sex?” Raven giggled observing how Lexa’s face turned red, and Clarke sank in the chair. They both quickly wrote their answers.

“Let’s see Clarke’s.” Raven indicated.

The blonde turned around her board where she had written: “The office.” She shrugged chuckling at the ridiculousness of her answer.

Lexa showed her answer, it was “car.”

Clarke laughed harder.

“I think that the term wild is definitely different for you two.” Anya offered a lopsided smile to the two women. “Now let’s continue with our next surprise.”

 

Clarke was moved to a more comfortable chair as Lexa waited back at their table.

Sexy music started to play, and as the lights focused on two tall broad-shouldered muscular figures entering the room, Clarke opened her mouth wide, clearly surprised.

“Are you kidding me?” Lexa face-palmed as she saw Lincoln and Bellamy dressed as cops surrounding Clarke, swaying their hips with the beat in front of her girlfriend.

 _Fake girlfriend_ Lexa recalled.

“I heard a wild princess was on the loose. We’re here to place you under arrest.” Bellamy winked at Clarke who cackled in laughter as the two began their routine.

Clarke was utterly embarrassed covering her face with both hands laughing at the unexpected surprise as Lincoln and Bellamy started to remove pieces of their clothing with the music. The blonde was surrounded by a wall of thick muscle, and she really didn’t want to see her two friends doing this awkward sexy dance. But Clarke was peeking through her hands nonetheless.

Lincoln helped lift Clarke from her chair, and the two boys were making a Clarke sandwich swaying their hips.

 

“Really? Can’t believe those two offered to strip in front of Clarke.” Lexa crossed her arms pouting as the two men undressed, rolling their hips harder.

“Well, our very bisexual Clarkey is gonna get pounded by the power of the pussy, so this is a farewell party to the dick.” Octavia offered as an explanation smiling cheekily at Lexa who was sinking deeper in her chair. Her eyes pierced her two idiotic friends who thought dancing with the blonde was going to be funny. At least for Lexa, it wasn’t.

Lexa shook her head and glared at Octavia.

Anya joined Lexa, taking the empty chair at her side and circling her shoulder. “Don’t get so grumpy Lex, we have some chicks for you as well.”

“What?” Lexa was now regretting accepting these so-called friends’ offer to help them with the wedding arrangements.

Anya smiled at her friend. “Just chill Lexa.  You look like you’re going to have a stroke just looking at Clarke with those heart eyes.”

Lexa knitted her brows. “There are no heart eyes. I’m worried Clarke might be uncomfortable.”

“Liar,” Anya quipped. However, Anya didn’t insist on pushing the brunette. Let Lexa live in her world of denial for a bit longer.

 

As soon as her two friends finished their pseudosexy killer dance for Clarke who was pretty stoked by how little clothes they had on, Lexa went quickly to recover her fiance and brought her back to their table.

“That was hilarious, but you gotta admit that Linc has some sex appeal and so does Bell.” Clarke snorted.

Lexa simply glared at Clarke, making the blonde laughed harder.

“Oh Lexa don’t be mad, it was a silly dance.”

“I didn’t like it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Come on dummy, don’t be like that. It’s the last weekend we’re going to be single. Come! Dance with me!”

And the two did.

Dancing all night long, sweating and moving their bodies with the music.  Each memorizing the feeling of being close to one another, the warmth of their skin, the look of their eyes and lips, their smell, and how they fit against each other.

The drinks kept coming to their table as they gulped down one after the next. Lexa couldn't be happier than when Clarke was around. And Clarke enjoyed Lexa’s company as well. Their friends had done an incredible job putting this all together even though it was a party to keep the ruse.

To Clarke, this felt too real though.

 

“Okay suckers, body shot time!” Raven interrupted the dance squeezing into the thin space between Clarke and Lexa. She shoved her two friends to the bar where Octavia and Anya were waiting to play.

They divided into teams following referee Anya, who also was their designated driver. Clarke and Lexa versus Raven and Octavia. This night was going to be explosive and fun, and no one was going to be sober by the end of it. At least that was the plan.

“Okay loser, time to get to the real stuff.” Anya pulled several bills from her pocket and left them on the table. “The team that takes the most shots takes the money.”

Raven smiled high-fiving Octavia who was sporting a similar smile. “Sorry to tell you bogus couple, O and I are going wipe the floor with your asses.”

Clarke perked her brow. “You did not challenge me, Raven. Lex, let’s kick their ass.”

The competition had been fierce, but Clarke didn’t like to lose so she pushed hard.  Even when Lexa was about to throw up her life, Clarke kept motivating her.

“Come on Lex you can drink this.” Lexa hovered over Clarke; she sucked the salt from her neck almost falling in the process, but Clarke’s hands kept her steady. “Yeah Lex, sink it!”

Lexa took the shot and went to grab the lime from Clarke’s mouth. Her lips brushed Clarke’s as the brunette sank her teeth into the citrus and sucked its juice raising her fist.

“Boom, take that!” Clarke slurred a bit, not that she was heavily drunk because the blonde could handle her liquor well. Lexa, however, was another story. Clarke pulled Lexa close to her to keep her steady and kissed her chin, then her nose. “Well done Lexa.” Lexa simply nodded.

Octavia didn't look like she was in good shape and started to laugh. “Shit Raven, I uh.” Octavia laughed again. “Oh fuck.”

“O you can do this.” Raven encouraged a very drunken O. “One more to tie them.”

“I’m horny Rae, do you think Anya can give me a hand here?” Octavia burst in laughter.

Anya winked at Raven. “I’m so irresistible Reyes, get used to it, and I can assure you I can give tiny O more than one hand.”

Octavia was stumbling laughing like a maniac. ”Nice!” She got close to Raven and licked the salt. Octavia took the glass and shook her head trying to focus. “Shit, I think I ehm…”

Anya took the shot from Octavia and left it back on the table. “We’re done. O is out of commission. Money goes to the grumpy lesbian and bisexual marvel.”

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa garbled almost falling on the floor again.

  


It was a miracle that Clarke survived her bachelorette party unscathed. Lexa not so much - she ended up in the bathroom stall letting all the contents leave her stomach. Next to Lexa’s stall was Octavia doing the same. Raven wasn’t in any better condition, but she kept the booze in her stomach.

After making sure the girls were ready for a trip without vomiting inside the car, Anya drove them back to Clarke’s apartment seeing that it was way past 2 am, and none of them were in any condition to keep the party going.

Raven and Octavia crashed in the guest room and Anya in the living room.

Clarke had to give Lexa a hand removing her make-up by wiping it carefully and steadying her while Lexa brushed her teeth since she was stumbling a lot. Then she helped the brunette remove her clothes tossing her black jeans and leather jacket across the room followed by her shirt.  Lexa was left standing in her matching underwear.

“Okay slow down, just a couple more steps.” Clarke kept holding Lexa with one hand snaked around her waist and the other over her shoulder until she reached the bed. Then, she took out one of her t-shirts so Lexa could wear clean clothes. Next, Clarke changed into comfortable pj’s and jumped in her bed.

“Are you sure about this Clarke?” Lexa mumbled, her voice barely audible.

“Lex, trust me and stop doubting me.” Clarke turned around to face Lexa; the brunette had her eyelids half-closed already. The blonde reached for Lexa and traced her face softly. “Trust me.”

“I do, Clarke…”

“But?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind me.” Lexa moved her arm over Clarke’s waist and closed her eyes. Clarke sighed frustrated that Lexa couldn't be honest with her, but she was going to wait to find out what was disturbing her friend and making Lexa doubt her.

Clarke observed as Lexa’s even breathing slowed down from her agitation and fell asleep. Clarke scooted a bit closer to the sleeping brunette and left a kiss on the nape of Lexa’s neck before turning around and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

________________

Looking at her reflection to check her suit yet again, Lexa pulled her black tie fixing the collar of her white shirt. She was shaking and dying of nerves.  After the bachelorette party she hadn’t seen Clarke again. Even though they still called each other, her friends had forbidden them to see each other until the wedding. Lexa never in her life thought she was going to be this nervous, much less for a wedding that was simply a means to an end. Lexa shouldn’t be so desperate to see her bride. She shouldn't be anxious to take her hands in Clarke’s and recite her vows.

This was supposed to be a lie.

 

Lexa began her pacing again driving Anya mad. The taller girl stood up in front of Lexa stopping her in her tracks.

“Just fucking calm down Lexa, you’re driving me nuts!”

“What if Clarke decides to call off the wedding? What if she doesn’t want to do this anymore?”

“Relax Lexa,” Lincoln joined the two women. “Clarke is a woman of her word; she won't back out. And you know she loves you too much to hurt you like that.” Lincoln offered a kind smile, his brown eyes filled with love and care for Lexa. “Octavia is texting me and tells me Clarke is here, so don’t worry anymore, okay?” Lincoln winked and went to check to see if everything was ready to begin, leaving the two women alone.

Anya sighed.  She was about to smack her friend’s head. “Take the tie off! You’re getting on my nerves you dumbass.”

Lexa let her hands fall off the tie. “It won't look perfect Anya.”

“It’s making you uncomfortable, take it off!” Anya untied the knot and removed the tie from Lexa’s neck. “You look too serious Lex. This makes you look more casual. Now stay put until Linc let us know the officiant is ready.”

Lexa nodded and returned to the mirror to look at her reflection.  She unbuttoned the top of her white shirt aiming for that casual look Anya was referring to.

“Leave the jacket open too, no need to look so uptight.” Anya suggested, the blonde took a sip of her champagne and offered another to her friend who politely declined. The nerves were eating her alive.

“This is not a real wedding Lexa.”

 

That rattled the brunette enough. The green of Lexa’s eyes followed Anya’s hazel ones.  There was a bit of sadness in them.

“Your parents would be so happy to see you like this, a ball of nerves about to marry a good woman. A woman who’s doing this because of her love for you.” Anya noticed the slight change on Lexa’s face. A reminder that this was all to save her company, and yet, the glint of hope, of desire that Lexa couldn't hide anymore was there too. Anya assumed this was a good time to press the elephant in the room.

“I know. I care for her too.” Lexa replied.

“You say it’s all fake Lexa, but I have known you since we were in elementary. The day you met Clarke changed you. You’re marrying her not for a stupid company Lexa, you fucking know why!” Anya rested her hand over the shoulders of the brunette. “And I know you want to fight whatever this is because you got hurt, but Clarke loves you. Let her heal you so you can finally open your eyes and see what you have. Don’t sabotage your happiness.”

A knock on the door cut the conversation short. Lincoln peeked through the door. “Ready.”

Lexa nodded in his direction, then she looked back at Anya.

“Be strong,” Anya smiled and made her way to the hall.

 

 

  
Lexa was waiting at the end of the aisle with Anya as her witness by her side. She took a deep breath before a piano began playing. All the important people had been gathered. Clarke’s family on one side and Lexa’s business partners on the other.

As soon as Jake stood at the end of the hall offering his arm to his daughter, Lexa’s eyes never wavered away from Clarke.

Lexa’s throat was dry. She had to lick her lips to calm the sudden thirst, her eyes feasting on the magnificent view of her bride.

The Vera Wang dress was strapless, the neckline was dipped showing some cleavage. The silhouette was fitted at the bodice with a full skirt, and the waistline of the dress was basque. The train was brush on sweep allowing Clarke to walk comfortably in her heels. Her blonde curls were loose, and Lexa had the sudden urge to entangled her hands in it and feel how soft it probably was. Clarke sported the ring that belonged to her mother, proudly hanging from her neck as she held a colorful bouquet of tulips in her hands.

The moment Jake reached the end he hugged Clarke tightly and kissed her cheek, then he offered Clarke’s hand to Lexa’s.

“Take good care of my kid Lexa.” Jake smile before kissing Lexa’s head.

“Yes, sir. I will.” Lexa nodded and joined Clarke with a tight-lipped smile on her face.

 

The officiant began the ceremony by greeting the guests, followed by some words about marriage and love. After the officiant finally concluded his remarks, he asked for the rings.

“Clarke, take this ring as my commitment to you and only you to be my wife. I promise to cherish you, to comfort you and to love you from this day on until my last breath.” Lexa slid the ring onto Clarke’s trembling hand.

“Lexa, take this ring as my commitment to you and only you to be my wife. I promise to cherish you, to comfort you and to love you from this day on until my last breath.” Clarke did the same.

The tears from Abby and Raven flowed freely as they saw Clarke put on the gorgeous gold ring. Octavia wiped the tears from her face standing close to the blonde. The rest of the guests smiled, except for Nia who observed carefully.

 

The officiant shared some words about the meaning of the rings to the audience, of how their journey as a couple begins today. Lexa never let go of Clarke’s hands during the ceremony, and Clarke never ceased to smile at the businesswoman. When the officiant finished, the two women proceeded to sign the documentation along with their witnesses, Anya for Lexa and Octavia for Clarke.

“Clarke and Lexa, you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your love to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me I declare you officially married. You may kiss.”

Lexa had forgotten completely about the kiss. Her heart was in her throat. She was about to panic because she had never ever kissed Clarke - not in a long time that is - the last time was when they played spin the bottle as teens.

However, Clarke’s hands were still strong and more steady in hers. No hesitation whatsoever on her part, she kept smiling genuinely.

Locking her eyes with the blue of Clarke’s she cupped her cheek tenderly. Clarke smile was blinding, and her lips were beautiful. How could she deny herself the pleasure of kissing her best friend? As if attracted by a magnet, Lexa closed the gap ever so slowly, and shut her eyes to cross the last inches between them. Clarke moved forward to seal their lips holding Lexa behind her neck. Lexa felt soft lips on hers,  sweet and tender, slow like a breeze and hot as the sun.

A chaste kiss that burned like an inferno. A kiss that made her see colors behind her eyelids; it was as if she was short-circuiting, and her heart hammered inside her chest making her feel alive, not like a living-dead like before. It was such a good feeling. A welcoming one.

It was like for the first time in her life Lexa was coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the newlyweds!!! Yaaaaayyyy.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far friends. Gotta turn this up a notch during the honeymoon.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	5. MEMORIES

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Woods.” Anya announced as Lexa and Clarke made their way into the grand salon of The Ark - the site of their fancy reception. The hall was decorated with earthy colors mixed with tones of gold and blue. The place was filled with several business people from Lexa’s world and their closest family and friends.

Lexa guided Clarke to the dance floor for their first dance. Lexa rested her hand on Clarke’s waist while holding her hand. Clarke leaned closer to Lexa anchoring her hand on her shoulder. “Mrs. Griffin has a better ring to it.” The blonde whispered in Lexa’s ear making her chuckle.

The two danced to the rhythm of Adele’s ‘Make You Feel my Love’ moving slowly with the rhythm of the song, looking into each other’s eyes, as if there was no one else around them, only the two of them.

“Who chose the song?” Lexa asked as she twirled Clarke slowly.

“Raven and O were discussing songs, obvs I told them we had no song since we’re not together ‘together,’ and they thought of a song that represented us.”

“Is that so?” Lexa scowled.

Clarke simply laughed circling Lexa with her arms and resting her head in the crook of her neck, the two of them waltzing along the dance floor.

“Sounds about right.” Lexa whispered as she dropped kisses on Clarke’s head.

 

A touch on Lexa’s shoulder broke the two women out of their bubble. A smiling Jake asked to dance with his daughter. And Abby asked Lexa to dance. The newlyweds split reluctantly from the comfortable closeness with one another and moved on to their next partners.

“I’m really glad I got to be in my kid’s wedding.” Jake began, moving side to side with Clarke.

“Dad!” Clarke scoffed, making the handsome man laugh jovially.

“Hey kiddo, I’m getting old, and you were so comfy being by yourself I thought I was going to die without seeing my kid happily married to her soulmate.”

Clarke sighed looking longingly at her now wife. “Dad, Lexa is not my soulmate. She’s my friend. And you know why I’m doing this.”

“Honey, when you see Lexa don’t you feel a connection? Like when you look at her, don't you feel better? Happier?”

“Yeah but—”

“But nothing baby, she is. Sometimes they can be in the form of a lover, or a friend, or as both. You and Lexa bonded in such a special way when you first met. Your eyes became brighter as if you were seeing light for the first time. You two belong together, as the sky and the earth.”

“Dad that sounds dumb.”

Jake smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “But that’s how it was. That ring you have is not fake Clarke. The spike in your heart rate when you saw Lexa waiting for you at the end of the aisle is not fake either nor the way you shine when she holds you.” Jake spun Clarke a couple of times as they danced on the floor. “This party? All the happiness we feel for you is not fake. We believe in you two, and whether you want to keep playing this game of yours or acknowledge that what you have is real is up to you two. We’ll support you no matter what happens, okay?”

Clarke nodded and hugged her dad so tight. “I’m scared dad, I don’t want to ruin this.”

Jake embraced his daughter like when she was a small child scared of the thunderstorms. Clarke would run to her father’s arms and stay in his warmth for as long as it rained. Her mother will hum a lullaby that helped her sleep. “Don’t be sweetie, you’re brave and your heart is strong.”

The song ended, and Jake kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Let’s get our wives back, shall we?”

Clarke giggled looking at the stern face of Lexa who simply nodded to all the things her mother said. Abby was probably providing instructions on how to take care of her daughter and throwing a threat or two. It was really hilarious.

 

“Hello Dr. Griffin, may I have Mrs. Griffin back?” Clarke asked her mother. Lexa rolled her eyes and took the hand offered by Clarke.

“But of course, honey. It was a pleasure Lexa.” Abby smiled and returned to her husband’s arms pecking him on his lips.

Clarke and Lexa made their way to their table as the rest of the guests danced and chatted.

“Are you having fun?” Lexa asked Clarke as she pulled a chair for her to sit.

“Yeah, best day ever.”

“Woah, you two are disgusting, really.” Raven made herself comfortable in a nearby chair. “Just kiss already, no one is going to be surprised.”

“Shut it Raven.” Clarke blew a kiss in Raven’s direction.

“But don’t worry lovers, you’ll have time to get cozy with each other on your honeymoon.” The dark-haired girl wiggled her eyebrows. Lexa groaned.  She had no idea what crazy ideas their friends had in mind.  She only could hope it wasn’t something strange or embarrassing.

The girls chatted for some time discussing general topics, about their plans for the next weekend and all the things that they usually did. Getting back into the comfort zone of their interactions.

 

“It’s cake time.” Octavia came to pick up the lovebirds and guided them to their wedding cake.” You two are gonna love this. It has a mixture of Lexa’s fave and Clarke’s.”

The cake had three tiers finished with delicate ivory flower stencils and monochrome ribbons in black. The cake was made of devil’s food and the filling was coconut pecan buttercream. Clarke and Lexa’s favorite flavors combined.

Lexa and Clarke posed for several pictures that they were going to publish in all the magazines and newspapers to spread the word that indeed the womanizer of DC had been finally caught by a woman before cutting the cake.

The newlywed couple held in their entangled hands what looked like a hunting knife provided by Lincoln who thought it would be more original to cut the cake with a badass weapon. Lexa was not going to argue with her friends’ decisions on her wedding anymore. For something that was a show for the press and shareholders, the wedding had been more than incredible; it was beautiful, and Lexa felt happy and proud to cradle Clarke’s hand in hers.

Together they sliced the spongy cake and amid claps they fed each other a piece. Raven began chanting “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” And of course their friends joined in, however, Lexa wouldn't submit to peer pressure.  Instead after their first bites of cake had been taken, she swept a very nervous Clarke in her arms and kissed away the tiny dollops of frosting from the corner of her mouth.

That earned them some whistles, and the laughter of their friends made Clarke unwind; she boldly took Lexa’s fingers and licked the cream from them.

“Alright you two, get a room!” Bellamy shouted earning more laughter from the guests.

 

The party continued until very late, however, Lexa and Clarke didn't have all night. They had a plane to catch to their next destination.

“Okay Lex, here you go - the plane tickets. Bellamy will take you to the airport. Everything is ready in your hotel so make sure to have a good time.” Anya handed all the documents for their honeymoon trip and hugged the brunette. “Enjoy your week ladies, use it to relax.”

“Thanks Anya, we will.” Clarke began to say her goodbyes, Lexa too.

Together they waved to all the remaining guest and departed. It was time to begin their life as a married couple even though it was all a charade.

 

After changing into more comfortable clothing, the friends were taken to the airport with Bellamy at the wheel.

Clarke leaned on Lexa’s shoulder. Her eyes were closing, and Lexa smiled at the view.

“Come here.” Lexa helped Clarke lean on her lap as she massaged her scalp. “You’re tired, try to sleep while we get to the airport.”

“Mhmm, thanks.” Clarke hummed, she let herself relax. This party had taken a toll on the doctor, and after having a day filled with happiness, all Clarke wanted to do was sleep.

“No problem.” Lexa smiled while she kept massaging her until she felt the blonde fell asleep.

Bellamy checked in the rearview mirror and seeing the expression of her friend he simply chuckled.

“What?” Lexa asked looking at the mirror.

“You look really happy Lex. It’s not something one gets to see everyday. Clarke brings out the best in you.”

“Clarke is my everything. She’s really the best friend one could ask for.”

“Yep, the princess is the best friend all of us have had the pleasure to meet. However, this weird relationship you two have is something out of this world.” Bellamy laughed as he maneuvered the car turning on the freeway exit. “When Clarke introduced you I thought what a bitch, but seeing how you made Clarke smile and the way you cared for her, I had to admit that I was wrong, whatever Clarke saw in you had to be good so I trusted her. You make it hard for people to get to know you Lexa, even for us, but with Clarke you drop your mask and that has to mean something. This play or whatever this is, has significance. What I’m trying to say is don’t fuck it up.”

The smirk on Lexa’s face came with ease. “Is that a threat, Bellamy?”

“No, consider it friendly advice.” Bellamy affirmed with a cocky grin.

____________________

At the first crack of sunlight inside the room Clarke stirred in bed. She blinked several times trying to gather where on earth she was. She was tired after last night’s party and the traveling. Wiping her eyes with the heel of her hands she sat in bed, taking in the huge room.

A weird sensation called her attention.  She finally opened her eyes and noticed the gold ring on her left hand.

_Oh shit, I really did it._

Yes, Clarke Griffin married her best friend who was nowhere to be seen.

The room was decorated with flowers, and there was a bottle of champagne on the small table. The king size bed was pretty comfy as well as the warm sheets enveloped her body. Clarke touched the left side of the bed but it was cold, which meant that Lexa didn’t share the bed with her.

Clarke removed the gold ring from her hand and paid special attention to it. In the inner part the letters _L + C_ were engraved, and Clarke couldn’t stop the smile spreading on her face. She lifted her gaze, but the only sign that Lexa had indeed come with her were the bags left in front of a closet.

Walking barefoot on the soft beige carpet, Clarke opened the double doors of her bedroom. “Lexa?” She met a huge living room with a 46’’ LED TV on the wall.  The suite was equipped with a full kitchen, and as Clarke explored the hotel room she reached the white leather couch where she spotted an exhausted Lexa sleeping.

Her heart started to do that thing where it beat faster in the presence of Lexa. Her breaths were even, and she was wearing a simple baggie t-shirt and shorts. Clarke made her way to the brunette as silently as she could and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch to watch her wife.

 

Clarke smiled at the sight of the matching gold ring Lexa wore. She carefully pushed a chestnut curl from her face to see her peaceful face, her pretty lips. Lexa stirred turning on her improvised bed rolling on her back and pushing the pillow comfortably underneath her head.

“What?” Lexa mumbled, still her eyes were closed.

“You slept here?” Clarke asked. “You do know we have a king bed, right?”

Lexa sat, the sound of bones cracking resounded in the silent room as she adjusted from her slumber.

“You were tired, and I didn’t want to bother you Clarke. Besides, this is not bad.”

“Don’t be silly Lexa. How many times have we shared a bed? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“We weren’t married before.”

“What does that mean?” Clarke crossed her arms, “we’re friends dumbass, the bed is huge, and I need someone to warm my cold feet.”

A smile appeared on Lexa’s face. “And here I thought you wanted to take advantage of me.”

Clarke laughed at the idiotic comment. “Oh please Lexa, you’re not as hot as you think you are.”

“Ouch!” Lexa scrubbed her face trying to wake up. “Nothing like ego smashing first thing in the morning.”

Clarke winked. “At your service, now let’s get some breakfast and enjoy our honeymoon, Mrs. Griffin.” The blonde dropped a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and headed to the phone to order food before they began their adventure.

“Yeah, keep that up blondie.” Lexa finally was awake enough to start doing shit. She went to the bedroom and started to unpack their bags for their whole week in the gorgeous city of Polis. A city that was full of memories for the brunette.

 

 

 

The couple took breakfast on their balcony with a view of the beautiful beach. Clarke was  impressed by the beauty of their honeymoon spot, the clear water, the white sand, it was such a wonderful place to be.

“Polis is a gorgeous vacation spot. I’m pretty glad Octavia and Raven opted to bring us here.” Lexa commented while she cut her smoked sausage with her knife.

“It’s my first time here. But you seem to know about this place.”

“Yes, this was my usual summer vacation spot. Until one day my parents were like, let’s go somewhere else, and we ended up in Mount Weather.”

“Oh, and that’s where we met.”

Lexa offered one single nod.

“Incredible. I guess you’re going to be my tour guide then.” Clarke winked taking Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Of course, I would love to.” Lexa seemed faraway. “Anya used to come here as well and together we spent all our summers at the beach and doing dumb things as kids.”

Clarke smiled just thinking about little Lexa and Anya having fun. “I can’t wait to hear those stories.” The blonde pulled out her phone and texted her friends thanking them for selecting Polis. “You know? I think that we need to take some pictures to upload. The press might want to know about your whereabouts as a married woman.”

“Right, that makes sense.”

“Okay then, let’s take a picture here with the ocean as our background.”

Together they posed for the selfie, holding each other closely. Clarke snapped the picture and uploaded it to her social media account tagging the company as well.

 **@DrGriffinClarke** With the wife in our honeymoon **@GroundersINC @LexaWoods**

A second later Clarke got a comment from Octavia.

 **@BlakeOrgana** Clarkey that pic looks like the millions you have w Lexa. Show us the love.

“Can you believe this?” Clarke showed the text to her friend. Lexa smiled shaking her head.

“Let’s show them.” Lexa stepped behind Clarke and circling her waist with her arms she leaned and kissed her neck. “This might look more like newlyweds, right?”

Clarke gulped down the sudden lump, feeling Lexa’s warmth and her soft breasts on her back, her hot lips on her neck moving softly. “Yeah sure.” Clarke snapped a second picture and uploaded it.

 **@DrGriffinClarke** Wife is thirsty **@LexaWoods**

Immediately the reactions were swift, likes and comments flooded her account.

“Oh, I guess that’s what they were talking about.” Clarke was amazed at the increase in followers she had since it was announced she was dating Lexa.

@ **RavenMecha @DrGriffinClarke @LexaWoods** Hell yeah Clarkey get some.

@ **Anyalives** **@DrGriffinClarke** **@LexaWoods** gal pals

Clarke ignored the rest of mentions and put the phone away. “I guess no more pictures for the day. Now let’s get ready. I am dying to go to the beach.”

 

 

 

The two friends spent all day on the beach. When they got tired of the ocean waves and the salty water, the two of them walked along the coastline. Lexa pointed out the interesting places to go at night and shared stories of her childhood with Clarke. For some reason Lexa was careful with her words, as if guarding something. However, Clarke didn’t push for information. Lexa would open up if she needed to.

“At night I’d come with Anya, and we’d make a bonfire there.” Lexa signaled the area near a cliff where the beach expanded into a sand bank.  Some logs were buried around a circle,  some other kids probably kept using the place for their summer breaks. “The year before I met you I had my first kiss right there.” Lexa showed Clarke the area covered with bushes. Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and took one of the flowers from the bush putting one in Clarke’s hair. “She kissed me right where we are standing. Her name was Ontari. She was brunette like me, hazel eyes and gorgeous tanned skin, a bright smile, and she was really skilled with a surfboard.” Lexa smiled as the memory clearly formed in her mind. “And with her hands too.”

Clarke had no idea why the way Lexa reminisced about that girl from her childhood bothered her. No she wasn’t jealous. Not at all.

“And what happened to her?”

Lexa shrugged, “I met you.” She said as a matter of fact. “I lost interest in Polis, instead I knew I wanted to spend my summers in Mount Weather with you.”

Clarke couldn’t help but feel giddy.  That was pretty smooth.

 

Lexa kept walking with Clarke down the beach enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the stars twinkling above them. Far away another young couple were apparently doing the same. The place was a perfect romantic getaway. During their walk they spotted more couples getting cozy together.

“OH!”

“What is it?” Lexa grimaced.

“I think those two are skinny dipping.” Clarke looked at the couple deep in the waters.  When she turned to look at Lexa she met a sad expression. Not like the one she had before.

“Lex? Everything okay?”

“I’m tired.  I’d rather go back to our room.”

 

They made their way back to their suite and after a quick shower Lexa went back to the couch.

“Lexa come to bed.  There’s no need to stay on the couch if there’s space in the bed.” Clarke insisted seeing that her stubborn friend was a bit off.

Lexa was seated leaning her arms on her thighs, looking out through the glass door that led to their balcony, as if seeing things in her mind, memories that were clearly bothering her.

Clarke touched her shoulder careful to not startle her. “Lexa?”

Lexa shook her head slightly. “Yes, I hear you. Are you sure?”

Clarke didn’t answer, instead she took Lexa’s hand and pulled her up from the couch guiding her to the king bed. She opened the double doors and let the brunette through. She sat on her side of the bed and turned her lamp off.

Lexa took the other side.  She lifted the blankets and covered their bodies. “Good night Clarke.”

“Good night Lexa.”

Clarke hoped that whatever was troubling her friend disappeared and didn't ruin their honeymoon or vacation, whatever this was.

She was wrong.

______________________

On the fourth night after enjoying the beach and all the water activities they could do during their stay, the newlyweds spent their last night at the local club. Lexa had been more quiet than usual; they had fun but her mind was elsewhere. Clarke had tried to reach her, but Lexa simply shut her out.

They ordered a couple of margaritas as the music blasted through the speakers. It was full of young people dancing and drinking.

Clarke wanted to keep Lexa’s spirits high so she pulled the businesswoman to the dance floor. They danced for some time until Lexa again insisted she was a bit tired and went back to the bar.

Lexa buried herself at the bar, drinking as Clarke had fun dancing with some dude. Not that it mattered, after all they were here as friends.

 

“Can I offer you a drink?” A young man sat next to her.

Lexa chuckled. “Sorry.” She lifted her hand showing the gold ring.

“Shame, a man shouldn't leave her woman alone.”

That made Lexa chuckle, “A woman you mean. She’s dancing, I suck at it so I just drink.”

“Oh. Still a shame.” The man winked at her and walked away. However, that caught the ears of the bartender who refilled the glass of the brunette.

“On the house.” The woman smiled at Lexa. “Honeymoon?”

“Yes.” Lexa lifted the glass and gulped down the liquor. “Ah, that was good.”

The bartender refilled the glass again. “The blonde one huh?”

“That one. Mine.” Lexa smiled as she drank the next glass.

“She’s pretty.” The bartender leaned on the table making small conversation. “You’re pretty too, with all due respect.”

Lexa faced the bartender who was smiling brightly. Her lips were red by the lipstick she wore, and her eyes were a deep brown or maybe it was the lack of proper lightning in the club or maybe the size of the pupils hid the real color. Lexa lifted her glass. “For the pretty ladies then.” And she downed the next glass.

Lexa and the woman chatted while Clarke had fun dancing, Lexa kept an eye on Clarke just to make sure she was indeed having fun. Because that’s what friends do, take care of each other.

Talking with the bartender had been interesting.  Lexa could keep her mind occupied and not think about the old memories that hurt her, memories that were fresh in her mind and had vividly returned as soon as she stepped back into Polis. She couldn't blame Octavia and Raven for sending them here.  No one knew about what happened here; it was a coincidence that her friends thought this could be a great vacation place, and Anya knew she had only happy memories here so it made sense to select Polis for them.

 

“Your wife seems content. Don’t you mind she’s dancing with others?”

Lexa nursed the rum in her hands, her mind was already buzzing, her tongue felt heavy. “No, she’s my friend, and I trust her.”

“That’s cute.” The woman slid her fingertip over Lexa’s arm. “Not the jealous type.”

“Not at all.” Lexa liked the way the woman touched her. It was intimate. Flirtatious.

Lexa looked at the deep red lips of the woman and licked her own. Lexa could forget about her inner struggles just like she used to do, on top of another woman, drowning in her gasps and moans, her fingers deep in the wetness. She could lose herself and forget the pain that haunted her.

“Look at that, break time. I’m gonna refresh myself a bit.” The woman winked and left the bar. Lexa followed her with her gaze and after noticing that she was in the bathroom Lexa finished her drink and followed in a bee line.

Lexa smirked.  She liked where this was going. It had been too damn long.  She missed the contact, the intimacy, the sweet scent of arousal. Having another body underneath to make her forget how useless and unworthy she was, how she wasn’t good enough.

 

As she pushed the door open, she found the woman sitting on a table. Lexa turned around slowly and locked the door. Her head was fuzzy, but her legs were supporting her well enough, her mind was another thing though.

“I’m married.” Lexa touched her ring as she approached the woman. “Is that appealing to you?” The brunette asked as she spread the woman’s legs to stand between her, leaning down on her neck and kissed her there.

The woman moaned in appreciation.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Lexa chuckled and began to kiss the stranger with fierceness and desperation. Her hands quickly trying to find warm skin underneath clothes. She kissed her hard pushing until the woman open herself, and Lexa used her tongue, drawing another moan.

The stranger unbuckled her pants with frantic attention as Lexa ran her hands over ample breasts making the woman moan in her mouth. Lexa let herself get lost in the hot skin and the cheap perfume, it wasn’t Clarke’s but she could do with that. The woman ran her hands over her wet underwear, Lexa moaned and thought of Clarke.

_Clarke..._

_“... if I meet someone while we’re married I’ll talk about it with you first. And if it happens to you then promise you’ll do the same.”_

Lexa remembered amidst her alcoholic state those soft words spoken by the only person who had seen her buried in the mud at the lowest point in her life.

“Shit!” Lexa pulled away breathing heavily.  Her clothes were messy, and her lips were bruised by the intense kissing. “I uh, I promised. I promised. Excuse me.”

 

Lexa stumbled on her way back to the club. She got anxious, and her heart rate was over the roof. She was trying to pinpoint Clarke’s location, but her eyes were tired and her vision was blurry. Her head was killing her, It was too much to handle; she was aroused and lonely.  Her best friend was nowhere to be seen, and Lexa was starting to panic.

She closed her eyes trying to calm down enough to find Clarke and instead saw Costia, her sweet Costia moaning and begging to come.

Lexa shook her head trying to snap out of it. She couldn’t because Costia was screaming as she fucked that stranger. Riding her like there was no tomorrow, the sound of flesh against flesh was deafening, and Lexa stood there watching like a fool as the bouquet of roses in her hand fell on the floor. The way Costia squeezed her breasts as she was close to orgasm, riding harder, thrusting herself in long fingers as her ass lifted her up and down. Her voice desperate to be fucked by that woman who was not her. A stranger who was pleasuring her woman. Lexa fisted her hands trembling with fury; her girlfriend was so into the stranger’s ministrations that no one noticed that she was right there standing in the doorway.

 

Lexa snapped her eyes open bringing her back to her present, and that’s when she found Clarke dancing too close to an unknown man. Her eyes were seeing red, and she pushed people out of her way to reach her wife. Her woman.

“Get away from her!” Lexa growled and shoved the man whose hands were tracing the soft skin of her spouse.

“Lexa what the hell?” Clarke noticed the flushed cheeks of her friend, her glassy eyes and her alcoholic breath. She saw the layer of perspiration coating Lexa’s features and the disheveled clothes. Both were unusual for Lexa. Clarke came to her own conclusion, and her heart broke a bit.

“She’s mine!” Lexa stated to the buff man who was not happy at all.

“What the fuck bitch!” The angry man took a step forward towering over Lexa, but Lexa was beyond pissed. She shoved the man again harder; people were getting away from what was soon to be a battle royale. Lexa was squaring up ready to throw some punches.

Clarke intervened stepping in front of her friend and pushed Lexa away before security came and kicked them out or Lexa killed that man, because¡ Lexa Woods knew how to fight. “Come on! We’re going back to our room!” She pulled Lexa away forcefully before the woman ended up in the headlines of the local newspaper. This was not the kind of press they needed.

  


After finally reaching their suite, Clarke left Lexa back in their bedroom and headed to get a bottle of water for the agitated brunette.

“Lexa, what the fuck was that?” Clarke offered the bottle, and Lexa accepted it reluctantly.

“I uh…” Lexa took a sip of the cool water, trying to remove the fog in her mind. “I kissed the bartender,” she admitted.

Clarke arched her brows and took the available space beside Lexa. She shouldn’t feel the pang of disappointment since they were obviously faking this marriage. Lexa had all the right to hook up with someone else. But not on their fake honeymoon, not when they had only been married less than a week, Clarke was deeply hurt and worried that Lexa went beyond the kissing stage, and she had to know if Lexa banged the bartender. “Okay? Did you two...” was all Clarke could muster.  She couldn’t spit the words out.

“No, I didn’t make it that far.” Lexa lowered her head, not meeting Clarke’s eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

“What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird, and you won’t talk to me.” Clarke lifted Lexa’s chin so she could meet her eyes. “You almost punched that guy Lexa; you’re not like this. You don’t let your emotions rule you Lex.  This isn’t you, so what happened?”

Lexa drank more water, it was making her feel better now, she closed her eyes trying to remember what she saw, but it was all so confusing.

“He touched you, he was grinding his dick on your ass!”

“Lexa, I was at a distance. I wouldn’t let anyone touch me like that, not without my consent.”

Lexa let that information sink in; she was being an idiot. Clarke was doing nothing wrong, and she had a sudden attack of jealousy. Clarke was no possession.  She was her best friend. Lexa felt like utter shit for ruining this beautiful week with Clarke.

“Talk to me Lex. Please, I’m here for you, always have been. Tell me what’s hurting you.” Clarke begged. She was worried about Lexa reverting back to the old Lexa after all she went through. Clarke knew that the emotional scars were the hardest to heal, and Lexa was still healing from Costia and from her parents’ death.

 

“Costia…” Lexa sobbed, “She let that woman touch her. I was not good enough for her and she was… she was...” Lexa broke, and Clarke circled her body pulling her close to her chest, holding her tight against her warmth, rubbing her head and back.

“I brought Costia to Polis.”

That’s when it clicked for Clarke and explained the sudden change in her friend.

“We had another fight, and I wanted to make things right. Costia was mad again because I didn’t want to acknowledge our relationship to the press. For me it wasn’t important so I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. I brought her to my childhood vacation spot. We spent a weekend here, and I took her to the beach. We skinny dipped, and we made love everywhere. I loved her so much Clarke. I told her all the plans I had in mind for us, to build a family, to make her happy. I promised I’d give her anything she asked of me as our bodies entangled under the duvet.” Lexa took several deep breaths trying to calm down, to let the anger she felt dissipate. “She asked me to make our relationship public, to let the world know she was mine. I said no. I found her two weeks later fucking another woman in our bed.”

 

Clarke had no idea, Lexa always remained closed off, and she kept everything to herself.  Of course, this place triggered the fresh memories still burned in Lexa’s mind.

“Lexa.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face. “I am so sorry Costia hurt you so much.  If I could go back in time, I’d stop you from dating her. But I can’t.” Clarke started to pepper kisses on her cheek and forehead. “I wished I could have protected you from all that pain. But you have me Lex, let me help you forget.”

Lexa looked into the deep blue eyes, the sincerity, the openness of her stare was a safe harbor. It was home to her.

Clarke was safety and comfort. Clarke was love and happiness. Clarke was her angel fallen from the sky.

“I need you.”

Lexa whispered and closed the distance between them. Her lips touching Clarke’s softly, tenderly.

Clarke was shocked at the contact but it felt right, perfect. Clarke closed her eyes and kissed her back opening for her friend, feeling the mixture of rum in Lexa’s mouth and her coconut chapstick. Giving herself to this moment of need for human contact, the need to feel loved and cared for. There were no fireworks or mental explosions, but there was something else brewing in the pit of her stomach, the way her heart beat intensified as Lexa cupped her face to deepen the kiss.

Lexa was clearly on the verge of drunkenness though Lexa wasn’t herself right now, and she was too vulnerable.  Better stop things before they regretted anything. Clarke was the first to break the contact and leaned her forehead on Lexa’s. How weird that she felt empty now that she wasn’t kissing the brunette.

“Clarke…”

“Shh.” Clarke heard the pain in her voice, the need in her calling, but Lexa had to clear her mind for now.  She had to come to terms with her current emotions. Clarke would do anything for Lexa, if a kiss helped her so be it. She was her friend after all.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Clarke cuddled Lexa until her breathing evened out, and she thought for some time before Morpheus trapped her in the dream world, why the term ‘friend’ didn’t fit Lexa anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that honeymoon, huh?  
> Let's see how the married life affects this friends.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	6. A PROMISE TO KEEP

At first light in the morning Clarke stirred in bed, she was wrapped in a warm blanket or so she thought because she was extremely comfy.  And why does it feel like the blanket is breathing on her neck?

Clarke snapped her eyes open.  She was slightly confused, but as her eyes searched for the comfortable weight over her body she found her best friend Lexa comfortably asleep on top of her. Her brown curls sprawled on Clarke’s torso as Lexa breathed in and out peacefully.

That reminded her of last night, of Lexa’s odd behavior since their arrival in Polis and her confession. Clarke realized she had her arms wrapped around the tanned skin of the brunette tracing her hip softly with her thumb. She tried to sit up quietly without disturbing Lexa, but it was almost impossible to do when Lexa’s legs and arms were entangled in Clarke’s.

The blonde sighed slowly. Lexa had been so vulnerable, and Clarke hurt badly for her. She seriously thought about finding Costia so she could punch her face for ruining Lexa. Her friend had been dealing with those memories all alone, and last night when she finally shared what she saw in detail, it had been heartbreaking.

Clarke frowned and touched her lips. “Oh god.”

They had kissed last night, tongue and everything.

 

Clarke understood that the kiss came from a place of necessity for Lexa, to make a connection to mitigate the pain. There was no other reason why Lexa kissed her last night. Besides, she kissed that damn bartender too which makes sense if one thinks about Lexa’s current state of mind. Lexa was broken, and the kiss cemented her feelings by bringing some peace into her heart. Or at least, brought some sense of humanity to her.  She had shut down after being wounded by Costia.

Clarke kissed Lexa’s head with care trying not to wake her.  It had taken her time to sleep, and Lexa needed the rest.

Through the curtains she could see the blue of the sky.  It was another beautiful day in Polis. A place that was special to Lexa - where memories from her childhood were in every spot of the city. Clarke was happy she got to know her friend more deeply. The memories they were building together were something that no one could rip away from them.

A glimpse at her ring reminded Clarke of her status, she wasn't single anymore; she was a married woman and her wife was on top of her. At least married on paper because right now they were friends. Friends who kissed intimately last night, no big deal.

Lexa shifted her position and realizing where she was, she lifted her body off of Clarke and sat on the empty space left on the mattress.

“Good morning Lexa,” Clarke was impressed, seeing Lexa wake up first thing in the morning did things to her. She was damn pretty, not like Clarke that looked like a potato sack in the morning. They shared a bed a few times when they went camping or to Mount Weather with the rest of their friends. Every time Lexa awoke was like the sun rising from its slumber. Clarke offered a dopey smile to make Lexa feel comfortable. By Lexa’s tense body language, she was probably thinking about her actions last night, and Clarke didn’t want Lexa to relive those sad moments again.

Lexa pushed her brown locks away from her face to turn her attention to Clarke, a small smile tugged on her lips. She wiped her sleepy eyes with the heel of her hands. “Morning Clarke.”

Clarke crawled up the mattress and leaned her back on the headboard. “How are you?”

Lexa joined Clarke, sitting hip to hip. “I’m okay, thank you.” Lexa paused looking at her hands. “I’m sorry about last night...”

Lexa did not meet Clarke’s eyes yet, she was hesitant to say whatever was running through her mind.

Clarke wasn’t going to let her relive the awful things she told her.  She grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Don’t be. You know I’m here for you.”

After seeing a faint smile on Lexa’s face Clarke rolled off the bed. “We gotta pack to go home, but maybe we can start with breakfast first?”

“Yes, breakfast sounds good.”

 

 

 

They didn't mention the kiss or anything else about what happened last night on their way back home. Clarke thought that Lexa was ashamed and kissing her had been a moment of vulnerability.

Lexa’s life could be described as before and after Costia.  When Clarke and Lexa met in their teen years Lexa was pretty shy at first, but as the weeks passed they got to know and trust each other forming deep and unbreakable bonds. Lexa was so open, she smiled frequently and let her emotions flow freely. After Costia, Lexa closed off and kept her emotions well guarded. She was mistrustful and most of the time avoided interacting with other people just for fun, not to mention the debacle when Lexa went to extremes to erase the pain, hiding in god knows what brothel for weeks and drinking her life away. She lost so much weight that when Clarke found her in that seedy hotel, her skeletal appearance scared Clarke. The Woods’ tried to keep their daughter’s situation as private as possible, but it had been hard and pretty much impossible.

Lexa had been there for her when Finn cheated on her, she spent every night eating ice cream while not saying a word or flooding her with questions. They had such a strong connection that they were tuned to one another’s pain.  One of the reasons why Lexa’s recovery had been particularly difficult for Clarke.

Despite the situation, Clarke stood by her side during her healing process, and she was still going to be here for her friend.

 

“Home sweet home.” Lexa said bringing back Clarke from her thoughts. Lexa opened the door for her and helped her out. Next, she went to the car trunk to get their bags from their trip.

Lexa smiled kindly, and once Clarke was ready the two walked hand in hand to Lexa’s place. Well, it wasn’t Lexa’s place anymore, it was their home.

“I know that you don’t have all your clothes here Clarke, maybe if we call Raven to help you pack today you can have your things here. I’ll instruct Ryder to take you to your apartment and back here.” Lexa helped Clarke with her bags as they moved up the short steps of the Woods’ residence.

“Oh that won't be necessary Lexa. I’ll call the girls, and they can take me back when I’m done. No need to use your chauffeur.”

Lexa fumbled for the keys, nodding to whatever Clarke decided to do. “Okay, here we go.” Lexa pushed the door open with her foot as she carried the bags inside. “Oh! wait a second Clarke.” Lexa said when she noticed that Clarke was going to follow.

Clarke tilted her head wondering what happened to Lexa.

Lexa went inside the house and returned a couple of minutes later. “I have to carry you Clarke.”

“What?”

“Yes, we’re married, right? The respectable thing to do is to carry my wife to her new home.” Without giving Clarke a chance to process the information, Lexa squatted down to lift Clarke up, one arm under her knees and the other on her back.

Clarke squeaked in surprise and caught hold of Lexa’s neck while Lexa smirked walking with Clarke in her arms. The sound of laughter filled the somber house.

Lexa was thankfully back in good shape, and her workouts were showing when she could lift the blonde with ease. Clarke was still laughing as Lexa walked upstairs to their bedroom, meeting Rexa in the process. The barks of the dog signaled how happy the little pup was to see her humans back.

“Rexa, sit!” Lexa commanded the happy dog, the ever obedient Rexa did as told. “You almost make me fall Rexa, we can’t let our blondie here fall, got it?”

BARK BARK!

“Yes, good girl.”

Lexa opened the door to her bedroom and made it to the queen bed to drop Clarke softly on the mattress.

“Here you are, my queen.” Lexa was breathing hard after the exercise. “You got heavier.” A playful smirk appeared on Lexa, and Clarke threw her a pillow.

“Shut it. You like my curves you asshole!”

The laughter coming from Lexa was everything Clarke needed to hear.  It was rare to hear that full explosion of sound that it made her feel blissful to be one of the few who could hear it.

“Yes, that is true.”

Lexa slid on the bed taking the available spot near Clarke. “You’re going to have to stay in my room in case Gustus comes to check that we’re living like a married couple. I’ll sleep in the guest room but my things will remain here. I’ll try to not bother you much.”

Okay, that kind of disappointed Clarke. Not that she wanted to share a bed with Lexa for 2 years, that would be ridiculous because this wedding was simply to help her friend save her company, but Clarke adapted quickly to sharing her warmth in bed after spending a couple of days together in Polis.

“Don’t worry Lex.” Clarke laced her fingers with the brunette, playing with her hand. “We’re going to be fine.”

“I know.” Lexa grinned and kissed the soft hand in hers. “Let’s go meet our staff.”

 

Lexa walked with Clarke and waited until all her staff was gathered in the spacious living room. Several couches were in the room, the largest one faced the front of a 72’’ Smart TV with a home theatre, a table decorated with a vase on top was in front of the large couch. The walls were decorated with some paintings provided a warmth to the area where the couple was waiting.

Clarke felt an awkward nervousness she saw the people who were loyal to Lexa. People who now had to accept her being around all the time and not just as a guest of the house.

“Good day everyone.”

“Welcome home Miss Woods.” Indra greeted with a solemn expression on behalf of the staff.

“Thank you all for the warm welcome. As you already know I am now a married woman. You got to know Clarke as my friend, but from now on she’s also my wife. And I expect nothing less than the respect she deserves as my woman, you will tend to her needs as if it were me. She has my complete trust so whatever decision that needs to be made when I’m not around, you’ll ask Clarke and abide by her word. Is everyone clear?”

Clarke felt shy all of the sudden, feeling everyone’s eyes scrutinizing her with serious expressions.  

“Yes, Miss Lexa. All clear.” Indra was apparently unhappy with the new developments. For them Clarke was one of Lexa’s friends. Now she was the lady of the house. And to the staff it was a matter of earning the respect and title, the Woods’s had been hardworking people, like Lexa. Clarke knew that she was going to have to earn that respect from Lexa’s people, which were now her people too.

“I uh, I’m thankful for all the help you can provide me.” Clarke smiled shyly, but feeling Lexa’s presence on her side both empowered and comforted her.

“Everyone dismissed!” Lexa turned and circled her arms around Clarke’s waist, she smiled kissing Clarke’s forehead. “Okay, go get your things while I tend to business. Get comfortable and you're free to do whatever you want Clarke. This is your home now, and I want you to be happy with everything, thus if you want to change the decorations or need art supplies just tell Ryder or Tristan to help you.”

Clarke nodded before nestling her head on Lexa’s shoulder breathing her in. “I feel at home already Lex. Thank you.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke pressing their bodies together, she kissed the crown of her head and rested her chin on top of Clarke’s head. “It’s me who needs to be thankful for you, Clarke. You’re my best friend, my savior, you are my everything. Without you I don’t—”

Clarke covered Lexa’s lips with her index finger, “No, you’re strong Lex, a warrior who won’t give up. You did everything Lexa, not me.”

“Still, I owe you Clarke. And I will repay you for the rest of my days, hence you’re stuck with me forever.”

Clarke chuckled and nuzzled her nose in the neck of her friend. “You’re a sap!”

Lexa joined the laughter, holding Clarke was her safety net, she felt complete with her. “Because of you Griff.”

 

A throat was cleared a distance from them, splitting the two women in an instant. “We have to coordinate the schedule for next week, Miss Lexa.” Indra was standing there with an impassive face, Clarke always felt a bit of nerves around Indra. That woman could be scary as hell, with her stern serious dark eyes, her set lips and her murderous glare. Maybe it was the tattoo she had on her face that made her look scary.

“Of course, wait for me in the studio Indra.”

“I’ll go back to my apartment to get my things. See you tonight?”

“Yes, sure.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek before heading out to her place.  She texted Raven and Octavia to meet her there to start packing and move to her new home.

 

 

 

It has taken them at least 4 hours to pack all her clothes and books in boxes. Clarke plopped on the couch completely exhausted. Raven brought to the coffee table a box of pizza and Octavia passed the can of beers.

“Holy shit Clarke, I had no idea you had so much stuff in that damn studio.” Octavia snapped opened the beer can and took a swift sip refreshing her insides.

“Yeah, all my books from college and my residency were there, plus the art supplies.” Clarke opened the lid of the pizza box to distribute a slice to each plate. Clarke passed one to Octavia and the other to Raven. “Thanks a lot for your help guys.”

“I did it for the pizza and the free beer Griffin, I’m not as selfless as you.” Raven bit her slice munching with great hunger.

Clarke punched her softly in her arm. “Jackass.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Raven winked.

“Anyway, let’s get to the good stuff. Did you guys do it?”

Clarke almost choked on her beer.  Raven had to pat her on the back.

“Jesus O, could you be anymore subtle?”

“Raven you wanted to know as well, so zip it.” Octavia smiled and drank from her beer before eyeing Clarke again. “So? How was the honeymoon? Did Lexa make you see stars?”

Rolling her eyes Clarke face-palmed. “Nothing happened. What is wrong with you all!? Lexa and I had a good time. AS FRIENDS!” Clarke made sure to be very clear on that aspect.

Raven seemed disappointed and Octavia crinkled her nose, eyes narrowed and deep in her friend's expression trying to find where was the lie.

“Come on Clarke, Polis was the perfect place to lose yourself in your inner desires and have a good night with Lexie. What went wrong?” Octavia leaned back on the sofa scratching her head thinking how their romantic plans failed miserably.

“Inner desires? O you’re delusional, there are no inner desires. Lexa is a friend, just like you and Rae.”

At that comment Raven laughed, hitting her thighs as she cackled in laughter. “That is so much bullshit Clarke, I don’t see you throwing me those seductress eyes. If you did I would have banged you a while ago, Princess.”

Octavia grinned high-fiving Raven, then she added. “Look Clarke, the sexual tension between you and Lexa is the most frustrating thing in the world to watch. It’s like you’re not even conscious of your own reactions to her, but it’s there.”

“You all are insane, Lexa doesn't feel anything like that for me, and I only see her as a good friend. My best friend. I’m not going to ruin that just because there is a special chemistry or whatever between us.” Clarke took another slow sip of her beer, “Lexa needs a friend and a supporter not someone who wants to get in her pants. So I won’t tolerate this stupid discussion anymore. Alright?”

“Yeah, fine. No more about that, at most admit that there is something.”

Clarke glared at Raven. “Enough!”

Raven lifted her hands in surrender. “Okay don’t get cranky. I’m done, I promise. Now can I move here since you're going to live with your wifey?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and continued having her lunch, there was so much more to do and not as much time as she would love to have.

 

 

 

Thankfully once she got back to the Woods’ place, Clarke had the help of Ryder to move all the boxes in her bedroom. Caris was assisting Clarke with her books and stashing them in the library as she finished unpacking her clothes and storing them into the closet. Lexa had gone to the office with Indra, as Artigas informed her, so she was going to have to do this on her own. Clarke had expected a little help from her friend but she was pretty busy at the moment.

This bedroom was so Lexa, it was so clear by the strict order of the place. All clothes hung in the closet or were properly folded inside the drawers. Her shoes shining and in complete order, her jackets on the perch. Everything was in its proper place. Clarke felt that she was going to disturb her friend’s usual order of things which was the point of being married.

The room decoration was pretty sober too. The grey of the walls was a tone too deep for Clarke’s taste, the black comforter on the bed too serious. The navy blue carpet under her feet was soft providing a bit of color to the dull room. A couple of picture frames on the night tables were the only personal touch in the room. It was one picture of Lexa with her parents, and the other portrait was of her and Lexa in Mount Weather with her family. Clarke smiled remembering the amazing summers that they had spent there. Clarke left her parents portrait beside the one with Lexa’s parents. Now the room had a personal touch of Clarke.

 

The blonde pulled out a box and opened it, she sat on the carpet and started to take out all the clothing that was going to be in the drawers and made a pile on the bed. Once she was ready to put away her underwear and sleepwear, she went to the double 6-drawer dresser in black wood grain opening the first one on the right.

“Not here.” Lexa kept in this one all her underwear, all black and dark tones, Lexa was not even playful with her underwear, not like Clarke’s pink panties and dotted bras. Clarke immediately closed the upper drawer and opened the one on the left. Lexa had some sleepwear in there, but there was still space so Clarke took possession of the drawer and moved Lexa’s things to her underwear drawer.

Next she had to stash her sweaters and opened the drawer below. Clarke sighed, “Socks.”

The next drawer on the bottom was filled with Lexa’s accessories and ties, each one arranged in order of colors and patterns. Clarke smiled wider. Lexa was always organized to the point of being a little bit obsessed with the order of her things. Being in this room was almost like being with Lexa, every single corner breathed a little bit of her friend.

Clarke was about to close the drawer when she noticed a picture in the back. Clarke was curious as to why Lexa left this picture inside the drawer and not on the night table where she had the rest of her photos.

 

The surgeon opened the drawer wider to be able to reach the photo and pulled it out.  She turned it around, and her breathing stopped for a second when she saw the picture. Clarke gasped, and the photo fell on the carpet.

The picture was from last year, Costia and Lexa holding each other closely, intimately, the dark curls of the brown skinned woman fell over Lexa’s torso as she leaned on her shoulder. Lexa smile was bright, she was so happy.  The way her strong arms pulled Costia to her protectively made Clarke feel a pang of sadness. Lexa had loved Costia; the picture was evidence of that love. How the green eyes were glowing with joy, she was content just to be there with her girlfriend. The two women were apparently having a good time in Polis by the beach in the background.

Clarke bit her lower lip, she wanted to throw away this picture, to rip it into pieces, burn it and throw the ashes away from Lexa.

“Why would you still keep her picture Lex?” Clarke asked loudly, wondering why Lexa had remnants of such painful time with that woman who didn’t care at all, who used her friend and discarded her at her convenience.

Clarke left the frame where she found it. She wasn’t going to disturb Lexa’s things; she might have her reasons.

Clarke could only hope that those reasons had nothing to do with Lexa harboring feelings for Costia.

______________

Sighing Lexa leaned on her leather chair, her head resting on her hand. Discussing all the pending actions of the company with Indra and Gustus had been exhausting. It was way past 11 pm, and she had assured Clarke that she was going to be home.

Lexa nodded to whatever Gustus was saying, but she wasn’t focused anymore. She was tired and wanted to go back home, to Clarke.

Lexa narrowed her gaze, and sat up straighter. “Slow down Gustus, what was that?”

“You are distracted, Miss Lexa.” Indra was quick to point out. “You’re here, but your head is somewhere else.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired from the trip.”

Gustus arched his brow. “Clarke left you tired? I thought you had more stamina than that, Commander.”

Lexa’s eyes opened wide, her jaw slightly apart. She couldn’t correct her lawyer’s wrong assumptions. After all, he was the one person who was to ensure that her marriage had been indeed legit and for the right reasons. “Ah, I uh, well um, you see, Clarke is special. I can’t say no to her.”

Gustus laughed, and Indra rolled her eyes knowingly, but she wasn’t going to say anything to Gustus.

“I think we should call it a day. I’d rather be back with my wife.”

Gustus stood up nodding, “Of course, I guess you will continue the honeymoon back home, eh?”

Lexa grinned awkwardly, “You said it Gus. Good night.”

Gustus left the office, and Lexa sighed.  She propped her elbows on her desk cradling her head in her hands.

“Miss Lexa, are you willing to play this game? The board members aren't going to be too happy now that you have legal control of your parents’ shares.” Indra stood still observing the young entrepreneur.

“I know Indra. Just make sure everything runs smoothly, and that Clarke is safe. I expect retaliation soon enough.” Lexa put all her things back inside her briefcase; she couldn’t think clearly tonight. “I’m going home. Let me know if something comes up.”

 

 

 

The drive home wasn’t fast enough, by the time she arrived all the lights were off and the house was eerily silent. Even Rexa was fast asleep in her tiny bed. Lexa felt bad because she had told Clarke she was going to be here tonight, but as she opened the door to the master bedroom she found Clarke asleep in her bed. A small smile was drawn as she left her briefcase in the corner and started to remove her clothes. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. She sat on the edge of the bed removing her shoes and socks, Lexa unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants tossing them inside the laundry basket too. She opened her drawers as silently as she could avoiding disturbing the sleep of her friend to pull out clean underwear and sleepwear, seeing that Clarke had already made herself at home. Lexa strolled to the bathroom and removed her bra and panties to get inside the shower.

The hot stream of water made her muscles relax; she knew there was going to be more pressure from Nia now that she was back in power.  The struggle for power was going to be insane since it was only a month until the board’s quarterly meeting to discuss the merger with Mount Weather Corp. Lexa had to prepare her arguments well and be ready to present a solid case to the other members to put an end to this stupid idea. Lexa wasn’t going to let anyone destroy her family legacy, much less Nia.

 

Lexa put on boxers and a black tank top after her shower She padded on the blue carpet of her room while grabbing a couple of things she was going to require tomorrow to change so she could avoid bothering Clarke in the morning. She knew if she awoke her friend first thing in the morning the blonde was going to get really grumpy.

She opened her closet to take out the suit she was going to wear tomorrow and next, opened the last drawer to take out socks and a tie. She noticed the picture she had hidden there. A picture that brought back many memories - happiness, love, pain and anger.

She hated herself for keeping a picture of the woman who ruined her heart. Costia had been the love of her life, or so Lexa thought. Costia who was sweet and kind, a woman whose smile made her heart skip a beat. Lexa had tried to forget her, but the more time she spent looking for affection in another’s body the more awful she felt, that is until Clarke saved her.

“I want to forget you Costia, I really want to stop feeling anything at all.”

Lexa fixed her gaze on the sleeping body under the covers. Clarke was asleep quietly, resting after their long day. Clarke who was the most selfless friend and did this for her. Clarke understood her; she knew how much she had gone through.  If someone could help her forget permanently the woman in the photograph, it was Clarke. Lexa stashed the photo inside the drawer and went to the bed.

 

She hovered over Clarke observing the beautiful sleepy face of her friend. Clarke was pretty.  Actually she was a gorgeous woman, kind and with the biggest heart. Lexa ran her fingertips over the smooth blonde curls, they were so soft to the touch, and she smelled amazing. Lexa leaned in careful not disturb the blonde taking a deep breath of her chamomile shampoo. Her heart did the weirdest thing when she was this close to her friend, beating hard and fast. Lexa felt tempted to touch her skin and feel how warm it probably was. Lexa licked her lips feeling her throat become dry as she gazed the body underneath the sheets - the wonderful curves of her body, her ample breasts under that thin shirt, her tempting lips. A small warmth started to spread in her stomach then a tingling between her legs started to resonate within.

“Shit!” Lexa muttered as she took more distance from the sleeping beauty, scolding herself for acting like the ultimate perv. She was ogling her friend without shame, and that was embarrassing.  If Clarke only saw how she was devouring her with her eyes, she would probably punch her in the face. This is not what best friends are supposed to do.  They take care of each other not eat them with their eyes.

“Good night Clarke. Sorry I came home late,” the brunette whispered before leaving the bedroom and heading into the guest room where she was going to try to get some sleep as now she was feeling pretty aroused for no reason. Lexa wasn’t sure if it had to do with her lack of sexual activities or Clarke, but that didn’t make sense because she only saw Clarke as her friend. What Lexa perceived with clarity was that whenever Clarke occupied her thoughts Costia seemed to disappear completely from her mind.

 

Now that Lexa was gone Clarke opened her eyes, she had stayed waiting for Lexa even though it was way past midnight, but she didn’t want to let her know she was awake because she didn’t want to disturb her routine. She sighed slowly trying to get her body under control.

Her heart started to beat too fast as soon as she felt Lexa’s heat over her. Her earthy smell made her feel so safe and secure, her hands touching her hair were very tender. And Lexa’s hair was amazing. Clarke loved to braid it for that sole reason. Whatever Lexa was doing over her made her feel conscious about her lack of clothes.

“That’s all I want for you Lex, that you forget that woman once and for all. You do deserve happiness.”

Clarke picked up the picture of Lexa’s parents. “I promise you that I’ll watch Lexa on your behalf. I’ll find a way to make her smile again.” That was the only thing she could think of, promise to Lexa’s parents to take care of their kid now that they were gone. Clarke Griffin was going to bring happiness to her friend again, no matter the cost.

If Clarke was going to play the role of Lexa’s wife, she damn well was going to do it right. She made a vow, and she intended to keep it.

“I promise to cherish you, to comfort you and to love you from this day on until my last breath.” Clarke repeated her wedding vows intending to fulfill each of those promises to her best friend and now wife.

Lexa better be ready because she wasn’t going to let her carry those burdens alone anymore. She made a promise, and it didn’t matter that everything began as a deal, a business transaction between two trusted friends.

Clarke Griffin intended to make sure to cherish, comfort and above all, to love Lexa Woods until her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to set this business plan in motion and get that company back!!! That's what best friends are for, aren't they?
> 
> See you next Monday,
> 
> Tana


	7. AN INDECENT PROPOSAL

The sun was still shy hiding in the horizon, and the few rays of light that reached the master bedroom moved through the curtains. Today was a very important day, and that was the whole reason why Clarke Griffin set the alarm to go off much earlier than usual.

The horrible ringtone blasted through her phone and immediately Clarke shut it off sitting up in bed a bit groggy.

“Okay, time to do this.”

Clarke went to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It’s been a whole month of being married to Lexa, and things between them were pretty great, or at least as best as they could be between two good friends.

They kept to their routines - exchanging text messages, hanging out with their group of friends together or separately. It was just like they did before or close to it.

However, it was board meeting day, and Clarke wanted to do something special for Lexa. The poor woman had been preparing all week for this meeting. Arriving home late at night and going to the office first thing in the morning. Clarke had to admit that she missed seeing Lexa every day.

 

When Lexa arrived at night, she always changed in the master bedroom.  Before going to the guest room Lexa would kiss Clarke’s head to tell her good night. That was the only thing that was added to their routine. Nonetheless, even though they kept to their normal behavior Clarke had noticed Lexa had been a bit distant lately. Lexa started avoiding her with lame excuses not to spend time with her alone on the weekends. When they were alone, Lexa took the farthest place away from Clarke on the couch avoiding any type of physical closeness. Whenever Clarke asked her the reason, she would say she didn’t want to bother her. Clarke blamed that change on their honeymoon.  After that breakdown Lexa closed off again, keeping Clarke at a distance, not allowing herself an opportunity to really relax. Or it had something to do with the fact that they kissed in ways that were clearly unfriendly. Still they never sat down to talk about the impromptu make-out session. Lexa ignored it, and Clarke never mentioned it either.

 

Clarke splashed her face several times with cold water so she would be wide awake. She put on some pants and walked down to the kitchen. Her plan was to surprise Lexa with homemade breakfast cooked by her not so skilled hands, and that was why Clarke made the incredible effort to be awake before Lexa. Usually it had been the other way around, with Lexa waking her up with tickles before things got awkward between them, and Lexa shut down.

Clarke missed the tickles.

Even Rexa was fast asleep in her bed as Clarke passed through the hall reaching the staircase making her way to the kitchen. Once on the bottom floor, Clarke walked through the living room and pushed open the door that led to the huge kitchen.

“Good day Miss Clarke, this is really a surprise.” Echo smiled as soon as the blonde entered. “Do you need something?”

“Ah no no, it’s um, I want to make breakfast for Lexa.” Clarke didn’t meet Echo’s brown eyes as she was a bit embarrassed.

“Is that so?” Echo quipped, “You know that I can do that as usual Miss Clarke.”

“Yeah but today is a big day, and Lexa might not show that she’s nervous but she will be and maybe this will make her happy and confident.” Clarke started to take out all of the boxes and cooking materials from the cupboard that she was going to need. “I’d appreciate if you helped me though. I really don’t wanna burn your kitchen.”

Echo smiled faintly. “Of course.”

 

After living in Lexa’s house for a whole month, Clarke had gotten acquainted with all members of the staff, from the gardeners to the driver to the maids. Clarke had learned that it was futile to insist on doing her own things; these people were hard workers and were accustomed to a rhythm, and Clarke was in no way changing that. Clarke had come to accept the food cooked for her, the bedroom arranged which was usually a mess and to someone handling her laundry. The only thing that Clarke insisted on doing was driving to work after a big discussion with Lexa. The woman suddenly got paranoid with the press stalking Clarke now that she was a married woman. They ended up having their first marriage quarrel because of that with Lexa glaring at Clarke whenever she could and not giving her good morning/good night kisses that Clarke had already been accustomed to for some time. Reconciliation came in the form of chinese food and beers during the weekend with Lexa apologizing for being dense.

 

Clarke beat the eggs, then she added the bacon bits to the mixture, with Echo’s help she poured the egg mixture into a pan to start cooking while Clarke made waffles. The blonde made sure to prepare a great breakfast to pump up her friend for her quarterly meeting. Today the voting to merge Grounders Inc. with Mount Weather was going to take place, and Lexa had been working non-stop this particular week to prepare her proposal to the board members. This was the sole reason why they got married, to protect Grounders Inc.

Clarke pulled out the waffles once they were crusty and poured whipped cream on top with strawberries and chocolate chips.

“Allow me to help you with the presentation Miss Clarke.” Echo started to arrange the dishes with expertise. “Your cooking has improved as well.”

Clarke grinned licking her fingers as she removed the whipped cream she used from her fingers. “Thanks Echo, you have been a huge help.”

“Good luck with the boss.” Echo passed the tray and smiled offering Clarke courage.

Clarke poured orange juice in a tall glass, and finally she was ready to take the tray to her friend upstairs.

 

After managing carefully to not spill the contents of the breakfast on her way up Clarke raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door twice.

“Good morning Lex. Time to wake up.” Clarke raised her voice to be heard through the door but so far she didn’t get a response.

Clarke leaned on the door getting as close as possible, she heard muffled sounds.

“Lexa?” Clarke gulped down a bit worried.

“Claaaarke.” Lexa mumbled, or was it a whimper? Clarke frowned completely lost on what the hell Lexa was doing. Was her friend dreaming? Having a nightmare? Or doing something else?

“Lexa, are you… is everything okay?” Clarke hesitated.

“Ah Clarke I uh… shit, err…ah.” Lexa’s voice felt strangled as if she was in some kind of pain.

“Lexa? I’m going in!” Clarke turned the knob. When a quick shout stopped her in her tracks.

“NO! I mean… fuck…” Clarke heard inside rustle of things and a loud thump. “Ow!”

Minutes later Lexa opened the door peeking through the small opening, her face was flushed, and she had a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Lexa was wrapped in the sheets of her bed covering her naked body.

“Hi, what uh, what are you doing here so early Clarke?” Lexa blurted still keeping the door ajar. With her left hand she rubbed her eyes removing the sleepiness from her face.

Clarke was worried now. This was way out of character for her usually composed friend. She touched Lexa’s forehead checking for fever. “Are you okay?” Clarke then cupped Lexa’s cheek.

“Never better.”

“You’re pretty warm, I don’t think it is a fever, but you look feverish.” Clarke let go of Lexa with reluctance. “Anyway, I made breakfast for you.”

Lexa arched her brows. “You cooked for me?”

Clarke nodded smiling at the brunette.

Lexa chuckled, surprised. “You woke up before me to make _me_ breakfast?”

“Yup, to wish you good luck today.”

Lexa reached for Clarke’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “You’re the best Griff. Now I’m going to shower, and then I’ll sit down to eat. You can leave the tray on the desk and thanks.” Lexa moved faster than a bullet to the small bathroom of the guest room leaving an astonished Clarke at the door. The blonde shrugged at the weird attitude and went inside.

The room was at a good temperature, it wasn’t hot. Clarke looked at the disheveled bed, but everything was normal.  A couple of items had fallen on the carpet probably by bumping into the night table, but nothing that could be considered out of order. She put the tray on the tiny desk and returned to her bedroom to shower as well. She had more time than usual to get ready before she went to the hospital so Clarke walked close to the bathroom door.

“I’m going to shower too. Best of luck Lexa!”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa shouted from the shower.

Clarke made her way back to her bedroom still questioning what on earth was going on with Lexa.

 

 

 

The morning had been moving really fast; she had consultations with a couple of patients, and then Clarke began her rounds in the surgical wing of the hospital.

Clarke went to the nurses station to grab the patients’ charts. Clarke found the nurses laughing and chatting as usual.

“What’s so funny?” Clarke pulled out a clip board and attached severals files she had in her hand.

“Oh we were teasing Miller here. It seems Dr. Green has been asking for his assistance on more than one occasion for several weeks, and Miller doesn’t get the hint.” Harper explained.

“It’s a coincidence.” Miller rolled his eyes, the man sat back in his chair scratching his beard. “Don’t you have like some rounds Harper?”

Clarke smiled at the interactions of the nurses. They were a very happy bunch. “We should totally talk about this Miller, what if we go out this weekend, what do you say?”

“Sounds about right to me if Harper pays.”

“Idiot!” Harper laughed then she got close to Clarke. “Are you inviting your close friend Dr. Griffin? That hottie version of James Bond?”

Clarke’s smile vanished right away. “What? Who?” She knew who Harper was asking about. Clarke had been more reserved regarding her fake marriage with her co-workers. These people spent more time in the hospital than reading tabloids so they didn’t catch the news of her marriage to Lexa, and Clarke preferred to keep it that way. This was her only reminder that everything was normal, that she wasn’t tied to a woman for the next 2 years to keep her in charge of her company. Also it helped that Clarke wore her wedding band on her right hand and not the left where it was customary.

“The cutie brunette with those green eyes Dr. Griffin.” Harper described more details of her best friend. Not necessary but Clarke was playing fool.

“Oh that friend! She’s very busy Harper and happily married. Now do I have an ortho consultation?”

Harper checked the screen. “Yeah, Dr. Wells is in room 319. And that’s some sad news for me Doc, your friend is hot as hell. Lucky whoever caught her.”

“Okay thanks Harper. And guys let’s organize a meetup, I really wanna hear all about Monty and Miller’s budding romance.” Clarke waved and began her rounds.

 

Clarke made her way to the room where the ortho surgeon was waiting for her after checking her patient’s health. She knocked on the door before going in.

The patient, a young girl, 13 according to Clarke’s chart. Tris Woodson was her name, and she was being monitored after a car accident. The accident fractured her skull, and her face obviously was showing the consequences. The girl was plugged into the ECG machine, and the doctor in charge was facing away from her. Clarke cleared her throat to make herself known.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Griffin from plastics.” She offered her hand.

The surgeon turned around and smiled greeting Clarke with a strong handshake. “Hello, I’m Dr. Wells Jaha, orthopedics. Thank you for coming Dr. Griffin. I’d like to discuss with Tris and you a possible reconstructive surgery after I am done with her facial bones. Tris here is worried that it will look bad.”

Clarke grinned. “Don’t worry Tris, I promise that once Dr. Jaha fixes your bones I will make sure you remain being you.”

The girl nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

“Wells is good enough.” The doctor said with a smile.

“Alright Wells, let’s get to work.”

______________

Lexa had been stuck in her office all morning, reviewing her proposal before the meeting that was going to begin in a few short minutes. Lexa stopped pacing in her office and sat back in her chair. She checked her documents for the 10th time before sighing deeply.

“What is wrong with you!”

Lexa took her Black Maple Hill 21 Cask 7 Bourbon bottle from a shelf and poured herself a glass. She was starting to get tense, and the liquor was going to help her relax. Lexa sat on her desk, took a swig and left the glass on the fine wood of her desk. Next Lexa leaned forward cradling her head in her hands, and took a look at one of the portraits on her desk. What married person didn’t have pictures of their other half in their office? Lexa had to comply with the norms of society of course, and filled the place with the pictures of how happy and in love she was with her fake wife. Which was true in part, she cared for Clarke as a friend not as a spouse, but it was love all the same.

With Clarke holding her bouquet in her hands, and Lexa circling her waist with her arm as the two smiled for the camera, they did look like a real happy couple even when they weren’t at all. A couple that is, not the happy part because they were and Lexa was about to ruin that with her stupid sexual fantasies.

 

That morning as every other morning she was thinking about her best friend in ways that are clearly not friendly, and she almost got caught red-handed or more specific with her hand in her cunt. Never had Lexa thought about Clarke in that way, but after that drunken kiss they shared in Polis, even the one at their wedding, Lexa had begun developing a kind of attraction to her friend. An attraction that was wrong and uncalled for.

It was like she had been going to the same museum for many years seeing the same dull painting over and over. Until one day out of nowhere, the same painting that you ignored all your life suddenly became a masterpiece to your eyes.

Clarke was that painting.

Clarke was her stubborn usual beautiful self, a pretty painting that called the attention of many except Lexa who liked and enjoyed her presence. Nothing outstanding.

Now, after tasting those lips it was like a veil was removed from her sight, something ignited inside of her, and she couldn’t wait to taste her again. The painting that was normal to her became blinding with its design; the colors were bright and vivid, and she longed to touch the canvas. That was how she now saw Clarke and now Lexa paid more attention to Clarke’s body, to her curves, to her smell, and every night Lexa kissed her friend good night with thoughts that were inappropriate and shameful.

That was the real reason why she had been trying to keep Clarke at a distance, always surrounding herself with people or staying at work more than she should. Lexa had hoped that whatever she was feeling would go away, but the more time she spent with Clarke the more her desire increased. Even after 30 something days of living under the same roof, Lexa was almost exploding with lust.

Lexa wanted Clarke sexually. Okay, that was a half-truth. There might be something else that Lexa wasn’t ready to admit. Not yet.

 

“No way!” Lexa grabbed the frame talking to her image. “You’re not going to stain her with your dirty hands. She’s your friend. BEST. FRIEND!” Lexa put the portrait back on her desk and drank the whole glass of whiskey and poured herself more. Her phone rang, and she answered with a huff.

“Yes? Thank you, I’ll be right there.”

Lexa tried to compose herself and took more of her drink trying to dissipate any doubts. Her mind was a wreck; her confusion regarding her feelings for Clarke were driving her mad. She knew that sometimes friends developed attraction towards one another, that was normal. What was not okay was to lust after what Clarke had done for her. A friendship that had survived her ugly break up with Costia and that dirtbag of Finn Collins had to withstand a little of attraction on her part. Lexa played with the gold band on her left ring finger before finishing her whiskey.

“Clarke doesn’t see you that way, she loves you as a friend. She’s going to freak out, and I’m going to make things really awkward because I want to sleep with her.” Lexa told the photograph she was staring at intently. Another picture on her desk was of her and Clarke on their first Christmas as wives from a couple of weeks ago; the two wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and smiling at the camera, the fireplace lit in the background, and the Christmas tree on their left as they held hands. The picture looked so authentic in her eyes though, Lexa couldn't dare to ruin this thing they have with her dumb attraction.

Lexa shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts and served herself another glass of alcohol. She took her time drinking it letting it shut down the nerves. She felt the strong alcohol hitting her, buzzing her mind a bit.  She was getting herself into a business mode mindset, the one people way older than her in the business world feared, the mindset of the cold negotiator. She finished her booze and popped menthol candies in her mouth to cover her alcohol breath. Time to face the lions. Lexa pushed the issue regarding her best friend to the back of her mind and concentrated on stopping Nia from merging the company.

 

 

 

Lexa took a deep breath and walked to the meeting room to begin this quarter’s session.

She pushed the double doors and was met with the 11 members of the board taking their seats.

“Good afternoon Lexa. How are you today?” Nia asked, her piercing blue eyes on top of the green.

“Very well. Glad to see you so enthusiastic.”

Nia chuckled, she pulled her chair and sat. “How’s your wife?”

Lexa quirked her right eyebrow slightly. “Clarke is fine, thank you for asking.”

Luna cleared her throat. “Good day members of the board, let’s resume our meeting.” Luna read the order of the day and as soon as she explained how they were going to move on with the voting the session resumed.

Nia opened up with her proposal to merge Mount Weather Corp. with Grounders Inc. The woman used her slideshow to present the pros and cons of this merger. Her words were quick, clever and witty. Nia was a dangerous opponent. Even though she was the second largest shareholder, she could outrank Lexa if the board thought she offered something more substantial in terms of power.

“As you can see.” Nia pointed with the laser at the screen. “This number will double by the end of the first quarter next year. Mount Weather will help us reduce expenses and increase benefits. This is what Grounders Inc. needs to move forward into a bright future. The experimental drugs that they are developing are key to guaranteed profits once they have tested their latest line. I feel that we need to move to the pharmaceutical branch to reap the most benefits, and we will achieve this with Mount Weather.”

Luna stood up. “Thank you Nia for your presentation. Now Lexa will present her proposal.”

Lexa nodded and stood up; she closed her jacket and walked to the screen plugging in her iPad to show her slideshow.

“Good afternoon members of the board. Today I want to present my plan to keep Grounders Inc. an independent and successful company as it has been for the last 20 years.”

 

As the hours passed, Lexa answered questions about her plan to invest in new areas applying their technology, how to gather the initial financial capital to begin expanding and how to keep Grounders Inc. running during these difficult times. Lexa defended her posture to remain independent and away from Mount Weather and any other company. She remarked how the company overcame a previous crisis with a strict savings plan that she detailed to the board. Lexa trusted they could do it this time as well. The economical crisis was hitting them hard, but they were staying afloat.

“I believe in our people. I know these are hard times, and we’ll have to keep a short leash on expenses in the meantime, be more conscious of the resources we use, and start investing small but with certainty. I guarantee that even though this graph doesn't show big changes it will be going up next year. Our profit will remain constant as long as we keep the investors motivated with new alliances with trusted partners who care for our world.”

“That is a lot of speculation Lexa. Where do you plan to get this new influx of money? Nia asked. “To invest in unknown areas without results we’re risking a lot. Mount Weather already tested some of their drugs and are effective. With their new line Cerberus we’ll get double of what you’re projecting for next year.”

“I believe that we need to risk some to gain more Nia. We haven’t put much thought in the medical branch or the space branch, but it has potential. The pharmaceutical branch is highly competitive, and I’m still doubting the methods used by Mount Weather Corp. to develop their drug lines. I understand that we’re going to have to use our resources sparingly for now, even expect our stock to be down by the end of the quarter, but things will get better. ”

“Then we should begin with the human resources, shut down some departments.” Nia narrowed her eyes, her hands were laced over the hardwood desk.

Lexa remained silent for a minute. “I really don’t want to get to that point Nia. Our workers are valuable, and they are part of this family. I assure you I will find a way to get this money without compromising the work of our employees.”

“Then what do you suggest, Lexa? You still have to propose a specific area of development. That’s going to be expensive.” Nia pushed, a little smile was starting to creep across her face. She had Lexa trapped, and she was close to get what she wanted. “With the merger we won’t have to reduce our personnel. With Cage Wallace as our partner, we’ll have a better company. He has more experience than you, my dear Lexa. You’re young, and I know that your parents left huge shoes to fill, and you want to spend time with your wife I presume?”

“I can manage my marital life just fine Nia. Yes, I’m young, but I have worked side by side with my parents since I was a teen. I know how to manage the pressure.”

“Like you did with your ex? Costia was it?” Nia smiled in victory. She knew she had added salt to the wound. This woman Costia was clearly a sensitive topic for the young entrepreneur. Nia was going to have to investigate and find out more about this girl.

Lexa clenched her jaw, biting her tongue to avoid responding to stupid provocations. But Nia wasn't going to make this easy, she was having too much fun now.

“That has nothing to do with business Nia!  And you know I handle business well.” Lexa said coldly, her eyes stone cold on the older woman.

“Lexa, you went on a rampage! Every media had pictures of you coming in and out of clubs and bars, pictures of you whoring around. The stock plummeted. We lost investors in case you forgot thanks to your little show; you made look Grounders unreliable.  If it wasn't for your daddy cleaning up your mess, Grounders Incorporated wouldn't even be here now. So tell me Lexa, what if Clarke gets tired of waiting for you at night? What if she finds a suitable partner to quench her womanly needs? Then what!?” Nia was now enjoying this in copious amounts. “This board can’t have an unreliable leader, someone who let their feelings interfere with serious business.”

Lexa felt she had been buried 6 feet under as Nia hammered the last nail on her coffin.

“I need to… I request a pause of this session Chairman.” Lexa clenched her fists until her knuckles were white; her teeth grinding each other. Her anger was almost palpable.

Luna nodded observing the clear discomfort of the entrepreneur. “All in favor for a pause?”

Ten members raised their hand.

“Okay, we will take 30 minutes and continue the discussion before we begin voting. Thank you all.”

 

Lexa sighed leaning her hands on the desk. She could feel the pressure at the top of her neck. Her arguments weren’t as strong as she had hoped because Nia destroyed each one of them. Lexa was humiliated. No matter what she did she was never going to escape the shadow of her past chasing her - to remind her how worthless she was, to remind her that she could lose Clarke the same way she did Costia, with someone else snatching her from her arms. Someone who could provide what she couldn’t. Lexa stood there breathing in and out, her nails had dug into her palms drawing bits of blood, but the sting didn't hurt as bad as her pride. Lexa was a good negotiator. She only needed to provide something more tangible than her proposition, but with Nia’s latest move she was tied to the voting process now. This had been a low blow that she didn't expect.

Maybe she did a mistake marrying Clarke. The stability of a marriage should provide comfort to the shareholders.  But of course Nia had to bring up her gaffe, the only time she lost control that damaged her reputation forever. Being married to Clarke was supposed to fix that, however, it seems that was not enough to erase her mishap.

 

The members started to leave the meeting room when she heard Luna speak with excitement.

“Clarke! Hello. It’s really good to see you.” Luna hugged the doctor.

“Hi Luna, I brought lunch for my wife. I was waiting outside for a bit before I left the meal with Lexa’s secretary,  but I’m pleased as punch that you decided to take a break.”

Lexa’s heartbeat started to speed up, Clarke was here, and she brought lunch for her. Clarke who was there for her again. Clarke who never left her alone when she needed her the most. Clarke who was so pretty with her blue sparkly eyes and those lips that Lexa wanted to kiss so badly.

Automatically Lexa started to walk in her wife’s direction; her heart was beating hard, and it was about to rip out of her chest.

“Hey Lex—”

She cupped Clarke’s face and without any warning leaned in and claimed her lips.

The kiss was intense, filled with passion and fire, lips that were burning her skin, and she needed relief. To calm down this thirst inside of her, she claimed Clarke with a bruising kiss, desperate to erase Nia’s hurting words, to show them she was enough for Clarke.

Lexa had to be enough for Clarke.

Clarke was very tense in the beginning, completely thunderstruck, but as Lexa kept pushing and teasing she felt herself relax into the kiss. Giving access to Lexa’s wandering tongue, brushing her lower lip. They kissed for what looked like an eternity but it had been just a couple of seconds.

Clarke broke the kiss, still surprised by the suddenness of it. Both breathing heavily getting their heartbeat back to normal.

“Young love, how wonderful.” Luna chuckled before giving some privacy to the couple. Nia simply offered a sly smile in Lexa’s direction before leaving the room.

 

The serious brunette took Clarke’s hand and guided her back to her office to speak in private. She had to stake a claim on her wife before someone else took her away from her.

_“What if Clarke gets tired of waiting for you at night? What if she finds a suitable partner to quench her womanly needs?”_

Lexa was panicking at the mere thought of losing Clarke. Lexa hurriedly brought Clarke to her office, leaving the takeout food on her desk. Lexa walked pass Clarke and locked the door.

“Lexa? What the actual fuck was that?” The blonde was confused and angry.

Lexa pinned the blonde against the door, her body inches from Clarke. Her eyes roaming over the supple flesh, her warm breath was a mixture of booze and mints. There was barely any green in Lexa’s eyes, a blackness engulfed her irises, eyes that took in the incredible masterpiece in front of her. Lexa leaned in and kissed her again, this time slower, tasting, savoring this piece of artwork, and it was glorious. Lexa moved to her neck, nipping at the pale skin, but before she could go any further, Clarke shoved her away hard.

“Excuse you! I’m your friend not your fucking exhibition merchandise!” Clarke was pretty shocked by this sudden change, her cheeks were red and her lips a bit swollen, and she had no idea what was going on with the brunette, but she needed her away to be able to breathe.

“Have sex with me!” Lexa blurted out.

Awkward silence filled the office and a minute later Clarke reacted.

“What!?” Clarke was truly shocked by her proposal. “Woah woah woah, stop it right there Lexa. What happened to you?” Clarke turned around opening the door and stomping out of Lexa’s office. Her friend looked so cold and detached, almost as if she was speaking with the cold-hearted ruthless businesswoman that the world knew and not her caring best friend. She couldn’t speak with her in this state so she left the office.

“You’re my wife.” Lexa retorted coldly, her words void of any hint of emotion as she followed Clarke.

Clarke’s jaw dropped to the floor turning again to face Lexa in the middle of the office lounge. “Oh no you didn’t.” Clarke clenched her fists.

Lexa approached Clarke with the intention to kiss her again, to claim her.

As Lexa cupped her cheek Clarke yanked her hand away and slapped the brunette’s face hard. All members of the board were witnessing the couple’s quarrel, particularly to Nia’s delight.

“Fuck you Lexa!”

Lexa blinked several times getting out of the businesswoman mode and realized what she just did, the sting of the slap bringing her back from her dark place. “Clarke wait! Clarke!” Lexa went after her; she tried to stop her, but Clarke was already on the elevator, the doors closing in her face.

Lexa stood there in the middle of the office watching how her best friend walked away from her.

 

 

 

The rest of Lexa’s day was a disaster. The voting had ended 6-6 therefore the next step was to hear Mount Weather Corp.’s master plan to merge in the next meeting.  Lexa had one final chance to come up with a better and more stable financial plan by the end of the first quarter.

Lexa knew she fucked up big time. She had vowed to cherish Clarke and in return she broke her trust. Lexa called her phone number, but she always reached voice mail.  Next she tried a text, but no reply was sent. Her second best guess was to call their mutual friends. Lexa looked at her contact list and dialed Raven.

The tone was ringing and Lexa waited and waited.  She was about to bite her nails when her friend’s familiar angry voice answered.

“Raven wait! Shit, I know I messed up. Rae just let me... may I speak with Clarke?” Lexa waited.

Raven spat her anger through the speaker, probably fisting her hands ready to punch her if she was around.

“Okay okay, um is she going back home?”

Lexa waited, but Raven didn’t give her an answer. Lexa sighed; she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stay calm. “Look, tell her I’ll be waiting for her, whenever that is I’ll be waiting for her at home. Please Rae, tell Clarke I’m sorry and that I—” Lexa bit her tongue, what was she going to say? That she wanted to get into Clarke’s pants for real? That Clarke made her feel like the happiest woman on Earth? To tell her what?

Lexa sighed. “I’m really sorry, Raven.” Lexa concluded the call and made her way back home to wait for her friend and wife to come back.

_______________

To say that she was furious was an understatement. Clarke was eating a huge bowl of ice cream as she watched movies with Raven and Octavia. Her phone had been ringing nonstop but she ignored it, she knew who was calling. A minute later Raven’s phone rang.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LEXA!? YOU’RE AN ASS!” Raven spat standing up from the couch where she was sitting and moving into the kitchen to avoid bothering Clarke too much, but Raven was pretty angry too therefore her voice was a tidal wave of angry spats.

“Lexa, she doesn't want to talk to you or see you.”

Raven heard what Lexa had to say nodding as Lexa provided her information and closed the call making her way back to the couch. “She says she’ll be at home waiting for you Princess. Whenever that is.”

Clarke sniffed and took another spoonful of thick rich ice cream.

“Dude, Lexa lost it. Like how does she go from sick love puppy to horny wolf?” Octavia asked.

Clarke responded. “I don’t know what is wrong with her. Everything was going smoothly, she pulled away and closed off a bit but it was still okay, next thing I know she’s pulling the wife card to have sex.”

Raven brought Clarke’s head into her lap as Octavia stole the ice cream pint from her hands. “Clarkey, you’re the only one who gets to her though. Not me nor O knows Lexie like you do. I mean, if she had given me the offer I’d say yeah, let’s bang for the buck, and I’d be very happy cos I can tell that Lexa is a good fuck.”

“Raven you’re not helping.” Octavia smacked the raven-haired girl.

Raven smirked. “Just saying. Anyway, the thing is that only you can find out what happened to her Clarke. You’re her bestie and you know her as much as she knows you so I say go home and talk to your wifey.”

Clarke inhaled deeply and let the air drift from her lungs slowly. “I don't wanna go back. Not yet. I can't face her without murdering her. She behaved like a complete ass. You had to see her; she was uptight, tense and cold, completely different from the Lexa I know.”

Octavia took a spoon of ice cream in her mouth before adding. “Yeah Clarke, your Lexa because the rest of us only get the uptight bitch version most of the time. Don't you wonder why that is?”

Raven agreed. “Clarke, she wants to bang you. Does that say anything to you at all?” Raven wiggled her eyebrow, mischief in her smile.

‘Raven no! Lexa is not in love with me stop that already!” After a pause. “I think she misses Costia.”

“Oh maaaan, talk about love. I definitely will avoid that as much as possible.” Octavia quipped.

Raven chuckled. “Yeah yeah keep saying that O, you’ll be the next to walk the aisle.”

“Says who?” Octavia dared.

Raven shrugged. “I say, loser. Wanna bet?”

“Guys let’s focus please.” Clarke begged.

“Are you… are you gonna file for divorce Clarke?” Octavia thought about whether to state her question, but it wouldn't hurt to know what was going to happen between her two good friends that clearly were in love with each other but couldn’t admit it.

Clarke sat upright again; she looked at the golden band in her right finger. “I did this for Lexa. I gave her my word.”

“Clarke if you’re going to be unhappy, divorce. After all, it is all fake, right?”

Clarke thought about it. She called to mind the last month she had been living with Lexa since their business arrangement became official. Clarke had been full of joy since she began living with her friend. She was blissful when every single day Lexa tickled her to wake her up and every night Lexa kissed her to greet her after she returned from work.

She loved being in Lexa’s bedroom because she felt at home there, the only thing missing was her friend. And those kisses, fake kisses that tasted of heaven, of lies mixed with half-truths. Kisses that were to show a fake happiness that actually wasn’t so fake at all.

What was fake anymore? Clarke didn't know.

The way her heartbeat increased in Lexa’s presence? How she smiled whenever Lexa played with Rexa on Sundays? How comforting it was seeing those emerald eyes gazing at her as if she was the most precious object on earth?

What was fake and what was real? Clarke had to find answers for herself first.

“It’s all business guys, just a temporary 2 year business transaction.” Clarke told, but those words felt so empty in her mouth. Deep down she knew why.

_Lies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an outstanding day reading all the stories from #ClexaforMe it’s been amazing and you are all incredible Clexakru. Don’t let anyone steal this love and loyalty we have for our ladies Clarke and Lexa. Thank you all who participated today.
> 
> Now back to the fic, shall we?  
> Soooo we got a big fight, I guess these two will have to sit down and have a talk.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	8. THE BLINDING LIGHT

Three days.  Three sunrises and three sunsets and Clarke was still nowhere to be seen. Lexa made her way back to her bed because it smelled of Clarke, and that’s how she fell asleep at night - remembering what she lost for being out of control. She made a big mistake, and she was paying the price.

She texted Clarke everyday telling her she missed her, telling her how sorry she was for taking their friendship for granted. But Clarke would not reply so Lexa stopped, giving Clarke the space she needed to think. Lexa had resisted the temptation to go to the hospital or to Clarke’s old apartment and see her. If Clarke wanted privacy and time alone, she could give her that. Still it hurt not having her back; it hurt way worse than losing Costia.

Lexa contacted Octavia letting her know how deeply sorry she was, hoping that she would relay her messages to Clarke. They always had fights, even the best friends in the world have their conflicts, but this one was much worse, she had been offensive and rude. Clarke was right, she was treating her like merchandise by showing her off to the press and co-workers. If Clarke didn’t kick her ass, she was going to make sure to establish new rules to protect the integrity of her friend. No more press and no more fake affection. If only Lexa had kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happened.

 

Lexa came back home after another gruesome day at work. She couldn't focus whatsoever so she called it a day a bit earlier than usual and returned to her empty bedroom. Lexa tossed the jacket on the bed and picked up her cell phone. “Hey Anya, I need a bit of stress relief. I was thinking about going to the bar near your office, yes, that one, the Dropship. Great, I’ll meet you there in an hour.” Lexa put the phone back in its place and grabbed her car keys. She needed to talk with someone regarding this messed up situation, and Anya was her second best choice after Clarke. Everyone probably knew that they had fought, and that made it all more humiliating. All her friends and Clarke’s parents had to be aware of her big faux pas by now.

Lexa changed into comfortable clothes, blue jeans and a red flannel shirt.  Then she picked up a leather jacket and slid her hands in it. She petted Rexa before meeting her driver.

“Ryder, take me to the Dropship please.”

“Right away, Miss Lexa.”

Lexa pulled out her phone and texted good night to Clarke before heading out.

 

 

 

The traffic was as usual insane, but they made it to the pub on time. Ryder parked her car and waited in the car until her boss told him otherwise. Lexa strolled inside the small venue located in a busy corner of the city.

Dim lights welcomed her, the smell of cheap beer and cigarettes filled the place. In the corner there was a pool table where some regulars played and across the room a pinball machine which Lexa used regularly. She was the top scorer.

A jukebox filled the bar with music while the patrons engaged in small talk with their buddies.

She found her usual booth in the back of the bar where it was usually darker and more private and met Anya who greeted her with a grin.

“Hey nerd how are you?”

Lexa took her seat in front Anya. “Miserable,” Lexa slid into the booth hiding her face behind her hands.

“Okay, we’re gonna need more than beer tonight.” Anya signaled the waitress, and the woman approached. “Hey, two vodkas please and thank you.”

The waitress winked at Anya and went to get the order.

“I ruined it, didn’t I?”

“Kind of. That was shitty of you Lex.” The waitress left the two glasses on the table, and Anya took a sip. “Let’s drink first.”

 

Lexa drank trying to ease the intense pain; she drank trying to cloud her traitorous mind that replayed Clarke’s lips kissing her over and over in an infinite loop. Once her tongue felt less heavy, she dared to speak her mind.

“Anya, I never intended to treat Clarke like an object or a trophy wife. That was not what I wanted to connote.”

“Well by the version I heard you basically threw at her your spousal rights to fuck her.”

Lexa sighed and gulped down the rest of the transparent liquid. She asked for a refill and took a sip before going on. “Yes Anya. Basically that’s what I did. I deeply regret it. I was angry for being weak. I let Nia humiliate me and in return Clarke paid with my stupidity.” Lexa nursed the drink in her hands watching the movement of the booze in the glass.

“I think I get it Lexa. You were frustrated and lost it.  But I actually wonder why did you ask her for sex? I mean, I expected an angry spat or giving her the cold shoulder, but no, you asked explicitly for sex. That is sooo effing weird.” Anya gulped down the last of her booze before asking for another round. “Tell me Lexa, why did you ask your best friend in the whole world to sleep with you?”

Okay, Lexa needed to drink more before having this kind of conversation.

 

Lexa kept silent drinking the glass. Her head was fuzzy, and she felt a little tingling in her tongue that made Lexa laugh. “I uh, I think I’m attracted to Clarke.”

Anya almost spits her liquor. She left her glass on the table gaping at her friend. “You think? Lexa really? You’ve come now to realize you’re attracted to her?”

“Anya this is not… Look, I’ve never felt this weird sensation as strong as now. She was my painting at the museum Anya, she was there and I was okay.” Lexa took another swig. “But I see her now Anya, and I want to kiss her and do things with her.”

Anya chuckled not impressed. “Oh my God, it has taken you 18 years of friendship and almost 2 months of fake marriage to realize this. You have always treated Clarke differently, more tender, nicer, your gestures towards her are evidence enough of how special she is to you. She has never been just a friend to you and you know it. You liked her for some time, but you kept your distance because you’re you.”

Lexa finished her drink and waited for the refill before continuing with the conversation. “Anya, I can’t do this. This is insane and she… I’m her best friend, and all I want is to have sex with Clarke!” Lexa realized she was raising her voice. She took a sip from the glass she was nursing and sighed. “I think it’s the lack of sex life Anya, maybe I’m projecting on Clarke because she’s there with me every single day. I need to get laid, and then I’ll forget about this idiotic idea.”

Anya shook her head. “Lexa, you might bang someone, but I can promise you that won't change how you feel. And it will eat away at you until you realize that what you’re feeling is not lust but love.”

“I’m not in love Anya. It can't be, I can’t be…in love.” Lexa thought about how empty she felt since Clarke left their home. Lexa shook her head. “My home not ours, mine!” Lexa slurred correcting her thoughts, earning a glare from Anya.

The pain was overwhelming and was so deep that there was no way she could get out of this one. She was in the depths of hell because her heaven was gone.

 

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I? Nia was right, if it wasn't for my father I would have sank the company with my behavior.  No wonder Costia left me.”

“Lexa, Costia didn’t love you. I think she never did, but you were like a teen in love for the first time, and you dismissed our warnings.”

“Clarke supported me, she approved of Costia.” Lexa took another swig.

“She hated Costia you dweeb. Clarke was heartbroken that you were with Costia, but always put on a smile because she saw you were really happy.”

“I uh, no way Anya, Clarke is Clarke. Clarke is nice, polite and loving. She doesn't hate anyone, well, she hates me right now.” Lexa chuckled as she finished her liquor. “I miss her Anya. I want her back. It feels hard to breathe without her, she is my painting, my formerly dull pretty painting, and I love her so much.”

Lexa rested her forehead over her hands, leaning on the table. She was very dizzy, however, she also felt lighter after getting all these stupid things she had well guarded in her chest out in the open.

“I know you do Lexa. No one doubts it but you alone.”

Lexa lifted her face from the table to look at Anya. She had always been sure of her feelings for Clarke. Platonic feelings. So why were Anya’s words strongly resonating with her?

“I um, I am sure Anya. I love her, she is my… Clarke is my… friend.” The word tasted bitter in her mouth; the lack of conviction was frightening. “Friend.” Lexa repeated trying to remove the taste of that word that didn't fit what she was sure she felt for her wife, trying to make it sound confident but in the end it came out flat. “She’s my… Clarke is… shit. I don’t know.”

Anya smiled taking the glass away from Lexa. “No more alcohol for you, dumbass. I think you’re starting to see the light.” The blonde took several bills out from her purse and paid the tab before helping her drunk friend get back to her car.

“I’m confused, this is not… I don’t know how I feel. I only know that I miss her and, and I—”

Anya moved to soothe her friend, patting her head with care. Lexa was starting to uncover her real feelings and not being 100% sober was going to make things worse for her. Lexa wasn't ready to face what the rest of them already knew. “Don’t panic Lex, let it come to you. You’ll see soon enough, don't worry.”

Ryder opened the door for Anya to help Lexa sit and buckled her up. “Clarke misses you too Lex. You two always find your way to each other, this time won’t be any different, okay?” Anya reassured.

“Thanks An. For listening.” Lexa said before Ryder shut the door.

_______________

The time away from home had helped Clarke clear her head.  It was important to keep her cool as she approached the house.  She had been thinking about this business of sorts that she got entangled into and even though she accepted to help Lexa, there were some lines she wasn't going to cross for this stupid charade. At least that was the conclusion she reached while sleeping in her old apartment. A couple of days away from the girl who had been inseparable since they met in Mount Weather that summer 18 years ago had been excruciating. She cared for Lexa to such an extent that being apart had been painful, however, Clarke needed time to understand if she really wanted to keep playing wife for her. Lexa had acted irrationally, even possessively with her, and she wasn’t going to allow anyone to use her like that, not even her best friend.

It was pretty late and the staff were already dismissed for the night, so it was going to be only her and Lexa in that house was the first thing Clarke noted as she approached the property.

 

Clarke parked the car. She made her way up the stony path and climbed the small steps to the front door. She fumbled for her keys in her purse and finally unlocked the door.

Clarke dropped her jacket on the couch and went upstairs to the master bedroom.

She pushed open the doors and was surprised to meet deep green eyes filled with many emotions. That’s what she loved about Lexa, how much her eyes conveyed even when she had a stoic face in place.

“Clarke.” Lexa tried to stand up from the bed, but she was tipsy and almost lost her balance. Clarke was quick on her feet and was helping her in no time. “You’re back?” Lexa was completely astonished to see the blonde back and couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Lexa had changed into comfortable boxers and a t-shirt after taking a shower. Talking with Anya had been quite revealing, and those thoughts had been revolving in her head since she left the bar. The fact that she had no idea how she felt about Clarke was scaring the living hell out of Lexa. She had always been sure of her friendship that she never analyzed the way she acted around Clarke. Until now.

“I am.” Clarke made a pause. “We need to talk Lexa, but you’ve been drinking.”

“It’s not what you might be thinking. I went out with Anya.” Lexa kept her gaze fixed on the carpet. She was scared to see Clarke’s eyes, afraid to see the light as Anya had called it.

“I don't care what you do with your private life Lexa.” Clarke spat the first thing that came to mind. She was supposed to be cool, but instead her bitterness came out to play and hurt her friend. Clarke suddenly became angry because Lexa was right, Clarke had been thinking the worst of Lexa, and it made her mad. The mere thought of Lexa going back to her old ways with another woman made her extremely angry. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” The blonde apologized. “It’s late, and we both need sleep. Tomorrow we’ll talk, okay?”

Lexa licked her pensive lip; she nodded and stood up slowly from the bed. “Yes, tomorrow. Good night Clarke.” Lexa curved her lips a little bit and went back to the guest bedroom leaving Clarke alone; the only remnant of Lexa being here was her earthy scent on the sheets.

It was time to be honest with one another if they wanted to salvage their friendship or whatever the hell was brewing between them. Tomorrow Clarke was going to place all the cards on the table and see if this fake relationship was worth keeping.

 

 

 

The soft singing of birds announced the early morning. The light already filtered through the curtains in the master bedroom where Clarke remained seated on the huge bed waiting for Lexa to come and meet her. If she knew Lexa well, she was fairly sure the brunette was going to be here in no time. Right on cue Lexa knocked on the door and came in.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa was still in her sleepwear, her hair slightly disheveled, and Clarke noticed the dark circles under her forest green eyes. It seems no one slept last night from the looks of it. Lexa made her way to the bed, she pulled the ottoman in front of it and sat down, keeping a respectable distance from the blonde.

The silent bedroom waited for the two women to exchange words. Clarke sat in front of Lexa, face to face, keeping their distance and not sitting beside each other as they normally would.

“I apologize deeply for what I did Clarke. I broke your trust and disrespected you.” Lexa began. Her voice was composed; her neutral tone meant business most of the time. Maybe this was another negotiation, but this negotiation meant the world to Lexa, and she hoped that she could get what she needed right now. Forgiveness.

“I hurt you, and I was supposed to protect you. I’m sorry Clarke. I am truly sorry.” Lexa lowered her gaze, she looked so small sitting in front of the examining stare of the blonde. Clarke wanted only to hug her and tell her everything was going to be fine, however, she couldn't let her heart act, not until they spoke like adults and cleared their shit up.

“You know why I married you. I know that faking a loving relationship was part of our business agreement, but you acted like a douchebag.”

“I know!” Lexa cut in. “I know that you did this for me, and I acted wrongly. I’ll ask for your consent always if the situation requires it and regarding the other thing…”

“The sex you mean. When you asked me to sleep with you Lex.”

Lexa nodded. “Yes. I am ashamed of myself Clarke. I let my desperation get to me, and I regret it. Won't happen again.”

 

Clarke observed Lexa, she could feel she was holding it in again, whatever _it_ was. She was no psychologist much less a psychiatrist, but she could see the slight changes in the body language of her friend, the way her eyes spoke without the need of words.

“I need you to be honest with me Lexa. I’m your best friend, why is it so hard to trust me?”

Lexa eyed Clarke afraid to speak her mind. She didn't want to lie to Clarke, but what was she going to tell her, that she wanted her as a woman? That she had been dreaming of her writhing underneath her in this bed where she was sitting? That she was afraid of the light that she was still trying to deny?

“I am ashamed Clarke.” The least Lexa could do was tell Clarke as much of the truth as she could. “When Costia… you know. I felt worthless, my pride as a woman had been smashed. I was proud of being a good lover to Costia, but when she chose another I became insecure. I was wondering what was I missing? Why I couldn't give pleasure to my girlfriend? Why did she have to find it in someone else? I doubted myself Clarke, and I tried to prove that I was enough.”

“And that’s when you disappeared into brothels.”

Lexa nodded gulping down the lump in her throat.

“I didn’t find satisfaction Clarke. It was just body after body, but none could fill the gap in my heart. When you found me I was too ashamed to let anyone know why I did it that I buried my feelings and decided to stop feeling at all.”

“You pushed all of us away Lex. I think that the clause your parents added was because they saw how you suffered, and they only wanted to see you happy again hoping that maybe you could find someone who could love you like you deserve.”

“They risked their company for me! I failed at the board meeting Clarke. I’m not sure I can stop this merger anymore. I insulted you, and I can’t forgive myself for that either.”

“You hurt your parents, but they would never give a damn about this company if you were going to end up sad and alone, and that clause is evidence of that. They loved you no matter what Lexa. All of us care for you.”

“I know that, Clarke. I don’t care losing the company control if that means losing you as well.” Lexa pouted.

“You won’t lose me Lex. I’m right here because we’re friends, and friends fight all the time. I assume that Nia riled you up.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and squeezed it in hers.

“Nia is good with her words. I was weak in front of her, and she took the chance to use Costia against me. I’m sorry again Clarke.”

“You won’t forgive yourself because you’re still in love with her or at least the memories of her, it’s time to move on Lex. You do know that Costia didn’t cheat on you for the sex, that bitch...” Clarke stopped her train of thought and kissed the hand of her best friend; this was not about blaming. It was about healing, and Clarke had to show Lexa that she could be better without that woman tormenting her. “We both fell for cheaters Lex, Finn hurt me too, but you didn’t let that ruin me. I was open with you, and that is what kept me from drowning. Why did you carry this all alone? I know it is hard for you to trust people Lex. I know it. I just wished you had trusted me before all of this crashed down on you.”

“I didn't want to share the burden with you because you mean the world to me Clarke. I knew how hard Finn’s betrayal was for you. I just hoped I could protect you from another disappointment.”

Clarke stood up and took the spot beside Lexa, she leaned on Lexa’s shoulder keeping ahold of her calloused hands. “You’re not a disappointment Lexa. Not to me, ever. I just want you to be honest from now on. We’re best friends Lex, and best friends tell everything to each other. The good and the bad. That won’t stop me from loving you because I need you too. I want my friend back.”

“I want you back too.” Lexa admitted and with a bit of hesitation she added. “Clarke, are we… good?” She hated being vulnerable when she had to be strong, but Clarke made her weak, the blonde made her lower her inner walls easily. What she wouldn’t do for her best friend. And her friend needed her. Lexa could do that, be here for Clarke.

 

Clarke waited a heartbeat. “That’s gonna cost you Woods.” Clarke tried to ease the tension. “You’ll have to repent for your sin.”

Lexa finally cracked a small smile which made Clarke’s heart flutter in response. “And what do you wish me to do, my lady?”

Clarke bit her lower lip. “Hmmm, you’ll have to bring me lunch to the hospital every single day for a month.”

Lexa quirked her brow. “Okay. Done.”

“Also, whenever I’m tired you're going to give me a massage even my stinky feet.”

Lexa smile widened. “Anything else, my queen?”

“Yep, one more thing.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and grinned. “You’re sleeping here.”

Lexa definitely wasn't expecting that, her ears turned red just picturing sleeping in the warmth of Clarke’s embrace. “Are you… are you sure? After what I did?”

“Yeah, you belong here Lexa. With me. I trust you, I trust that you’re not going to grope me at night.” Clarke joked.

However, Lexa was extremely embarrassed and having mental images of touching Clarke at the moment. “I uh, Clarke I think is best that, well, I should—”

Clarke shook her head. “Nope, you are sleeping in this bed you dumbass. You’re a sex goddess according to Raven so no more doubting your skills in bed. I won’t let Costia’s ghost take this away from us either. We’re building trust with one another, right?”

Lexa nodded solemnly.

“Then we start acting like a unit instead of two individuals living under the same roof. We are married Lexa, and I won’t give up on us yet. Nia might want that, not me.”

“Okay.” Lexa conceded, but she was going to be nervous sharing the bed with Clarke from now on.

“Friends?” Lexa asked wavering, that word was giving her headaches.

“The best friends Lexa. Forever.” Clarke pulled Lexa into an embrace and how good it felt, the two bodies molding together to perfection, two pieces of the puzzle falling into place. They held each other strongly, supportive of one another. Clarke kissed Lexa’s brown curls, and Lexa sank into the crook of Clarke’s neck breathing her safe harbor in.

“How does Raven know?”

“Shhh don’t ruin our bonding moment Woods, just shut up.”

“Okay.”

This was home, and it was good to be back.

________________

It didn’t matter what Lexa did she couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke Griffin naked in her bed, screaming her name. She would wake up startled, sweat prickling her skin and with her panties completely drenched, having to move out of bed before Clarke woke up. Every day was a torture, but she kept smiling at Clarke and being a good friend.

Lexa kept her focus on work and improving her trust issues, telling Clarke about her day at work, sharing her ideas for the company and being as open as she could with her friend without touching the slight detail that she was having certain feelings for her. Also, she needed to be mentally strong if she wanted to handle the pressure of Nia breathing down her neck. The older woman was not happy when Lexa told the board that everything was okay with her wife.

 

Days passed in the blink of an eye, weeks turned into months, and the fake couple returned to a normal balance where they interacted friendly towards each other, their usual dynamic of being there for each other, talking about their days at work, exchanging stories, everything was as it was supposed to be. They went out with their mutual friends to restaurants or sometimes to the apartment of one of them to watch movies and drink beer.

They had been married for 5 and a half months, living together under the same roof, sleeping in the same bed, albeit Lexa made sure to always keep a good distance to avoid brushing Clarke accidentally. However, when she woke up she would find Clarke sleeping in her arms drooling on her boobs which Clarke denied ardently.

Her feelings had been growing each day;  she was starting to understand her complex feelings for her friend. Untangling the mess and confusion and starting to see a clear picture of what she really felt for the blonde. Almost reaching the so-called light.

 

As promised Lexa came every single day to the hospital to drop off lunch for Clarke even after her month of retribution ended. Lexa was proud of taking care of her woman that she had developed the habit of dropping by to leave food for Clarke. Today was no exception.

Lexa fixed the knot of her tie as the lift took her to Clarke’s floor. The ding signaled her stop, and Lexa walked to the nurses’ station to announce herself.

“Good afternoon Harper. Hello Nathan.”

Lexa had gotten acquainted with all the nurses on Clarke’s floor. There was speculation among some nurses that they were dating since Lexa showed up every single day with lunch for the plastic surgeon, but Clarke denied it by evidently pointing out that Lexa was a married woman. Clarke really wanted to keep people from knowing that she was actually the wife (business purposes obviously.) She didn’t want to deal with what would happen if they knew. Lexa agreed with whatever decision Clarke made, and since Clarke wanted to keep this transaction a secret from her co-workers, Lexa was never going to say no.  They kept it as being simply best friends taking care of each other.

“Good day to you too Lexa.” Harper always provided a flirty smile whenever Lexa was around. The nurse had made efforts to ask her out in friendly terms, but Lexa declined politely assuring Harper that her wife was the jealous type except with Clarke. Besides, Lexa was going to respect her agreement with Clarke of telling her if and only if she wanted to date someone else not that she was interested in Harper.  Lexa had her eyes on someone else.

“I have brought Dr. Griffin’s lunch, could you please give this to her?” Lexa left a couple of boxes on the counter.

Harper leaned in to pick them up as usual showing off her nice cleavage. “Of course Lexa, my pleasure.”

“Thanks Harper, you’re always so helpful.” Lexa offered a thankful nod and started to make her way to the lift.

 

Lexa pushed the button of the lift when someone hugged her from behind.

“There you are!”

Lexa smiled as she felt the familiar shape pressed against her back.

“Clarke. I already left your food with Harper.” Lexa turned around, and her eyes were struck with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Clarke was not wearing her usual blue scrub and lab coat. Today she was wearing a nice fitted dress that gave her a very professional elegant look. Lexa had to shut her mouth before Clarke realized she was staring like an idiot. Instead Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek in greeting.

“Back to your office?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, I have to keep working on finding something with investment potential. But Clarke, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks Lex, I have a meeting with the hospital board to propose my project to offer low-income children who suffer from facial deformities free plastic surgery.” Clarke pushed away a chestnut curl from Lexa’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

Lexa was in awe, this perfect woman not just had amazing looks, Clarke Griffin had the biggest heart in the world, always putting others’ needs before hers. That was the first trait that Lexa fell in love with.

Lexa was lost in her gorgeous sky blue eyes and in her perfect smile, in that split chin that she wished to kiss and… _Wait what?_

_The first trait I fell in love with._

“Oh my God. I can see it.”

Clarke quirked her brow. “What?”

“The light er— I mean, nothing, I uh, I’m just worried about the next board meeting.”

“You can do this Lex. You’re smart and a badass in the business world; you can beat Nia.”

The brunette rubbed her ear nervously, hiding the pink color of her cheeks. “Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke was grinning.  She clasped her hands behind her back before she tried to touch Lexa again. She always got touchy with her bestie and that was weird. No wonder her family thought she and Lexa were a thing way before, now Clarke tried to control the need to touch Lexa every damn second. “I uh, I better get--.”

“Clarke!”

A masculine voice interrupted the friendly conversation.

 

Lexa noticed a tall black man wearing a white lab coat like Clarke normally wore. He was aiming a huge smile at the blonde. Lexa perked her brow not pleased with that, taking a step forward in front of Clarke, her lips were pursed observing the man.

“Hey Wells,” Clarke greeted. “This is my best friend Lexa. Lexa this is the best ortho surgeon in the state”

The man, Wells, extended his hand to Lexa. The businesswoman eyed the man from head to toe, then she shook his hand. “Lexa Woods, nice to meet you doctor.”

“Oh, Woods as in Grounders Inc.?”

“Yes.”

Wells arched his brows, “Wow, that company is impressive. I’ve seen some interesting technologies that could be adapted to prosthetics. I have some ideas that I have pitched to other small companies but so far no luck.”

That sounded interesting to the brunette. She still had to find a way to push the investments and expanding into the medical arena sounded promising. “I’d love to hear about that Doctor Wells.”

“Oh come on guys, you’re not going to turn this into a business meeting.” Clarke was at ease seeing that Lexa had liked Wells who had become an amazing business partner and friend to the blonde.

“Great, I’m glad you’re interested and please call me Wells. I can make my pitch whenever you're ready.”

Lexa nodded, she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and checked her calendar. “I think I can fit you in next week.” Lexa opened her wallet and took out a business card. “Call my assistant to confirm. I am interested in what you have to say Wells.”

Wells put the card in his front pocket. “Thank you so much. Anyway I won’t take much of your time. It was nice meeting you.” Wells began to move away when he looked over his shoulder. “Meet me later Clarke?”

“Sure thing Wells, see you in a bit.”

Lexa definitely didn't like at all that Clarke was going to meet with Wells, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn’t going to start shit up again.

“See you later Clarke.” Lexa left a kiss on Clarke’s cheek looking at that beautiful smile, at those ocean blue eyes that attracted her like magnets. Yes, she could see it now so damn clearly, how could she be been that fucking blind?

Once the lift doors opened she got inside, she pushed the lobby button and sighed slowly as she pulled out her phone and dialed.

“Anya? I’m in love with my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, one more to go.
> 
> Until then.
> 
> Tana


	9. YOU, ME AND THE CRAVING IN BETWEEN

_Another rainy day in DC, the two of them had been studying nonstop for their finals. Stuck in Clarke’s apartment all weekend preparing for her marketing final, Lexa had been reading like crazy and analyzing charts and graphs while Clarke studied for her hematology exam. Lexa’s parents were out of town for business so there was no point staying at home if it was going to be empty. Instead, Clarke had opened the doors of her apartment, and Lexa stayed with Clarke for study sessions._

_The dynamic was simple.  Each one took their own space on the bed or the couch, even in the kitchen studying, silence filling the apartment, but when the alarm clock announced break time, the two would come together and share cookies, frozen yogurt or even pizza - whatever was available to eat. Other times they would take power naps cuddling together in bed or on the couch. Simple dynamic. Nothing out of the ordinary between the two best friends._

 

_Lexa was reviewing her flashcards one more time when the alarm echoed in the silent living room, and Clarke came out of the bedroom grumbling about cytogenetics.  She was wearing a long sleeve teal shirt and sweatpants and walking with socks so her steps were pretty muffled._

_“What you want Lex? We have leftovers from yesterday or we can order chinese if you want.” Clarke closed the door of the fridge and looked at her friend who was still reading her flashcards. Clarke sighed and approached silently from behind and in a swift movement snatched some cards from her friend’s hands._

_“Hey!” Lexa protested turning around. “Give it back Clarke!”_

_Clarke shook her head, waving the cards in her hand from left to right. “Hell no, it’s break time Lexa, and you are disrupting our agreement.”_

_Lexa stood up from the coach quirking her brow. “Clarke, give it back.”_

_“Nope, come and get it Lex.” Clarke grinned and started to run around in circles as Lexa followed behind her. Clarke laughed and ran trying to escape Lexa, who jumped the couch and intercepted Clarke, but the blonde cut through the kitchenette avoiding Lexa._

_“Clarke, give me the cards! I’m not playing.” Lexa warned but her tone was light, not serious._

_“You will have to take them from me!” Clarke chanted in a mocking tone and ran into her bedroom._

_Lexa ran faster and in a second caught up with the blonde.  Clarke was using the bed as cover putting it between her and Lexa. The blonde took a card and read a question. “Mention a task of marketing.”_

_“Ugh Clarke!”_

_“Answer the question Lexa!”_

_“It’s to spread a message about a product or service as cost-effectively as possible.” Lexa moved to the left and Clarke quickly moved the opposite direction._

_“Good. What is a marketing channel?” Clarke giggled as Lexa jumped over the bed, and Clarke moved out to the next room._

 

_Lexa followed with a small smirk on her face; she was having a lot of fun.  She couldn’t deny it. Everyday with Clarke was full of surprises and good times. “A set of independent organizations that ease the transfer of ownership as products move from producers to consumer.”_

_“Perfect Lexa, A+. By the way,” Clarke turned the card around and noticed the scribbled numbers. “To whom does this phone number belong, huh? A new chick that I don’t know about?”_

_“Clarke! Give me the cards now!”_

_“Is something in here you don’t want me to see?” Clarke peeked her tongue through her teeth, and she kept moving around the apartment, and Lexa was getting flustered by her friend. She had forgotten the dark-haired girl she met at the coffee shop earlier when she went to buy coffee for her and Clarke.  The girl had written her number on the flashcard. “Give. Me. That.” Lexa punctuated each word._

_“Don’t be shy Lexa, tell me about this new girl.” Clarke was trapped between the table and the wall. Lexa rounded the table to catch her but at the last second Clarke duck down, crawled under the table and ran back to her bedroom._

_“Does she have a name?” Clarke shouted, and Lexa pursued the giggling blonde. This time she didn’t give Clarke time to plan her escape and tackled her right away, both falling into bed._

 

_Lexa was on top of Clarke who was wiggling her arms trying to avoid being captured by Lexa._

_“Tell me the name Lex, and I’ll give them back.”_

_“It’s no one Clarke.” Lexa struggled a bit, but finally she clasped Clarke’s wrists and pinned her arms over her head.  She had Clarke completely at her mercy._

_Lexa was breathing hard, running around the apartment like tiny girls had used some energy or maybe it had something to do being on top of Clarke holding her in this particular position. She was looking intently at the blue, beautiful blue of Clarke’s eyes, her smile kind and soft._

_“Who is she?” Clarke insisted one more time. Her tone less jesting and more focused on the conversation she wanted to have._

_Lexa leaned closer to Clarke still straddling her, holding both of her arms above Clarke’s head and in her ear whispered, “no one.”_

_She felt the shaky breath leaving Clarke’s lips, which sent tremors down her spine._

_Quickly she let go of Clarke’s arms and tickled her provoking a sea of laughter. The jovial waves making Lexa join in as well._

_Clarke took advantage of Lexa lowering her defenses and flipped them over.  This time it was the blonde who was sitting on top of her friend’s hips, her hands resting on the burnette’s lean shoulders._

_“You promise?” Another smile tugged on her lips, but this one was less playful._

_Lexa was captured by the intensity of that gaze. Her heart was hammering pretty hard, and she wondered if Clarke could hear it. Then she eyed her lips which Clarke licked in that instant and moved her eyes back up to the marvelous world of sky blue. Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and with her thumb traced her fine features. She could close her eyes, and she could tell from memory the location of each and every freckle. Her other hand rested on Clarke’s hip, tracing its curve and feeling the hip bone that was a pretty nice bone from Lexa’s perspective._

_“I promise. There is no one.”_

_Clarke accepted that as a good answer and let herself relax on top of her friend, resting her head under Lexa’s chin but not before kissing her neck. “Okay, but if this new thing becomes official you’re the first one to tell me, right?”_

_Lexa surrounded Clarke with both her arms, and she couldn’t stop the thoughts that started to fill her mind as she enclosed Clarke in her personal space. Feeling good and happy to have the blonde like this, flushed, one whole body._

_“You know I will.”_

_Clarke giggled. “Is she pretty?”_

_“Yes, I think she’s fine.”_

_“Fine is not good enough for you, but if you wanna call her go ahead.” Clarke didn’t sound as cheerful._

_“No, she’s not my type anyway.”_

_“Aw, that sucks. I know you like curves and boobs.” Clarke nuzzled her nose in Lexa’s neck._

_“I’m not a boobs person, Clarke.”_

_“Yes you are.”_

_Lexa gave up; she could never win._

_“Chinese or leftovers?” Clarke suddenly changed the conversation._

_“Leftovers, I’m pretty hungry right now.”_

_“Perfect. I’ll heat the food.” Clarke propped herself up and kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose before rolling away from her and heading back to the kitchen._

 

_Lexa sat on the bed, her fingertips brushing the spot where Clarke just left a kiss. She frowned and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  She wasn’t sure what she was seeing, but her expression was different. Lexa lifted herself from the mattress and walked to look closer at the mirror and see her reflection in detail._

_Her eyes were a bit blown and her throat felt dry, not to mention the state of her heart._

_“What are you doing?” Lexa whispered to her reflection. “We’re friends. Best friends.”_

_“Should I add sauce to...?” Clarke peeked through the door seeing her friend looking at the mirror. “You okay?”_

_Lexa turned around and plastered her best smile, the smile to reassure her best friend that she was fine, a smile that was for Clarke only, a smile that could cover what she had discovered._

_“Yes, I thought I saw a pimple.”_

_Clarke laughed, “you’re face is perfect,” and extended her hand waiting for Lexa to accept it. Lexa took the hand of her friend, together they headed to the kitchen table and sat to eat their lunch before continuing with their study session._

 

Lexa sat up abruptly on the bed.

“Shit!”

She was gasping for air, the air around her was too thick, like she was asphyxiating in a cloud of humidity, and her skin was sprayed with sweat. She looked to her side seeing Clarke deep asleep.  The blonde curls splayed on the pillow, and her body curled in fetal position, the white huge t-shirt she wore revealed her smooth perfect shoulder, and her lungs expanded with her even breaths.

Lexa scooted to the edge of the mattress slowly to avoid bothering the blonde since it was still early.  The sun was hours away from coming out and saying hi. Lexa padded barefoot to the restroom to find the solace she needed right now. She shut the door and sat on top of the toilet lid holding her head in her hands.  She was breathing fast, her heart thumping with force, and the memory of that rainy day in Clarke’s apartment soaking her mind with every detail of that study weekend with her friend.

“That’s it, that’s when it happened.”

Lexa could finally pinpoint the exact moment she saw Clarke with different eyes. That day changed her, but she pushed everything to the back of her mind to avoid ruining what she had with Clarke. Now Lexa could finally understand the heart eyes remarks of her friends, the constant comments about her infatuation with her best friend. They were right, she was giving heart eyes to Clarke because she loved her since then and only realized it now. She had been hiding those feelings for a long time keeping her relationship platonic. Knowing deep down that she had romantic feelings for the blonde.

“What am I going to do? I can’t keep hiding this anymore.” Lexa was starting to get anxious; her wife was her best friend. She was in love with her, but Clarke didn’t see her like that. Or maybe she did?

“I have to tell her. I have to come clean and tell Clarke. I promised to be honest with her.  I made a vow.” Lexa stood up and leaned on the sink. “But what if she gets angry that I’ve been lying to her? That when I touch her I do with desire?”

Lexa breathed in and out deeply, counting one, two, three in and then one, two, three out trying to bring her heart beats back to normal. A knock on the door disturbed her focus.

 

“Lex? Everything okay?” The voice of Clarke sounded faint behind the wooden door, filled with sleepiness and concern.

Lexa washed her sweaty face, toweled it off and left the restroom to meet the woman who she had given her heart years ago.

“Yes, I’m okay.”

Clarke narrowed her gaze and touched Lexa’s cheek. “Liar. It’s 4am Lex, you’ve been restless all night.”

Lexa sighed slowly. “It’s the meeting with the Wallace’s.” Not a lie, but not the truth either.

“We already discussed this Lex, I told you I agree with your approach. We’ll look relaxed and happy.”

“Yes, it’s just that, well, Cage is very observant and I—”

Lexa was cut off because Clarke was kissing her. The blonde leaned in and claimed her lips, her soft and tender lips were really on hers. Lexa closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Clarke pressed on pushing Lexa against the door of the restroom, cupping her neck and kissing harder, and Lexa was kissing her back with the same intense response. Savoring the taste of Clarke, sucking her lower lip lightly, her hands now cradling Clarke’s waist as their bodies were flushed, her hands quickly roaming the vast expanse of Clarke’s back and tracing her amazing curves. Lexa moaned, and that made Clarke back off.

Her cheeks were a deep red and her lips pink by the intensity of their lips meeting with force and passion.

“Oh shit, I uh, I got carried away Lex, but it's all good. I promise.” Clarke offered a sheepish smile trying to bring everything back to their normal dynamic.

Lexa was speechless.  She wanted to reassure Clarke, to tell her that she had loved it, that she wanted to keep kissing her because she was in love with her, but no words came out.

“You see? No big deal, Cage won’t mind the show if we do it like this, and they won’t suspect anything.”

“No big deal,” was what Lexa muttered under her breath.

Clarke offered her hand and waited Lexa to take it.

Lexa clasped the offered hand with slight sadness and followed Clarke back to bed trying to gather the courage to tell her, but she was too damn afraid. Nothing was scarier than telling her best friend that she was her heart when the other half thought that this was no big deal.

The two reached the mattress. Clarke spooned Lexa holding her tightly against her body. Clarke pulled some curls away from Lexa’s face and kissed her behind her ear.

“Try to rest, I’ve got your back.” To reassure her point Clarke kissed Lexa on the nape of her neck and between her shoulder blades.

“I know.”

________________

After doing her rounds with her patients, Clarke made her way back to her office.  She still had to fill out some reports and coordinate some surgeries for next week before heading to the restaurant to meet Cage and Dante Wallace at an informal meeting with some board members in an outrageously extravagant restaurant.

Clarke and Lexa would put on another show for their audience. Not that Clarke minded it though.

Things had been going well for the young surgeon. Helping Tris had been one of the highlights of her career. After observing the recovery progress from multiple surgeries over many months and monitoring her health, Clarke had finally discharged Tris. The girl had recovered incredibly well, and her face looked as if she had not been in a life threatening accident. Clarke had worked exhaustively to make sure the scarring was minimal. The blonde was so ecstatic over the result, but what she loved more was all the euphoria of the young girl looking  at herself in the mirror and loving it. This result wouldn’t be possible without the help of Wells either. The doctor was kind and always had some joke up his sleeve, and he made her have such a good time. She was grateful for his friendship and help.

 

Clarke was also pleased at the moment with how things were developing between her and Lexa too. After almost 9 months together, things were going pretty well.

They had endured a rough start to their marriage of convenience, but now they felt stronger together. However, there was still something missing. Lexa’s body language was less uptight. Instead she seemed more relaxed, as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. But Lexa was still distant with her even when they did everything together from having dinner every night to playing with Rexa during the weekends.  There was something off with the brunette. Lexa stopped snuggling with her whenever they joined Raven and O to watch a movie. Even when she leaned on Lexa, she could feel her tense instantly. Lexa never touched her, not until it was required to pretend in front of her business partners. Outside in the real world, it was Clarke who always sought contact between them. When in the past it was such an automatic response to hold each other close, sharing their bucket of popcorn or simply cuddling on the couch.

Clarke had to seek contact again. Earlier this morning Clarke had kissed her to prove to Lexa that they could do this. Instead that provoked a reaction in her that was confusing. When she heard her friend moan, that had been the sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life, and that was fucking wrong.

 

The blonde surgeon sat back down at her desk.  She started to scribble several notes on a patient's file, pushing away her concern and strange feelings for Lexa.

After hanging out with her co-workers for some time, Harper had become more than infatuated with her wife. Harper was crushing hard on Lexa and trying to remove those ideas from the nurse’s head was becoming a difficult task. She felt that she was finally getting back her friend, and the simple thought of sharing stirred an ugly sensation inside of her. Clarke wanted Harper miles away from Lexa.

Harper was a good woman, a very hardworking compassionate woman dedicated to her work. She could be what Lexa needed to move on from Costia, whom Clarke thought was the main cause of their problems. In her mind, Clarke thought that Lexa was still madly in love with Costia. After asking her for sex, more like demanding sex from her, Lexa became more distant, more careful in how she approached Clarke, making sure to only touch her friend when faking being in love required it. Lexa had promised to ask for her permission, and she has been doing just that. But for some reason, Clarke wanted to be touched by her friend all of the time like they used to do in the past.  This physical distance was bothering Clarke.  Add to that, knowing how honorable and respectful of her word Lexa was, she wouldn’t allow herself that chance with anyone else until they divorced. Not unless Clarke told her explicitly that she was okay with her moving on, whether it was with Harper or another person. And that is what scared Clarke, pushing Lexa into the arms of someone who wasn’t her.

 

Their marriage was like a contract with an expiration date - remain together for the allotted time and then divorce. This wasn't supposed to be hard, at least not from the beginning when Clarke thought about this. She didn’t waver when she proposed this idea to Lexa.  All she wanted was to avoid seeing the woman in distress.  Lexa had carried the weight of the world on her shoulders for what seemed like an eternity, who had been beaten up by life; first, losing someone she loved and second, losing her parents. Clarke wasn’t going to let Lexa lose the only remnant of her family. That was all she wanted to accomplish with this business. Shield Lexa from more suffering because she cared for her more than anyone.

How could two best friends become entangled in this disaster of feelings? Clarke had never felt as confused as she was right now. She thought that marriage was going to be the same as their day to day, but she was kidding herself. As their fake marriage progressed, they started to discover facets that were previously unknown to each other. Lexa had never been so open to anyone and yet, during this time Lexa had bared her soul to her best friend. Clarke was the only one who knew how she really felt.

And Clarke started to crave Lexa’s presence, missing her every day that they spent apart. Nothing like when they were living in their respective homes. Clarke had gotten used to Lexa’s warmth at night and to her kisses every day.  She could easily classify it as an addiction. This was not how friends are supposed to feel for each other. Clarke didn’t desire Raven’s touch or Octavia’s lips, and the mere thought of the butterflies she felt when Lexa kissed her deeply scared the hell out of her even though it was for show.  Clarke was scared of how much she wanted to do it again, and again and again.

 

Clarke glanced at the frame portraying her and Lexa on their honeymoon. She had cherished those days with Lexa, hearing her laughter and seeing that shy smile of her friend. They had the most incredible adventure, and Clarke was happy to have new memories with her best friend.

What on earth happened to them during this time? Clarke always questioned herself. Since when was it awkward to kiss Lexa’s shoulder blades or brush her thigh? Considering how many hugs they shared during their lifetime together, why was it hard to do that now without feeling weirded out by it? And not weirded out in a bad way, actually it felt good, and that was the scariest part of it all. And God forbid she saw Lexa with another woman, the fact that she was on the verge of hating on Harper simply because she was crushing on Lexa was an indicator of how messed up she was.

“Maybe what I need to do is return our dynamics back to normal. If I trace a line again as being best friends, we should go back to our usual selves.” Clarke spoke to the photograph. “You’re still in love with Costia. That has to be the only explanation of your odd behavior Lex.” Clarke talked to the picture of her spouse. “I need to stop depending on you so much and go out and have fun, flirt again, get back in the game.”

Clarke pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited for the call to connect and when the friendly voice answered her on the other side of the line, Clarke turned the picture backwards, flipping it over on her desk to avoid seeing it.

Or maybe to reduce the guilt she was having for doing this.

_______________

A hectic day in Grounders Inc. was the norm for Lexa Woods. The young woman had taken full control of the company’s decisions since she held the most shares thanks to this marriage arrangement with Clarke. Lexa was back to her confident self closing deals, making investments and pushing her parents’ company to success.

Lexa had everything under control, at least on the professional side, but her personal life was a disaster. She only came to realize that she was actually in love with her best friend a couple of months ago.

The past couple of months after agreeing to Clarke’s proposal to share the bed had been excruciating for her. Having to sleep and eat with someone who looked at her as her best friend was painful. Even the kiss they shared this morning had been hurtful because Lexa was addicted to those lips, and for Clarke it had been no big deal. It was fake and had no meaning to Clarke, and Lexa bled hearing those words.

 

The knock on the door brought Lexa back to business mode. She shook her head trying to dissipate her rambling thoughts and focused on Gustus who was coming into her office.

“These are the reports from the previous quarter.” The man dropped a folder on her desk. Lexa opened the folder to read the files.  “We have taken the lead since we opted to work in the medical area. Fewer competitors and our products have been resulting in incredible advances,” Gustus explained.

“Our new prosthetics are going to be tested with military personnel soon. I am pleased we’re not just developing tech but also providing a better life for people which is what my parents would want.”

Gustus nodded, he took another file and handed it to Lexa. “This is a copy of the latest agreement and Dr. Wells Jaha involvement in the development of the prosthetics.”

“Good. I owe the good doctor an invitation to dinner.  After all, his ideas are what we used to develop our line.”

After Lexa conceded to listen to Wells Jaha’s ideas, they agreed to give his technology a chance. Lexa had seriously committed to invest and risked a lot. In a matter of weeks the board was going to finally vote on the merger. Lexa was close to proving her point that they could stand out in other areas that were less developed.  Tonight’s meeting with Mount Weather Corp.’s main executives would provide her with a panorama of ideas that she would have to prepare for at the next meeting.

Lexa put the file away and checked her watch. “Thank you Gustus, keep an eye on that patent please. Now I must leave to meet with Mr. Wallace and his son.”

Gustus offered a respectful nod and went back to his office.

Lexa stood up and was starting to put her files and work material into her briefcase before grabbing her car keys to pick up Clarke at the hospital and heading to the meeting.

 

 

 

When the couple arrived at the restaurant, the sun had already hid, and the moon made its appearance in the sky. The dim lights of the restaurant offered a relaxed ambiance to their patrons with slow music playing in the background. At the entrance, Lexa offered her arm to escort Clarke inside the restaurant at the entrance, and the blonde tucked under her arm smiling confidently at her friend. Lexa nodded and pushed open the door to meet her business partners and the people from Mount Weather Corp.

The sound of Clarke’s heels were the only thing that Lexa could focus on as they were guided to their table because if she let her attention drift to the way her heart was beating, she was going to get way nervous and ruin their show for the board.

“Oh Lexa and Clarke!” Nia stood up. “So lovely to see you, please sit down.”

“Good evening everyone.” Lexa pulled the chair out for her wife, and then she shook the hands of Dante and Cage Wallace. “Thank your for meeting us here Mr. Wallace.”

Lexa took her chair after greeting the rest of the board members and sat next to her wife. She ordered a bottle of red wine before engaging in a business conversation while they waited for their orders.

 

The night moved smoothly. Dante presented his vision and plans for the company after a merger. Lexa had to admit that the man was clever, had a clear idea of what to develop and having the extra capital would be beneficial. Still she wasn't going to budge. Grounders Inc. had to remain independent and successful. Whenever she felt her tension rise, Clarke casually laced their hands squeezing her in reassurance. Clarke would laugh at the terrible jokes of Cage Wallace with grace, as if she was entangled in their conversation and not a boring wife. Clarke always had a good reply and a sassy comment that made the people at their table laugh in delight.

Lexa had no idea how she could be without Clarke in her life. She wanted this.  She really wanted to make this work and be happy with Clarke by her side.

“Um, excuse me.” Lexa stood up and pecked Clarke’s lips. “Restroom. Be right back.”

“Please take your time, Lexa. Your wife is indeed great company.” Cage lifted his glass of whiskey.

Lexa wanted to punch the guy right there, but Clarke easily responded to all his obnoxious comments with class. Clarke laughed as if enjoying the stupid comment of Cage. “My gorgeous wife knows that already, don’t you babe?”

Lexa stood behind Clarke, her hands resting on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I know. I’m very lucky to have her Cage. Marriage is fantastic and whoever said it is not is a fool.” That brought more smiles and cheers from the table, and Lexa made her way to the restroom.

 

Lexa made sure that she was alone and pulled out her cellphone and texted Anya. She was feeling confident and was ready to tackle her fears and conquer Clarke. She loved being with her.  Clarke was part of her, and she couldn’t deny herself this anymore.

 **LexaWoodsy** (9:42 pm): Anya, I’m going to confess

Lexa waited for a reply.  She wanted to have someone at least  back her up.  This was going to be big; she was ready to tell Clarke that she was in love with her and hoping that she could change Clarke’s mind about this not being a big deal. Because it was a big deal, it meant everything.

 **GeneralAnya** (9:47 pm): Holy shit?? Gonna tell C that you <3 her????

 **LexaWoodsy (** 9:51 pm): Yes, I’ll tell her An. I’m trying not to freak out but as soon as I get out of this dinner and take her home I will tell her.

 **GeneralAnya** (9:54 pm): Fuck yasss you tell blondie. Text me whenever it happens and how it goes. I bet there’s gonna be lots of sex!!!!

 **LexaWoodsy** (9:58 pm): What if she says she doesn’t love me the same?

 **GeneralAnya** (10:00 pm): Not happening, she does L. Lots of kissing and sex, b ready ;)

Lexa took a deep breath and put her phone back in her jacket pocket making her way back to the table. As expected Clarke was making everyone laugh and have a fun evening. She was good and incredibly amazing at this.

 

“Hey babe.” Clarke immediately took her hand as Lexa sat.

“You’re having a good time. I’ll make sure to invite you more often. My wife makes a better host than I am.” The table laughed again.

“Clarke is really great, Lexa.” Nia interjected. “Please make sure you come to our annual gala, this woman is gold.”

“I’d love to Nia. I'm not letting this monumental woman out of my sight.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and kissed her lips briefly but oh so intense. Lexa was on fire.

“Thank you for listening to us, Lexa. We now must retire for the evening.” Dante stood up and shook hands with the board members and kissed Clarke’s hand.

“You sure have a lovely wife, Lexa.”

“I know sir, thank you.” Lexa offered a shy smile to the blonde who returned a grin in her direction.

After the man and his son walked away Lexa and Clarke did the same.

“Thank you all for coming.  Now I think we are ready to conclude our discussions in the next meeting. Have a good night.” Lexa circled Clarke’s waist and walked her back to their car.

 

The trip back home had been silent in the car. Lexa pondered when the right time would come to speak with Clarke, and she realized there was never going to be a right time. She had to confess her feelings and could only hope for the best possible outcome.

As a businesswoman who had to look at all the possibilities, Lexa played all the different scenarios:

One where Clarke rejected her feelings. If that was the case, she would provide Clarke with space if that is what she wanted.

Another scenario where Clarke reciprocated her feelings. They celebrated together and there would be plenty of kissing tonight.

And the last scenario where she choked and everything remained the same.

Lexa was hoping for the best scenario where she and Clarke could reciprocate each other’s feelings. That’s all Lexa wanted, to hold Clarke in her arms and let her know how much she loved her.

 

 

 

Once Lexa parked her car in the garage, the two friends walked silently back to their bedroom. Rexa was already asleep in her bed and with her toys waiting for her favorite humans to arrive and play with her, but it was too late for that now.

Lexa opened the bedroom door and let Clarke through first before closing the door again. Both started to remove their clothes. Clarke sat on the bed removing her heels while Lexa hung her jacket on a perch, removed her tie and unbuttoned her collar shirt.

“Tonight was pretty great.” Clarke was barefoot and comfortable wiggling her toes after having them enclosed in those fancy shoes. Next, she walked towards Lexa and turned her back to her.

Lexa unzipped Clarke’s dress slowly admiring the beautiful freckles on the supple flesh.

“Yes, with this I can definitely prepare better for the next board meeting with my new proposal. The numbers are optimistic so far.” Lexa unbuckled her belt and sat on the bed to pull off her shoes and socks. She knew she had to speak soon or she was going to miss her chance to declare her feelings for Clarke.

“You’re going to do great Lex. That Cage dude is certainly an asshole, I don’t think the board will want anything to do with him.” Clarke let the dress fall to the floor, and she was only in her underwear. Clarke walked to the laundry basket and put her dress inside.  She returned to take out clean undies and pajamas from her drawer.

“I hope so Clarke.” Lexa stood up.  She tossed her clothes into the laundry basket and put on a robe. Now or never, she took a deep breath and approached Clarke who was taking out her sleepwear.

“I need to talk to you—”

“I have something to tell you—”

Both girls said in unison, making Clarke chuckle at the timing. Lexa smiled too. She rubbed the nape of her neck trying to ease a bit the tension that was accumulating there.

“Um, you go first Clarke.” Lexa didn’t meet Clarke’s eyes to hide the slight blush of her cheeks.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Clarke put her clothes on her night table and grabbed Lexa’s arm guiding her to the bed. Lexa sat, and Clarke took the place beside her.

 

Clarke inhaled deeply before locking her gaze with Lexa’s. “I’ve been thinking about us.”

Lexa arched her brow, licked her lips, and gave a small nod for Clarke to go on.

“You see, I uh, well, we promised to be honest and that’s what I want to do. Be honest with you.” Clarke played with Lexa’s hand absentmindedly trying to ease her friend’s tension.

“Right, what is it Clarke?” Lexa gulped down the lump in her throat; she was a ball of nerves. What if Clarke was actually the one who declares her love? Lexa didn’t consider this possibility, she was going to hyperventilate here and make a fool of herself because then Clarke would—

“I want to date again.”

“...”

Lexa blinked repeatedly, her brain couldn’t compute what she just heard. That was not what she had envisioned. This was definitely wrong, it couldn’t be.

“Lexa?” Clarke cupped her cheek to make Lexa focus her lost stare on her.

“What? With who?”

“I’m ready to date again. I uh invited Wells. He’s nice and handsome and I don’t know, I want to see if this could work or not. If you let me, of course.”

The brunette could feel her heart breaking piece by piece. It was as if Clarke kept puncturing her lungs with a sharp dagger, and all she felt inside was emptiness, an arctic wind dissipating inside her soul.

“Is that okay with you?” Clarke asked tracing softly with her thumb Lexa’s jawline.

“Yes.” Lexa answered almost robotically.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked again, needing the reassurance of the green-eyed girl. “I won’t get mad if you don’t approve, Lex.”

Lexa stood up putting distance between her and Clarke, turning her rigid back to the blonde to avoid being seen on the verge of tears. “I told you in the beginning of our business agreement Clarke. You’re not my prisoner, and you can do as you wish.  If you want to go on a date, that is fine by me. Just make sure no one knows about it.”

“Alright, thanks Lex.” Clarke was going to offer Lexa to do the same, maybe with Harper, but the blonde couldn’t do it. She was selfish in that aspect. “Um, what did you want to tell me?”

Lexa looked over her shoulder. “Nothing important, it’s no big deal. You put on a great show tonight, Clarke.” Lexa took some clothes from her drawers and locked herself in the bathroom leaving a baffled Clarke in their bedroom wondering why Lexa answered her in such a cold and detached voice.  For Clarke this had never been a show but how she really felt.

 

The heartbroken woman opened the shower letting a hard stream of water hit the tub. Lexa removed the silk robe she was wearing and sat in the tub. Only then did she allow herself to cry because the water would hide the tears, the strong stream would muffle her sobs, and she could easily forget that she had cried for being weak again.

No big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least she tried. Not what Lexa expected but oh well. Nothing can be easy between these two.  
> NO. BIG. DEAL. Guys, seriously, repeat after me: NO BIG DEAL.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	10. THE GAME OF PRETEND

The trip back to her parents house took longer than expected, but nothing could done about it. Traffic sometimes gets crazy in the big city.

A starry night with Wells went well and ended on a nice note. He was a gentleman, being polite and kind to Clarke during their date. He made smartass jokes as usual, but the conversation always returned to work - of complicated surgeries and interesting methods to use in their upcoming surgeries.

To be honest, this didn’t look like or feel like a real date.  It was more like hanging out with an acquaintance, there was no romantic vibe in the air or stupid butterflies to give Clarke a hint that she was on the right path.

Wells stopped his car in front of her parents’ house.  As agreed she was going to keep her dates away from Lexa. Being dropped off at her parents’ place was her best chance to avoid a trail leading back to Lexa.

“Thanks again for the dinner Wells. It was fun.” Clarke smiled kindly as Wells quickly left the car and went to open the door for her.

“My pleasure.” The man returned the smile and walked her to her doorstep.

“Well I guess I’ll see you at work?”

“Sure. Good night Clarke.” Wells stood there waiting. Waiting for a hug? a kiss? Clarke didn’t know. Still she stepped on her tiptoes to kiss the ortho surgeon good night on his cheek.

“Good night Wells.” She turned around, unlocked the door and went inside her folk’s place.

 

Leaning against the door Clarke sighed, her dad came to greet her with his huge smile. He opened his strong arms, and Clarke walked to meet his embrace.

“Welcome back kiddo. How was your date?” Jake enclosed his daughter in his arms kissing the top of her head. The two walked to the living room to sit down and have a chat.

“It was fun, dad. Wells is really nice.”

Jake perked his brow. “But?”

“But that was it. It was nice.” Clarke deflated at the thought. She leaned on the couch, and her father clasped his hands in hers.

“Kiddo, you don’t have to force this, you know? Sometimes there is chemistry and sometimes there isn’t. That doctor guy seems like a good man, but he doesn’t have what you need, baby.”

Clarke let out a long sad sigh. She looked at her dad hoping to find the answers of life she sought desperately and leaned on his shoulder. “Dad? I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.”

Jake pressed his adult girl to his chest just like when she was a tiny girl, basking in her warmth and providing her with security. “You have all the right to date baby. Lexa promised she wasn’t going to interfere, you do not need to feel guilty.”

“I know dad.” Clarke pulled away from her father and laced her hands, her head bowed down not meeting his gaze. “It’s just that it feels wrong. I hoped that going out again was going to be a sign for Lexa to move on from Costia, to go out and find love.  So far all I have accomplished is pushing her back into more hours of work and drinking her stress away. I barely see her dad, it’s like she’s avoiding me. When I asked Anya what was going on. she almost ripped my head off. Did I make a mistake dad?” Clarke pouted; she was truly sad.

 

Jake understood his daughter’s confusion, she had no idea what was going on with her friend. Anya had quickly let everyone know that Lexa was finally acknowledging her feelings for his daughter. Everyone went insane with bets and preparing a huge celebration, but there was no celebration.

Last month Anya had confirmed that Lexa was going to declare her feelings, and everyone was awaiting the long due news, but in the end it was Clarke wanting to go on dates again and breaking Lexa’s heart in the process. That clearly broke the spirits of their friends. Clarke was oblivious to Lexa’s feelings because she took them for granted. Jake hoped that this exploration would cause Clarke to finally realize that this emptiness she was describing was because she loved Lexa as much as Lexa loved the blonde.

“Don’t worry kiddo, there is no right and wrong when one is seeking love. Anya was stressed probably, she cares for you very much. Don’t feel bad about meeting new people Clarke.”

Clarke nodded and stood up. “I better get going. It’s really late, and I have to go back home.”

Jake kissed Clarke’s cheek and hugged her one more time. “Your best friend awaits honey. She might be able to shed some light onto your doubts. Talk to her kiddo, I think that what you really need to do is sit down and speak frankly with Lexa.”  
“She’s being difficult again, dad. Lexa gets in her commander mode, and it’s hard to reach her.”

“You can reach her hun. You know her best. Now go back before it's too late.”

  


Clarke thanked her father for waiting for her after her date, and she drove back to her home on the Woods’ property.

As it has been every time she went out on a date, the lights were already turned off, and the silence around the house was ghostly.

The doctor unlocked the door, and she removed her heels once inside the house. Clarke carried her shoes in her hand and made her way upstairs. She opened the door to their bedroom to find the bed empty. She felt a punch in her gut finding that Lexa was nowhere to be seen. It was almost midnight, and her friend was not in their bed.

With the sadness that enveloped her in the last month, since she began this dumb idea to go out on dates again, Clarke sat on the bed.  She took Lexa’s pillow in her hands and inhaled it deeply smelling the usual shampoo of the girl who had become her biggest supporter during their 19 years of friendship. She took a look at the portrait of the two young girls in Mount Weather smiling with ease and bliss to the camera. She missed those simple days when all she did was laugh and joke around Lexa. Now things had gotten more serious, but nonetheless that magic that existed between them was alive. Or at least Clarke hoped it was still alive. With Lexa closing herself off, it was hard to tell if they were in sync or not.

 

She headed into the restroom, took a quick shower and changed into comfortable sleepwear - a baggy green shirt and comfy cotton underwear. She went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a drink of water, but Rexa barked startling her briefly.

“Hey Rexa, what is it?” Clarke kneeled to pet the dog wagging its tail excitedly. Rexa barked again and moved towards the hall and waited.

“Oh! You want me to follow?

BARK!            BARK!

Clarke padded barefoot through the tiles of the hall following the tiny dog when she noticed the slight light coming from the studio door. “Good girl Rexa. Now go to sleep.” Clarke patted the dog before opening slowly the door. “Lexa?,” Clarke asked before going in. Since she got no response, she entered the studio fully and found the person she trusted most in the world asleep in a big leather chair in front of a huge desk with papers scattered around.

Clarke’s heart beat harder and faster, the sleeping figure of the brunette made her sad because she had not been here for her, but also filled her with tenderness. She walked to the desk noticing how tired Lexa looked.  The knot of her tie was undone, and a couple of buttons were loose at the top revealing a portion of the black bra Lexa wore underneath.

Clarke glanced at the glass with amber liquid in the bottom and an empty liquor bottle on a side tray. That meant Lexa had been drinking again tonight. Several files were displayed on the desk, and Clarke carefully stashed them together in one single pile.  She took the glass away and left it on the tray for the maids to remove when they clean the studio tomorrow. Lastly, she moved closer to the entrepreneur and shook her shoulder lightly.

“Lex? Wake up, let’s take you to bed.” Clarke shook Lexa lightly again on her shoulder and with her left hand she cupped her cheek tracing the tender skin with her thumb. “Lexa, let’s go to the bedroom. Tomorrow you’ll wake up with a strained neck.”

Lexa stirred and batted her eyelashes slowly as she was starting to awake.

“Clarke.” The brunette mumbled.

“Hey, you can’t sleep here dummy.”

“Yes, I can.” Lexa stirred in the leather chair trying to get more comfy.

Clarke smiled at the stubbornness of the brunette, but she was sober and way more stubborn. “Come on, you’re drunk, and you can hurt yourself if you stay here. Up we go!” Clarke hooked her arms under Lexa’s armpits and lifted her up from the chair. The taller girl did not expect this sudden movement and ended up completely pressed against Clarke’s front, Clarke had nowhere to go since she was trapped between the desk and Lexa; all the brunette had to do was to lean in and capture those luscious lips she was dreaming of moments ago.  But Lexa snapped out of her drunken fantasy moment and pulled back, but she stumbled over her chair and lost her balance. Clarke had to adjust her grip in order to hold the weight of her friend before Lexa hurt herself. She ended up holding her waist and underneath her arm.

“I got you. Lean on me.” Clarke started to make her way back to their bedroom with Lexa stumbling at her side.

 

Walking in silence until they were back in the bedroom, Clarke led Lexa to the edge of the bed and there she sat down. She untangled her arms from around Lexa and stood up again.

“You shouldn’t work so hard Lex. You’re going to get sick.” Clarke started to pull the shoes off of the half-asleep green-eyed woman.

“I don’t get sick, Clarke.” Lexa clasped the edge of the bed while Clarke removed her socks trying to keep her balance and avoid making a fool of herself.

“You can get sick if you don’t stop this excess of work, and you should stop drinking so much too. Your liver can’t take so much booze Lex.” Clarke went to the drawer and took out Lexa’s plaid red pj’s. When the blonde returned she eased her friend on the bed comfortably.

“How was your date?” Lexa slurred. Feigning interest was hard for her, but she wanted Clarke to be happy, and it was her job as her best friend to show interest in all potential love matches of the woman who owned her ass.

Clarke unbuckled Lexa’s belt and removed it from the lean waist.  She left the leather black belt on Lexa’s perch and returned to remove her slacks.

“It was good.” Clarke kept her focus pulling Lexa’s pants off of her long legs and threw the offending material into the laundry basket. Next she continued popping the buttons of Lexa’s shirt and pulled the tie away.

“Just good? No mindblowing sex? Not a 20?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke’s lips curved just the slightest hearing Lexa refer to the scale they used to measure sexual prowess and shook her head. “No mindblowing sex, Lexa. I told you this is just exploring a possibility.”

“I’m glad.” Lexa smiled in relief puffing her chest out happy to know that her woman was hers, even though they haven’t touched intimately ever, not even now that they were getting close to their one year anniversary of marriage. “I mean, too bad. His loss.” Lexa joked trying to emulate their behavior whenever they used to talk about dates gone wrong.

Clarke finally pulled away the work clothes and had Lexa in her underwear. Clarke had to admit that between the two Lexa had the better body - the washboard abs and strong arms, that jawline that was a crime to behold. Lexa was pure spartan warrior sexiness, and gosh Clarke was staring too long at her best friend.

She took the pj shorts and slid them up her friend’s legs. “Lift your butt.”

Lexa did, and Clarke finished helping dressing up her lower body. The shirt was a bit troublesome because she had to get closer to lift Lexa’s head and remove the straps of her bra. Clarke maneuvered as gentle as she could to avoid bothering the almost passed out brunette, but the mere contact with the hot skin made her feel tiny sparks of electricity.

Finally she put the red plaid pj shirt on her friend. “I’m going to remove your bra now Lex.”

Lexa hummed, Clarke tilted Lexa’s back a bit to unclasp it and pulled the black lace material away.

“You’re all set Lexa. Now let’s get to sleep. Shall we?” Clarke went to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp on the night table. She rolled on her shoulder with her back to Lexa trying to let the tiredness of the day at the hospital and her date with Wells claim her fast.

However, that was going to be impossible with Lexa mumbling random stuff and tossing on the bed every 5 seconds.

 

“Lexa, what is it?”

“Can’t sleep.”

Clarke turned on the lamp and sat on the bed with some frustration in not achieving sleep. “Okay, what do you need? Tea? Water? Pills?”

“I’m horny Clarke.”

“What?” Clarke’s cheeks turned red, and if Lexa wasn’t so gone into drunken dreamland, she could have noticed how flustered the blonde was. “Uuuuh right, I guess that will help you sleep. How much do you need?”

“Give me 15, I’m already worked up.” Lexa grumbled, and her hand slid under the covers automatically.

Clarke heart stammered and she jumped off the bed right away. “I, I’ll wait in the restroom.” Clarke moved to the bathroom and shut the door at speed of light.

Not that she was a prude regarding sex or anything related to that.

They trusted each other deeply; they talked about their sex lives as if it was an easy topic like favorite ice cream flavor.

When Lexa lost her virginity at 17, and she shared with Clarke her experience; that’s when they came up with a sexual prowess scale. When Clarke had sex at 16 for the first time, she applied the same scale and compared the score with Lexa’s. Since that moment they always shared their experiences through this scale. If their partners had great foreplay that was +1, if they had to fake their orgasms that was a -2, if Lexa or Clarke topped that was a +2, if they didn’t climax that was a -3, if they made their partners scream their names that was a +3.  The best fuck of their lives was a +5.

The total point scale was 20 and so far none had gone beyond 15 points.  Neither Finn nor Costia filled the requirements for a 20. Finn had been a 13 and Costia 15, figures.

 

Clarke sat on the counter and waited. She swung her legs waiting for her friend to do what she needed to do. The sleepy doctor started to re-arrange the toothbrushes on the counter out of boredom when she heard a loud moan. Clarke froze because that sound was a-ma-zing. Just like that time she kissed Lexa and she moaned, this was the same. Clarke licked her lips and held the edge of the counter in anticipation of what was to come. Holding her breath and keeping silent, tuning her senses to Lexa, her best friend who was making those erotic sounds that were music to her ears.

“Fuck!” Clarke felt a pool of heat gather in the bottom of her cotton panties as she heard Lexa whimper and cry in pleasure. Why on earth was Clarke listening intently to her best friend finger fucking herself when she could distract herself with other things? Clarke was _very_ lost in the sound of need coming from the estranged voice of her friend.  It was like a mating call, and she wanted to respond.

Clarke jumped off the counter and turned around looking at her reflection. “No! You’re not responding to anything. Lexa is your best friend, and here you’re acting like a pervert hearing her doing the do, and you want to join? What kind of friend are you Clarke!?” She questioned the reflection with pink cheeks and a dry throat. However, she thought about what Raven said jokingly once about Lexa being a good fuck, she was pretty sure by the incredible moans that Lexa let out that she was going to be close to 20 on their fucking scale.

“If not 20.” Clarke said.

“Claaarke!” Lexa whimpered.

Clarke heard that as clear as water. “What the f—”

“Please.” Lexa pleaded, and Clarke was panicking. Lexa needed her, and she was standing in the bathroom like an idiot. The moistness between her legs was getting uncomfortable, and her groin was on fire.   If she touched herself, she was going to come in less than 5 minutes.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!!!_

Clarke made her way to the wooden door separating her from doing the most idiotic thing she could do. Lexa was drunk, and no way in hell Lexa would think of her when masturbating if she were sober. Clarke respected Lexa, and she was going to stay the fuck away giving the privacy her best friend needed.

Clarke’s hand was stuck on the knob afraid that if she turned it around there was no going back, and it would fuck up this precious friendship forever.

“I’m here Lexa. I got you.” Clarke said through the slight slit of the door trying to provide some comfort.

Lexa’s breaths quickened, she was close, and Clarke was dripping in her damn underwear.  Her knuckles were white holding the knob and keeping her in place. Lexa needed release, she could feel her struggle to find it.

“Please.” Lexa begged.

“Let go Lex, I’m here for you.” Clarke reassured Lexa which helped the brunette to relax completely and go with it.

Seconds later Clarke heard the raspy seductive voice of Lexa’s climax echoing in their bedroom.

“20.” Clarke babbled.

 

A minute or so later Clarke came out of the restroom and padded to the drawer to get a new set of undies. She changed quickly and got back into bed.

When she returned, she met a very sleepy Lexa with rosy cheeks after her orgasmic session; Clarke hovered over the brunette, she could see the thin sheen of sweat on her face and pulled a chestnut lock that was sticking on her cheek.

“It’s okay Lex. I’m here.” Clarke whispered and kissed her forehead before getting back onto her side of the bed to turn off the lamp.

After that sinful event, Clarke barely slept. She was aroused by her best friend, and that was not okay. The worst of this situation was that it made her happy that Lexa came thinking about her and not Costia.

“Shit!” Clarke covered her face with a pillow trying to shut down those sinful thoughts.

She needed to return to the path of light asap.

“Not today Satan, not today.”

  


Clarke was sitting on a stool at the bar, she checked her watch again and noticed that Wells was already late. The two have been going out for weeks exploring their relationship, but so far there was nothing that ignited Clarke, and her dad had been insistent about not forcing the situation.

Wells was a good man and friend. He also was her co-worker, and they saw each other in the hospital almost everyday, but that spark she was looking for was yet to be found.

Clarke signaled the bartender to get another beer and pulled her cellphone out of her purse. She dialed Wells and waited the tone until he answered.

“Wells what the hell is taking you so long? I mean if you’re not gonna come at least call.”

“Oh sorry Clarke, there was a multiple car crash, and I got called in. I’m prepping as we speak.”

“Oh well, I get it. I uh, we’ll talk in the hospital then. Good luck.” With that Clarke shut the phone down and threw it back in her purse. Clarke picked up her bottle and took a long swig of the cold yellow bubbly liquid.

This was going nowhere, the least she could do now was to sit down with Wells and tell him that it was better to keep things between them professional. She couldn’t keep doing this anymore.

A more important situation called her attention. Lexa had been avoiding her more than ever. Clarke had the slight suspicion that Lexa remembered bits of her drunken night when she had touched herself with her friend on her mind, and the brunette was embarrassed. Clarke wanted to tell her that she understood, that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but Lexa was simply not there anymore to talk.

Clarke’s heart was breaking into pieces, and she had no idea why.

 

“Rough night, huh?”

Clarke looked to see who interrupted her inner thoughts. On the left side, occupying a stool was a woman with honey blonde hair and olive skin, her hazel almond-shaped eyes locked with hers. She had a nice quirky smile and a softness in her look.

“Not so bad.” Clarke offered in return. “My date? Yeah he was busy, but I think it’s for the best we keep things amicable between us.” Clarke took another sip of her drink.

“Shame. I’d never dare to stand up a gorgeous woman like you.” The stranger winked and ordered a glass of water.

“Not gonna drink?”

“No, I rather be sober when I take you home.” Another splendid smile framed her face.

Clarke laughed heartily and finished her bottle leaving it empty on the counter. “Wow, you don’t waste time. Direct approach, I like that.”

“I learned the hard way that life is too short. I’m Niylah.” The woman offered her hand. Long delicate fingers clasped Clarke’s hand when she shook it.

“Clarke.” The blonde introduced herself. “And why is that?”

“Got shot during an investigation.” Niylah chuckled at the far away memory. “Shit happens and well, I almost died on the pavement that day.  It was a miracle the docs saved my ass.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Don’t be. My partner caught the bastard at least. Gotta remove the scum from the streets somehow.”

Clarke smiled at the woman. Niylah was easy on the eyes and laid back. Not giving a shit and living her life how she wanted. Clarke hoped she could do that. Live without concerns, because lately all she did was worry for Lexa.

“Life is short Clarke. Enjoy it with no regrets.”

Clarke ordered another beer and lifted the bottle in the air. “No regrets.”

 

No regrets lead to kissing in the empty hall to Niylah’s apartment complex. The honey blonde was deft with her hands and mouth, Clarke had to give that to the woman. Niylah pressed Clarke against the door, moving quickly to her neck while Clarke give her plenty of access feeling the bites and soothing tongue of the cop. A click here and there and the door was opened swiftly.

Niylah pulled Clarke inside her small apartment and led her to her bedroom in a couple of steps.

The kissing resumed just as it started, fleeting.

Clarke pulled Niylah’s lips into hers, sucking her lower lip, her hands anchoring around her lean waist, walking blindly until the back of her knees bumped the edge of the bed, and the two fell into the mattress. This body was almost as fit as Lexa’s.

_Lexa._

Niylah kept her attention on Clarke’s collarbone that peeked out of the shirt Clarke wore. Niylah pulled away grabbing the necklace hanging between her breasts with curiosity.

“This is really pretty.” Niylah held the gold ring between her fingertips studying it. She kissed Clarke’s chin to continue her ministrations, moving her hands slowly under the shirt to reach hot skin.

Clarke closed her eyes and clasped the necklace in her hand releasing a soft breath.

_“Dr. Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honor of being my bride to save my company?”_

_“Lexa, I accept.  I will marry you to save this company. I promise we will make things right.”_

_“I’ll buy you a proper ring too. I mean, I’m not asking you to return my mother’s ring. That’s yours Clarke_ _…_ _”_

_“Sure. I trust you. You have good taste.”_

_“Don’t forget who proposed first, you dumbass.”_

 

 _Oh god I proposed!_ Clarke snapped her eyes open and moved away from Niylah startling her. “Shit! I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Niylah gave space to the blonde keeping her hands to herself. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to Clarke. I’m just a bit confused, I thought I read the signs well, or maybe I’m just rusty.”

Clarke pulled her knees up to her chest. Her subconscious screaming at her because this was wrong.

This woman was wrong.

It didn’t matter how hard she tried to project someone else.

“I have to go Niylah. You’re really nice and gosh, I’m so sorry, you read well.  I wanted this or I thought I did.” Clarke stood up from the bed and put some distance between her and the cop. “Look Niylah I like you, I really do, but I have to be honest I’m confused regarding someone else. I don’t want to use you for sex while I’m thinking about _her_.”

“Oh, okay I, I understand, um I really appreciate your honesty Clarke.” Niylah followed the gorgeous blonde up to her door.

“Pardon if I’m snooping around, but I thought you were dating a man.” Niylah asked.

“Yeah, I was.”

“You said her.”

“What?”

Niylah couldn’t help but laugh. “Hell, you’re a mess Clarke. You said you were thinking about her. I’m really curious now.” Niylah took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles courtly. “I don’t mind the skeletons in your closet Clarke if it means I can get to know you better.”

“Maybe some other time as friends if you don’t mind. Let’s say over coffee?” Clarke offered.

Clarke scribbled her phone number on a scrap of paper. “Good night, Niylah.”

“Good night.”

_______________

The Mount Weather Corp. group presented their last proposal to merge companies. The board listened intently as Cage Wallace explained their pharmaceutical strategy, and their new product line known as Cerberus. After the businessman ended his presentation, it was Lexa’s turn.

Lexa felt awful, her body felt heavy, and her head was pounding but nothing could be done about it now. Lexa gathered her focus and took his place to begin her own presentation.

“Members of the board, before I begin I’d love to introduce the person who has been behind this incredible idea, Dr. Wells Jaha.” Lexa introduced the surgeon who had gone to help Lexa present her investment of the past months, and the results they have obtained.

Wells began explaining the purpose of using the technology of Grounders Inc. to aid patients with modern prosthetics. Also they explained the plan to expand in other medical areas where the new equipment would supply hospitals and benefit millions of users nationwide.

Once Wells concluded his part, Lexa continued explaining the raw numbers and all the statistics regarding their revenues, and the further investment required to keep this project alive.

“...And with this latest graph you can see the growth in the past quarter with the new investment in the medical branch. Continued investment in this technology will provide greater stability for our partners and our employees. Thank you.”

Lexa thanked Wells and took her seat at the big table.  Luna stood up and announced the next step. “Now that we have listened to both proposals with actual numbers I think we have enough evidence to make a decision.  We thank Mr. Wallace for his presence. Voting will be one by one, and you will vote either against the merger or in favor of the merger. Once we have the results, we will notify your father of our decision Mr. Wallace.”

The man left the room along with Wells. Everyone nodded as Luna provided the instructions, and the voting process began.

 

Lexa was tapping her foot on the carpet, listening to each of the board members share a short opinion and their final vote. One by one each shareholder voted. Nia of course voted in favor of the merger. Lexa was tense waiting and waiting, when her turn came she voted against.

“As each member had spoken their final statement and voted without any kind of pressure and assisted by the evidence provided today, the board has agreed to vote against the merger 7-5. This is the last time we will address this discussion regarding merging with Mount Weather Corp. And with this we conclude this session.”

Lexa released the air she had no idea she was holding.  She stood up as the rightful CEO of the company to thank her fellow members. “Thank you for your patience in this long process. It has been many months of discussions and proposals. Thank you for believing in Grounders Inc. I understand that to continue the next phase of my proposal we will require new capital. I have opted to sell 10% of my shares in order to do that.”

The gasps and surprise from other members interrupted her speech, that drew Nia’s interest, since that would mean that Lexa wasn’t going to have the majority of shares anymore. Nia had 40% of the total shares, Lexa had 45% and the remaining 5% was divided between the 10 members of the board. With this news Lexa was going to sell 10% making her the second largest shareholder.

“With this we will add a new shareholder to our board with fresh ideas, and I hope this shows my commitment to this company. In 6 months when I hope the shares have been bought, we will vote for the new CEO of the company with our 13th member.” With that Lexa stood up and left the meeting room to return to her office.

 

She started inside the safe haven of her office when she met Wells who was waiting inside. Lexa offered her hand to shake his in gratefulness. “Thank you Wells, our project remains in place thanks to your intervention.”

Wells grinned and patted Lexa’s shoulder. “You have vision Lexa, you’re a great businesswoman, and I’m thankful that you gave my idea a chance.”

Lexa nodded in return. Wells picked up his briefcase, but right before he left Lexa stopped him.

“Wells? Is everything going well with Clarke?”

Wells turned around, cocking his head to the side taken aback by the question. “She didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“We decided it was best to keep things friendly. Avoid complications with a co-worker and all that stuff.”

That caught Lexa by surprise.  She had no idea that Clarke was dating someone else. Because Clarke still arrived home late on the weekends, and that sent her thoughts to places she really wanted to avoid.

That didn’t erase his smile, clearly not minding that he was always going to be a friend to Clarke. “Have a good day Lexa.” The doctor left the office leaving Lexa in turmoil.

Lexa made her way back to her desk to sign the documents Gustus had prepared to sell her stock and have the new influx of money to expand their area of investment. The desperate woman was left dangling in uncertainty and fear that Clarke had found someone special, someone to love, and Lexa was going to be left behind after all this business was done, alone with these feelings eating her alive.

 

 

 

Lexa worked until late, the sun went down hours ago and only clouds filled out the horizon.

The problem was that Lexa was so efficient that she had her work up to date and even had several things advanced. Nonetheless, the thought that Clarke was with someone else right now, someone she had kept silent about meant that this was serious, that Clarke was interested and Lexa was devastated. Lexa had no one to confide on, Anya was probably already asleep, and she wasn’t going to burden her friend with her own issues.   Still, Lexa had to let out things finished in advance. With this anger and fear of losing Clarke, she needed family and even though her parents were gone, there was someone who could listen to her.

Her head was killing her, the throbbing pain in her temples was crushing her skull, and everything was worse than before.  She was thirsty and by trying to calm the dryness she usually ended up drunk over a desk, not now though. She sneezed and closed her jacket around her torso providing more warmth.  She felt pretty cold and was shivering. She thought this meant her body was exhausted. She closed her desk and picked up her car keys and drove to the last place where she could find someone to trust.

 

The drive had taken longer than normal.  If she wasn’t feeling like crap at the moment, she would have arrived a long time ago. Her head was hurting terribly, and her throat was burning. She was shivering, and her vision was a bit blurry so she had to shake her head to awaken her numb senses.

Thankfully she reached the driveway but parked her car on the sidewalk. She shut her car and strolled to the front door. She rang the bell and waited.

Her heart was in pieces, she had no idea what else to do so she came here. She rang the bell again in a desperate attempt to find a warm embrace, to find soothing words that could alleviate the pain of losing what she loved the most.

The door finally opened, and Lexa was relieved to see the man who had become family when she was 14.

“Hey kiddo, what happened?” Jake immediately opened the door wider to let Lexa in knowing the woman was on the verge of breaking apart. Which was pretty surprising because Lexa never _ever_ let anyone besides Clarke see her like this.

“Jake.” Lexa cried and hid her face in his chest. Jake immediately wrapped the brunette and guided her to the couch of his living room.

“I lost her.” Lexa cried in Jake’s arms, she was holding his shirt tightly in her fists, anchoring on something, anything to stop her from drowning. “Clarke...” Lexa sobbed, “Clarke won’t ever love me. I lost her Jake. I lost her.”

“No Lexa, you have not lost her.” Jake patted Lexa’s back, trying to calm the devastated woman. “Clarke is confused. She’s starting to explore her feelings, and she’s coming back more scared than ever because she’s realizing that she can’t love anyone else the way she loves you, kiddo.” Jake kissed the top of her head and pulled them apart to wipe gently the tears that ran on her face, her eyeliner running a bit on her cheeks. “Our girl is pretty oblivious, Lex. You have to spell it out to her in her face for her to notice.” Jake stood up. “You look really sick Lex, I’ll get you some water.”

 

Lexa wiped the tears from her face, sobbing uncontrollably. She was completely destroyed, but in her mind she thought this is what she deserved for being weak.  She had let these stupid feelings conquer her, rule her, and now she was paying the price.

Jake came back and offered her water, she took a quick sip, but it hurt her throat. She placed the glass back on the coffee table in the center of the living room. “I’m sorry Jake, I shouldn't have come, this was a mistake.”

Jake rested his hands on Lexa’s shoulder stopping her from going anywhere. “Kid, you did right. I might not be your biological dad nor Abby your mom. But know this Lexa, we have loved you since we met you that summer many years ago. You have made our Clarke happy ever since.  You’re our daughter, and we’re family, okay?”

“Okay... dad.” Lexa nodded, and Jake smiled widely, happy to hear the acknowledgement of the stoic woman, hugging her and pouring all his love for this woman who loved her daughter like no one else could.

“Abby and I are happy that you’re with Clarke, even if this business of the heart of yours doesn’t work out with my stubborn daughter, we will always love you Lexa. We’re here for you too.”

 

The sound of a car parking outside announced that Clarke was finally back. The doorbell rang immediately, and Clarke’s voice could be heard from outside.

“Lexa?” Clarke knocked the door harder. “Lexa? Are you okay? Dad? Open up please! Is Lexa okay?”

Jake left Lexa on the couch and headed to open the front door. When he did, he found his daughter with a concerned expression. “I saw Lexa’s car parked on the _sidewalk_ outside dad, is she okay?”

“She’s not baby, and I think it’s time for you to talk and stop running from one another. I’ve seen enough of this painful telenovela, and it’s damn time you sit down and speak the truth and nothing but the truth, honey. I love you both no matter what happens.” Jake kissed Clarke’s cheek and before leaving them alone went to the living room and kissed Lexa’s head as well.

 

Clarke shut the door and went to the living room to see the brunette, pretty baffled by her dad’s words. Clarke hesitated in her steps and stood a couple of feet away from the couch. Lexa eyed Clarke and noticed a fading bruise on her neck, and her insides churned with rage.

“Who are you seeing, Clarke?” Lexa didn’t meet Clarke’s eyes, she looked at her hands instead resting on her lap.  She didn’t mean to sound angry, but her tone came out as cold as ice. “Wells told me you ended things with him.”

“Yeah, I met someone. A friend. Her name is Niylah.”

Lexa took a deep breath trying to calm the anger boiling her blood if this so-called friend dared to touch her angel. Lexa was going to die inside, but being the good selfless friend she was, she’d never throw that in Clarke’s face to make her feel bad or intervene in this thing Clarke was developing with Niylah if it made her happy.

“Is Niylah good to you?” Lexa lifted herself from the couch shakily and faced Clarke.

Clarke frowned meeting the sad pained expression in the green eyes of the person who was her everything and not the tone of her accusatory voice. The doctor noticed as well Lexa’s pale complexion and worried more.

“Yeah, she’s fine.”

“Fine is not good enough for you, Clarke.” The same words that Clarke had said to her such a long time ago were spoken.

Lexa took another step, then another until she was into the blonde’s personal space.

Clarke touched Lexa’s cheek. “Jesus Lex! You’re burning up! I told you to take care of—”

“Choose me, Clarke!” Lexa blurted leaving Clarke as confused as ever.

“What? Lex you need to lay down, you have high fever and—”

“Be mine!”

Clarke was left without words, shaking her head slightly, wasn’t Lexa in love with Costia? “Lexa I… let’s get you to bed.”

Lexa chuckled and face-palmed, of course she had to spell it out, she was talking with none other than Clarke Griffin. She cupped Clarke’s neck and kissed her. Not like one of those so-called fake practice kisses they shared. Not crazy, like drunken kisses. This was a feverish honest kiss.

Soft, tender, insecure, afraid yet hopeful. No tongue, no sexiness, it was the purest kiss that they have ever shared. Feathery lips moving at a turtle’s pace, scared of rejection but believing in a single possibility. Not sultry but with enough desire to express a meaning. Revealing what her guarded heart had kept safe for years.

The ultimate truth.

And Clarke returned the kiss. She did, and it was secure, and it was home. It was earth and roots, wind and sand. It was shelter and bravery, fire and heat. Friendship and love entangled in one single action.

How could Clarke keep them apart for so long?  Why did Clarke fight to keep her friendship in one lane and her love life in the other when she just had to blend them together to find both?   She had it in front of her nose all this time.

It was all Lexa Woods.

 

Clarke was the one who broke the kiss, her cheeks were a deep red, and she was gasping for air as if Lexa had sucked the oxygen out of her.

The brunette gulped down, waiting, expecting the words that were going to decide her fate. Her body was burning, literally, but she had to wait. She had to remain in place and listen for the words that she had dreamt of for so long or the words that would end her fight once and for all. Her vision was getting really blurry, Clarke was vanishing from her view.  She was falling into an abyss that was suddenly getting darker and blacker and she spilled whatever words came out of her entangled and heavy tongue.

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke.” And like that Lexa collapsed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that was a tiny bit dramatic don't you think?  
> Holy fucking shit Clarke, it was about fucking time woman.  
> Okay then, so the cards have been laid on the table, time for Clarke to make her move.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	11. MY LEXA

Clarke was waiting in a chair in the hospital emergency area, you couldn’t call it a room. Her mother was behind the white curtains that offered some privacy to patients and was tending to her sick friend, wife. Clarke didn’t know how to describe their relationship anymore.  Clarke jumped to her feet when her mother emerged from behind the curtain.

“It’s okay honey, Lexa is going to be fine.” Abby announced while putting her stethoscope around her neck.

The enormous relief Clarke felt was indescribable. “Thanks mom.”

“Jackson says she was very dehydrated, plus her leukocytes levels were a bit low, which resulted in the current infection. She has been placed on an IV drip to restore her fluids and provide an antibiotic treatment. She will need to rest for a couple of days, but she will be back home soon. We just have to make sure she doesn’t catch any other infection from the hospital, and her fever will be monitored.” Abby reported.

Clarke nodded. “Can I see her?”

“She’s asleep but sure baby, be brief though. I’ll make sure to move her to a private room. I can see some reporters outside already, guess someone recognized Lexa and tipped the press. She’s going to be fine baby, I promise.” Abby smiled trying to provide some comfort to her daughter who wore a grim expression, her saddened eyes filled with a storm of emotions, and it was almost impossible to tell what was going through her head.

 

Clarke nodded thankful for her mother who was on the night shift and provided fast attention to her wife. The doctor pushed the curtains to the side and saw her sleeping spouse on the gurney, tubes connected to her veins and and monitors attached to her chest.

Clarke pulled a chair and took Lexa’s hand in hers, pressing kisses on top. She read the chart attached to the front of the bed to fully understand how they were treating her wife.

“You’re going to be fine Lex. You fucking scared me to death.” Tears started to fall from her eyes, feeling the warm hand and seeing the color return slowly to Lexa’s body alleviated the worry.  Clarke sighed her distress and pulled Lexa’s hand on her cheek.

“I’m sorry Lex, for being such a clueless idiot. I thought that…” She let another sob slip from her lips. “I’ll make sure to do this right. Just get better please.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead and held her hand until she was interrupted by a nurse.

“Excuse me, we are moving— Doc Clarke?” Harper gasped seeing the gorgeous blonde emotional by the bed.

“Harper, are you on this floor today?” Clarke asked with a tired voice, she kept holding Lexa’s hand close to her body, keeping her warm.

“No, but your mom told me to come and get this very important patient. I had no idea it was Lexa. Should I call any relative? Her wife?” Harper took out the history chart to check the treatment provided for the businesswoman.

“The wife is here… It’s me.” Clarke confessed, her voice cracked the tiniest, but she looked Harper in the eye.

Harper gasped, “You? What? How? I mean, I thought… What?” Harper was assimilating the information as fast as she could.

“Sorry I lied to you, I had hoped to keep my marriage a secret because it was for convenience, to help Lexa with her business. It was supposed to be fake, but it’s not fake. Nothing is fake, not my feelings, not how she makes me feel.” Clarke began to sob, more tears being freed by her rambling emotions.

“We will take care of your wife, Doctor Griffin.” Harper offered a compassionate smile and rested her hand on the blonde’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.. “Now we’re gonna move her to a more private area, too many cameras outside.”

Clarke nodded biting her lip and kissed Lexa’s hand before reluctantly leaving her best friend and love of her life.

 

Clarke came out of the small area where Lexa was being tended to and met the worried expressions of the rest of her friends.

“Hey Clarkey, how is she?” Octavia came and hugged Clarke. Next came Raven who held her tightly. Being there for Clarke whenever she needed them was why Octavia and Raven were important to the blonde.

Clarke greeted Anya and Lincoln who were in the waiting room too, hoping to get news about their mutual friend.

“Thanks for coming everyone. Lexa’s gonna get well. She was extremely dehydrated and caught a viral infection, but her prognosis is good.” Clarke informed her friends who all showed signs of relief.

Clarke hesitated in her next words, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. “You all knew, didn’t you?”

Everybody stood still paying attention to Clarke, looking at the chirpy girl they knew making herself small, fidgeting with her hands.

“That Lexa is in love with me?” Clarke added.

“She told you?” Lincoln asked, he cocked his head to the side in wonderment.

Clarke nodded. “She did before collapsing and saying some gibberish. I was really blind huh?”

“Hey Clarkey, no need to feel bad.  You were protecting yourself. Keeping your heart safe.” Octavia commented, she touched Clarke’s arm briefly keeping her friend close.

Anya took a step forward, she put her hands inside her jeans pocket. “Lexa had no idea either until a couple of months ago. She was shocked to find out she had romantic feelings for you. It took her by surprise, but to her it was like finally everything made complete sense.”

“Months? Oh gosh and I thought it was Costia all this time. I hurt her didn’t I?” Clarke started to cry again, covering her face in shame. She hurt the person who kept her safe, and who loved her the most.

It was a rhetorical question, Clarke didn’t need an answer because she knew.  She hurt Lexa and badly. If Lexa had feelings for her, going out with other people definitely had to be unbearable for Lexa. “I’m so so sorry. I fucked up, shit I hurt her again and again, and she took it all.”

“Because that’s how she loves. It’s all or nothing for Lexa.” Lincoln patted Clarke softly on the back. “It’s been like that for years between you two. It was a mystery actually how you had this connection, this special unbreakable bond since you met. All of us knew or suspected that there was something else going on.”

“Yeah, you haven’t shut up about ‘braids’ since you met her Clarke.” Raven explained. “And when you two started to get closer that innocent flirty behavior became pure eye-fucking.” Octavia added holding Clarke and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“Really?” Clarke was still in denial, how she could be doing all of those things with Lexa without realizing it?

“Yep.” Anya smirked. “It was really disgusting seeing you too sharing those intense looks during movie nights. And let’s not even talk about the hand holding. UGH!”

Everybody laughed making Clarke feel a little better about how dense she had been with her best friend. They stood there like that for some time until Clarke’s tension eased, and her tears stopped falling.

 

Anya raked her fingers through her long hair and broke the silence. “Do you love her Clarke?”

Raven added with her usual sass. “As in not in a friendly way but in a I wanna fuck you all over the furniture in our house kind of way.”

Clarke was thankful for the laughter that Raven brought out of her.  She was feeling already like shit for being so awful to Lexa.

Analyzing their words she knew this was not even a question, this was a reaffirmation of what she had been feeling for her friend.

She knew she loved Lexa but in what capacity?

She remembered that crooked smile of that scrawny girl in the forest that hot summer when she turned 12.

 _“You’re the one who took off 300 of my traps.”_ Her green eyes hidden behind thick glasses and wild curls was the first thing Clarke noticed.

_“And you’re the one who put them there for me to fall.”_

Yes, that was the first time they met and from day one sparks flew between them.

 

Clarke recalled next the night when Lexa stayed at her home for a Saturday sleepover. She was a tiny 14 year old girl, and Lexa a skinny 16 year old. They were playing video games, and Lexa confessed she was hella gay that night.

_“Goddamit! Okay that was cheating Clarke!” Lexa had accused. “Why choose the rainbow road!?”_

_“Sore loser! Okay, If we run in this dumb stage and I win you will surrender and admit that I’m the best, aaaaaand I get to sleep on the top bunk.”_

_“What? I’m always top! But okay fine, deal. If I win what do I get?” Lexa pressed the controller in her hands, she was set on winning._

_“You get the top bunk forever, and I’ll do your art homework.” They shook hands, however, in the end both lost to fucking Waluigi. Clarke was going to win, but she got distracted 0.1 second to look at Lexa’s face for some reason, and she slid on the damn banana peel._

_“Clarke?” Lexa left the control on the table and looked at her friend when she had the blonde’s full attention. “I, I uh, I like girls.”_

_Clarke frowned. “Okay?”_

_“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Lexa took a deep breath she rubbed her ear. “That I’m attracted to girls?”_

_Clarke smiled and scooted closer to the brunette, her arms surrounded her friend pulling her in a tight embrace.  She pulled apart and in a very surprising movement she pecked her lips. “You’re Lexa, and you’re my friend. Every bit of you and whether you like boys or only girls, that doesn’t change that you’re my Lexa.”_

_The smile that Lexa gave her in return was a memorable one._

Innocent times for two best friends who told each other every fear and dream.

 

Even when in college, they had been like this. Inseparable.

_“Fuuck me! Where is my thooong!” Clarke was in a towel throwing clothes around her bedroom._

_Lexa came into the room pretty annoyed. “Clarke I’m trying to do a review here, and you’re making too much noise over a stupid thong.”_

_“I’m getting laid with my lucky thong Woods, just because you’re not getting action doesn’t mean the rest of the world can’t.”_

_“And who says I’m not getting action?”_

_“What?”_ That was the first sign. Clarke should have seen it. _“With, with who?”_

_Lexa’s playful smirk was in place, “Can’t say Clarke. It was just a one night thing though, chill Griff.” She walked to the corner of the bed, picked a navy blue thong from the floor and threw it to her friend. “Have fun safely.” And kissed her cheek._

_She didn’t have fun. She kept thinking about who the fuck Lexa slept with without her knowing._

 

Clarke blinked several times returning to the present times, “holy fucking shit!” Clarke looked at Raven. “Tell me it wasn’t you Raven. Tell me you didn’t fuck Lexa when we were in college. Please tell me you weren’t her one night stand.”

Raven eyes went wide and raised her hands defensively. “Woah Clarke calm down.”  
“Raven I warn you, tell me the fucking truth did you do it? Did Lexa sleep with you?” Clarke had always shown a certain possessiveness of Lexa; she attributed that to their friendship. Now she was pretty sure why. “When I went to your dorm later ‘cos Lexa was m.i.a. you wouldn't let me in Rae.”

“There is an explanation for that Clarke, but it’s not what you think it is. I didn’t sleep with Lexa I swear.” Raven took a step back, she was like a deer caught in the headlights. “Please Clarke, believe me. I’d never do that to you or her.”

“Who was in there if it wasn’t Lexa? Huh? How do you know she is a good fuck?”

“I uh, I promised not to tell Clarke. It wasn’t Lexa I swear. No need to get all jealy on me Griffin, okay? Lexa has only eyes for you.”

Clarke took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Okay, yeah. You're right, it’s all in the past anyway.”

 

Jealousy has been a marker during her lifetime with Lexa, not just during college; the turning point had been after Finn.

_She was enchanted by his charm and good looks when she met him at a frat party, she might have been infatuated with him, but he didn’t feel like the one to her. They dated for a year._

_Then, when she found that fuckboy with his other girl kissing at a coffee shop she was sad. He blamed her for being absent. Clarke was doing her residency, and she had no time to be with her boyfriend as she wanted._

_Lexa punched him. Hard._

_After that Lexa, sweet caring Lexa, stayed with her, she curled with her in bed and ate ice cream with her. Lexa brought her back to life, and she was alive. Lexa made her heart beat again, and she knew she would do anything for her because she loved her so damn much. And Clarke knew this couldn't be wrong, what her heart was screaming at her couldn’t be mistaken._

_But then, Lexa met Costia, and that was it._

_“Costia. Meet my best friend in the whole world. Clarke, this is Costia.”_

_“Hi.” Clarke shook the hand of the pretty woman.  She forced a gentle smile because there was no other option. Seeing Lexa happy was enough for Clarke. “Nice to meet you. I’m the best friend, and if you hurt her I’m also the first person who will kick your ass.” Clarke grinned confident in her words. Lexa laughed it off, but she was dead serious._

_She ignored her heart and moved on. Two long years of ups and downs with Lexa and Costia._

_Seeing Lexa being as happy as she could be, Clarke accepted it because Lexa was more at ease. She went out more which she hated because Costia was taking her best friend away from her.  Nonetheless Clarke kept quiet for two years hiding how much it hurt her to lose her Lexa._

_That was until Costia hurt her friend._

 

“I had promised myself to do anything for Lexa because I loved her, even more so after Costia. I never questioned it. I loved her first as my rival, then as my best friend. I simply loved her because she was my Lexa. I just know I do,” was the definite answer Clarke had, the inescapable truth. The truth her heart had been keeping hidden for such a long time, the truth that Lexa uncovered with her tenderness, with her secret smiles, and her love.

That drew a smile on Anya’s face, mimicked by Raven and Octavia.

“About fucking time.” Raven threw her hands in the air.

“Yeah, sorry about jumping on you earlier Rae. I uh, lost it there for a minute. But yeah, I love Lexa.”

“You can bet your ass you do Clarke. The sexual tension between you two was already exhausting.” Octavia high-fived Raven.

“So um, what now?” Lincoln asked.

“I need to have a long talk with my wife.” Clarke smiled feeling giddy about the fact that yes, Lexa Woods was her wife.

“Good. Text us as soon as you get more news on Lexa. It’s already late, and I have to go.” Anya waved goodbye to all the people in the waiting room. Lincoln, Raven and Octavia said their goodbyes a couple of minutes later.

Then Clarke went to see her dad and mom who were talking and drinking coffee in the only coffee shop in the hospital open at that ungodly hour.

 

“Hey Clarke you talked with your friends?” Jakes wrapped his arms around his daughter’s shoulders, pressing her against him, he kissed the crown of her head with an easy smile.

“Yeah, they left a few minutes ago. Thanks for waiting.”  
“Hey baby, we wouldn’t leave you alone, and Lexa is as important to us as she is to you.” Jake added.

Clarke nodded knowing that was the truth. Her parents had basically co-parented with Lexa’s folks as soon as they became friends.

“Let’s take you home sweetie. It’s late and you need to rest.” Abby joined Jake circling his waist and resting one hand on his chest. “I’ll talk with Marcus so you can take the day off baby.”

“Thanks mom. I want to be here tomorrow when Lexa wakes up.”

“Jackson will keep her in observation to make sure the infection doesn’t worsen or turn into sepsis.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Clarke spent every day in Lexa’s room. Lexa had been asleep for a long time, and clearly the fever took a toll on her wife.  But as the days passed the infection started fading away, and they disconnected the IV now that Lexa was strong enough to eat on her own. Clarke managed to steal extra time with her wife thanks to her influence at the hospital. She couldn’t wait for Lexa to open her eyes and talk to her, but she had to be patient because Lexa was still weak and needed to be cared for.

In the meantime, the surgeon took the time to sit down with her nurse squad and Wells.  She apologized for lying to them and explained what was really going on with her not-so-fake marriage.

Once everything was clear with her staff and friends, she felt much better.  They had been really understanding. Also, they had been very protective of Lexa making sure that no paparazzo managed to get info on the reason Lexa had been admitted to the hospital. The rumors of the heir of TonDC going wild were resurfacing to haunt Lexa again. Clarke was going to protect Lexa as much as she could.  She called Indra and made a statement to be made to the public as her wife hoping to quell the rumors. She truthfully shared with the press that Lexa had been dangerously dehydrated and caught an infection.

 

After her shift ended, Clarke went to spend time with her wife as had become her routine.  Today, Clarke was reading to stay up to date at work.

Clarke sat on the sofa near Lexa’s bed. Every time Lexa stirred or complained about the pain Clarke was by her side in less than a second. The need to be there for Lexa, to take care of her and make sure she was safe was so overwhelming that rushing to Lexa’s side was an automatic response to the mere sound of her discomfort.

A soft knock on the door distracted Clarke from her reading. The door opened, and Gustus came inside.

“Good day Miss Clarke. How is Lexa?” The big man asked, opening his briefcase and taking out some files.

“Better, her infection gave us a battle, but she’s way better now.”

“I’m glad. Sadly, business never stops and since you’re the next of kin and authorized to represent Lexa legally, I need you to sign these documents to finally release her shares for sale.”

Clarke took the folder that Gustus was handling her.  She furrowed her brows obviously lost on what was going on. Clarke read every line of the document with care. This topic was extremely important, and she really didn’t want to fuck up Lexa’s company with one bad decision.

“Wait, she’s selling 10% of her shares? Why? What about Nia?”

Gustus fixed his black tie before addressing the current situation. “The new investment she made with Dr. Wells cost the company a lot of money.  To avoid reducing personnel she decided to sell some of her shares. Voting on installing a new CEO will be in 6 months. Nia will own the highest number of shares.  So she will have more control in certain aspects of the board, not all of them, but she can put more pressure on the other board members.”

“She can’t sell them!” Clarke refused to sign when Lexa was again sacrificing for the good of the company.

“Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, those are her words.” Gustus smiled from the fond memory. “She knows this is not in her best interest, but is in the best interest of the company as a whole.”

Clarke sighed, those words were definitely Lexa’s. She signed the form and handed it back to the lawyer. “Can you do me a favor, Gustus?”

“Anything you need.”

“Track those shares for me please. I won’t let her fight this alone, not anymore.”

“Will do.” Gustus bowed politely before leaving the room again.

 

A crazy idea was roaming Clarke’s mind when she heard her name from the sweetest voice that caused butterflies in her stomach. It was rather raspy, but it was hers, and Clarke was relieved.

“Clarke.”

Immediately Clarke moved to the edge of the bed, sitting beside Lexa’s thigh and taking her hand. “Lexa.”

“You’re here.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and traced her thumb softly on her regal cheeks. “Of course I’m here dummy. I’m your best friend.”

Lexa nodded slightly.  Her expression flinched a bit at the mention of being friends, and Clarke realized that Lexa interpreted it as a dismissal of her declaration of love at her parents house. Clarke poured water in a plastic cup to ease the dryness of her throat. Once Lexa was satisfied, Clarke placed the empty cup back on the tray.

“Thank you.” Lexa felt much better as the water had cooled her insides.

Clarke curved her lips, happy to see Lexa getting stronger and on the road back to health.

“So um, I guess I should apologize for um, acting rash at your parents’ house.  I let my feelings interfere and…”

“Lexa.”

“I want to make sure that I haven’t ruined this friendship because if I did…”  
“Lexa!”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do without you, and if you want to be with Nike or whatever her name is I—”

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lexa. A chaste kiss on her lips that left Lexa both breathless and speechless.

“Clarke?” Lexa was petrified. She really didn’t want to have high hopes, but her heart was beating in excitement responding to Clarke’s gesture. This was the moment where Clarke was going to crush her or save her.

“I’m yours.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s pale lips. “And you’re my Lexa.” Another kiss. “You asked me to be yours. This is my answer.”

A tight lip smile tugged on the brunette’s lips. She suddenly stopped feeling crappy and sick because Clarke was all she needed to get better.

“Is that a yes?” Lexa asked, still doubtful.

Clarke kissed her lips once more. “Yes Lexa.”

The smile that broke on Lexa’s face was the one Clarke wanted to see until her last breath, the way her eyes crinkled at the corners and her teeth were shown was a rarity. This was a smile to preserve forever.

“I’m sorry Lex.  I’m sorry we wasted so many years because I could not see what I had in front of me. I swear I had no idea I was in love with you or maybe I did, but I learned to hide it very well.”

Lexa clutched Clarke’s forearm. “I have spent the most amazing years being your best friend Clarke. I don’t regret anything, being with you has given me so much happiness. I hid my feelings for you when I realized that what I felt was romantic love. When we were in college, I was scared to ruin what we had so I kept my mouth shut and forgot about it until a couple of months back.”

Clarke leaned on the bed to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder like they always did. Lexa rested her hand over Clarke’s body keeping her close to her. “I’m so sorry Lex. Gosh, I have to be the most dense person in the world not to notice. I have no idea when I fell for you. I just know that my heart has beaten stronger ever since I met you. I was happy because you were my Lexa. My friend, my everything.”

“It’s okay Clarke, we’re now accepting what we both feel, and it’s real and scary. I know how to be your best friend but your lover? It scares me.”

“Yeah, I’m afraid too. But we know each other as friends, and we have to trust that.”

“Hell, we skipped everything Clarke. We got hitched right away for convenience. I want to make this right, to cherish you like I’m supposed to do.”

Clarke smiled and kissed the corner of Lexa’s lips. “And we will, Lexa. One step at a time.”

Lexa smiled pushing a blonde curl away from Clarke’s perfect face. “You proposed to me so the least I can do is ask you on a date. No cameras and no board members. Just the two of us. Will you go out with me Clarke?”

Clarke giggled, and it was ridiculous how fast and hard her heart was beating. She felt 17 again falling in love for the first time with the love of her life. She was ready for this adventure. The adventure to get to know Lexa not as a friend but as a lover.

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

 

And they kissed languidly, at a snail’s pace, trying to recognize this new side of their relationship. The one where they were absolutely madly in love with one another.

How natural their relationship felt. They had been close and affectionate forever.  No wonder it took some time for them to see their true feelings. Lexa and Clarke developed such a profound understanding of one another that they usually didn’t need words to know how the other felt, just a touch here and there, and they could convey an enormous amounts of feelings without speaking a word. The more complex their feelings became as they grew up, the harder it was to separate the line between friendship and love.

And they fell hard for the other without realizing it.  Each moving on with their lives, guarding that extra heartbeat, that extra smile for the other out of fear and apprehension. They labeled their relationship as platonic for their own sakes.

But now with both being honest and open this could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About fucking time seriously. Now we are moving to the good stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Also make your bets people, who the fuck Raven nailed back in college??? I'm gonna leave this decision up to you guys so make your voice be heard.  
> (Votes had been tallied, it was a very tight split between Octaven and Ranya.)
> 
> And next time we see each other The 100 S3 will have begun, thanks for sticking with me during this absurdly long hiatus.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	12. MOUNT WEATHER

After finally being discharged from the hospital, the first thing Lexa did was take some time to reorganize her life and change her lifestyle. Between all the stress from work and her all consuming feelings for Clarke, she had been ignoring her health. Now that she expressed her feelings, and Clarke felt the same; she was on the moon. Lexa had promised to start eating and drinking water and being more conscious about her health in general.

Lexa had been serious about her word, and she started to eat more frequently and kept a bottle of water with her at all times. She kept regular work hours instead of working until an ungodly hour. Lexa was eager to plan her first official date with Clarke, but it was also nerve wracking.  She wanted to do something special, however, she really didn’t want to overdo it either.

She pulled out her phone and texted Anya.

 **LexaWoodsy** (6:26 pm): where do you think I should take Clarke for a date. I’ve been thinking but nothing comes to mind.

 **GeneralAnya** (6:29 pm): Nerd, you know C better than anyone. Besides just stand up seminaked and C will do the rest.

Lexa ears turned red and was thankful that she was alone in her bedroom with no witness around.

 **LexaWoodsy** (6:33 pm): Jesus, you only think about sex. No, I don’t want to do anything like that. I want to do gf things with Clarke. Like we totally skipped the courtship and got hitched.

 **GeneralAnya** (6:39 pm): Yeah, the courtship ;) Maybe a nice sexy candlelight dinner will set the mood. Don’t you think?

Lexa pondered on the idea. It could be romantic but they would be surrounded by people, and Lexa didn’t want anyone to rob them of their first date. She had to come up with something more intimate, more familiar.

 **LexaWoodsy** (6:42 pm): I don’t think so An. Clarke is not a romantic, but she likes the details and she loves being in comfy clothes. If she has to go to a dinner she’ll hate wearing a dress and heels.

 **GeneralAnya** (6:44 pm): You see? You know C like no one else. Gosh you’re awful L. Netflix and chill it is ;)

Lexa sighed. Clarke wouldn’t mind staying at home and watching movies with her, but the problem was that they did that all the time except the chill part because they had never touched each other intimately. However, she could try and make this date really special without being the usual friendly hangout if she put effort into it.

 **LexaWoodsy** (6:53 pm): I got it An. Thanks for your help.

 **GeneralAnya** (6:54 pm): Get your girl L, fuck her until she sees the whole galaxy behind her eyes ;D

 **LexaWoodsy** (6:57 pm): Enough! ttyl

 

Lexa called Indra and made arrangements as fast as she could for a good warm meal and a nice setting in the house. The staff gave Lexa a hand while she made sure she participated in every aspect of her date. Once she was done she dismissed all her staff for the day leaving her alone in the Woods’ household.

She showered and dressed in jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and braided some locks. She applied eyeliner and soft makeup to look at least decent for her wife.

“It’s going to be fine Lexa. You got this.” She affirmed to her reflection.

It’s not that they haven’t gone out or shared a meal before. They have been doing this for years, however, the only thing that had changed was that they both had acknowledged their feelings for each other. They didn’t have to fake or hide anything; they were going to be completely exposed and vulnerable to one another.

And this was the scariest experience Lexa might ever face. She didn’t fear ruthless corporations with bright ideas trying to bring down her company.  Lexa could face even Nia, but Clarke? Hell no. Lexa was scared shitless because this meant everything to her.

“Okay, dinner's ready. Music set.” Lexa reviewed personally every single aspect of this special first date.

  
BARK BARK!

“Shh Rexa, I’m thinking here.” Lexa was looking around trying think of things that she could have missed. “Oh crap! The candles!” Lexa ran downstairs with an excited Rexa behind her heel. Lexa lit several candles with a sweet vanilla scent around the house and the dinner table.

BARK BARK!

Rexa was very insistent making a lot of noise.

“Rexa, please I need you to behave. Our Clarke is coming tonight and I want her to—”  
WOOOOOOOF WOOOOOOOF!

Lexa sighed and kneeled to check on Rexa. “What is it? Time is running out, and Clarke will be here Rexa.”

Rexa ran away wiggling her tail and came back a couple of minutes later carrying flowers from the garden.

“Holy shit! Flowers! Good girl Rexa. I’m an idiot. Flowers are a must for our Clarke.” Lexa went quickly to her backyard to handpick the best flowers for her wife. She took her time selecting the most vibrant colors of plants she had in her garden. She picked out several violets and mixed them in a simple arrangement with yellow flowers making a nice combination of colors and an exquisite smell.

Lexa quickly made sure one more time that everything was going to be perfect. She washed her hands, checked her minty breath and took a glance at her ensemble. Lexa turned her phone off too which was a miracle.

“Lex?”

Lexa heard the voice that made her weak; Rexa responded faster than Lexa and ran downstairs to meet her mistress.

“Okay, here we go.”

 

Once on the bottom floor Lexa found Clarke removing her jacket and hanging it on the perch.

“Hey Clarke.”

Lexa was met with such a soft smile, and the wonderful ocean blue eyes when Clarke turned to face her.

“Where is everyone?” Clarke closed the distance between them and hugged her squeezing her arms tightly around the brunette.

Clarke pulled apart just enough to look at her wife face to face.

“I uh, I dismissed them earlier because I want to spend time with you, alone.”

“A date?”

“Yes, a real first date.”

Lexa was going in for the kiss, Clarke smiled and leaned in to meet Lexa’s lips.

BARK BARK!

Clarke stopped midway and laughed at Rexa who was pulling from her pants. “Aw baby Rexa wants some attention?”

Lexa glared at Rexa. “Really? I can’t believe this. I forgot about the part where Rexa is the third wheel on the date.”

Clarke kneeled and patted Rexa who threw herself on the floor to be tickled. “What? Don’t tell me you're jealous of Rexa, Lex.”

“I’m not,” Lexa answered defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest and rolling her eyes. She moved to the table to pick up the flowers she gathered for Clarke.

Clarke finished petting Rexa and stood up again, this time she laced her arms around Lexa’s waist and kissed her.

“No need to be jealous Mrs. Griffin. I’m only yours.”

Lexa pecked Clarke on the lips. “You won’t give up?”

“Never.” Clarke kissed back Lexa. “Not until you change your name to Griffin.” Another kiss.

“We’ll see about that Mrs. Woods.” Lexa offered the bouquet. “For you.”

Clarke grinned as she inhaled the wondrous smell of the flowers. “This is from your mom’s garden Lex. You know she got mad whenever we ransacked her garden.”

Lexa nodded at the memory of Clarke and her playing in the backyard and making flower crowns for each other. “No, she wanted her flowers appreciated, and she was happy that you loved her garden as much as she did.”

Clarke circled Lexa’s neck and pulled her for another kiss. Lexa fixed her hands on the wider hips of Clarke as she bit the lower lip of the blonde making her moan. The sound sent delicious ripples through her skin, and they deepened the kiss. Clarke’s tongue found home inside of Lexa, teeth scraped gently as they changed the angle of the kiss. Lexa moved her hands lower, daring to adventure in unknown territory, squeezing Clarke’s butt and pulling the rich sultry body of her wife even closer.

They were chest to chest, kissing, not leaving space between them, trying to be one body and one soul, pouring so much heart into every touch and every caress.

Lexa was the first to pull away, breathing heavily, if it wasn’t for her need of air, she would have never pulled away. Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa’s, and the two closed their eyes as their hearts returned to a normal steady beat.

“Dinner.” Lexa spoke, “It’s getting cold.”

Clarke nodded still smiling and took Lexa’s hand. “I’m starving.”

 

Lexa escorted Clarke to the living room, the lights were dimmer in this area of the house, and the candlelight offered an intimate environment. The face of Clarke was everything Lexa wanted to see for the rest of her days.

“Wow, this is beautiful Lex. You’re the most romantic dork ever. You planned all of this in the blink of an eye!”

“Just for you Griffin. Now make yourself comfortable, this date is just beginning.” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips and pulled the chair out for her. She gave Clarke an oshibori (wet towel) and Lexa then took her place beside Clarke.

The two women enjoyed their meal and even danced a little with barking Rexa moving around them.

After an hour or so of dancing barefoot in the living room, they decided to watch a movie on the couch with a glass of wine. Per Clarke’s selection they decided to watch ‘Princess Mononoke.’

The young couple commented on the movie and leaned into each other, it was as usual, and Lexa was pretty surprised that indeed this was the standard for them, being all cozy with one another. Lexa finished her wine and left her cup on the side table, she gazed at Clarke and with her fingertips she tipped Clarke’s chin to face her.

“Clarke.”

“What is it Lex?”

Lexa stared into the blue oceans, and it was right there, all the love and trust in her eyes. Lexa leaned in and claimed her lips. This was the novelty, to be able to kiss her and how blessed she felt.

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and frowned wondering. “Why? I’m the one who should be thankful.  This is the best date ever.”

Lexa entangled her hand with Clarke’s and kissed it. “Thank you for wanting to be my friend. You never stopped looking for me after we met in Mount Weather. I pushed you over and over, but you always came back for me.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck. “You were so lonely Lex. I hated seeing you alone and sad.  I remember that since day 1 you acted like a douche with me, but I couldn’t give up. I wanted to show you I was strong. You pushed me to be better Lex so I guess I have to thank you for that.”

 

Now that they were done with the movie Clarke and Lexa returned to their bedroom to brush their teeth and shower.

Lexa awaited in the bed nervous and anxious after being the first one to be ready. She kept adjusting her green tank top and briefs that she chose to wear to bed knowing that Clarke loved green.  To occupy her mind and stop worrying, Lexa took a book from her night table and waited for Clarke to join her in bed.

Clarke came out 46 minutes later dressed in a worn out shirt and shorts. Clarke crawled on bed until she was hip to hip with Lexa.

“Hey.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“Hey you.” Lexa smiled and added a bookmark to the last page she read, putting the book back onto the table and gave all her attention to Clarke.

“So?”

“So?” Lexa replied.

Clarke in that instant straddled Lexa’s hips, her arm resting on Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa gasped for breath seeing this magnificent creature on her hips.

“I love you.” Clarke said.

“I love you too.” Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s thighs moving softly, taking all her warmth and enjoying her soft skin. “You shaved.”

Clarke grinned. “Yeah, wanted to gift you with smooth skin after you took all the trouble to make this date the best one ever.”

“I like your hairy legs too Clarke, I know you’re lazy as hell and shave every 3 months.”

Clarke giggled and hit Lexa on the shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“You’re not getting any tonight Woods.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips and got off of her wife.

Lexa pouted in return. “Clarke! I’m joking.”

“Your sense of humor sucks.”

 

Lexa rolled on top of Clarke capturing her arms and holding her steady. “I love.” Lexa pecked Clarke. “Every.” kiss. “Bit.” Kiss. “Of you Clarke, hairless or not.”

Clarke laughed, and this time Lexa kissed her longer. Clarke’s now freed hands were roaming on Lexa’s back - feeling the expanse of skin under her shirt. Lexa held her weight with one arm and she gripped Clarke’s thigh with the other. She loved Clarke’s thighs.

Soon those kisses turned into eager ones. Lexa moved to nip the pale neck and sucked hard, making Clarke moan. Lexa eased the sting with her tongue as her teeth bit flesh and marked her way down to Clarke's collarbones, making sure to leave evidence of her love for Clarke on her body. Lexa wanted to explore every corner, every freckle and scar that belonged to Clarke. She moved her mouth slowly, enjoying every sensation, and Clarke’s response to her. Getting to know Clarke for the first time in a comfortable way. Clarke’s thigh started to press against her core, and Lexa released a low growl as desire flooded her senses.  She moved her mouth over the breasts that were waiting to be touched and loved.

“Oh goood Lexa yes!” Clarke arched her back to allow access to the brunette and that’s when Lexa panicked. She was still very insecure after her last fiasco, and her mind flooded with thoughts that clearly killed her vibe.

“God Clarke.” Lexa pulled away from the blonde. “Wait!”

Clarke frowned observing the tension of her wife, but she sat down and rested her back on the headboard to listen. “What is it? Lex, I’m not worried you’re going to leave me pregnant babe.” Clarke joked trying to ease the slight worry from her best friend’s face.

Lexa chuckled a bit which was good news. “I’m afraid of this. Us I mean.”

“I don’t want to have sex on the first date Clarke. I’m afraid that we’ll crash and burn, that we’ll let this flame of desire consume us, and then we’ll be left with ashes.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand right away. She understood that Lexa was fearful to go through another heartbreak. Costia was still a sore topic that they clearly needed to discuss but not right now.

“Babe, we’re not going to burn out. What you and I have goes beyond anything we have gone through. I have loved you since forever Lexa, and this is all new to us and exciting so it’s okay baby to be afraid ‘cause I am too.”

“We love each other truthfully, and I want nothing more than be with you flesh to flesh, to love you deeply Clarke. I don’t want to disappoint you again. To ruin things between us.”

Clarke got closer to Lexa, cupping her face in her hands and filling her with kisses. “You’re not a disappointment to me Lexa, you’re my partner, my best friend and my equal. You feed me strength everyday. We’ll get to know each other in new ways, and I’m really happy to be the one to share all of those things with you. This is not about sex.  It has never been about sex, Lexa. I’m sure that what we have goes way beyond the physical. I love you, and I desperately want to be with you, but I can wait.”

“We skipped a lot, and I really want to treat this relationship with all the respect it deserves.  I desire you beyond words, but I want to be sure that we take the time to get to know this other side of us - of being intimate without sex. If that is okay with you, I’d love to take you out and do what we have always done but with lots of kissing.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah lots of kissing will be involved Mrs. Griffin. I agree, baby steps for now.” Clarke turned the lamps off and laid on her side of the bed.

“You’re not mad that I cuntblocked us?”

Clarke chuckled lightly as she pulled the duvet over their heated bodies. “No babe, you being comfortable with me is what matters the most. Let’s build an everlasting relationship first, and then I promise you nothing will stop me from ripping off those sexy briefs and eating you out.”

Lexa smiled widely, she couldn’t wait to have Clarke on top of her again. Lexa kissed her wife goodnight and cuddled her from behind. “Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I grab your boob at least?”

The laughter that burst from Clarke’s mouth was filled with so much love.  It was undeniably a sound Lexa wanted to keep hearing.

“Yeah Lex, you can hold my boob while we sleep. I fucking knew you were a boob person.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are!”

“Okay, but only for your boobs Clarke. Good night.” Lexa kissed her incredible wife’s neck and drifted happily to sleep feeling Clarke’s heartbeat while resting her left hand over the blonde’s breast.

________________

Clarke had requested vacation because she was planning on taking her girlfriend/wife to enjoy a couple of days away to celebrate their first marriage anniversary.

As agreed, they slowly built their new relationship and had been officially dating for 2 months.  Clarke found it amazing that she was still learning new things about someone who she thought she knew as much as herself. She learned that Lexa was the most tender kisser, that she liked when Clarke bit her neck softly.  And when she sucked her lower lip, Lexa melted into her. Those little things were new and exciting to her, and she couldn't wait to finally be with her wife flesh to flesh.

This trip had to be perfect, and Raven and Octavia were helping her pack everything needed to make this anniversary memorable.

 

“Clarke calm down, you already packed your clothes, you have towels, all the canned food and beverages that you will need to camp.” Octavia pointed out.

Clarke sat on the couch and nodded. “Okay, ooookay. The tent is ready, and the sleeping bags are loaded in the car.”

Raven came out of her room with a box full of something. “The plan is simple, stay in Mount Weather camping then go to the spa. Nothing should get between you and your hot wife, Clarkey. Now the only thing you’re missing is something to spice up your sex life.”

Clarke face-palmed, her eyes wide. “Raven what did you do?”

Raven smiled and opened the box. “I went shopping with the amazing Octavia here, and we found some interesting items that you might wanna try with your girl.”

Clarke took out the first item. “A strap? Are you fucking kidding me Rae? Lexa is just beginning to trust me intimately.  She got fucked up by that bitch and you want me to use this?”

“Not right away Clarke. Once you work your magic fingers on her she will want to try some toys.” Octavia said.

Clarke huffed and shook her head. “Guys I really appreciate it, but I can take care of my wife just fine without these items.”

Lexa with time probably would like to try other stuff, but not right now when her sexual esteem was left on the floor. Lexa was insecure, and it had taken a toll on the woman to move past her insecurities she developed after being cheated on and finding out in the worst way possible. They had waited to have sex.  They wanted to cement their feelings as romantic between them first. After all of the time dating and doing things that were more coupley than friendly, Clarke thought Lexa was ready to be with her.

Clarke was eager to make love to her wife, but she had to take into account Lexa’s past debacle and be extra patient. Finding Lexa destroyed with no recollection of her behavior in that awful motel had been hard, really hard. And the healing had been extremely slow. Clarke had stayed with her friend and soulmate every step of the way, and she felt Lexa become more comfortable with herself and confident. This trip would put to rest any other insecurities Lexa might have regarding their relationship.

 

“Okay, just know that whenever you need an extra hand we got you covered.” Raven winked and put the box back in the closet.

Clarke checked her phone one more time. “Shit, one more hour before I have to go pick up Lexa at work. I have to stop by the house to get her clothes which I assume were packed already by Caris.”

“Make sure to have fun no matter what Clarke. Lexa and you deserve it.” Octavia hugged Clarke before the blonde left the apartment.

“Yup. You go Clarkey, get that booty!” Raven hugged Clarke as well.

The blonde smiled appreciating all of her friends’ help and went downstairs carrying the last boxes to put in her car before she took Lexa to their special anniversary celebration back where all began.

Back to Mount Weather.

 

 

 

Now that Clarke had all her bags and Lexa’s in her car she drove to Grounders Inc. to pick up her girlfriend/wife to celebrate their anniversary. Clarke greeted Lexa’s secretary and waited until Lexa could meet her.

Gustus came out of Lexa’s office, and Clarke took the chance to say hello to the lawyer.

“Hello Gustus, how are you?”

“Miss Clarke, I’m doing very well. I heard you’re taking Lexa on a trip. I’m glad your marriage is going so well.”

“Yeah, we’re going to celebrate our anniversary in a special place.” Clarke smiled just thinking about how special it was. The place where they met so many years ago and where they had many adventures together growing up.

“Between us Miss Clarke, no one believed you two would last this long. After Miss Lexa went downhill, many thought we lost her, and after her parents death we doubted she could cope with the sudden loss.” Gustus contemplated into the distance, then he met Clarke’s eyes. “But here you are, you never let go of her, and Miss Lexa is stronger than ever. So thank you Miss Clarke.”

Clarke thought about his word.  It broke her heart that people gave up on Lexa, but she couldn’t give up on her best friend. “You fight for the ones you love Gustus. Lexa was lost, but she found her way; I trust her 100%, and you should as well. She is strong.”

Gustus nodded in agreement.

“Gustus, do you have a buyer yet?”

“We’re waiting to see if some possible offers are actually made.  Maybe in a couple of months we’ll have something more definitive.”

Clarke nodded, already thinking about how she could help Lexa. “Alright, good to know. Gotta meet my bae now, see you later Gustus.”

Gustus waved goodbye to Clarke.  She knocked on the wooden door before entering the office.

 

Once inside she couldn’t help but smile looking at the incredible woman sitting at her desk with those gorgeous eyes and soft lips that she was dying to kiss.

“Hello Mrs. Griffin. Looking smoking hot.” Clarke walked around the desk, she leaned down and cupping Lexa’s face she kissed her gently and then dropped a feathery kiss on her forehead.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled looking utterly in love. “I had no idea it was time already to leave, I should have shortened my meeting with Gustus.”

Clarke leaned on the desk, her hands gripping the edge for balance and her legs crossed casually while Lexa finished her business affairs. “Don’t worry babe, we have time.”

Lexa started to file away folders and copies, stashing them in her drawers and locking them.  Then she shut down her laptop and picked up her phone. Lexa punched a contact and made a call.

“Indra, I’ll be leaving with Clarke now, make sure to not send me any calls unless it is extremely important please. Yes, only family. Thanks Indra.” Lexa shoved her phone inside her briefcase and stood up in front of Clarke.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips and the blonde lifted up from the desk to deeply kiss her amazing wife. Clarke had to muffle a moan when Lexa bit her lip moving next to her neck. Clarke gripped Lexa’s waist keeping her in place while she dropped a rain of kisses on her skin.

Lexa returned to Clarke’s lips, she wasn’t going to waste ever an opportunity to kiss Clarke. Lexa’s purpose in life was to make Clarke the happiest woman alive and to kiss her for all eternity; she lived for this. This is what had been missing in her life, and Lexa didn’t plan on losing any more time with those lips and so she kissed and kissed and kissed.

 

“Oh excuse me!”

The couple split at the intrusion. Lexa fixed her suit a bit embarrassed, and Clarke fixed her hair.

“Nia! I didn’t hear you knock.” Lexa walked past Clarke to meet her business partner. “I’m about to leave for a short vacation with my wife.”

“Of course.” Nia smiled and pulled out a card from her purse. “I won’t take up your time. This is your invitation to our annual gala next month to announce the new projects in the medical area to our investors.”

“Is that time of the year already?” Lexa frowned.  She had been distracted ever since she began dating Clarke. “Wow, time flies by. Thank you Nia. We’ll be sure to be there.”

Nia offered a tight-lipped smile eyeing Clarke and Lexa carefully. “Your parents would be  pleased to see you become this incredible married woman. You’re doing a great job with the company as well.”

“Clarke is the best partner - more than I could have dreamed of or deserved. I only wish my folks could have seen it.” Lexa pouted remembering her dad and mom pestering about her love life, they were unbelievably supportive of her despite her behavior. It was hard to be without their guidance, but Clarke had helped her to move on, standing by her side and cheering her on.

“Enjoy your vacation. I’ll make sure that in your absence things keep running as they should.”

“Of course Nia, you’re always so helpful. Take care.” Lexa’s tone said otherwise, but that didn’t matter, not when she was about to spend time with her wife. Lexa laced her hands with Clarke’s, picked up her briefcase and headed to the parking lot to start their vacation.

 

 

 

After several hours in traffic, the young couple reached Mount Weather.

Clarke parked their car in the designated area. She killed the engine and took Lexa’s  hands in hers.

“Here we are.”

“It’s been years since we came here, Clarke.” Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand to her mouth to kiss it. “I’m glad you chose this place.”

Clarke smiled delighted to hear that Lexa liked the idea to come here. “Let’s get moving, we have to set up the camping site first before we go exploring.”

Clarke and Lexa pulled out all their camping equipment from the trunk and made their way to the thick area of the surrounding forest to begin their adventure, walking for several minutes until they found the tent area to set up their camp.

“Here we are.” Lexa dropped the bags on the soil and took a glance at her surroundings. The foliage of the trees above them was dense, but the sunlight still filtered through the green leaves reaching some areas of the soil. You could hear some birds in the distance, and the sound of the wind moving the leaves left and right.

“It’s beautiful, huh?” Clarke was kneeling unpacking the tent and prepping to set it up.

Lexa returned her gaze to Clarke’s. “Yes, it’s beautiful, but you’re gorgeous.”

“Baaaaaabe!” Clarke stood up and claimed Lexa’s lips in a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa smiled and let go of Clarke quickly before she got too distracted.  At this rate, the campsite would never be ready.

 

Several minutes later the couple had their campsite ready. Their tent was in place, and Lexa had collected wood to start their fire at night. Now the two of them could go around and enjoy the magnificent nature that surrounded them.

Lexa and Clarke walked hand in hand on a trail of rocks and dirt. They reached some steeps and started to climb slowly with steady steps. They reached a clearing, and that’s when they made their first stop after walking for about 2 hours.

Clarke used her forearm to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead. Lexa, however, was unfazed by the exertion of hiking.

“Here.” Lexa passed the bottle of water to the tired blonde.

Clarke uncapped the bottle and took a long desperate drink.

“You okay Clarke?” Lexa arched her brow, her lips slightly curved.

“Jerk!” Clarke sprinkled water at her. Lexa pulled away laughing.

“See? If you joined me everyday for a jog, this trek would be a breeze for you.”

“I’m not doing extra work Lexa.  I get enough exercise when I walk in the hospital to check on my patients.” Clarke gave back the bottle and trapped Lexa in a hug, stealing a kiss from her wife. “Come, we’re almost there.”

 

They kept walking the rest of the path still holding hands, moving through the soft soil and crunching leaves, the canopy offered enough shade from the punishing sun and the birds chirping above them provided the perfect soundtrack.

The sound of running of water reached their ears. Clarke looked at Lexa smiling and made a run toward it. Lexa laughed and followed her eager wife.

After their short run they finally reached the river. Cold water flowed through rocks and the vast expanse split the forest in two.

“Remember when we came here to play war?” Clarke sat on a tree branch to rest. She removed her small backpack from her shoulder and left it on the ground and pulled out a granola bar.

Lexa joined Clarke taking the spot beside the blonde. “Yes, you would shoot me with your water gun from the other side.”

Clarke leaned on Lexa’s shoulder taking a bite from her energy bar. “Yup, you had this badass Nerf bowgun.  Your arrows were more effective than my water gun.”

“But you were crazier Clarke, you climbed that tree and jumped on me. Like who does that Clarke?” Lexa pointed to a tall tree with twisted branches on the other side of the stream.

The laughter that erupted from Clarke was music to Lexa’s ears. “I might have wanted to kill you back then.”

Lexa perked her brow, “Yes? And now?”

Clarke stood up from the branch and removed her shirt slowly in front of Lexa. Then she popped the button of her pants unzipping them slowly. “And now…” Clarke slowly pulled her pants showing off her butt to Lexa who was gaping like a hormonal teen. “I still wanna kill you but in other ways.”

Lexa was speechless. Clarke winked over her shoulder and made her way to the cold river in her tiny white two-piece bathing suit.

“Fuck!” Lexa muttered and quickly removed her clothes to follow her seductress to the depths of hell if she had to.

 

Clarke was in a shallow area since she wasn’t a good swimmer.  She waited for Lexa to get in and quickly splashed water on the dry torso of the brunette,

“Clarke! It’s too cold!” Lexa fought back splashing water at the laughing blonde.

“Hit me with your best shot!” Clarke used her hands in quickly motions to splash Lexa faster.

“Okay I give up.” Lexa raised her hands now completely drenched. Her sleeveless shirt and black shorts stuck to her body now that she was fully wet. “It’s freaking cold in here.”

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll keep you warm.” Clarke pulled Lexa to a nice safe area behind some rocks and circled Lexa’s strong shoulders keeping her close to her body.

Lexa’s eyes were vivid and full of life. Clarke was beyond pleased to see her enjoying herself. Clarke kissed Lexa softly at first, waiting for Lexa to respond.

Lexa opened up letting Clarke in, their mouths colliding in a passionate wet kiss. Scraping teeth moving to a soft warm neck while her hands pressed Lexa’s back to hers.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks again and kissed her tugging her lower lip making Clarke release a throaty moan. The blonde used her weightlessness to cage Lexa’s hips with her legs. Lexa kept one hand underneath Clarke’s thigh keeping her in place and pushed them against the rocks.

Their kisses became hungrier, desperate. After months of sexual tension and a build up of desire, it was no wonder they were in such a rush to fuck each other’s brains out.

Lexa was grinding her hips at every intrusion of Clarke’s tongue in her mouth creating pressure in Clarke’s already drenched bikini. The blonde moved a hand to cup Lexa’s breast over her spandex black shirt. Lexa growled a bit and leaned in to kiss Clarke’s neck, sucking hard and making sure to leave a red spot where she kept sucking and licking to ease the pain. Clarke leaned her head against the rock gasping for air, breathing heavily digging blunt nails into Lexa’s back.

The brunette returned her attention to the ravished pink lips of her wife and moved in to claim her lips again. However, this time she gasped in shock feeling a wandering hand inside her shorts.

Clarke smiled and pecked her lips, nuzzling her nose against that dangerous jawline.

“Clarke wait!” Lexa was so out of breath she could barely speak.

“Mmm? Babe I got you.”

“We can’t do it here in the river Clarke!” Lexa was putty in Clarke’s hands, the thumb of the blonde moving right where Lexa needed her the most at the moment.  Clarke removed her hand from inside Lexa’s shorts but attempted to persuade her to let her continue.

“Why not? We’re alone, no one’s around babe. Let me take care of you.” Clarke nipped Lexa’s earlobe making Lexa shiver, Clarke’s hand started fondling the sensitive spot over Lexa’s shorts, and then Clarke increased her speed. “I love you Lex, let me please you.”

Lexa inhaled deeply and closed her eyes letting Clarke do as she wished, she surrendered to the blonde completely. Lexa bit her lower lip and began a frantic rhythm against Clarke’s hands. Clarke kissed Lexa some more keeping her fingers pressuring the sensitive area.  She was so ready to move in, to reach the ambrosia of Lexa’s body. Clarke pulled the waistband of Lexa’s shorts to find the pot of smooth glorious honey.

“MOOOM!”

A kid’s voice interrupted the current steamy session, and Lexa quickly pulled away from Clarke, Lexa went underwater swimming several feet away from Clarke. She came out of the water breathing hard but at a safe distance from the blonde.

“I think we better go.” Lexa suggested seeing a family approaching their spot in the river.

“Yeah, let’s go back to the tent.” Clarke was disappointed for sure, but no way in hell she wasn’t going to fuck her wife tonight.

 

 

 

After a couple of hours of walking, they made it back to camp.  Lexa started the fire while Clarke grabbed the meat out of the cooler to cook and the bottle of wine she brought to celebrate.

Clarke seasoned their food and allowed Lexa to take care of their drinks. Lexa uncorked the wine and served a cup for each one. Clarke place their food over the fire, and the two sat on a mat in front of the fire to talk while they waited for their dinner.

Clarke scooted closer, and Lexa wrapped her arm protectively around Clarke. “Happy anniversary Lexa.” Clarke raised her plastic cup.

Lexa smiled and raised her cup in cheers. “Happy anniversary Clarke.”

The two drank a bit of their red wine enjoying the silence offered by the night and the flickering flames of the fire.

“Thank you for not giving up on me after Costia.” Lexa said.

Lacing her hand with Lexa’s, Clarke offered a tender sweet smile. “I’m your best friend Lex. I could never give up on you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Like I’ve never loved anyone Clarke. This marriage ended up being the most important business of my life. I don’t know if I would have ever discovered that I was in love with you without this marriage.” Lexa took a sip of her cup looking intently at the flames.

“That was crazy huh? But how could I not do anything for my best friend? You’ve done so much for me already.  Ever since we were two idiotic girls running in the woods, you’ve always been there for me.”

“Yes, we were something back then.” A small smile spread across Lexa’s face. “We’ve been through a lot of things together. I’m glad I said yes.”

“Me too.” Clarke lifted Lexa’s chin up with her index finger and leaned in for a kiss. “This is the end of the first year of our married life Lex.  I can’t wait to spend many more with you.”

Lexa pecked Clarke’s cheek. “For many years to come.” Lexa toasted.

Clarke lifted her cup and drank. “For many years to cum.” Clarke grinned, and of course Lexa caught her mischievous smile.

“Okay let’s eat before you jump me, okay?”

“Oh Woods you’ve no idea how ready I am to eat you.”

 

Satisfied with their dinner, and after cleaning and washing themselves, the married couple were lying in their tent. Looking intently at one another, resting on their shoulders each caressing softly.

“You’re exquisite Clarke.” Lexa brushed a blonde curl and tucked it behind Clarke’s ear. “How did I end up lucky enough to be your wife?”

“Because we’re best friends who loved each other deeply. We’ve known each other since we were kids, we trust and care for each other. It’s simple.” Clarke moved closer, her blue eyes scanned Lexa’s face, the green depths were darkening, swallowed by the blackness of her pupils.

“So simple that we didn’t realize it sooner.”

Clarke chuckled. “True. We suck.”

“Clarke?”

Clarke propped on her elbow, resting her cheek in her hand and looking at Lexa. “Yeah?”

Lexa licked her lips and took a deep breath. “I want to taste you. May I?”

Clarke’s smile got wider.  Her cheeks flushed a bit, but she leaned on her bed. “Come here.”

Lexa crawled on top of Clarke, her strong arms holding her weight off of the blonde to avoid crushing her.

“My heart is yours Lexa.” Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek seeing the hesitation. The fear of being betrayed again weighing on her mind. “Baby, we’ll fight, we’ll have tough times ahead of us. I might even end up kicking you out of the bed for being an asshole or whatever. But no matter what happens, I won’t stop loving you. My heart is yours Lexa, only yours. I won’t betray that trust, so be mine Lexa. I need you to stop thinking about the past and embrace the present, us, and be 100% mine.”

Lexa nodded with a dignified expression. A promise she intended to keep no matter what. “I belong to you Clarke, from this day on, body, mind and soul.  I’m yours. I promise Clarke.”

“Good, now make love to me Mrs. Griffin.” Clarke was smiling, laughing and feeling alive.

“As you wish, my queen.”

 

Lexa leaned down and claimed Clarke’s lips taking her time and memorizing every sensation. Her heart was beating a 100 miles an hour between excitement and her nerves, but Lexa promised, and she was going to fulfill her word. No more reliving the past.  It was history.  It was gone forever.

Lexa traced the curve of Clarke’s neck with her lips carefully taking in the delicious smell of Clarke’s hair and the taste of her skin. One hand was placed carefully over Clarke’s hips and moving inch by inch underneath the cotton shirt of the blonde.

Clarke’s hands roamed around Lexa’s back enjoying her warmth and the sense of protection that she felt being flushed with Lexa.

“I want you now Lex!” Clarke moaned, and Lexa chuckled over her skin traveling to her collarbone and kissing her way to Clarke’s breasts.

“Ugh fuck!” Clarke was enthusiastic and impatient to feel Lexa against her skin so she removed her shirt as fast as humanly possible.

“Gosh.” Lexa was open mouthed. Clarke’s breasts were perfect, just beautiful.

“I need to feel your skin Lex, please.”

Lexa was quick to comply and removed her pj’s tossing them across the tent and leaned back on top of her wife.

“You’re so hot Lex, holy fuck.” Clarke was feeling the taut muscles on Lexa’s back and arms exploring their nakedness for their first time in their lives. Even in their most intimate moments so far, they were never naked but always in their underwear.

“You too Clarke, you take my breath away.” Lexa licked a nipple tentatively, when Clarke released a quick whimper she took that as a sign to continue. Lexa licked some more until the nippled pebbled in her mouth, then she began a light suction that drove Clarke crazy. Lexa paid attention to both breasts with her mouth and with her thumb.

Clarke’s hands moved and grabbed Lexa’s buttocks digging her nails into the firm skin and increasing the pressure as Lexa paid more attention to her body.

Lexa gasped still dropping kisses on the abdomen of the blonde until she moved past her navel and reached the trimmed blonde curls welcoming her home. Lexa glanced once more at the blue of the magical eyes of her woman seeking reassurance.

“Yes, baby. I need you.” Clarke spread her legs giving space for Lexa to kneel and position herself comfortably with her shoulders underneath Clarke’s knees and Lexa’s head in between.

Lexa hovered over the drenched sex of her friend and lover. Lexa moved closer taking in the sweet scent and with her tongue she took her first taste.

“Oh shit!” Clarke dug her nails into the sleeping bag.

“Mmm. Amazing.” Lexa hummed and with more confidence she began stroking her tongue over the creamy folds drinking every drop of sweet nectar.

Clarke was on edge.  It has been so long since she had sex. She was desperate, and she needed Lexa inside of her millenniums ago. She clutched the brown curls and pushed gently the head of the green-eyed beauty right where she needed her.

Lexa pulled apart the twin folds with her thumbs to have a clear view of the erect clit and with her tongue she lapped and sucked it hard, drawing more moans from the blonde. When Lexa noticed how wet Clarke was for her, she slid one finger inside to test the comfort level of her woman.

“Lex please more!” Clarke thrusted her hip in frenzy movements towards the finger plunged deep in her.

“Shhh, easy my love. Let me make you comfortable first.” Lexa wanted to be deep inside Clarke, but she had to be careful with her wife. All tenderness and love was expressed between them at this moment. She wanted to take her time to make sure this was going to be extremely pleasing to the blonde. Lexa began a slow rhythm dragging the madness of the blonde. Lexa kept kissing her thighs and clit, loving every inch of Clarke. When she felt the internal muscles relax she slid two fingers pumping at a steadier rhythm that Clarke matched with her hips.

“Hmm, yes oh yeah Lex. Like that, ugh!”

Lexa pushed faster, the walls inside starting to flutter as Lexa kept the momentum of burying her fingers knuckle deep as her mouth claimed the hard nub in Clarke’s center.

“Faster, mmm, aaah shit.”

Another finger inside Clarke, and the blonde was panting and heaving, she was damn close. Lexa’s hand rubbing her clit was sensitive, she groaned louder, and her hand was cramping already, but she needed to give maximum pleasure to her wife. There was no power on Earth that could stop Lexa from making Clarke Griffin come underneath her right now.

“Lex, shit shit fuck!” Clarke bit her lip, and she came to orgasm in seconds.

Lexa pulled out and sucked her fingers humming at the taste of Clarke. This was all she needed to survive Lexa thought.

Clarke smiled cheekily, splayed over the sleeping bag, a goddess in all sense of the word.  She grabbed the necklace Lexa gave her to reassure herself that this was real and not a dream.

Lexa joined her and started to drop kisses on her shoulders up to her neck.

Clarke grinned and traced with her fingers Lexa’s arm tattoo. “Now, my turn.” Clarke’s hand slid over slick skin and tight abs slowly reaching below the damp patch of hair and she smiled as soon as she came in contact with Lexa’s sensitive core.

The brunette moaned softly, and Clarke pushed Lexa back on the sheets to keep her comfortable. Quickly she slid one finger into her wife giving her time to adjust as she kissed her fine jawline. Soon the pumping of a finger became two, and Clarke increased the tempo, imposing a quick rhythm while her thumb traced circles over Lexa’s clit. Her lips moving over her firm breasts increasing the sensory overload of her wife.

“Clarke I’m close!”

“Come Lexa, I’m here for you. Come for me!” Clarke was relentless in her pace; her strokes were deep. She was hitting all the right places because Lexa was a mess and soon her abdomen and muscles contracted as she called out Clarke’s name.

 

Clarke started to slow down taking it easy on the oversensitive clit of her partner. “I love you Lex.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck and rested her head in the safety of her warmth.

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa was gasping for air completely tired, but she was fucking satiated.

“What is that?” Clarke mumbled.  She was closing her eyes and was spent, but oh so content with Lexa holding her.

“What is what?”

“That sound? LIke ah, a screeching sound?”

Lexa shrugged and pulled the covers over their naked bodies to keep them warm. “I can’t hear anything Clarke. My senses are completely burned. “That was a 20.”

Clarke grinned propping up on her elbow. “Yeah?”

Lexa affirmed. “Twenty and beyond.”

“Yeah, you broke the scale too.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Best sex ever Lex. Approved by Doctor Clarke Griffin.”

“Thank you Dr. Griffin.” Lexa smiled.

“Now, I’m going to clean you up.” Clarke went down under the sheets and started to wipe the fantastic tangy cum that her lovely wife produced. Clarke hummed happily as her tongue moved softly teasing Lexa; the brunette closed her eyes smiling and feeling loved again, cherished and respected by a wonderful woman.

“Claaaarke…” Lexa whined.

The tongue of the mischievous surgeon started to push the ring of muscles, and Lexa groaned. Clarke began to thrust her tongue when Lexa tensed her legs.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa, relax for me. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Clarke resumed her ministrations.

“Clarke!” Lexa whispered a scream, and Clarke pulled her head out of the sheets.

“What?”  
“Shh I hear it.” Lexa put her index finger on top of her mouth to signal her partner to be silent.

 

Clarke frowned, and then she heard the screeching sounds outside of the tent.

“Oh fuck!” Clarke gulped down, and her eyes were wide. “What is that?”

“Shh, calm down Clarke.” Lexa looked inside her bag and took out a small hunting knife.

“Are you insane? Why did you bring a knife?” Clarke looked at the pointy weapon with apprehension.

“Protection.”

“You’re no Lara Croft, Lexa. You’re a businesswoman. You’ll get yourself hurt or killed. What if it’s a giant bear or a fucking gorilla?”

“Clarke, this is not the jungle.  Might be a deer.” Lexa quickly put on some clothes. “I’ll check it out.”

“No way. I’m not leaving you alone.” Clarke dressed as Lexa unzipped the tent.

She turned on the flashlight and peeked through the trees lighting the dark area trying to find the source of the weird sounds.

The spouses walked in the nearby area, following the screeching of the wild animal. Lexa walked with knife ready and flashlight in hand followed by Clarke. The sounds suddenly stopped, and they were now without a clue about the location of the wild animal.

“WAAAAH!” Clarke screamed, and Lexa turned around ready to cut whatever threatening animal dared to attack her wife.

She used the flashlight to illuminate the fireplace area and noticed a little animal running with remnants of food into the depths of the woods.

“It’s a raccoon Clarke!”

“That sonofabitch interrupted me to steal our food!? Motherfucker!” Clarke walked closer to Lexa. “Okay Commander, I’m fucking spent, and I’m about to collapse. Put that knife away babe.”

 

Lexa took a last look to the surrounding area and returned with Clarke to their tent. Once inside she made sure to reinforce the opening of the tent to guarantee they were going to be safe.

The young couple returned to their bags holding each other. “I promise to eat you first thing in the morning Lex.” Clarke’s eyes started to shut slowly, her head rested comfortably on Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa rested her hand over Clarke’s waist.

“I’d love to wake up like that very much, Mrs. Woods.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple and closed her eyes.

“Yeah Mrs. Griffin. Don’t fight me on this. You know and I know that in 2 years you will be using my last name.” Clarke caressed Lexa’s tattoo absentmindedly while drifting to sleep.

“Am I?”

“Mhmm, absolutely.” The blonde kissed Lexa’s pulse point on her neck. “Hmmm it took us a year to consummate our marriage. How odd is that?”

“Clarke we spent 19 years being friends, this was huge. I mean, this is the first time that I’ve seen you naked Clarke, do you realize how weird that was? Like seeing my best friend in her birthday suit?”

“Sexy?”

“Yes, but also a bit strange. I like it though.”

“Good because I plan to spend many _many_ years naked with you.”

“I like this. Thinking about the future feels nice. Moving on feels really good.”

Lexa was finally freeing herself from the shackles of her past, and Clarke couldn’t be more delighted if she wanted to. Lexa was leaving the past in the past.

Her wife was focusing in the present and on the future, and that was a big step in their marital life. They could begin thinking of the promise of a life together, of a family of their own now without the shadow of their sins haunting them forever.

The future was simply bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	13. LIVING IN THE PAST NO MORE

Lexa adjusted her black blazer one more time before heading back into the grand ballroom where their annual gala was being held.  She had to present the company’s recent changes and the inclusion of the medical area technology development to the investors.

This was a big night for Lexa.  Of course, the members of the board were going to be there, and she had to impress them. Voting for the new CEO was scheduled to take place 4 months from now, and she had a work ahead of her if she wanted to keep her position and her company afloat.

Sudden soft arms wrapped her from behind, the dimple chin of her wife rested on top of her right shoulder.

“Relax Lexa, you’re going to rock it tonight.” Clarke kissed her earlobe and sucked it lightly.

Lexa hummed and shut her eyes one second to enjoy the glorious lips on her skin.

“Nia will try to engage with most members of the board.  Get out there babe, show them how amazing you are.” Clarke encouraged pressing light kisses on Lexa’s neck.

“I know. Still it makes me tense when all investors and business partners will be judging my decisions.” Lexa turned around to hold Clarke in her arms.

“You’re a great leader Lexa. Your employees respect you and your investors know you. You’ve been working hard, and they’ll see the results. The past is gone, don’t doubt yourself now babe.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips lightly careful not to leave lipstick marks on her wife’s white shirt. “You got this.”

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke. “Thanks,” she whispered.

“You know? This is the first event where we won’t be faking anything.”

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke. “It’s been real for a while Clarke. I don’t think I could ever fake not enjoying kissing you.” Lexa briefly kissed the blonde again.

“True. You can’t fake true love, now let’s dance.” Clarke laced her hands with Lexa’s and pulled her back into the big room where music flowed from the live band. People wearing fancy dresses and black tuxes were drinking or eating at the tables; others were dancing on the dance floor. People, judgmental filthy rich people, were having fun, much to Lexa’s surprise.

 

Clarke stopped in an empty space on the dance floor and let Lexa place her hands on her waist to dance. Lexa guided Clarke during the slow song, moving with the rhythm played marvelously by the band. Clarke leaned forward and rested her head against Lexa’s cheek,  breathing in her perfume moving with a silent grace and charm.

Lexa kissed the top of her head and let herself rest against Clarke. “Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress?”

Clarke laughed and moved to the crook of Lexa’s neck. “Yeah, many times.”

“And did I tell you how badly I want to take it off?” The tone was more playful, a bit rough yet sexy.

“Yup, you said that as well.” Clarke started to kiss Lexa’s fine jawline. “I have plans for us tonight Mrs. Griffin, you better be ready for the ride of your life.”

Lexa gasped and had to gulp down the sudden lump. “I’m ready. We can go home right now.”

The sweet laugh bubbling from Clarke was always worth hearing. “Lexa, you still have to give your speech, but as soon as you’re done we can vanish mysteriously from here.”

“God I want this to be over.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face, her thumb rubbing the tender cheeks of the blue-eyed woman. “I rather spend the evening in bed with you than here Clarke.”

Clarke kissed soft lips with a smile. “Me too.”

 

“Lexa!” Nia broke apart the dancing couple. “It’s time to address the investors my dear.  A couple of investors want to talk to me after your presentation.  They may want you to join us as well.  If so, I will have my assistant come get you.”

Lexa reluctantly pulled from Clarke’s safe embrace. “Very well, thank you Nia.” Lexa pecked Clarke once more and closed her jacket as she strolled towards the podium.

Lexa turned on the projector and tested the mic giving it small taps with her finger.

“Good evening Grounders Inc. friends. Tonight on behalf of my family I thank you for the continuous support. My wife Clarke and I are happy to be here with all of you.” At that Lexa offered a discreet smile to Clarke who winked back at her.

Lexa presented the achievements of the company since she took the reins last year. She proved her claims with data evidence that was highlighted in easy to read graphs.

By the time Lexa finished, she was praised and applauded.  A wave of relief washed over her as she returned to her table to be with her amazing best friend and wife Clarke.

 

“Hey.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers. The blonde stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Hey you.” Clarke dropped a short kiss on her cheek. “You totally owned them Lex. That was amazing.”

“Thank you Clarke. You inspire me to be the best.”

“Aw Lex, you’re so sweet, and I’m very proud of you. You’ve come a long way. We need to toast to that.” Clarke kissed Lexa and turned around. “I’ll go get two flutes of champagne, be right back.”

Lexa watched as Clarke made her way to the bar. Her love for Clarke was all consuming and sometimes all of this felt surreal. She have been with Clarke for most of her life; they have been inseparable. And yes, the past was in the past, but she couldn’t dismiss that those moments between them when they were two girls hanging out with each other had left a deep mark on her soul.

Clarke’s friendship was more than she could have hoped for, definitely more than she deserved. She didn’t have many friends, and Lexa knew that she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. It was by a sheer miracle that Anya and Lincoln became her friends.  After all, Lexa wasn’t much of a talker. And when her parents took her to Mount Weather for the summer, she had no idea that she was going to meet the most explosive, fun and alive person in the world.

Clarke had destroyed her defenses one by one.  If there was a wall, Clarke kicked it down. The harder Lexa pushed her away, the more insistent Clarke became to be close. Once Lexa let her in, everything changed.

Lexa’s lips curved reliving the memories. She had a good life, but when Clarke came into it, everything became more colorful, brighter. Their life together was a journey that still had a long way to go.

Her best friend was still by her side and in her bed. Lexa was extremely pleased about this development between them. Now she truly knew Clarke inside and out, and she felt like the luckiest motherfucker in the universe. She had her lover and friend.

Lexa also made mistakes, but Clarke had been there to kick her ass when she needed it. Clarke had been there to keep her from falling.

Lexa was ready to tackle the future. She made it to this point of sheer bliss, and Lexa couldn’t wait to move forward and leave the darkness of her past behind.

A soft tap on her shoulder brought Lexa back to reality. Lexa turned around hoping to meet Clarke because she was more than ready to call it a night and make love to the blonde for the rest of the evening.

“Alexandria Woods.”

Lexa felt her insides crumble, but her face remained of steel.

“Costia.”

______________

“Aah yessss, fuck Lexa right there!” Clarke was panting hard her nails digging in the mattress with Lexa tucked between her legs.

The brunette pressed her mouth over the folded skin matching Clarke’s constant bucking of her hips. Her fingers curling and keeping a constant in and out as the wall of muscles pressed against her digits.

“Lexa, fuuuuck I’m almost there!” Clarke’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat; her blonde curls caked to her face. She was heaving hard, gasping for air before she passed out completely.

The amount of exercise that Clarke was getting every time Lexa and her made love was something unbelievable. Everybody knew that Clarke was the number one enemy of any type of physical exertion, but sex had become the activity that Clarke was always enthusiastic to perform. “Grind me Lex, I wanna kiss you babe!”

Lexa pulled out from Clarke and crawled up the bed. The brown curls were the first to peek out from under the sheets. Lexa hovered over Clarke holding her weight with her arms on both sides of Clarke’s head. And once her cooch was in position against the wetness that was Clarke’s center, she began to thrust her hips.

“Ugh goddamit Lexa, yeess!” Clarke’s legs hooked around Lexa’s hips to keep the pressure stronger.

“Claaarke!” Lexa leaned and took possession of Clarke’s lips. Her tongue slipped inside the hot mouth with minty flavor as her hand roamed over a soft breast.

The kiss was sloppy, it wasn’t a pretty sight either because it was hungry, and there was a lot of saliva involved, but who cared when the spouses were banging each other with so much love and passion.

Clarke’s hand rested on Lexa’s back tracing the expanse of skin, her powerful thighs keeping Lexa pressed against her, keeping with the momentum of her now erratic movements. Blunt nails started to leave angry red marks on the expanse of the tanned skin and on Lexa’s buttocks. She could feel the raw power of the gluteus maximus of her woman squeezing as she pushed harder and faster against her clit.

Lexa moved to the crook of Clarke’s neck and buried her face kissing the already bruised neck and inhaling the characteristic aroma of sweat and chamomile shampoo.

“Oh Goood!” Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as her toes curled with the wave of the climax hitting her like a tornado destroying a house and sucking it deep into the cone.

Lexa kept the frantic rhythm, and in two more thrusts she was crying Clarke’s name.

 

Both ended up completely exhausted. Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke breathing in and out filling her lungs with oxygen. Once her arms didn’t feel so weak, she pushed up and rolled around to the side of the bed to give her wife some room.

She was looking at the ceiling without the energy to move anymore. The bed was a mess, and the sheets smelled of sex, but all was good. Clarke was on her side.

The seconds extended to minutes in the silent bedroom, the only sound was the deep breaths of the two women splayed over the bed. Finally Clarke broke up the silence. “Lexa. Talk to me.”

Lexa was still gasping a bit for breath, but she heard the worried tone of her wife. She stretched out her hand and reached for Clarke’s, her fingers lacing with Clarke’s warm hand.

“Lexa, we’re not going to keep fucking our problems away. We’ve been having sex like animals in heat. I know you dumbass, so stop and tell me whatever is going on with you.” Clarke propped on her elbow resting her chin in her hand waiting for Lexa to tell her why she was avoiding talking to her.

Lexa sighed and pulled the covers over their bodies to keep them warm. She turned around to face Clarke. Her fingertips traced Clarke’s jawline, and she looked at how beautiful Clarke was post-sex. This was one of the new things she recently learned in their relationship.

“I don’t want you to worry Clarke.”

“Lexa, I worry whether you tell me or not. You’ve been tense, I can see that miles away. Why?”

Lexa nodded, there was no denying that her levels of tension had increased. “I love you Clarke. You know that, right?”

Okay, those words were of self-doubt, and Clarke knew this was clearly a sign of a major problem. She pulled her body up and sat straight on the bed using the headboard to support her back, her legs extended on the mattress, and she crossed one on top of the other. “Lexa, I know you love me. Every single day I feel your love. When you kiss me goodnight or when you tickle me to wake me up, when you bring me flowers or when you sit with me while I study for an upcoming surgery. I know that’s you loving me. I don’t need us to have sex for you to show it to me.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek. “Is this why we’ve been fucking nonstop these past days? Not that I’m complaining because God knows that since we started having sex it was like discovering a secret weapon of sorts.” Clarke noticed the flushed ears of her wife, and that made her smile. Yes, the sex between them was like the ultimate discovery, and Clarke was ecstatic to touch Lexa in a new way. “But you’re closing off again, you’re pushing me away Lexa. Tell me, what’s going on?”

Lexa sat up, she crossed her legs beneath her and faced Clarke. She took a deep breath and let it out. “Costia is back.”

 

Clarke frowned. She licked her lips and raked her fingers through her messy hair; her expression went from concerned to angry to disbelief in less than a second. “What?”

“She’s Nia’s assistant and um, she’ll be working with me while Nia goes overseas for business. She came to me during the gala to inform me of that.”

Clarke shook her head. “That bitch! No wonder you were sporting that frown all night when we got home.”

Lexa rested her hand over Clarke’s thigh, her thumb slowly tracing soothing circles to calm the anxiety of her wife. “I didn’t want you to worry about that.”

The surgeon let out a long sigh. “Lexa, you should have told me. I would never doubt you babe. I don’t like that your ex is working with you, but I’m a big woman. I trust you, and I know how much you love me.” However, she did not trust Costia. Like, at all. But she wasn’t going to voice that and worry Lexa.

“I was surprised at first, and I had no idea how to react. I was angry, and it hurt seeing her again Clarke. I have not spoken with her.  She just delivers Nia’s reports in her absence, and I quickly dismiss her. And yet, I need to know why I was not good enough? Why she couldn’t love me like I loved her?”

Clarke pulled Lexa’s head onto her lap and started to trace her scalp with her fingers. Lexa was starting to return to that insecure Lexa that Clarke had fought so hard to keep from falling into that pit of darkness. She was ready to do anything again to protect her best friend and wife. “Curiosity is a natural thing, Costia hurt you, and you suffered for her a lot. I’m not gonna say that I want you to interact with her because it would be a lie. But if you need to make peace with her to move on, then talk to her.”

“You won’t be mad?”

“I will be, but like I said. I care about you, and if speaking with her is gonna be good for you, then do it Lex.”

Lexa lifted herself up and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “I’m sorry I was closing off again. Bad habits die hard. I’ll make sure to speak with her. After all she’s Nia’s assistant, and I can’t just ignore her because things ended badly between us.”

Clarke smiled and kept playing with Lexa’s braids. “Yeah, fuck Nia. She had to do this on purpose. She can try to split us babe, but our love is stronger.”  
Lexa nodded in agreement. “Yes. Costia was part of my past, but she’s not my present nor my future. You are, Clarke.”

 

The blonde rolled on top of Lexa and kissed her deeply. “True. Now that all is clear, Round 2 begins.” Clarke started to kiss Lexa’s neck moving to her collarbone licking a tiny drop of sweat from her sternum and moving slowly until her tongue lapped over a nipple.

“Mmm, Claaarke.” Lexa closed her eyes, her fingers entangled in the blonde hair cascading over her pulling Clarke closer, to feel her lips grazing her skin.

Clarke tended one breast and then the next giving equal attention to both, her mouth was greedy, and Clarke was going to take it all. She moved way lower to the abdomen when she heard Lexa’s stomach growl, bursting immediately into a laughing fit.

“Oops.” Lexa’s cheeks flushed.

“Oh baby, you’re hungry! I’m famished too, but you know my preference is you.” Clarke pulled away and headed to the dresser. She pulled a baggy old faded red shirt from the top drawer putting it on along with her underwear. “I’m going to make sandwiches for us Lex.”

Lexa put on some clothes too. “I’ll join you.”

Clarke met Lexa with a quick peck, her arms around the waist of the brunette. “But we’re only going to eat the sandwiches Lexa. No more sex in the kitchen. Last time, I think we scarred Indra for life.”

Lexa chuckled. “Yes, that was unfortunate, but it was your fault Clarke there was no other option for me than to eat you on the counter when you wear your lucky thong.”

The grin that spread easily on Clarke’s face said it all. “You can’t resist my charms Mrs. Griffin, admit it. The lucky thong never fails.” She spanked Lexa on her ass and ran to the kitchen downstairs escaping the wrath of her wife, laughing maniacally.

“You are in so much trouble, Griffin.” Lexa sprinted after her, ready to make her pay with a tickle attack.

_______________

The following weeks had been fairly relaxed at the office. Lexa had been filling out reports and organizing her proposal for the next board meeting - where they were going to elect a new CEO. Gustus had notified her that there were a couple of possible buyers of her shares so she was confident that they were going to be sold in no time. The money influx was going to help with their current investment and expansion into other areas. The numbers of the company had been increasing, but Lexa had to be careful.  She couldn’t risk the current growth and stability of the company with a bad decision. She needed her head sharp and in focus.

Clarke thankfully had been nothing but understanding.  That helped Lexa relax about working with Costia. Lexa loved Clarke with every single fiber of her being and knowing that her wife was nothing but supportive made her heart leap in happiness. Lexa really had to stop closing herself off from Clarke. She knew for sure that her best friend would not ever hurt her on purpose. A smile tugged on Lexa’s lips, just the mere thought of Clarke made her act like a flimsy teenager in love.

Who could have ever imagined that Alexandria Woods II was going to be head over heels with her best friend in the world, that she was going to crave her touch as if it was food, that she was capable of anything knowing that Clarke was at her side.

The soft rap of knuckles on the door interrupted Lexa’s train of thought. Actually, that was a good thing because thinking about Clarke Griffin made her wet and being wet and in the office was a terrible combination.

  
“Come in.” Lexa announced keeping her eyes fixed on her laptop screen.

“Hello Lexa.”

Lexa stopped typing and met Costia’s eyes.

“Hi Costia. What is it?” Her voice was stiff, bordering on rudeness. The clench of her jaw had to be evident to the intruder.

The woman moved to the desk and offered a folder. “This contains the latest update regarding the Trikru brand.”

Lexa took the folder and left it on her desk. “Thank you. I will read it later.” The dryness of her voice was meant to keep Costia from trying to make any further comments.

Costia licked her full lips and nodded. She turned on her heel, but Lexa really needed to clear the air between them. Clarke had trusted her to fix this, and her company needed her to be cold. Here she was acting using her heart and not her head. Lexa scolded herself mentally for mixing her feelings with her responsibility for the company.

“Costia wait!” Lexa stood up from her desk to speak face to face with the woman who broke her heart. “This cannot go on like this. I’m a professional, and I have to act accordingly. May we speak whenever you have time available?”

Costia eyed Lexa, her dark brown eyes scanned Lexa’s tight expression. “Of course.”

“Check your schedule, and let me know whenever you have time. I understand that Nia is very demanding on her employees.” Lexa shoved her hands in her slacks trying to keep a cool head.

“Sure, Lexa. I’ll call you when I check with her.” Costia gave her a polite smile, formal but nonetheless intriguing as she left the office.

After the door was closed, Lexa let out the breath she had been holding for a while. Lexa returned to her desk and sat in her big ass leather chair, resting her head on the headrest, wondering if this was really going to provide closure to her relationship with Costia.

 

 

 

Costia agreed to meet Lexa at a local restaurant a couple of days later. Lexa made sure that Clarke knew about the dinner and her intentions behind it.  She knew Clarke wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, but still would be worried so Lexa insured that there were no miscommunication between them. The restaurant was usually one where people met to do business so it didn’t feel like it was a romantic setting. The place had sober decorations, good lighting, and the ambiance was relatively.  The majority of the diners were dressed in suits while the last deal or negotiation.

Lexa made it to her appointment right on time, 5 minutes earlier. She left her car with the valet and announced herself to the hostess.

The woman at the entrance smiled at her politely and guided Lexa to her table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by several tables reducing the likelihood that the dinner would be misinterpreted as intimate.

Lexa thanked the woman and immediately a young server whose name tag read Monroe welcomed Lexa.

“May I offer a beverage to begin with?” The girl asked.

Lexa was checking the menu and lifted her gaze to meet the waitress. “Water to start, thank you.”

Monroe smiled and went to get Lexa’s beverage as she kept reading the menu.

The sound of a clearing a throat made Lexa lift her gaze. Costia had arrived, and she looked good. Just because they weren’t together anymore didn’t mean that Lexa was blind, she could clearly see why she had been attracted to Costia. The woman was gorgeous, with smooth caramel skin, deep brown eyes with full lips that were soft to the touch and long chestnut hair cascading over her shoulders. Costia was undeniably beautiful.

“Hello Costia, please sit.” Lexa stood up to greet Costia, but she didn’t shake her hand, much less dared to kiss her cheek.

Costia pulled out the chair and sat in front of Lexa. Monroe quickly arrived to deliver Lexa her water and take any other orders.

After a couple of minutes combing through the menu, Lexa decided to have something light. Costia ordered her meal, and Monroe took their orders to the kitchen.

 

“It’s been some time Lexa.” Costia was the first who broke the tense silence.

“Yes, a long time.” Lexa kept her hands over her lap, hidden from view to hide her anxiety. “If we’re going to be working together the least I can do is to try and move on from the bad blood between us.”

Costia took a sip of her martini; she licked her lips and placed the glass back on the table. Her eyes focused on the brunette. “I agree. And that’s why I need to apologize. I should have asked for your forgiveness a long time ago, but I didn’t and for that I am truly sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter Costia. We’re talking now.”

“I regret what I did. I was frustrated and angry Lexa. I didn’t understand why you refused to commit so I took my frustration out by seeking someone else.”

Lexa lowered her gaze, with her fingertip she started to play with the condensation on her glass. “So it’s my fault? Is that what you’re saying? I pushed you to cheat on me!?” Lexa took a deep breath to avoid raising her voice.

“Here we go!” Monroe interrupted the conversation and brought their dinner to the table. “Enjoy your meals. If you need anything else just let me know.” The waitress smiled before leaving them alone.

 

Now that Lexa had calmed down a little and had some food in her stomach, she continued. “I loved you, Costia. I really did. Those two years we were together meant so much to me. Yes, I didn’t want to portray our relationship to the public eye because you were mine.” Lexa let out a sad long sigh. “You were mine, and I was yours or so I thought. Two years and you ran to the first woman you could find.”

“I’m sorry Lexa.” Costia tried to reach for Lexa’s arm, but she pulled away.

“It’s in the past. I’m happy now and very much in love with my soulmate. I assure you that I will treat you with the same respect as any other employee. But that’s where I draw the line. We’re not going to be friends, Costia. Or anything else ever.”

“You married Clarke. I did see the news in magazines Lexa. I wonder about your public displays of affection with her. You hated it when we were chased by photographers but with her? It was almost as if you two were putting on a show for the cameras Lexa. Or am I mistaken?” Costia narrowed her eyes and took a sip of her beverage.

“I had my reasons to portray my union with Clarke in the media, but not anymore.” Lexa took a large gulp of her water.

“Clarke always had feelings for you. She wasn’t happy about us.” Costia saw she had Lexa’s attention.  She curved her lips slightly and continued. “She has been your best friend for so long. I always wondered if you might feel the same way about her, but you did. Clarke was your number one girl, even when we dated she was your priority. She would do anything for you Lexa.”

Lexa didn’t say anything. Her face was impassive, eyes hard on Costia.

“I get it. She married you to help you. No need to deny or confirm it. I know Lexa. It makes sense.”

“I love Clarke, Costia”

“Of course you do.” Costia relaxed into her chair. “That doesn’t mean that your relationship didn’t start with a media show.” Costia lifted her cup in toast and finished it. “To new beginnings.” Costia opened her purse, but Lexa stopped her.

“My treat.”

Costia smiled in that confident way of hers, with the smile she used to conquer Lexa. “Good night Lexa. I mean it. I regret what I did, and I’m very sorry for the hurt I caused. I hope that with time you can forgive me. See you at the office.”

Lexa nodded and watched her go.

________________

It had been extremely hard for Clarke to let Lexa go deal with that woman. Costia had not just broken Lexa, she ruined her and left her in pieces. Clarke was capable of compassion and love, but forgiveness? That was a tough one. Clarke didn’t think she was going to be capable of forgiving Costia for the pain she caused her best friend.

And knowing that she was going to be working with her wife was something that she really disliked. However, she could handle it. Or that was what she said to herself repeatedly.

Rexa’s barks brought Clarke to reality, and she noticed Lexa’s car through her window. Clarke stashed her patient files inside her desk and went to meet her wife.

 

Lexa looked tired and by her tight expression, the meeting must have been difficult. Clarke smiled and opened her arms widely to welcome her.

The brunette smiled and quickly made her way into Clarke’s embrace, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

“Babe I missed you.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face trying to read her sour expression. Thankfully her eyes told her everything she needed to know. The green and gold flecks of her eyes were dark, lacking the usual brightness, her nose was a bit red on the tip, and Clarke felt how tight her muscles were as she moved her hands along the line of her neck before resting them on her shoulders.

“I missed you too.” Lexa kissed once more Clarke’s forehead and headed to their bedroom.

Clarke understood the need of Lexa to find her own space. Right now she was sad and of course she had to be hurt by that woman. Clarke followed Lexa to their bedroom to try to offer support to her lover.

 

In bed Lexa was still pensive, she was quiet, but it was as if Clarke could hear her screams. She sighed and rolled on her shoulder.

“Come here baby. You can share the burden with me.” Pulling Lexa’s head into her chest Clarke pressed Lexa into her body offering her love and warmth. Lexa let herself be taken care of, which was uncommon. Lexa was usually the protector, the one who faced danger and watched over Clarke.

Today, it was Clarke’s turn to be the rock of this family.

Clarke peppered kisses over Lexa’s wild curls while her hands caressed her back and waist.

“It was hard to hear it.” Lexa spoke with a voice barely audible.  It was raspy and it was clear that she was fighting the tears by the broken tone. “Was it bad that I didn’t want to acknowledge our relationship? Was it my fault?”

“No, Lex. She knew you were a private person. We did a friggin’ show because it was convenient for our cause, but Costia was seeking attention. She wanted to be the girlfriend of the heir of Grounders Inc. not of you.”

“If you need the world to know how much you mean to me, I won’t hesitate to do it Clarke.”

Clarke giggled feeling butterflies in her stomach. Lexa was the ultimate sap between the two of them. “No, I don’t want you to do that. I know you love me. I don’t need the world to know. Having you in my bed telling me how awesome I am when I get you off is enough.”

Lexa finally released the tension with a low chuckle. “I’ve never said that. You have a big mouth Griffin.”

“Please Woods, you’re already wet thinking on my tongue inside of you.”

Lexa pushed herself up from Clarke lifting her head to face the smiling blonde. “You’re a tease Clarke.”

“Yeah and still, you’re crazy about me.”

Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes. “True, I have to be insane to be in love with you Clarke.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips chastely. “I’m crazy about you too Lexa. I hope that you don’t forget that.”

“Never.” Lexa leaned back on her pillow feeling much more relaxed than immediately after her dinner with her ex. This was the magic of Clarke Griffin. She was the best medicine in the world.

 

Clarke definitely was the one who ended up a bit hot and bothered though. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, but her hands found the perfect place below the waistband of her underwear. She slid her fingers testing the area, and of course she was already wet. Clarke released a delicious moan, and that brought Lexa to life. The blonde grinned knowing that her wife was already sensing what was going on.

“Clarke?” Lexa turned around to face Clarke in the darkness of her room.  The little moonlight that spilled over their bed was enough to see the mischievous glint in Clarke’s eyes.

“Yeah baby?” Clarke stroked her clit making her gasp. She was getting wetter by the second and seeing Lexa’s head up and her eyes wide in lust was all the incentive Clarke needed to push her finger inside.

“Fuuuck Clarke!” Lexa was already sitting.  She crawled across the bed to reach Clarke.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Clarke tutted, “you’re going to watch Lex.”

“What? Clarke please!” Lexa begged. Her eyes trying to see as much as she could in the dark. The sounds of juices and friction overwhelming her senses.

“Hmm baby, fuuuck you make me so horny.” Clarke leaned her head back as she slid another finger and started to pump harder.

Lexa couldn’t hold herself much longer and cupped Clarke’s face to kiss her. Clarke kissed her back sucking her lower lip. Lexa groaned desperate to touch, but she was going to comply with whatever Clarke desired.

“What do you need Clarke?”

“Just keep watching baby and touch yourself.” Clarke leaned into the pillow to readjust her position.  She flicked the tiny lamp on the bedside on and spread her legs for her wife to behold.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Lexa’s jaw was on the floor, her hands quickly reaching underneath her boxers and cupping one of her breasts, pinching the nipple until it hardened in her palm. Lexa started a frantic rhythm matching Clarke pretty fast. It was easy to get in sync with each other, for sex or any other activity, they just knew what to do.

“Mmmm that’s it Lex. That’s how much I love you. Can you feel it?”

“Yes, I aah I feel it Clarke. I love you too.” Lexa bit her lip, her eyes devouring every stroke and thrust. Her heart was probably beating with the same intensity as her spouse’s.

After peaking together the two collapsed side by side gasping for breath. Lexa rolled on her shoulder and sucked Clarke’s fingers wiping them clean. “I’m addicted to you Clarke. This is my favorite flavor.”

Clarke kissed Lexa on her cheek. “If I didn’t have a surgery tomorrow, I swear I’d be riding you right now.”

Lexa smiled and looked happy. Clarke knew she had erased her wife’s sadness. “We both need sleep. But tomorrow if you’re not tired I’d love to take you out, and then we can continue this.”

“Sounds like a plan.” And with that Clarke closed her eyes with Lexa quietly asleep against her back.

 

 

 

Clarke swore she was going to avoid acting like a jealous wife, but for some fucking reason Lexa always had to work with Costia and most of their meetings seemed to be extended so they ended up spending even more time together.

She was having dinner with Raven and Octavia today since Lexa was stuck at work reviewing god knows what and wasn’t going to make it on time. The voting for CEO was just around the corner, and Lexa had been working hard to have a strong proposal and gain votes. Sadly that included being with damn Costia.

“Clarke?” Raven called, snapping Clarke out of her reverie. “Relax blondie, Lexa will make it up to you.”

“Yeah I know, I get that she's busy with the upcoming vote, but Costia is not to be trusted. I don’t trust her at all.” Clarke tried to eat more of her food, but she was merely playing with it with her fork.

“Lexie is mad about you, Clarke. Stop being grumpy and moody.  Just eat your food. We’re gonna watch a movie later to cheer you up.” Octavia took a bite of her dinner trying to infuse  her friend with a happier spirit.

Clarke nodded and tried to finish her dinner with what little enthusiasm she had left.

A minute later her phone rang, and Clarke pushed the answer button.

“Dr. Griffin speaking.” Clarke took a mouthful of her fries and almost choked. “Wait slow down Gustus. It’s from her? No no no, fuck that. I’m in. How much they are offering? $100,000.00? If the current dividend per share is $5,000.00 with a 3% growth.  Let’s say I get 5%, how much?” Clarke took some notes. No way in hell she was going to lose to Nia and much less Costia. When she proposed she meant every single fucking vow. “Daaaamn, okay Gustus call Sinclair. I’ll authorize him right away and thanks big man. I know.”

“Everything okay Clarke?” Raven perked her brow.

“Yep, peachy.”

 

The three friends ended their dinner and were heading to the exit when Octavia had to go to pee. Clarke waited in the restaurant lounge with Raven when she was met none other than the woman who was interfering with her peace of mind.

“Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes, what a coincidence.”

“Costia.”

“Speak of the devil.” Raven stood closer to Clarke, the two glaring at the woman.

“Not happy to see me either. I get it though, still it is lovely seeing you.” Costia smiled and went to the hostess to announce of her arrival. Next she headed straight to Clarke while she waited for her table to be ready. “I left your wife at the office. She seems pretty exhausted, the poor thing.”

“Shut up!” Clarke closed the distance between her and Costia, standing face to face intent on erasing that stupid smile off her face. “You don’t talk about my wife! You have no right!”

“Lexa and I are getting to a point of mutual understanding. I was hoping you could too Clarke.”

Clarke frowned, but she tried to avoid letting the words of that woman get into her head. “Lexa wants nothing to do with you Costia. She loves me and I love her. Why don’t you go away? Leave my wife alone, she doesn’t need you.”

Costia smiled enjoying Clarke’s angry spats. “Clarke, no need to get mad. I know Lexa is a loyal woman.” She chuckled lightly, “gosh, and really good with her tongue if I recall.” Costia whispered the last part.

Clarke was going to delete her from this Earth, but Raven pulled from her sweater. “Not worth it Clarkey.”

“She loved me Clarke, and I see in her eyes that there is still that attraction we used to have. You can’t deny the chemistry and being with her reminded me of how good it was to be together. I want her back Clarke.”

“Costia, just shut the fuck up!” Raven was having a harder time keeping Clarke from kicking her ass.

Clarke pointed her finger shoving it into the chest of the smiling woman. “You fucking dare to touch my woman, and I‘ll end you! You hear me!? You’re fight will be over if you dare to fuck with my wife!”

“Hey! Back off bitch!” Octavia quickly came after hearing the angry shouts of Clarke. “Let’s go home.”

“See you around Clarke!” Costia waved wiggling her fingers as if this was nothing but a bothersome encounter with a fly.

“Breathe dumbass! She got in your head.” Raven was rubbing Clarke’s back trying to ease the anger Clarke was holding in.

“I hate her! She has no idea what she did to Lexa. She needs to die!”

“No, no one is going to kill anyone. Let’s go Clarke.” Octavia pushed the blonde gently inside their car.

 

The return back home was uncomfortably quiet, but Clarke thanked her friends for dinner, and she went inside to her home office.

Her mind was driving her nuts with all the stupid ideas Costia put in her head. Clarke knew better than this. Lexa would never do anything to betray her love.  She breathed deeply in and out trying to calm her wild inner thoughts.

“Miss Clarke?”

Clarke lifted her gaze and met Indra. “Yes Indra?”

“I don’t think this is going to be positive for Lexa’s aspirations to stay CEO.”

Clarke frowned not understanding. She shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

Indra glared at the blonde, but walked into her office and offered her iPad.

Clarke gaped at the news. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

“Catfight for the Heiress of TonDC: Mrs. Woods was demonstrably angry with the ex-girlfriend of her wife in a local restaurant. Some patrons informed us that the blonde threatened the life of the ex of Alexandria Woods II. There are rumors of TonDC’s party girl’s infidelity with her ex circulating. As they say, where there is fire ashes remain...”

Clarke slumped in her chair seeing the picture of her pointing angrily at Costia. She raked her hands through her messy curls in total frustration. “Sonofabitch! What the hell? How did they get all this info if this just happened like an hour ago?”

Indra retrieved the iPad from the surgeon. “That’s how tabloids work Miss Clarke. A customer probably snapped the pictures and sold them.”

“Fuck!” Clarke covered her face with both hands.  This was clearly a disaster and could negatively affect Lexa’s image when the voting was days away. “Anything we can do about it?”

“We can try to sue for the misinformation regarding the infidelity part, for the rest I recommend you keep a low profile.”

“Okay, try what you can Indra. Thanks.”

Indra snarled. “This is for Lexa, Miss Clarke. Excuse me.”

“Shit, if Indra despised me before, she hates me now. Fucking great Griffin.” Clarke leaned back in her chair and decided to call it a day.

She went to her bedroom, and after a long bath she went to sleep. By the time Lexa arrived, Clarke was already deep in slumber.

_______________

Lexa was sitting in her chair surrounded by the 12 members of the board. Gustus made his entrance into the silent room to announce the results of selling Lexa’s 10% of her shares.

“Good day members of the board. Today I have the pleasure to announce that we have a new shareholder. After receiving several offers, we sold Miss Lexa’s share to _Wanheda Investments_.”

Nia cleared her throat. “What? Excuse me but I thought that.... Nothing.”

Gustus eyed the woman with interest. “We received the generous offer of _Azgeda Enterprises_ Miss Nia, however, Wanheda made a better offer, and they are extremely interested in expanding into the medical branch. It is a perfect match for Grounders Inc. interests.”

“Thank you Gustus. Then it’s official, we will have a 13 member starting from today. Gustus please let their representative come in so we can begin the vote.” Luna announced.

Gustus nodded and walked out the double doors. Minutes later the double doors opened again and to everyone’s surprise it was a very familiar face.

“Clarke?” Lexa was open-mouthed.

Clarke grinned. “Good day members of the board. It is a pleasure participating in this company from now on.”

Nia was paler than ever, the blue eyes of the woman were practically shooting daggers at Clarke.

“Is this legal?” Nia couldn’t believe this.

Gustus who was standing apart from the main table offered copies to each member of the transaction. “It’s all legal. _Wanheda Investments_ is a smaller unknown company to us, but it has been doing charity work paying for plastic surgeries to less fortunate people for some time.”

“If you have further questions about what we do Nia, I’d be happy to explain in detail after we finish the current business. Now I believe we’re going to choose a CEO, right?” The blonde took the 13th chair in the opposite corner facing Lexa.

“Indeed Clarke. This is extremely surprising in a good way.” Luna offered a welcoming smile.

Lexa was shocked.  She had zero idea of what on earth was happening. It seems that she needed to have a time-out with her wife to discuss this development after this meeting concluded.

And Nia, she knew she fucked up badly. Why couldn’t she see sooner that it wasn’t Lexa whom she had to target but Clarke. Clarke was the real danger, and she had to get rid of her first.  Through Clarke’s destruction, she finally would be able to dispose of Lexa’s leadership in the company once and for all.

With a forced smile in place, Nia crossed her hands and rested them over the table. “Of course Clarke. Welcome to Grounders Inc. I can't wait to get you started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how wonderful the married life, lots of happiness and support. Now let's see if they really can hold it together.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	14. TRUST

The music played softly in the background.  Everybody was dispersed in the Griffin household watching movies or drinking. Tonight was a celebration among friends and family to honor the affiliation of Clarke with Grounders Inc.

“How did you do this Clarke?” Lexa was sitting on the big couch in the living room in front of the TV that was playing some random movie.

“I promised to take care of you, Lex. When you were sick Gustus told me that you were selling shares to pay for the investment you did on Wells’s project.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers; the couple was hip to hip talking very closely to be heard over the rest of the noise in the house.

“That was a lot of money Clarke. Your organization works with a smaller budget to aid the less fortunate; we’re talking about almost $300,000.00.”

“Yeah, about that. We’re family babe. So um, my dad sold his engineering patent, and my mom sold part of her shares in the hospital.”

“What!” Lexa turned around to face the older Griffins. “Mom? Dad? Is it true? You sold your shares and patent?”

Jake faced the brunette with a wide grin. “Of course kiddo, you’re a Griffin.”

Abby kissed Jake’s cheek and rested her head on his broad shoulder. “And Griffins stick together Lexa. That’s what family does.”

Lexa smiled. She was thankful and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She blinked to remove them. “Thank you. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Clarke chuckled and straddled Lexa, resting her hands over her shoulders. “I have some ideas.” Clarke kissed her cheek making Lexa blush.

“Hey! No sex on the couch Clarke!” Abby scolded her cheeky daughter.

Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips once more and got off of her. “Later babe, I plan to collect this debt in the flesh.”

“It will be my pleasure, my lady.” Lexa looped her arm around Clarke’s back, and Clarke leaned on the space between Lexa’s shoulder and neck to keep watching the TV.

 

“Seriously, this is way more disgusting. In the past we had to deal with the eye-sex, now we have to witness them getting handsy with each other.” Octavia plopped on the sofa beside the couch where Lexa and Clarke were sitting.

“Well, at least we don’t have to deal with the annoying tension anymore. The sex has to be real good.” Lincoln left a bucket of popcorn on the small table smiling at the blushing women.

“Okay, enough of this crap. I’m gonna get the beers and start the movie.” Clarke rolled her eyes and lifted her butt from the couch but not before leaving her wife with a heated kiss.

Lincoln laughed, and Octavia gagged seeing the spouses express their love.

“Okay Griff we get it, move it.” Bellamy brought bags of chocolate and candies to share during their movie night. He took a space on the carpet near the TV.

Clarke made her way to the kitchen grinning like a teen in love. This happiness was all she could have dreamed of, spending time together with her best friend/wife and the rest of their mutual friends. Like one big happy family.

And the thought of expanding said family in a couple more years made Clarke giddy. That was a conversation for another time though. Right now Lexa was under fire with the company and stressed out.  She couldn’t wait to discuss the potential of having kids with Lexa when the time is right.

 

The blonde stopped quickly to steal a piece of sushi from a large tray on the table and popped it in her mouth.  She moved to the wooden door of the kitchen and was about to open it when voices slowed her pace. Apparently a serious discussion was being held behind the door.

“Geez Anya, what do you want me to say?” Raven’s voice was impassive.

“Nothing, forget it.” Anya sighed and leaned on the counter. “How did we end up in this mess?”

“Need a refresher?” Raven quipped, her brown eyes scanning the regal features of the blonde.

“No, I remember most of it and uh, I really appreciate you keeping your promise Rae.”  
“We had mad crazy sex before Clarke knocked on my door looking for Lexa. Who could forget that night, huh?” Raven chuckled.

Anya laughed softly. “Yep, weird night in college.”

Clarke did remember that night.  All of them had agreed to meet in a local club to hang out. She arrived with Lexa a bit later than the rest, but once they met with their friends they had such a blast. They danced and were doing shots.  The last thing she remembers is that she lost sight of Lexa, and she was especially worried because Lexa was drunk as hell. That is also where she met her date that she wasted her lucky thong on thinking about Lexa.

 

“You were smoking in the bathroom, and my bladder was about to burst.” Raven recalled. “I pushed you to the side and did my thing, and you were just pissed that I made you drop your cigarette in the toilet. Next thing I know, you jump inside and shut the door when you saw Lexa pulling ginger chick into the next stall.”

“Yeah, we heard Lexa fucking the brains out of ginger girl. Damn, Lexa had to be really good cos Ginger was a mess. Screaming her name and heaving and yeah, I got heated.” Anya blushed slightly.

“You started humping my ass Anya. Then, we’re kissing while Lexa is eating ginger chick calling her Clarke instead. How fucked up are we?”

Anya frowned. “Really? I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t, you were slipping your fingers inside my underwear while Lexa panted Clarke’s name.”

“Right. We were so turned on that I suggested we go to your place which was closer. Lexa was barely standing on her own holding the sink for dear life after ginger chick left.  I asked her if banging ginger made her feel better. She looked at me with those sad puppy eyes and shook her head.” Anya re-told.

Raven pulled several bottles of beer out of the fridge. “We dragged Lexa with us cos Clarke was nowhere to be seen. Lexa was a fucking mess that night so we left her in my living room, and you know the rest Anya.”

“Clearly.”

“When Clarke pounded on my door I freaked out. I just had sex with you and Lexa was a drunken pining disaster on my couch. I couldn’t let her see Lex like that and much less find you with me, so I lied to my best friend Anya.”

“And I’m sorry about that too Raven. I’m glad we remained friends after that.”

“Yeah, me too. And about last week…”

“I won’t say anything. Promise.”

 

Okay, Clarke didn’t need to hear the rest of that conversation; it was none of her business. She went back to the living room picking up the sushi tray along the way.

She left it on the table and sat near Lexa. She took her hand and kissed it softly. Clarke regretted many things. Lexa had been in love with her since college, and the fact that her Lexa was led to the arms of random girls while trying to find ways to cope with her obliviousness made her sad. Lexa had been hurting because of her for quite some time.

“Hey, what is it? Everything okay?” Of course, Lexa would read her easily, she tipped her chin up to look at her eyes.

Clarke smiled kindly pecking Lexa’s lips. “Yeah, I’m just immeasurably happy to be with you. You’re my whole world Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and leaned in to claim Clarke’s lips.

A sudden hit rattled Clarke. “Hey! What the fuck?” She threw the pillow back at Octavia who was obviously the guilty party.

“Where are the beers Clarkey? We wanna watch the movie, not you exchanging saliva with Lex.”

“Ah shit. I forgot.” Clarke shrugged.

“Okay I’ll get them.” Bellamy stood up from the carpet. “Yo Reyes! Where the fuck is she?” Bellamy scratched his shaggy hair on his way to the kitchen. “Hey you losers, the movie is about to start so stop eating the food and get out of here!” Bellamy complained to Anya and Raven who came out of the kitchen with awkward expressions.

A couple of minutes later everybody was sitting around the TV, and the movie they selected began to play.

  


Back after a long night of being with friends and family, Lexa and Clarke sat on their bed making small conversation. Rexa was on Clarke’s lap while the surgeon patted the small dog softly.

“I’ll transfer the shares to your name as soon as all this madness passes.”

Lexa leaned her head on the headboard and faced Clarke’s profile. “You don’t have to. You bought them, they are yours.”

Clarke snorted. “Lex, I know nothing about business. I’m not sure I can be of help in the board discussions.”

Lexa started to trace Clarke’s arm slowly, her fingertips moving along the line of her shoulder down to her elbow. “You do know about business Clarke. You were the one who proposed a marriage for convenience.”

Clarke scooted closer to Lexa resting her head in the comfort of the curve of her neck. “That was different Lex, I’d do anything for you.”

“You use your heart, Clarke. You bought my shares moved by the feelings you have for me. That kind of balance is what I need. I’m too cold, I have to be but you, you let your heart guide you right where you are. Don’t be afraid to show the board what you do. I trust you 100%.”

Clarke nipped Lexa’s tender skin soothing the tiny bites with her tongue. “You make me horny when you talk about me like that, babe.”

Lexa chuckled and removed Rexa from Clarke’s lap. “I’m honest, you will be good for our company.”

Clarke pulled apart quirking her brow. “Our company?”

Lexa nodded solemnly. “Yes, you’re my wife, my best friend and business partner. Together we’ll make amazing things.”

“Together.” Clarke repeated and kissed Lexa deeply. “Gosh it makes me so hot when you talk like this babe. LIke a commander before war.” Clarke quickly straddled Lexa’s thighs.

“I guess I should do this more often.”

“Totally.”

 

“Hmm that thing you did with your tongue was, wow.” Lexa spooned Clarke after their hot sex session. Their naked bodies glinted with a thin layer of perspiration, breaths return back in control.

Clarke giggled resting her hand over the possessive hold of Lexa over her abdomen. “I have other tricks up my sleeve. If you wanna try them.”

Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s neck and licked underneath her earlobe making the blonde moan. “I’d love to try them.”

“Like toys?” Clarke shifted a bit to be face to face with the brunette.

“Sure, I want to try anything that gives you pleasure Clarke.”

Clarke giggled. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable babe, and you’re way too good at pleasuring me. You sure?”

Lexa nodded and pecked Clarke’s bruised lips. “Of course, I want to try things with my wife. Anything to hear you scream my name.”

“Babe, all your employees can hear me scream your name on a regular basis. We need to work on discretion I think.”

“Okay, true.” Lexa began kissing Clarke’s jawline ready to get back to sexy business.

“Lex?” Clarke pulled apart. “Did you fart?”

Lexa sniffed. “Um no? I didn’t Clarke. You?”

Clarke shook her head. “Nope not me. I’d let you know if it was me babe.”

Lexa removed the covers to find the source when they caught Rexa sneaking under the blankets. “REXA!”

BARK  BARK!

Clarke bursted with laughter while Lexa grabbed Rexa and expelled her from their bedroom.

“Okay that was a mood killer, let’s sleep babe before Rexa’s gas knocks me unconscious.”

Lexa joined Clarke in a tight embrace and let herself drift to sleep until both were dreaming of each other.

__________________

Another intense day of long meetings and calling partners overseas to make sure the business of her family was thriving. Being a young entrepreneur and a woman was not easy, the respect she had garnered had cost her blood and tears but here she was, commanding from her leather chair in her office.

Alexandria Woods II, the most powerful woman on DC was living life like she was supposed to. Married to her best friend and in love, it was really ridiculous how whipped she was. Never in a million years would she had imagined that she was going to be this happy with Clarke by her side. After Clarke bought the 10% of Lexa’s shares, they agreed to put the shares back into Lexa’s name, but Clarke kept her seat on the board as part of their agreement.

Lexa checked once more the clock on the wall. She had spent several hours discussing business with some partners from Taiwan via video chat, and it was late for her. She wanted nothing more than to go back home to her wife. However, duty called and now she was ready to conclude this successful vidchat.

“We’ll have a projected growth of 4% by the end of this quarter.  Make sure to keep the negotiations going, and if anything else arises please contact Indra.” Lexa bowed her head respectfully and clicked to end the call.

Lexa leaned back in her leather chair and sighed longing for her bed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to rest a couple of minutes.

 

A soft rap on the door alerted Lexa of a visitor which was odd.  It was late, and Lexa thought she was alone on her floor.

“I thought I heard voices and look at you. Working pretty late today.”

“Costia.” Lexa began packing some documents in her briefcase, “what brings you here, it’s late.”

“Nia ordered me to grab some files. Her son is back in town, and Nia won’t be around this week so she can spend time with him.” Costia came into the office. Lexa didn’t pay much attention.

“Roan is back? No wonder Nia has been awol. I guess they’re back on good terms?” Lexa asked finishing packing her briefcase, she grabbed her keys and made her way out.

Costia followed Lexa to the lift. “Yes, Roan apparently is in some kind of business, and I think Nia wanted to discuss that with him.”

“Good for him.” Lexa waited for the elevator with some impatience, having Costia that close was uncomfortable.

Costia turned to face Lexa. In an unexpected move the woman started to fix the collar of her shirt that was a bit disheveled. “There you go.” A small smile adorned her face.

“Thanks.” Lexa offered a polite smile in return.

“I miss being friends with you. When we were like this.”

“I’m not sure we can go back to that time Costia. I can’t trust you, not after…” Lexa shook her head removing the hurtful memory from her mind. “It’s in the past. Doesn’t matter anymore, and I have Clarke.  She’s all I need.”

The door dinged, and both women entered the lift.  Lexa pushed the parking button and waited to reach the desired floor.

“It matters to me, Lexa. I’m sorry I destroyed the good relationship that we had. I am going to be sorry for the rest of my days.”

Lexa turned to look Costia in the eye. “It’s forgotten Costia. I let go and so should you. I forgive you if that is what you need to move on.”

The elevator opened up and right before Lexa left the elevator Costia clasped her wrist and kissed her cheek softly and quickly hugged her before letting go.

Lexa frowned a bit at the gesture, but she didn’t mind if it meant that they were going to stop having these weird conversations.

Lexa reached her car and quickly turned the engine to go back home.

 

Thankfully, the traffic was light, and Lexa reached home rather fast. She parked her car in the garage and came in through the back door. The house was silent which didn’t surprise Lexa. This call had taken a lot of time, and even when she tried to avoid working extra hours, sometimes you couldn’t elude your responsibilities.

Lexa had assumed that her wife was going to be deep asleep. Making her way as stealthy as possible to her bedroom, Lexa walked with soft controlled steps.  But she pushed the door open and found Clarke reading a book on their bed.

“Hey my love, it’s pretty late. I did not expect to find you awake.” Lexa dropped her jacket over a chair and left her briefcase beside the dresser.

“I had a long surgery today and just left the hospital a couple of hours ago, and I thought I could wait up for you.” Clarke scooted to the edge of the bed and went to meet her wife with a kiss on her plump lips. But when Clarke did, she frowned and stepped back a slightly repulsed, surprising Lexa.

Lexa tilted her head. “What is it? Bad breath?”

“No babe, you stink.”

“I do?”

“Perfume. You don’t wear that perfume.”

Lexa began unbuttoning her shirt thinking with a deep frown. Why would she stink of perfume? “Oh!”

“Oh? What is it?” Clarke was still eyeing at the brunette with certain apprehension.

“Maybe when Costia hugged me her perfume stuck to my clothes.”  
Clarke quickly arched her brows. “And why is Costia hugging you?”

“I told her it was all forgiven. I don’t want to keep talking about the same thing when she’s around. Guess she was happy, but don’t worry the only one I want to hold is you.” Lexa didn’t give it much thought and proceeded to remove her shirt and pants. “I’m going to shower first.  Then I’ll join you in bed and smell the way you like me.” Lexa pecked Clarke on her lips and left her wife to shower.

Clarke was happy that Lexa was freeing herself forever from the pain Costia caused, and the fact that her wife and best friend didn’t give a shit about Costia was a plus. However, she really disliked the way Costia always managed to get herself close to Lexa. Particularly because whenever Costia was around she always acted flirty with Lexa.  During their lunch meetings and even during board meetings, Costia always had a familiar and possessive attitude towards her wife.

Clarke despised that woman, and her patience was starting to run low.

 

 

 

That patience was tested next week when Lexa was stuck at the damn hotel with Luna and Costia. There was a delay in their flight so they had to wait until the next day to fly back to DC.

Lexa was informing Clarke of the terrible news on the phone while she drank at the bar with her co-workers.

“I know Clarke. I miss you already. But tomorrow I’ll be there, and we can go out to dinner.” Lexa finished her drink and pulled money out from her wallet.

“Yes Clarke, I promise to call you before bed. I love you too.” Lexa concluded the call.

“Is she mad?” Luna asked.

Lexa shook her head. “No, just disappointed that I won’t be back today. We always have plans Luna.”

Luna giggled and finished her drink. “Plans? That’s what you call getting laid now huh? You’re a lucky woman my dear.”

“I am Luna. You have no idea. I’m going back to my room. Have a good night.” Lexa excused herself and headed back to her hotel room.

 

She changed into comfortable boxer briefs and a black t-shirt and slipped inside the bed.   She pulled out the phone and called her wife. As soon as she heard her magical voice Lexa felt as close to home as she could.

The best friends and spouses talked about their days as they normally would. Clarke was petting Rexa on their bed.

“You're a fucking tease Clarke. You’re going to do what with your tongue? Oh shit!”

KNOCK KNOCK!

“Wait Griff someone is knocking, but as soon as I get rid of them you’re going to use that sexy voice and make me cum.” Lexa approached the door holding the phone in her hand and opened to see who was bothering her right before she got to work on herself with the aid of her wife on the phone.

“Hey Lexa. Sorry to bother you so late. Nia needs the agreement copy right now to make the contact in Germany.” Costia stood in front of Lexa’s bedroom.  She was wearing a fitted shirt and long baggy pants, her hair was in a bun that left the line of her neck exposed.

“Really? Now?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Hey my love give me a minute to deal with business.” Lexa said on the phone and left it on the small counter to go to her briefcase and pull out the documents that Costia needed.

Costia snatched the phone while Lexa was away. “Hello Clarke, don’t worry. I’ll keep your wife warm in bed while you’re gone.” Costia chuckled and left the phone back on the table right before Lexa caught her.

“Here you go.”

Costia offered a thankful grin. “Thanks.”

Lexa dipped her head and shut the door, she picked her phone again and ran to the bed to get it on. “Okay my love I’m ready to… Clarke?” Lexa checked her screen, Clarke was still on the other side of the line. “Clarke!? You there?”

Lexa suddenly heard the angry explosion on the phone. “Clarke, Costia is long gone, relax my love. No! You’re not going to murder anyone.” Lexa sighed in frustration as the sexy mood was long gone. “Clarke just… Clarke!” Lexa checked the phone and noticed Clarke had cut the call.

“Ugh just great! My wife is pissed at me now.” Lexa put the phone on the night table and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Long forgotten the phone sex.

 

 

 

The flight the next day arrived at night.  Hopefully Lexa was going to make it to dinner with her wife and make sure to compensate her for the delay and last night’s misunderstanding or whatever happened.

Lexa thanked Luna for helping her on this business transaction and headed along with Costia to the exit where she was meeting Ryder.

“So um, is Nia sending someone to pick you up?” Lexa asked while she strolled to the exit of the airport.

“No, I’ll take a cab.” Costia replied.

Lexa quirked her brow. “It’s late. I’ll take you home if you want.”

Costia looked at Lexa. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother Lexa.”

“Not at all. Just tell Ryder where to take you.”

“Thanks.”

 

The ride with Costia and being with her these past days had not been unpleasant. Lexa had really moved on from holding a grudge to being able to hold a normal conversation with this woman. Things had not been the best at the beginning, but now everything between them was less awkward and moving towards something like a friendly relationship. But Lexa was clear they were never going to be friends. Costia has only one purpose, and that was to be Nia’s pawn in whatever game the woman was playing. As Lexa learned the hard way, it was better to keep your enemies close.

Ryder made his stop in front of Costia’s apartment. Lexa got out and opened the door for the girl as her driver took her luggage out of the trunk. Lexa took the bag and accompanied Costia back to the entrance of her place.

“Here you go.” Lexa offered the luggage.

“Thanks Lexa.” Costia took a step closer. “Thanks for being so nice to me.”

“I told you I’d rather have a good professional relationship with you. It is for both our benefit Costia.”

Costia cupped Lexa’s face. “I wish this was something else.” And just like that she kissed Lexa’s lips. Lexa had been caught by surprise, not moving at first in complete shock. She snapped out of her daze and pushed Costia gently away from her

“Costia no. You know Clarke is the woman I love, don’t do this again.” Her voice cold and deadly serious. Making a swift retreat Lexa got back inside her car, and Ryder drove her away.

 

She reached her home to find a sleepy Clarke already in their bed. Lexa undressed as silently as possible and changed into her pj’s. She pulled the duvet and slid inside cuddling her wife.

“Hey babe, you’re here.” Clarke’s raspy voice enveloped Lexa.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“I missed you so much baby.” Clarke moved closer to Lexa until there was no space between them.

“I missed you too Clarke.” Lexa kissed her shoulder. “We need to talk.”

“Something wrong?”

“No, don’t worry. It can wait until tomorrow morning. But I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us. Know that you’re the love of my life.”

“You’re mine too Lexa. Nothing will break us apart baby. No one will stop us from being together forever.”

Lexa smiled and pulled her wife between her arms and together they drifted to sleep.

 

However, sometimes life tests us in the most complex ways, and one hell of a big test was coming their way.

The first thing that Clarke saw before Lexa came out of the shower was the first page of the local paper with a picture of her wife kissing Costia. Clarke clenched her teeth and was ready to kill a man for this.

Lexa came out of the bathroom with her long curls wet.  She was still drying her long locks with the towel and met Clarke’s stiff posture.

“Clarke? What is it?”

“The hell is this Lex?” Clarke turned the paper to show it to Lexa.

As soon as the brunette saw the picture, she closed her eyes and released a long sigh. She walked towards her wife and took both of her hands in hers. “Clarke, that’s what I wanted to tell you last night. Costia kissed me.”

“Yeah I can totally see that.” Clarke snapped.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face to be able to fix her eyes on Clarke’s. “I didn’t kiss her back, and I pushed her away, but coincidentally the press had to be around which makes me think this was a setup. I assure you that my heart is only yours Clarke. I am sorry that happened, and I’ll be more careful when dealing with Costia.”

Clarke couldn’t be mad at her wife.  She could see the truth in her eyes.  Lexa would never betray her like this. “I know Lexa. I trust your love, it’s that bitch that I don’t trust, and she’s going to hear me. I’m gonna fucking murder her for touching you!”

“Clarke no. Please stay away from Costia. Nia is probably using her to get to me, but she won’t achieve anything, I promise. We’re about to reach the end of our marriage arrangement in a couple of months.  That means that if we remain together she will never have access to Grounders Inc. She is using Costia to split us.”

“I know Lex, it’s just that Costia is acting like a total psycho bitch with you. She needs to learn to show some respect!”

Lexa kissed Clarke tenderly on her lips, next on her forehead. “Please Clarke. Leave Costia alone. I’ll deal with this. Don’t do anything rash, okay?”

Clarke simply smiled and kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“Now I have to get dressed to go to work and so do you.”

Lexa departed to get dressed and hoped that Clarke had calmed down.  She knew Costia was playing a dangerous game. She understood that Nia had been making up excuses and leaving her with Costia. This was a sick game.  But as long as Lexa played, Nia wouldn’t dare make another move, particularly now that they were so close to fulfilling the terms of the clause that her parents made to force her to be married. Stay together for 2 years.

Once Lexa finished getting ready she kissed Clarke before leaving for the office. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Lex.” Clarke smiled and went to her car as well to go to work, but she was going to make a short stop to show that bitch that no one messed with her best friend and wife.

____________________

The pounding in her head was tortuous and almost excruciating; she tried to open her eyes but her head was hurting too much. Clarke tried to sit shaking her head and started to blink to clear her blurry view. The smell that hit her was strong and so disgusting that she started gagging. Clarke complained when she moved, but finally managed to sit up straight. She heard lots of noise outside, but the headache made it difficult to focus her senses anywhere.

Clarke rubbed her hand on her eyes when she felt the stickiness on her hands.

“What the…” Clarke opened her eyes to see bloodied hands. Her eyes opened like saucers, and she stood up quickly from where she was. She noticed a knife in her left hand, and she opened her hand instinctively letting the knife drop on the floor.

A crash sounded, and she heard shouting and saw several men in uniform enter the apartment, but her eyes only focused on the dead body of Costia in a pool of her own blood a couple of feet away from her.

“RAISE YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” Someone shouted.

Clarke started to shake. “Oh my God.” She took a tentative step back, away from the corpse.

“DO NOT MOVE!”

Clarke raised her hands. She had no idea what was going on.

“Clarke?”

Clarke lifted her eyes from the body to meet the hazel ones that once comforted her.

“Niylah.” Clarke sobbed.

“What did you do?” Niylah asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand dreams come true yay! She killed her! You go Clarke! Oh wait, she murdered Costia. Or did she?  
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted on "Who slept with Raven back in college" poll. I gotta say that the votes were extremely tight guys. We are now close to the big finale so hang on, we are on the final run of this fic.
> 
> See ya later,
> 
> Tana


	15. QUEEN'S PAWN

Clarke was sitting in the rather dark and intimidating interrogation room of the local police station, her hands cuffed resting over the plain white table. Detective Niylah Fox sat directly across the table waiting for her to answer her questions.

The silence was deafening, Clarke was still shocked at what she saw, her hands were still caked a bit with dry blood, her head was pounding due to the huge concussion.  Even after being tended by the paramedics and taken away from the crime scene, she was terrified.

Clarke had already been processed, her fingertips already scanned and her mugshot taken. The probable cause obviously was the murder weapon found in her possession, the CSI team was cleaning the scene and checking for prints.  Of course, Clarke knew the prints were going to match hers.

 

Everything has fallen right into place. The media was all over the murder with headlines as ‘Catfight ends in death: Clarke Griffin, prime suspect in a crime of passion’’ or ‘Alexandria Woods II: Her woman allegedly caused her lover’s death.’

Those deadlines were designed to catch the attention of the public and fan the flames of the media frenzy. It has been a hectic day and a crazier night.

“Clarke, please I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.” Niylah tried again, the hazel eyes rested with worrisome care on the blonde.

“I didn’t do it, and I want my lawyer!” Clarke requested.

“Clarke, calm down.” Niylah sighed, “I’m your friend Clarke. I want to help.”

Niylah stood up from her chair. “Your lawyer is on the way okay? Be right back.” Niylah left Clarke alone for the time being.

Clarke took advantage of finally being alone and closed her eyes trying to alleviate the pain. She could only recall a few details of what happened the previous day. She had gone to speak with Costia, to demand that she kept her hands away from her wife. They had a heated argument, and then everything turned black. How did she end up holding a knife with bloodied hands was the question.

“Clarke!”

 

Clarke lifted her gaze and met an anxious Lexa who ran faster than a bullet to embrace her.

Clarke broke down in the arms of the woman she loved.  She finally sobbed letting out all of her fear and uncertainty.

Lexa cradled Clarke pressing her against her chest, holding her as if she were sand running through her hands, trying to keep her together and safe. Protected in the shelter she could offer the blonde.

“Lexa!”

“Shhh, I’m here my love. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.” Lexa cooed Clarke kissing her head, forehead and her cheeks repeatedly. “Your parents are doing what they can, and our friends will do their best. I swear to God nothing is going to happen to you Clarke.”

The blonde let herself feel the confidence that she was lacking at the moment.  She breathed in the scent of earth and musk that was her Lexa.

 

“Alright ma’am, step away from the suspect.” Niylah said as she returned to the interrogation room, eyeing at the couple with suspicion.

Lexa cocked an eyebrow facing the blonde detective as she pulled slightly away from her wife. “I’m not leaving her. Who the hell are you?”

Lexa took a forward step and faced the cop who stood tall and brave in a plain white shirt and black pants.

“Detective Niylah Fox. And you are?”

“Niylah?” The name clicked in Lexa’s mind, and she took another step, her cold death glare aimed at the cop. “I’m Clarke’s wife, Lexa Woods.”

Niylah smirked noticing the clear bold posture that screamed overprotective woman. “Ah, so you’re the wife. Nice to meet you. Guess these aren’t the best circumstances, eh?”

“I wouldn’t say.” Lexa kind of growled.  She was clenching her jaw looking ready to jump at this woman whom she considered a threat.

“Okay Lexa, get your ass back in here.” Anya hurried inside the room, pulling her friend by her arm before things escalated between the cop and the businesswoman. “I’m Anyalise Keating. I’m Mrs. Woods lawyer so if you’ll excuse us Lexa I need to work, you wait outside.”

“Anya for fuck’s sake, this is not ‘How to get Away with Murder.’” Lexa huffed as she was being pushed out of the room. Lexa sighed knowing that it was better to step away and let her trusted friend do what she did best.

Anya just chuckled.

“Okay.” Lexa made her way but looked over her shoulder to check on the blonde. “Clarke. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be outside if you need me.” Lexa assured and with one last glare at the cop she left the room.

 

“Okay Detective, my dear friend is right, this is not a TV show, and my client is not getting away with murder because she’s innocent. My name is--”

“I know who you are. They call you General, Ms. Herman. Your reputation in the courthouse precedes you.” Niylah was impressed for sure.

“Anya is good enough Detective, and you may begin asking my client your questions.” Anya took a chair and sat beside Clarke. Niylah sat in front of Clarke and took out her recorder leaving it on the table. She pressed the recording bottom, and they began.

“Could you tell us what happened when you went to Costia’s apartment?” Niylah asked.

“I ah, I was going to the hospital where I work.” Clarke made a pause and licked her lips trying to put her thoughts in order. “I wanted to speak with Costia about her behavior with my wife. You see, Costia had been extremely flirtatious with my wife during the last several months. I only wanted to have a word with her so I arrived early in the morning to her apartment. I knocked on her door, and there she was, very alive.”

“Neighbors said you had a strong discussion. They mentioned shouting.” Niylah commented.

“Yeah, I mean, that bitch— err, well, she kept throwing in my face how Lexa was going to dump me.  She was very graphic in how she referred to my wife, extremely offensive. I told her that was not going to happen ever, and I warned her to stay away. I turned around, and she told me to wait. I faced her, and the last thing I remember was being hit in my head. I swear that is all I did.”

“You threatened her publicly Clarke. Witnesses and magazines have the evidence. Your wife apparently was seeing Costia, and her past behavior indicates that would be expected.”

“No! Lexa is not defined by her past. She’s not like that and yeah, I admit I got carried away, but I never intended to fulfill that literally. I wanted to discuss her options.”

“And did any option include stabbing her to death?”

“Enough Detective! You’re implying things based on gossip magazines and unreliable witnesses.” Anya interjected. “My client is being framed. This is a clear ploy to affect my client’s interests.”

Niylah frowned.  She laced her hands over the table. “And who would be interested in doing that?”

“Nia.” Clarke said without hesitation.

Niylah tilted her head. “Care to explain who is this Nia?”

“She’s one of Grounders Inc. shareholders and is very interested in taking total control of the company from my wife. I stepped in and bought shares to stop that woman’s scheme and replace Lexa as CEO of the company. Obviously, I pissed her off.”

Niylah scribbled in her notepad. “Okay, I’ll make sure to make a visit to this Nia later.”

“You’ll be taken to detention while the judge sets bail which should be soon. Of course, make sure to keep a low profile Clarke. The press are like vultures, and you’ll be in the eye of the storm.” Niylah advised.  She stopped the recorder and grabbed her notes. “Attorney, make sure the other Mrs. Woods stays in her lane or else I might have to arrest her for obstruction of justice.” Niylah said just as she opened the door.  She turned to leave the room and was immediately met by a deep green glare.

“You can try, Detective.” Lexa dared.

“Jesus Lexa, cut that crap already!” Anya quickly stepped in front of Lexa while some men in uniform helped Clarke up her chair and escorted her to a cell.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke called her wife before she was taken into custody.

Lexa quickly pushed through the cops and reached her wife cupping her face. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying with you.”

“Mrs. Woods, let the suspect go,” Niylah warned the stubborn businesswoman.

“Babe, please. I won’t be going anywhere. Don’t make it worse. Be careful out there.” Clarke begged her wife.

Lexa hugged Clarke tightly kissing her passionately before letting go. “I’ll get you out Clarke. I promise.”

Clarke nodded and offered a reassuring smile to her wife and friend before she was escorted to her cell.

Anya spoke with Lexa encouraging the tense woman to go home and deal with her business. The current news was negatively affecting the company’s reputation and of course, the investors’ fear of being tied to another scandal of the heir of Grounders Inc.

Lexa nodded to Anya’s instructions and reluctantly went outside to try to mitigate the financial backlash while Anya dealt with Clarke.

 

The mutual friend of the couple followed the cops in order to speak with Clarke in private. Once the officers in charge left Clarke in her cell, Anya pulled up a chair and faced her.

“Alright Clarke, let’s talk.” Anya pulled out a notepad.

Clarke took a deep breath. “How bad is it Anya?”

Anya lifted her hazel eyes to meet the sky blue orbs that were slightly red from crying and lack of sleep.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Clarke. You were found with the murder weapon next to the victim’s body in her own residence, and you threatened her publicly. Everything fits together perfectly for you to be found guilty.” Anya explained; she shut her eyes trying to gather her strength, then looked at her friend. “Right now, we have the witnesses against us and nothing that can prove that someone else was there.”

“Someone hit me in the head!” Clarke replied with exhaustion.  She leaned against the cold iron bars of her cell.

“Yes, but it is been treated as self-defense by the DA. I need something else that can prove Costia wasn’t alone. Costia died by multiple lacerations to her abdomen.  That means that after the unknown person knocked you out, they killed her and set you up to take the fall. The neighbors are sure that there were sounds of struggle and screams. Costia knew whoever murdered her or else why let them in? If I find who it was, we can point the crime to them and at least a reasonable doubt as to your guilt.”

“She had no idea that I was going to be there yesterday morning, Anya. Not unless…”

“You were followed, Clarke. Fucking goddammit!” Anya quickly pulled her cellphone.

“Hey Rae. Chill, Clarke is okay, a bit ruffled but okay.” Anya pinched the bridge of her nose leaning on the foldable chair. “You still in contact with that tech guy? Yeah Monty, that one. Mhmm, yup. I need surveillance camera access around Costia’s apartment. I know, it’s risky and illegal, but I need something tangible to work with, Raven.  I can’t wait and go through the normal court procedure.  Someone framed Clarke and I bet they will destroy or erase those tapes.” Anya let out a sigh; she cranked her neck one side to the other relieving the tension of her muscles while she listened to Raven. “Be careful Rae, these people are not playing games. Yeah, you too.”

“Hope she doesn’t get in trouble.”

Anya smirked with a proud expression. “Please Clarke, if anyone can get that info it’s her. I don’t trust the cops, they might have been bought already.”

“Not Niylah, Anya. She’s a good woman, and I trust her.”

“Okay, but I don’t think Lexa is fan of your friend, Clarke.”

“Yeah but she’s smart. Lexa knows that we need her help.”

“Alright. I’m gonna make more calls and pester the judge until we get bail set. It’s gonna be a big number for sure. Nothing that Lexa can’t pay though.”

“Thanks Anya.”

Anya smiled with certain smugness that gave a sense of hope that Clarke didn’t dare to have. “I’ll get you out soon blondie. Stay put and do not talk with anyone else without me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, tell me everything.”

And Clarke did.

 

_Clarke stopped her car in the parking lot of Costia’s apartment building. It was a little detour she made before going to work. Clarke was going to face that woman and tell her to fuck off._

_Clarke scanned the names on the buzzer and hit Costia’s name._

_“Yes?”_

_“We need to talk.”_

_“Clarke?”_

_“No, it’s Carmen San Diego. Open up!” Clarke was impatient, she was going to make it clear today that she better stay away from Lexa once and for all._

_The door was opened, and Clarke made her way to Costia’s place on the second floor._

_She knocked on the door twice before Costia showed her ugly face._

_“What a surprise Clarke.”_

_“Shut up! You’re a bitch. How dare you harass Lexa after all the shit you did to her? Huh!?”_

_“You mad, Clarke?”_

_“Yeah, I’m mad because Lexa suffered enough for you. You left her; you didn’t care about her just her money. You fucked another bitch in her bed. WHO DOES THAT???”_

_“I already apologized Clarke. Lexa and I are on good terms.  Lexa still feels something for me, and I’m not going to back off because you’re insecure.”_

_“Listen to me you fucker!” Clarke noticed a woman carrying her grocery bags looking at her with caution at the end of the hall. Clarke cleared her throat and lowered her voice to avoid making a scene. “Lexa doesn’t love you. She did, but not anymore. I trust Lexa blindly; that is the kind of love we have. I feel sorry for you Costia, a woman who had the chance to be happy with my best friend and ruined it. You’re nothing but a tool now, doing whatever Nia tells you, but you won’t split us apart. Never. Have a nice day.”_

_Clarke huffed and eyed Costia hard trying to make her point, however, Costia’s eyes diverted to something or someone else. Clarke took a step back to return to her car and right before she turned around everything went black._

 

“Next thing I remember I woke up inside the apartment. I don’t know how I got in there.”

“Okay. Whoever was inside killed Costia. CSI is looking for more clues, but I doubt they are going to do a thorough job. They want this investigation finished fast.” Anya frowned; she was analyzing all the possible scenarios.

“When I buzzed Costia, she was certainly surprised by me.  If this was planned by Nia she had to wait the perfect chance, and I provided it. Maybe her spy contacted her and acted upon her orders.”

“Yep, I think Costia was a pawn in Nia’s game. She sacrificed the pawn, and let’s say her ‘Trojan’ horse killed Costia without her even suspecting it. The White Queen made her play. Lexa is the King, she can’t move as she’d like because she’s tied to Grounders Inc., and the Black Queen, that is you Clarke, have to be protected by your bishops, Raven and O.” Anya laughed. “Hell, this woman is a formidable opponent. As long as we don’t find any evidence that incriminates her, Nia can demand Lexa’s surrender.”

“No! You can’t let that happen Anya. All of what Lexa and I have done for almost 2 years was to keep Grounders Inc. safe!”

“I know Clarke. But is Lexa’s turn to make her move, we can’t do anything ‘cause we’re protecting our most valuable piece in the game. You.”

“Do you think all this mess was a ploy to force Lexa’s hand?”

“Oh yeah, I have no doubt.”

______________

Two days have passed, and Lexa got more desperate.  She couldn’t focus being at the office but it was something that had to be handled.

“I know Indra, just make sure to let those bastards know that I trust in my wife, and that she is fucking innocent!” Lexa was taking out her frustrations and feelings of helplessness on Indra and everyone at the office. The last 48 hours had been grueling without her wife in her bed, sleeping safely on her side. Lexa was starting to get impatient.

Lexa was desperate to do anything, but her hands were tied. This was something totally unknown to her. She could deal with angry investors, with people hating on her, dragging her name in every magazine in town, but the fact that they dared to touch her Clarke, her woman? Oh hell no, there was going to be hell to pay to whomever is responsible. They were going to know how ruthless Alexandria Woods II could be.

Lexa made another call to some of her investors.  The board was going to enter crisis mode if she didn’t manage to defuse the current mess with her corporate partners. Lexa spent the next hour trying not to freak out about Clarke, and instead put all her focus in doing damage control.

“No Luna, I need you right now on that plane. I’ll deal with the Chinese, but no way in hell are we losing our international partners’ trust. Yes, I know. I count on you Luna.”

Lexa concluded the call, packed work documents and files so she could keep working from home. She couldn’t spend another hour in this damn office without feeling she was asphyxiating.

 

Lexa grabbed her keys and was on her way to the parking lot when she met Nia in the hall.

Lexa clenched her jaw at the view of the woman.  She approached her with firm steps and a killer glare.

“I’m sorry about your wife Lexa.” Nia offered a sympathetic smile that didn’t reach her icy blue eyes.

“Stop playing games Nia. You did this!” Lexa barked, her fists clenched tightly and her nails digging her skin. Her anger barely in check.

A chuckle that sent shivers down her spine echoed in the hall. “I’m truly sorry about Costia too, she was a good girl. What a shame.”

“You used her! To what? If you think I’m going to let you hurt Clarke, you are gravely mistaken.”

“How are you going to get Clarke out, my dear Lexa? Everything is against her. You don’t stand a chance.”

Lexa took another step into Nia’s personal space. “I’ll find a way Nia. I always do.”

“The board without Clarke will vote against you Lexa. You’re done here.”

“I don’t think so Nia. Leave Clarke out of this, it’s me you want, so take me!”

With that statement Lexa headed to the lift and pressed the button to call it to her floor.

The elevator arrived minutes later, and Lexa stepped inside.  Right before the doors closed Nia spoke.

“And where’s the fun in that?”

 

Lexa shut her eyes sighing as she was in deep thought.  Of course that is what Nia wanted, to push her to the limit, the despair of knowing that she couldn’t do anything to keep her best friend protected. Lexa tried to ignore the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach when her cellphone rang.

“Hello? Anya?” With a ding the doors opened in the parking lot, and Lexa made her way to her car. “How much? Okay, got it. Call Gustus to authorize the payment. I’ll go straight to the police station to get Clarke.” Lexa turned on the engine and drove to get back her wife.

 

To say that Lexa didn’t break several traffic laws on her way to the station would be a lie. Lexa arrived at the police station in record time, however, with the number of cameras and photographers outside, it was a battle to even reach to the main door. But Lexa pushed and moved against the horde of journalists to get inside the building.

Lexa moved through the halls of the station until she reached the desk of the woman in charge of the murder case.

“Detective Fox.” Lexa greeted with a not-so-friendly expression.

Niylah raised her sight meeting the deep green and stood up. “Mrs. Woods.”

“My wife will be set free as soon as her lawyer arrives with the order. The bail has been set.”

“As soon as the paperwork gets in my hands, I promise to release her.” Niylah smiled gently. “I’m not the enemy, Mrs. Woods. I want to aid Clarke as much as you.”

Lexa perked her brow scanning the features of the blonde. Niylah was a pretty woman; she really seemed sincere in her words.  Still, Lexa couldn’t forget that this woman had been after Clarke.

“You should be doing a better job then.  The real murderer is outside while my wife stands accused.”

“We’re doing what we can Mrs. Woods.”

“It’s not enough!” Lexa hit the table in a rare sign of despair.

“Hey, mister policeman

Leave her alone

Mek she whine mash up the town

Look how she sexy, look how she round

give her the winning crown

Her body illegal, her whining illegal

Her style is so lethal, yeaaa

She ain't a regular kinda gyal

Ya! Yea! Yea!” Anya came in strutting with a smirk in place as she rapped a bit of  ‘Policeman’ by Eva Simons in front of Lexa’s shocked face.

“Anya are you kidding me? You’re singing while Clarke’s in jail?”

“Tell me I’m lying though Lexa. Clarke should be illegal for reals.” Anya addressed Niylah next who was perking her brow looking at the lawyer. “Here you go, Miss Policeman. Time to take my client home.” Anya winked.

Lexa rolled her eyes in complete embarrassment. “I really wonder how the hell you’re one of the top criminal lawyers in the damn city.”

“I get the job done Lex. You should ask Raven when I’m between her legs.”

Now Lexa’s eyes were big as saucers. “WHAT?”

Anya’s smiled fell off her face. “Oops. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Are you kidding me!? You’re fucking Raven?”

“Lexa, this is not the time to discuss my sex life, yeah? Let’s focus on Clarke.”

“Yeah yeah, when we get Clarke out of this, you and I will have a talk Anya.” Lexa warned.

 

Niylah grabbed the documents before this turned more awkward than it was and immediately began processing the exit of Clarke. After everything was set and done, Clarke was escorted to the entrance where Anya and Lexa waited anxiously.

“You can’t leave the city Clarke. Make sure to stay home. You’ll have a police escort outside your place at all times.” Niylah removed the handcuffs on Clarke’s wrists.

“Yeah, will do.” Once Clarke’s hands were free she quickly went to meet Lexa, hugging her tightly around her waist.

Lexa pulled Clarke hard against her and whispered in her ear reassuring loving words. “Let’s take you home.”

 

 

 

Anya, Lexa and Clarke went back to Lexa’s place since Lexa already had her team of bodyguards all around her house which was more secure than the Griffin’s house.

“Hey Ray, tell me?” Anya answered her phone, she wiped her mouth with a napkin before standing up from the table. “Yeah? I’ll check that out and see if Det. Fox can follow this lead.”

Clarke perked her brows as she heard the magic word. Lexa also glanced at Clarke and then at Anya paying full attention to her friend.

“Okay, send it right away. Thanks Raven.”

“What is it?” Lexa asked as soon as Anya concluded the call.

“We got a visual of an individual who probably was the one Costia recognized. The person was wearing a hoodie though. The thing is that it’s hard to describe any other physical characteristics since we don’t have a clear view. Probably around 5’8 and 135 lbs. Raven is trying to get more info, and I’ll speak with your detective pal.”

“Very well Anya, as soon as you have info, let me know. I think it's best for us to go to bed now.” Lexa stood up along with Clarke. They said their goodbye to Anya and together they went to their bedroom.

 

Lexa sat on the bed waiting for Clarke to finish her shower. Clarke stank with the aroma of blood and death, and the shower was going to help her soothe the tension and fear that Lexa knew Clarke was feeling.

They were best friends after all, and Lexa could read Clarke like a book.

The brunette sent several emails and checked the newsfeeds to see what the press knew or didn’t know. As far as the press was concerned, the investigation was over.  The focus was on Clarke as the ‘alleged’ killer in a crime of passion.  Not one outlet even printed the possibility that this was a cold-blooded murder and that Clarke was innocent.

“Hey!”

Lexa lifted her gaze and offered a smile to her wife. Lexa shut her laptop and put it on the night table as she lifted the duvet waiting for Clarke to get in bed.

The blonde scooted closer to Lexa, and Lexa arranged her body to fit Clarke’s. The two women held each other’s hands and stared into the depth of their eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked in a soft soothing voice, she started to scratch Clarke’s scalp trying to provide as much comfort as she could.

“I’m scared Lex. What if we can’t find a clue that links Nia to the murder?”

“Shhh, don’t say that Clarke.” A soft kiss left on Clarke’s temple offered comfort and hope to her wife and friend.

“How are you?” Clarke asked, propping herself on her elbows to be able to look at the brunette. “I mean, Costia meant something to you and now she’s…” Clarke couldn’t fathom to say it.

“I’m sorry that Costia was used for this purpose. However, I’m lamenting more that it was you they used, Clarke. I should have kept you safe.  I made a vow, and I failed you.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face, the concern of the brunette obviously affecting Clarke. “Babe, what is it?”

“I should have known Nia would make a play against you. I had to keep you away from her claws, but I didn’t.”

Clarke sat on top of her knees to be able to talk properly with her wife. Lexa sat as well leaning on the headboard. Her face was stoic, and it reminded Clarke of the old Lexa, the one who closed off to the world to protect her heart.

“Lexa, this was not your fault. We can beat this together, babe. Don’t give up.”

“I’m not giving up Clarke. I’ll do what is best for you. That’s why I want us to divorce.”

“…”

Clarke took a moment to really process what Lexa said.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we are reaching the end of this crazy adventure/business so hang on tight to see if our two ladies can really survive their 2 years marriage arrangement.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Tana


	16. ECHOES OF THE PAST

“No!” Clarke shook her head with resolution. “No Lexa, we’re not getting divorced!”

“Clarke, if we do Nia will be forced to set you free. I can negotiate with her, and then you’ll be safe.”

“The hell she will take the deal. Lexa, there is no guarantee that she will.” Clarke took Lexa’s cold hands in hers and kissed her palms.

“If I give Grounders Inc. to Nia after she has provided the evidence to set you free, I’d have done my job. That’s what I do Clarke, make business deals with people. I don’t know how else I can help you.” Lexa cried with sadness. “I’m your wife and best friend, and I hate to be useless!”

The blonde placed more tender kisses on Lexa’s hands. “Babe, your presence is enough to help me. Being with you gives me strength. If we split now we lose.” Clarke smiled tenderly and added, “Lex, why did we get married in the first place?”

Lexa curved her lips, the memory of that stupid idea that became a reality. “To save the company.”

“Exactly. I married you to keep Grounders Inc. in your hands. We’re about to fulfill the clause, Lexa. We’re so close to our 2-year anniversary, and Nia is pushing your buttons to make you yield. Unless you don’t want to be married with me anymore?”

Immediately Lexa pulled Clarke into her and kissed her with all her might and passion. “I’ll never stop loving you Clarke. You’re my best friend and wife, I just want to protect you anyway I can from Nia.”

“We’re a team now Lexa. We’ll do this together. Divorce is our surrender, and there is no way I’m letting Nia win. Not now, not ever.” Clarke straddled Lexa’s hips, her arms resting on Lexa’s shoulders, and Clarke leaned her forehead into Lexa’s. “I love you Lex. I will fight for us until my last breath.”

“I love you too Clarke. But I can’t let you go to jail for a crime you didn’t commit.”

Clarke started to kiss Lexa’s neck. “I won’t go to jail Lex.” She moved to the jawline, kissing more soft skin under her lips. “We have friends that obviously fought hard for us to be together babe. We cannot disappoint.” Finally she reached the luscious lips that made her weak and kissed her more. “And I want to have a family with you babe. Kids and all.”

Lexa pulled briefly to lock her eyes with Clarke’s. “A family? You want to have kids with me?”

Clarke noticed the slight doubt of her wife. Of course Lexa would doubt herself, probably reminiscing of her troublesome past and how she could be a terrible example. “Yes Lexa, this protectiveness of yours is momma bear material. You’re going to be a great mom, I know it. Except if you don’t want to.”

The grin that spread on Lexa’s face warmed her heart. “Yes, I want to have gazillions of mini Clarke’s running in this house. I can’t say no to aaand,” Lexa lifted Clarke and flipped them around, Clarke landing softly on her back, “I think we need to start practicing making babies.”

The laughter that erupted from Clarke’s lips made her forget the precarious position she was in. Feeling this love was all she needed to feel safe. “I like this idea. Lots of practice to make also mini Lexa’s.”

Lexa leaned down and claimed her wife’s lips. “No one is taking you away from me Clarke. I swear to you that I won’t rest until your enemies are defeated, and I promise to keep you and our future children safe.”

“Are you proposing a new business transaction, Mrs. Griffin?”

“Yes. And to agree to the new terms and conditions of our business transaction I have to make you come at least five times tonight.”

“Are you up to the task Mrs. Griffin?” Clarke smiled with her usual cheekiness, seeing the dark pits of the green eyes that cherished her like no one else did in this world.

Lexa started to nip her lover’s earlobe and whispered hungrily. “Always. Mrs. Woods. You got yourself a new deal.”

And they sealed it with a kiss and Clarke coming more times than agreed.

Lexa would call those extra orgasms a tax payment.

 

 

 

Following Anya’s advice to stay home was what Clarke did. The hospital was not happy with the latest news that one of their top surgeons was accused of murder. Abby had done what she could to mitigate the damage with the hospital board, and thankfully Clarke was especially good at her job. Losing her to another hospital was not what they needed. They all agreed that Clarke would be held suspended from duty until further notice. Her patients had been handed to the next specialist, but still it bothered Clarke. Her patients were the most important things to her as part of her devotion to her line of work. The void left by not be able to operate and do what she loved was hard; Clarke understood the circumstances nonetheless.

BARK BARK!

Rexa jumped on the bed to try to provide comfort to one of her favorite humans in the house. Clarke smiled and played with the tiny dog.

“Good girl, who’s the cutest ah? Yes, you Rexa.” Clarke smiled thankful for the company. She was missing Lexa already, but as her wife had said she had to deal with Nia’s relentless attacks in her office and trust that Anya was doing what she could to get Clarke out of this mess. Clarke carried Rexa, and the small dog stood up in its back legs to lick Clarke’s face making her giggle.

“Oh Rexa, if Lexa saw you I bet that she would be annoyed at you my little doggie.” She patted Rexa’s head and put her back on the floor. Clarke was going to head to the living room to watch a movie or something when her phone bleeped.

 

She picked up her phone from the night table and read the message from Raven:

 **Rayv** **€** **n** (10:05am): yooo Clarke, I got smth that could help. Need to meet you asap.

 **ClarkeMD** (10:07 am): can’t leave the house Rae, press and cops are watching me.

 **Rayv** **€** **n** (10:09am): I’ll get you out. We need to go to Costia’s place to get proof of her and Nia’s involvement.

 **ClarkeMD** (10:11am): wtf Rae??? We can’t.

 **Rayv** **€** **n** (10:12am): We have to Clarke. You can help me w this shit. Getting you in 15 mins. How good were you climbing?

Clarke frowned and wondered what the hell her friend was thinking. Then she thought about the back wall near the pool.  There is a storage room that she can use to leave through the backyard away from the cops and press.

 **ClarkeMD** (10:16am): Shit you want me to climb the back wall, don’t you?

 **Rayv** **€** **n** (10:05am): You got it Clarke. Be ready. I’m picking you up XD

And that was the last text she got from Raven.

 

Immediately Clarke changed into comfortable jeans and put on a hoodie just in case. She slipped her sneakers on and ran to the backyard checking her watch to make sure to be right on time.

Raven was where she said she will be, and Clarke quickly made her climb over the roof of the small storage room and climbed the wall. Raven parked pretty close to make the descent easier on the blonde.

Once Clarke was safe on the ground, she slipped into the car, and together they drove back to the crime scene.

 

 

 

Clarke took a tentative step inside the apartment as Raven pulled the yellow tape to the side.

Clarke gulped down looking at the now empty space, her memories filling with the horrible images of the bleeding body of Costia.

“She was there when I woke up.” Clarke pointed to the living room area where there was still a dark stain on the carpet.

“Come on Clarke, let’s not think about that.” Raven pushed Clarke and guided her to the bedroom. “Let’s check for her cellphone and computer. If I can access her personal files, we might find the connection between Costia and Nia that we need. Keep your gloves on, okay?”

Clarke nodded and followed Raven’s lead, checking for anything that might shed some light on the connection of Nia and the murder of Costia.

Raven plugged some cables into Costia’s laptop and made a call with her phone. “Yo Monty! I need you to bypass this security to give me access.”

Clarke let Raven do her thing, and she moved to a desk. She quickly started to open the drawers and check the papers inside. She pulled out a folder and gave it a quick glance. It was work related so she moved on. Clarke opened the next file and realizing it was also about work put it back inside. After Clarke was done with the first drawer, she opened the next. She pulled out more papers and files when she found another phone.

“Hey Raven? There’s a phone here.”

“Keep on it Monty, one sec.” Raven walked to Clarke. “Looks like a burner to me. Raven turned it on. Okay, let’s crack this password as well.” Raven played with some gadgets she brought until she could access the main screen. “Oh look at this, several calls from an unknown number. No text posts.”

“I’ll keep checking around Rae.” Clarke left Raven to play with the phone, and she resumed her search for anything that could aid her case.

 

After Clarke was finished checking the desk, she began her search in the closet.  Sometimes if you want to hide shit, you put it under the bed or in a closet. She opened the double doors to find clothing and several pairs of shoes lined up. Clarke kneeled and grabbed a shoe box hidden in a corner. She peeled the lid and found several pictures. Some were older and from when Costia was with Lexa. Clarke’s stomach churned seeing Lexa smile at the camera with Costia at her side. Clarke grabbed the box and decided to look at them outside the bedroom to allow Raven to work on cracking the security with Monty on the phone line.

She walked to the kitchen island and set the box on the flat surface.  She sat on one of the stools and looked in detail at the pictures filled with memories of Costia.

All the pictures were from when Costia was a small girl. You could see pictures with Costia and other kids. Clarke felt some guilt since she was actually seeing things that probably Costia wouldn’t have shared if she were alive.

Clarke found some old written notes, like those romantic notes that kids share in school during class to avoid interrupting talking.

_“You look really pretty today C. Makes me wanna kiss you lots <3.”_

Clarke read another note. The paper was pretty crumpled like it had been read a thousand times.

_“Are you really leaving me behind? Don’t you care about me at all? Is it because I have no money? I love you C. Let’s talk before you leave for the big city, please??? Love you <3.”_

Clarke frowned. This person, whoever it was, seemed to be from Costia’s hometown and apparently had a relationship with the girl. Clarke kept digging and found a picture of a very young Costia with other kids apparently at a high school game. Clarke tilted her head looking at the picture in detail. Costia looked pretty much the same, but one of Costia’s friends caught her attention. Clarke felt as if they have met before.

There was another written letter for Costia.  The ink was faded in some parts, but still Clarke could read most of it.

_“I came to the city and found a      in a big company. I might not earn billions like my       but it’s a good       . I ho  we can  et   ag    to at least talk C. I miss my friend and I get that                     me like y   used to. Last I heard you were seen with the famous Al   nd ia    ods. Is that what you want? A woman w mon   ? If that is t   ca e I can ask Nia for a an   I’ll  do anyth to have you back Costia. Anything <3.”_

 

“Clarke!” Raven called from the bedroom. “Come here!”

Clarke packed the pictures inside the shoebox and went back to the bedroom. She left the box on the bed and approached Raven who was at the desk scrambling with the computer. The nagging feeling she had since she saw that picture was bothering her.

“What is it?”

“Anya called.  They got a license plate, and O and Lexa are on their way to check it.”

“What? They should call the police!”

Raven smirked, “You know we can’t call them yet Clarke. O and Lexa are capable of doing some recon mission. But there is also something I wanted to show you.”

______________

Lexa parked her car outside the building while looking intently for a way to get inside without being noticed..

“Well well well, Azgeda is Nia’s other business, right?” Asked a very determined Octavia.

“Yes.” Lexa unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Octavia followed.

The two women searched the parking garage for the car used to follow Clarke.

“Okay, there are a lot of cars here.” Octavia panned through the underground parking lot. The rows of cars were long. “Shit!”

“Better split to search faster.” Lexa took a look to the cars parked in each row. “You take the ones on the left. According to the info Anya sent we are looking for a black sedan alright?”

“Got it. Be careful.” Octavia smiled and made her way to her row.

Lexa quickly departed to her area and began scanning for black cars. Moving from one car to the next, reading the plates and trying to find the one that matched the description sent by their friend.

After they finished looking for the car, they met at the end of the parking lot.

“Octavia sighed and wiped the bit of sweat from her forehead. “Nothing here. There is another floor we should check it out.”

“Let’s hurry up.”

 

Lexa and Octavia went to the next level of the garage. They split again looking for a black car that matched the license plate that they caught on the video footage. If this person followed Clarke, the probabilities that they were involved in the murder of Costia increased as well.

Lexa moved from one black car to the next on her side while Octavia did the same on the other part of the parking lot. The two women moved as fast as their legs allowed while trying to avoid being caught by a security officer.

Right when the two women were going to give up, Octavia called Lexa.

“Lexa! I found it!”

The brunette hurried to meet Octavia who was standing in the corner near the elevator that led to the building.

“I’m taking some pictures to send to Anya. Sadly the car is registered to the company, and the issue is that anyone could have drove the car, Lexa.” Octavia moved around the car peeking through the tinted windows trying to see anything out of the ordinary.

“Then we’ll wait until someone comes. If they have the key we might have our prime suspect.” Lexa rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.  She was suffocating in the parking garage, and her heart was on edge. She wasn’t going anywhere until they found the person that had been behind the wheel of this car.

“This might get boring.” Octavia sat on the hood of a car in front of the black one. Her hands behind her head as Lexa paced around.

“It takes as long as it takes.”

 

 

 

They spent the next hour waiting inside the parking lot and occasionally texting with Anya regarding thoughts, theories and anything else that might help Clarke.

The car’s alarm lights blinked. Octavia and Lexa immediately ducked down to watch the person approaching the car.

“Easy O. If we rush we might lose them.” Lexa rested her hand on Octavia’s shoulder keeping the anxious girl ready to jump into action at bay.

They waited and waited, hearing the echo of shoes on the concrete.

“Move around and block the exit behind them.  I’ll take the front. Let’s go.” Lexa instructed, and they moved stealthily until they were close enough to stop the mystery driver.

 

“Don’t move!” Octavia jumped from behind.

“You son of a bitch!” Lexa stood in front caging the driver. “Roan, you bastard!”

The tall man faced Lexa.  He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, his long hair was tamed in a ponytail.

“Lexa Woods, what brings you here?” Roan smirked, scratching the stubble on his face. “It has been a long time.”

“Let’s cut to the chase. You followed my wife!” Lexa pointed out with teeth clenched and hands that were balled up. “You murdered Costia!”

Roan tilted his head. “What are you saying Lexa. Me? Please. That was your woman if I’m not mistaken.”

“Shut up fucktard!” Octavia was angry, and her hands fisted ready to strike. “We have evidence that this car has been following my friend.  Since it’s yours, it makes sense.”

“I have nothing to do with it! I have an alibi anyway.”

“Who? Your mother? Please Roan, you’re nothing more than another puppet in her games. She told you to follow Clarke, and then you hit her in the head so you could frame her for your murder!”

“Look, I have no time for you two. You can’t prove anything so get lost.” Roan moved to open car door, but Lexa took another step forward to keep him from reaching the door handle.

“You’re not going anywhere. You hurt my wife, and you’re going to pay.” Lexa threatened, her eyes fixed on the icy blue of the man towering over her.

“I’m warning you, move.”

“No.”

“Um Lexa? I think we should call…” Octavia didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Roan threw the first punch.

 

Lexa ducked to the side and elbowed the taller man in the ribs. He quickly countered with an elbow to Lexa’s jaw knocking her down.

“Sonofabitch!” Octavia ran and jumped the man from behind, choking him from his back. Roan backed up against the car hitting Octavia on the windows and activating the annoying car alarm.

“Ugh hell!” Octavia fell to the floor, but Lexa came back hitting Roan in a succession of punches, her anger flowing freely.

“You followed Clarke!” Lexa hit again, her fist connecting in an uppercut. “You endangered her!” Lexa hit again.  Roan dodged the Lexa’s next attempt and hit her in the ribs.

Lexa recovered as fast as she could manage and rolled on the floor to avoid being crushed by his foot. She kicked his knee and brought him down. Lexa punched him with as much strength as possible knocking him out.

Lexa stumbled a bit and fell right beside the huge man.

“I called Anya.” Octavia came to help Lexa. “She’s contacted the police.  They are on the way so we better bolt.”

Lexa nodded, and Octavia held her and supported part of her weight and returned to their car.

 

Once inside the car, Lexa wiped the blood from her mouth and nose. The police cars arrived minutes later to arrest him and bring him back to the station for questioning.

“You okay?” Octavia asked after catching her breath.

“Yes, nothing that won’t heal later.” Lexa exhaled feeling the last surge of adrenaline dissipate in her blood stream. “It’s okay. Hopefully the cops will keep him locked up for 24 hrs. while we gather more evidence. With the videos we can prove that he was involved somehow.”

Octavia agreed. “Yep, leave that to cops for now.   Anya will request her turn to question him later.”

“I should drive you home, and then I’ll tell Clarke the good news.”

“Sounds good.”

______________

“Thanks to Monty I can access to her e-mail account and other files, just give me 5 minutes. With this we can track her messages and see what she was doing with Nia. Just gotta call Anya and let her know what is going on before the police finds we scrambled this shit.”

“Thank Rae, you’re the best.”

“You know it Clarke.”

“Sooooo.” Clarke sat on the edge of the bed. “You and Anya, huh?”

Raven stopped typing for the briefest of seconds, obviously caught by surprise. Once she regained her composure, she kept on typing.

“I heard you two talking in the kitchen when I bought the shares. It was by accident I swear. But really? You two are together?”

“It’s complicated. It’s an on and off thing.” Raven admitted keeping her eyes locked on the screen.

“Anya is a good woman. Hope that whatever is that you have ends well.”

“Yeah, me too Clarke. Me too.” Raven kept typing and raised her hands in the air. “BOOM! I have access to some interesting e-mails from Nia. She definitely ordered Costia to keep pestering Lexa to annoy you.”

Clarke checked over Raven’s shoulder the screen and read the email. “That fucking bitch!”

“Yeah but that’s not all. I found some shit here that is pretty creepy.” Raven clicked another file and opened several images of Clarke at work or having lunch in a restaurant. “They were following you for some time Clarke.” Raven checked her phone after it bleeped to read an instant message. “Excellent! We got Nia’s son in custody. That bastard was the one following you.” Raven texted quickly a reply to Anya. “Cops are gonna interrogate him, and I can bet that in less than an hour he will confess.”

“You sure?”

“Hey, even if he doesn’t, Anya gets a crack at him later.  She doesn’t watch all those crime shows for nothing blondie.” Raven smirked confidently and resumed typing.

 

“What the hell?”

The two startled women turned around to face none other than Detective Niylah Fox with her gun drawn.

“Ah, hey Niylah um don’t shoot please.” Clarke raised her hands quickly.

“What are you two doing here? Clarke, you can’t leave your house and being here looks awfully suspicious.”

“Woah, chill Detective.” Raven raised her hands. “We’re gathering evidence that will help my buddy here. We’ve found interesting stuff that proves Nia plotting against Clarke.”

Niylah shook her head and put her gun back in its holster. ”This is illegal. You’re trespassing at a crime scene in case you didn’t notice.”

“Nia’s son will be questioned shortly, Niylah. We’ll prove soon my innocence.” Clarke defended even though she knew Niylah was right.

“I get it Clarke. But this?” Niylah pointed around. “This is not the way we do things.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for doing this, but I need you to keep quiet. This is my only chance.”

Niylah sighed shaking her head again. “You and your friend need to get out.”

“Yeah, we will. Thanks Niylah.” Clarke smiled thankful and began to put the things they moved back into place.

 

The phone rang again, and Raven picked up this time. “Hey Anya, what is it?” Raven frowned. “What? But… then who?”

Clarke turned and looked at her friend.

“You sure?” Mhmm, okay. Gotcha.”

“Anya?” Clarke asked.

“Yup. Roan said he did follow you and took pictures, but he didn’t kill Costia. Someone else did.”

“That means that the hoodie person was not Roan.” Niylah concluded. “How did you get to him by the way?”

“Um, Lexa with O. They were the ones that helped the cops get Roan.”

“Holy shit? Are you serious?” Niylah rolled her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you people? You’re not the Keating five! This is a real murder investigation!”

“Hey we got this Detective, chill!” Raven stood up. “Anyway, why are you here? Any clue?”

“I was wondering about the stab wounds. I’m good at profiling you see. The person who killed Costia was angry.  At a glance we could think that yes, Clarke matched the initial profile of a person driven to a crime of passion. You can see the rage and the provocation elements, however, something doesn’t fit here. It is too personal; too intimate.  Clarke is madly in love with her wife.   Looking at it from that angle, Lexa would probably been the one murdered not the so called lover.”

“Geez, thanks Niylah.” Clarke sat on the bed slumping her shoulders thinking about this information.

“The body was severely damaged, and yet the position in which she was left was as if she was asleep. The murderer closed her eyes as if they wanted her to rest in peace. Doesn’t make sense if Costia defended herself hitting Clarke on the head if you ask me. There was anger in her actions, but this person cared for her deeply.”

“Oh my God!” Clarke ran to the closet and grabbed the box, frantically pulling out scraps of papers and pictures.

_“You’re my best friend, but I’ve to admit that sometimes is like I don’t recognize you anymore. What changed? Why are you like this? Was it Lexa? I won’t give up on you, I’m here if you ever need me, watching over you. Love <3.”_

“This has to be from when Costia dated Lexa. These letters are all from the same person.”

“No e-mails, no text messages. The letters being handwritten make it personal. This is our murderer.” Niylah grabbed the letter and inspected it again. “I’m going to take this to the forensic team to try to get some prints. Now you two get the hell outta here please.”

Clarke’s eyes became wide. “Holy hell!” She quickly dug in the box looking for the picture that had been nagging her for a while.

“What is it Clarke?” Raven asked wondering what her friend was thinking.

Clarke kept looking inside the box until she found the picture she was seeking - the one from Costia’s high school days. “Oh. My. God. I know who murdered Costia, and we need to get to Lexa now!”

______________

The drive home after dropping Octavia had been short. Lexa was tired and needed to take a bath. Hopefully Clarke wasn’t going to get mad after seeing her in this post-fight condition.

Lexa entered through the garage door and met Ryder.

“Are you okay boss? Need a ride to the hospital?” The driver offered.

“No, thanks Ryder. Indra still around?”

“I don’t think so. As soon as she told us we were dismissed for the day, she was gone.”

“Alright, thanks Ryder.”

 

Lexa limped her way into the kitchen to grab paper towels and clean her still bleeding nose.

“Clarke?” Lexa called as she pressed the paper towel stopping the bleeding as best as she could.  She had to keep Clarke from worrying.  She winced a bit, but at least knowing that Roan was being held gave her a piece of mind. “Clarke!?” Lexa called again walking to the living room. She checked her cellphone, but seeing that the battery was dead, she left it on the table and returned to the kitchen for some aspirin.

“Maybe she’s at the pool?” Lexa opened the fridge and poured herself a tall glass of cold water. She popped an aspirin and drank the liquid hoping to stop the physical pain.

BARK BARK!

Lexa turned around and met Rexa wiggling her tail with the usual excitement.

“Hey Rexa, can you tell me something?  Where is Clarke? Is she asleep or something?” Lexa headed towards the stairs with Rexa jumping and following her.

 

“She’s not here.”

Lexa backtracked and saw her cook, Echo. “No? But she can’t leave the house.”

“You know her boss. Always doing what she thinks is best, like telling Costia that she was nothing but a tool. She was right.” Echo commented casually.

“Yes, that’s true.” Lexa curved her lips knowing well that Clarke was a fighter and stubborn like no one else. “Hope she doesn’t get in trouble. Good night, Echo.” Lexa was beginning to climb the stairs to her office so she could check in with Anya before she stopped in her tracks.

 

“A tool?” Lexa asked knowing well that this was very specific information. She could feel the closeness of the other woman at her back.

“Why Echo?”

Lexa turned around, and she had no time to react.  The blade sank deep into her flesh causing a painful grunt. As Echo removed the bloody knife from the brunette’s anatomy, Lexa sank on her knees while Rexa barked in desperation for her wounded master.

Echo wiped the knife as she got ready to deliver her final slash.

“You were part of this family, Echo. Our friend, but you didn’t mind betraying us to work for Nia.” Lexa was pressing the bleeding wound in her shoulder, but she was going to need to go to a hospital before she passed out and bled to death.

“Nia offered me what I needed! However, Costia found you before I did. I was late. Costia changed and broke not just your heart but also mine.”

“Nia has never cared for anyone, only craves power. She used you, and Costia, even her own son. This is what Nia wants, Echo. Don’t do this.” Lexa stood up shakily.

“I really don’t care anymore. My best friend is gone, and so am I.” She pulled a gun from the back of her jeans and pointed it at Lexa. “Your best friend and wife will feel like I do, that pain of losing the most important person in your life will haunt her forever.  She will spend the rest of her days wondering what she did wrong, why she wasn’t there to help you years ago, why she wasn’t brave to face her feelings and fight harder for you. Clarke will feel real pain now, and Nia will get Grounders Inc. This is why I have to do this, Lexa. Goodbye.”

 

Lexa gulped down holding Echo’s gaze. She was not going to kneel or back down in what was going to be her last breath. Thoughts of Clarke flooded her mind, giving her comfort and strength.

Lexa braced herself.  It was all or nothing. She made a vow to her wife almost 2 years ago, and last night she promised to the person who had been with her during most of her lifetime to build a family together.

Lexa Woods never backed out of a business deal.

Much less when it was business of the heart.

BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have made it guys, next chapter is the end of this story and I am really happy about that cos let me tell you, I am exhausted. Keeping up with two fics at the same time is no no for me. Do not recommend.  
> Anyway, I do hope you have enjoyed the highs and lows of the story, whether you read it every week or just binge read the fic I thank you for sticking with it until the very end which I hope is going to be to your liking.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Tana


	17. A BUSINESS OF THE HEART

BANG

“Agh!”

“Shit! Rexa!”

The tiny dog furiously bit Echo’s leg making her miss the shot.

Rexa bit hard drawing blood from the leg of the assailant. The teeth sinking as deep as her tiny fangs allowed to protect the life of her master.

“Fucking dog!” Echo wiggled her leg trying to get the dog off of her until Rexa couldn’t hold on anymore and was tossed like a rag doll, whining when she hit the floor.

“You bitch!” Lexa took the chance with the few ounces of strength she had left and tackled Echo who lost the gun in the struggle as they slammed onto the floor. Lexa sat up on her knees and hovered over Echo.  Lexa punched her jaw hard one, two, three times, but Echo managed to strike Lexa’s ribs weakening her upper hand position. Echo jabbed Lexa’s jaw making her lose her balance and fall back to the floor.

Echo quickly straddled Lexa who was still shaken both by the last two hits and by the loss of blood from the stab wound. The brunette was struck several times before Echo began to choke her. Lexa tried to remove the tight grip from her neck, but it was iron clad. Instead she started to hit anywhere she could until Echo loosened her grip. The two started to exchange blows, and Lexa’s vision was starting to blur as the loss of blood accelerated during the battle.

With the little strength she could gather, Lexa pushed Echo keeping her at arm's length. Echo, however, pushed her fingers inside Lexa’s wound making her scream in excruciating pain. Lexa gritted her teeth relying on the pain to keep herself awake, and with her knee she repeatedly hit Echo hard until she lost contact with the stab wound. Lexa elbowed Echo in the nose hearing the crack, and she rolled on the floor in an attempt to start dragging her body to the lost gun.

Echo held her nose shouting threats as Lexa continued to slide slowly to retrieve the gun. Her movements were slow, and she was in almost unbearable pain.  Her fingertips were already touching the cold metal when suddenly, Echo pulled her by her leg. Lexa kept moving as far away from Echo as possible, but the woman was insistent.

The two struggled for control of the gun, but it was difficult since it quickly became slippery with the blood of both women.

“Just give up!” Lexa grunted as she held the gun.

“Just die already!” Echo headbutted Lexa making the entrepreneur lose the gun. Lexa again reached for the gun before Echo had a chance to shoot, and the struggle continued more intense than ever.

Lexa gasped as she heard the cop sirens not far away, filling her with hope and energy to hold out until help could arrive.

“Cops are going to be here any minute. Give up!” Lexa rolled on the floor fighting for the gun.

“Fuck you!” Echo spat and with her fist she struck the stab wound again, making Lexa see stars.

Echo stood up, stumbled and then pointed the gun at Lexa who was holding her hand on the stab wound trying to stop the bleeding.

“Lexa!” A faraway voice shouted.

Lexa was exhausted and thought she was hallucinating. She closed her eyes. “Clarke,” she mumbled.

“LEXAAAA!”

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa opened her eyes and looked Echo dead in the eye.

“Drop the gun!” Lexa heard someone else shout.

She heard the _chk chk_ of Echo cocking the gun pointed at her face. Lexa thought about Clarke, about their life together and all the things that they could have done if she were to survive and then.

BANG BANG!

 

Lexa was startled when she saw the body of Echo fall limp on the floor.  The woman was grunting in pain. Lexa moved her gaze towards the shooter and noticed Detective Niylah near the stairs with a gun in her hands.

“Lexa!” Clarke appeared behind the detective and ran to her wife. “Lexa, baby please hang in there. Ambulance is on the way.” Clarke kneeled at Lexa’s side, and her teary eyes immediately scanned her body.

“Clarke.” Lexa curled her lips happy to see her best friend in the whole universe, and the woman who would hold her heart until the end of time. “I’m dying.”

Clarke shook her head, lifted Lexa’s shirt to see the damage and quickly checked for her pulse. “Shut up, you’re not dying.” The blonde stood up and disappeared from her sight. Lexa tilted her head and observed Niylah radio her partner and offer assistance to a badly injured Echo.

Clarke reappeared a couple of minutes later and firmly pressed a towel against the gash making Lexa wince in pain. “You’ll be fine Lexa. Hang in there.”

“I’m going to die Clarke. I want you to know that I love you. Always have and always will.”

“For fuck’s sake Lexa, you’re not dying! Stop being dramatic and save your energy!” Clarke growled furiously.

“You love me too, Mrs. Woods. Admit it.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s face, her fingertips leaving traces of blood on the milky skin. But it was so warm that she couldn’t remove her hand, and Lexa felt a jolt of electricity at the contact giving her life.

Clarke smiled fighting the tears in her eyes. “Yeah, Mrs. Griffin. I love you very much, but if you don’t shut up I’m going to finish what Echo started.”

Lexa laughed wincing at the severe pain in her torso. “Where’s Rexa? That annoying dog save my life.”

“I got her.” Raven said from the kitchen.

“She’s okay. Now shut it.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa to make her point.

Lexa was smiling drowsily. “I’m already fine Clarke. This is just a scratch. Now take me to bed so I can thank you properly.”

The ambulance arrived, and Clarke helped the dispatch team ease Lexa on the stretcher before getting inside the ambulance to be with her wife.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Griffin. You’ll have plenty of time to thank me properly.”

 

 

 

The next day Lexa blinked slowly, opening her eyes to meet white walls surrounding her. Her vision was blurry, but she blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light.

She grunted a bit as she tried to sit up, but soon warm hands were helping her.

“Easy Commander. You were in surgery yesterday to stop internal bleeding, and the stitches are still sensitive.” Clarke pulled a chair closer to the edge of the bed.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s throat felt dry.

“Here.” Clarke offered a glass of water and helped Lexa take a drink slowly. “Better?”

Lexa affirmed. She stretched her hand to take Clarke’s hand in hers. “What happened? Where were you yesterday?”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s palm before she began her explanation of what she found out with Raven.

After listening intently for several minutes, Lexa had a clear picture of what was really going on with Nia and her plans.

“Echo worked for Nia and spied on us feeding her information about our whereabouts and plans. Anya is with the police right now in Echo’s hospital room making sure they get a confession from her, and Nia will soon be behind bars. Charges against me were dropped.” Clarke told.

 

Lexa remained silent for several minutes analyzing every detail and trying to understand why.

“But why did Nia chose Echo? Was she blackmailed or something? I don’t get it. When I hire people, Indra makes sure to check each of our employees’ background and nothing popped.”

“At Costia’s house, um...” Clarke began. She hesitated unsure if this information was going to be sensitive for Lexa.

“What?” Lexa encouraged smiling warmly at Clarke. “Tell me.”

“Um, Costia and Echo had been friends since childhood. Apparently they were best friends just like you and I.” Clarke bit her lower lip making sure that Lexa assimilated the information before moving forward with the story. “Echo and Costia had a thing. I’m not sure if it was official, but Echo fell in love with her, deeply.”

“Now I understand why Echo told me you were going to suffer as much as her.”

Clarke continued. “Costia moved to the city and left Echo behind. Echo kept writing her nonetheless trying to keep the friendship alive. Apparently Echo eventually followed Costia and found work with Nia. However, Costia had changed when Echo found her. She was after you, Lexa. After your money and power.”

Lexa bowed her head looking at her bandaged hand. “It’s my fault. All of this.” She eyed Clarke ashamed of dragging her into this mess. “I’m sorry I involved you in this. If it wasn’t for the company I—”

Clarke was starting to enjoy shutting up her wife with her mouth. Lexa wouldn’t complain  about that. “I proposed to you to save the company. I accepted all risks surrounding our business agreement. This is Nia’s fault, not yours.” She kissed Lexa’s cheek next. “Echo probably told Nia she needed more money because Costia was with you.  When Nia found a connection to get to you, that is when I think she offered Echo a way to work for you.”

“Hmmm,” Lexa pondered. “That makes sense. Right after I started dating Costia my previous cook resigned, and Echo came into the picture.”

“Echo loved a different Costia. Her best friend was gone, and I can only imagine what pain that caused her.” Clarke commented. “If I had lost you to the grief of losing your parents or after Costia broke your heart, I don’t know what I’d done without you.” Clarke sobbed and soon tears started to fall.

 

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face gently. And kissed her tears away, making sure to show Clarke how much she meant to her. “I’m right here, my love. You saved me from myself back then. I was on a path of self-destruction, and you never let me go. You’re the most stubborn best friend I could ever have wished for, and the only thing I regret is that I was too blind to see what I had right in front of me.”

Clarke sniffled and kissed Lexa tenderly. “You’re my best friend, Lexa. I’d do anything for you.”

“You’ve done more than enough Clarke. You keep saving me over and over again. How can I repay you?”

“Oh I have several ideas, Lex. Once you get those stitches out, I’m going to put you to good use.”

“Whatever my lady wishes will be hers.” Lexa kissed Clarke once more, and then she leaned back on the bed. She was still sore, and it was difficult to keep sitting upright.

Clarke helped Lexa arranging the pillow to make her comfortable and then draping the blanket over Lexa.

“You good? Tired?”

“I feel okay.”

“I’m going to let Doctor Jackson know that you’re awake so he can check your wound.” Clarke lifted up from her chair and headed to the door. “And our friends also want to see you. Anya has been annoying the hell outta me to know about you so I’m gonna call her. Be right back.”

 

 

 

Lexa smiled as Clarke walked out of the hospital room and only then allowed the pain to hit her. She was wincing and grunting as she tried to find a position where she didn’t feel as much pain.

Several minutes later Clarke returned with the doctor. The surgeon explained the damage to Lexa and how she had to take care of herself in order to make a full recovery.

“You heard that dummy?” Clarke grinned kissing Lexa’s forehead. “That means not working for a while.”

Lexa huffed in resignation. “I understand. Thank you Dr. Jackson.”

“If you have any questions or need anything else, let me know.” Jackson smiled at his patient. “Good seeing you Dr. Clarke.” And the surgeon left the room.

“Hey Dr. Clarke. How is the patient?” Harper came inside the hospital room next to check on Lexa. “If you’re in too much pain I can increase the dose to numb it a bit, Lexa.”

“I’m good, thanks Harper.” Lexa offered a charming smile that of course caused Clarke to immediately react by rolling her eyes and punching Lexa’s shoulder.

“Ow!”

“She’s not fine Harper. Make sure to increase the dose please.”

Lexa was open-mouthed. “I’m perfectly fine Clarke.”

“Don’t be an idiot Lexa. I’ve known you since I was 12, and I recognize your tactics to redirect the attention to something else. I see right through you, asshole.”

Harper giggled and adjusted the dose. “This will do, Dr. Clarke. Anything else I can do to help?”

“No, thanks Harper. And say thanks to Monty and Miller for backing me up in this whole mess. I already spoke with Wells.”

“Sure thing. Take care you two.” Harper smiled and left the room.

 

Lexa sighed. “You’re irritating Clarke.”

“Yep, and I’ll still bother you when we’re over 90 so get used to it Woods.”

“You’re so full of yourself Griffin. Who says I’m going to still be with you by then huh?”

“Because...” Clarke traced Lexa’s arm with her fingertips causing goosebumps on Lexa’s skin. “You’re madly in love with me.”

Lexa gulped down the sudden lump in her throat. “Speaking of,” Lexa changed subject quickly before this got dangerous. “Our 2-year anniversary is next week. Means that our business arrangement concludes. What do you want to do Clarke? Nia is out of the picture, and the company is truly safe.” Lexa had to ask. She knew the reason why this marriage happened. It was a deal to save Grounders Inc., and they have fulfilled the clause established by her parents. They had already discussed it a little, but Lexa needed to be sure Clarke really wanted this.

Clarke tucked a brown curl behind Lexa’s ear and caressed her face, blue eyes drinking in all the features that she loved of the woman who happened to be her best friend.

“I uh, I don’t want to divorce.  I meant what I said to you, Lex. You’re stuck with me Mrs. Griffin, until death do us part.” Clarke began to trace her lips over Lexa’s neck, kissing her way to the visible collarbone underneath the hospital gown.

Lexa’s breath hitched, and she shut her eyes. “Clarke.”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t tease.”

“Then admit that you’re crazy in love with me.” Clarke slid her hand underneath the blanket until she reached the edge of the hospital gown Lexa was wearing. “You’re butt naked babe.”

“Cla-ah-rk!” Lexa whimpered at the electrifying touch.

“I love you so much.” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear while she slid her hand along her wife’s thigh. “You’ve no idea how scared I was of losing you, knowing that you were home and in danger.”

“You came back for me, Clarke.” Lexa captured Clarke’s lips.  Clarke’s tongue soon knocked for permission, and Lexa let her in. Clarke moaned into the kiss and sucked her lower lip making Lexa gasp.

“We’re a team, baby. Together we can fight the whole world.” Clarke nipped Lexa’s neck, and her deft hand quickly met the wetness between Lexa’s thighs. “Mmm, so wet for me Lex. How crazy are you for me?”

“A lot, Clarke. I love you to infinity and beyond. Now please.” Lexa begged feeling the caress of Clarke’s fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Clarke chuckled satisfied with the desire from her wife. “Be mine Lex. I’m all yours.”

“Take me Clarke!”

And then right before Clarke claimed her wife—

 

“HOLY FUCK!”

Clarke quickly removed her hand and stumbled away from the bed. “Anya what the fuck!”

“Sweet lord, I’m here all worried for Lexa, and you two are getting it on. Wow. So much for a life and death situation.” Anya moved inside the room covering her eyes to avoid seeing things she really didn’t want to see in detail.

“Hell yeah Clarkey!” Raven followed with a flower arrangement that she left on the table.

Anya rolled her eyes and stood watching her two friends getting all flustered. “You should wash those dirty hands of yours Clarke; your parents are on their way to see Lexa.”

Clarke sighed, “Goddamit! Be right back babe.” Clarke pecked Lexa on the lips and left.

“So, I see you're healing pretty well Lex.” Anya pulled a chair and sat close to the brunette.

“I’m okay Anya, thanks for helping us. And you too Raven.”

Raven winked from behind Anya. “Oh man, this was some really crazy soap opera shit. I’m glad everything went as planned.”

“What information do we have?” Lexa asked Anya.

Clarke made it back to the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed holding Lexa’s hands in hers.

“Det. Niylah got a confession from Echo, and she might be getting to Nia right now. The information we got is good enough to prove that Nia was part of a conspiracy to murder you and frame Clarke not just for Costia’s death but yours as well Lexa.” Anya explained with a stern expression.

“Oh my God. What a monster.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand relieved that her wife was safe and sound.

“Now it’s going to be fine. Nia is going to be behind bars for a long time.” Lexa assured the blonde and kissed her hand with care.

“So, what now?” Raven pondered. “We should totally celebrate when Lexa gets back home.”

“I don’t think I want a party. I’d rather spend time with my wife.” Lexa curled her lips looking at Clarke with darkened eyes. “After all, I believe now we can truly focus on our marriage.”

“I agree babe. Now we can enjoy truthfully being married for real.”

“I suggest that we celebrate with a real party, and you should totally get a real honeymoon ‘cause I bet the first one sucked.” Anya smiled and met Raven’s mischievous glare.

“And of course you two have nothing to worry about, leave Honeymoon Part Deux to O and yours truly.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and high-fived Anya.

“Oh hell. Here we go again.” Lexa rolled her eyes making her friends laugh in joy.

________________

“Um right there, ah fuck Lex.” Clarke whimpered and fisted the sheets. The onslaught of Lexa between her legs was driving her to the edge.

“Shit! aaah, fuck yes, faster Lex, faster!” Clarke felt the pressure build in her lower abdomen. The dextrous tongue of her wife lapping at the extremely sensitive bud while her fingers pumped deeper and deeper into her tight muscle walls that were about to constrict any minute by the building pressure around the slender fingers of the brunette.

“Holy shit! Aaah fuck Lex!” Clarke came harder this time, and Lexa slowed down her pace kissing the inner thighs of the gorgeous blonde splayed on their bed.

Clarke was trying to gather her breath as Lexa peeked out of the sheets, the wetness still on her chin and lips, clear evidence of their love making.

“Come’ere babe.” Lexa slid back up the bed and kissed Clarke. A tiny moan of pleasure rolled in Clarke’s throat as she tasted herself.

“You good?” Lexa asked after pulling from the lingering kiss.

“That was fucking amazing. I need a break.”

“Whatever you need Clarke.” Lexa smiled and settled up in her side.

“I gotta pee first before I continue with you Mrs. Griffin.” Clarke pecked Lexa on the lips and rolled off the bed.

Lexa grinned. “You really enjoy that, don’t you?

“Hell yeah, it turns me on a lot babe. You really made an extremely smart decision. The fact that you took my family name for our 3rd marriage anniversary was monumental wifey, and you have to admit it has statistically increased your sex life.”

Lexa nodded with a sweet smile. “That’s true. Bless the Griffin name.”

“Keep yourself warm Mrs. Griffin. I’m going to devour you after a short break.” Clarke grinned with a playful smile and quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Once inside Clarke splashed her face with the cold water of the faucet and dried her sweaty face with a clean towel. She let out a long sigh and opened the cabinet. She had been fatigued lately, and let’s not talk about the cramps. She scrambled looking for the item she had hidden in the first aid kit.

“It’s going to be okay, Clarke.” The blonde said to her naked reflection and sat on the toilet to pee.

After 5 minutes, a knock on the door brought Clarke back to reality.

“My love? Everything okay?” Lexa asked behind the door.

“Shit!” Clarke snapped out of it and washed her hands. She opened the door and met her worried wife enveloped only in bedsheets. “Yeah, I was thinking that you have to travel next week again babe. Can’t you like postpone that business trip? We were supposed to go to Polis.” Clarke pouted leaning into the protective embrace of the brunette. Avoiding to talk about what just happened in the bathroom.

Lexa sighed softly, leaving tender kisses on Clarke’s shoulder up to her neck. “I wish I could Clarke, but you know that after the Nia scandal and imprisonment, the company had issues with multiple investors.  We still need to get back on track.”

“I know babe, but you’re going to be so far away. I’m going to be left alone when theoretically it was our romantic getaway vacation.”

“You’re going to miss me?” Lexa moved to kiss Clarke’s jaw as she pulled her back to bed.

“You know I will.” Clarke reached the bed and crawled back to the top. Lexa followed, and the two cuddled as they kissed softly. “I’m going to miss you so so much.”

BARK!

“And it seems Rexa too.” Clarke added seeing the tiny dog get back to its comfortable position on the carpet.

Lexa traced her long fingers up to Clarke’s collarbones, hot slick skin sliding underneath her fingertips until she found the necklace holding the ring Lexa gifted Clarke some time ago. “This rings suits you very much, Clarke.” Lexa pulled the ring held in the gold necklace.

“You’re mom would be so happy to see the woman you are now, Lex.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek and cupped her face. “You’re an incredible woman, and I’m lucky to be yours.”

“Lucky me. I married my obnoxious best friend in the world.” Lexa teased earning her a swat on the arm. Lexa laughed heartily, “I’m not lying! Ow!”

“Retract that comment right now Alexandria Griffin-Woods II or else I swear you’re not getting my magic tongue inside of you ever again.”

Lexa pouted and whined right away. “Clarke! Come on, don’t be like that.  It was a joke. You know I’m yours forever.” And to prove it Lexa claimed Clarke lips with all her love and passion.

When they broke apart to breathe again, they placed their foreheads together.

“I promise you’ll have a good time. Our incredible friends will be there to keep you company. It’s going to be a great vacation for you my love.”

“It’s not the same without you, babe. I mean, Anya and Raven are going to be fucking each other like rabbits all damn weekend. You think they’re going to even hang out with me?”

“Octavia will be there too, Clarke. You can go to the beach with her if those two remain in their bedroom all day.”

“I guess.” Clarke shrugged and rolled on top of Lexa. “Now I have to make sure you remember me during your business trip.”

“Oh, I don’t think I could ever forget you, my love.”

 

 

 

It was a beautiful sunny day in Polis. It was Lexa and Clarke’s preferred vacation spot after Mount Weather where they spent as much time as they could considering their responsibilities. The popular vacation spot was filled with life today. Lots of people were walking around on the beach hanging out with family and/or friends. Kids were running around playing ball or other games, and it made Clarke’s heart soar with happiness.

The sea was calm, and the waves rolled with ease. Clarke enjoyed being here, however, she missed her wife. Particularly now more than ever and she was desperate for Lexa’s return. She had no idea why Lexa had to go to deal with business when they already had planned this vacation beforehand, but she understood that sometimes business was unpredictable. And she really needed to speak with her wife.

“Come on, Clarke!” Octavia gave a slight bump with her shoulder to the distracted blonde. “It’s a gorgeous day, and we’re having a blast here.”

“I know, I know. Anya and Raven are definitely having a great time.” Clarke pointed to the duo fooling around on the beach stealing kisses from one another. It was surprising seeing them being comfortable in public showing their affection for each other. They became an official couple just 5 months ago.

“Maybe we should play beach volleyball, we can make teams with Anya and Raven.” Octavia suggested since her friend was occupied in her own head today.

“I um, no, I rather stay here sitting under the umbrella enjoying the view. I can sketch for a while.”

“You sure? You aren’t sick, are you?”

Clarke shook her head immediately to reassure her friend. “I’m good, just not in the mood.”

“Okay then. I’ll join those two before they start making a porno on the beach.” Octavia smiled and waved goodbye to her friend as she retreated to the beach with Anya and Raven.

Clarke sighed and pulled out her sketch pad from her bag. She was working on a new prosthetic for one of her patients that was going to look amazing once she perfected the shape to make it look as natural as possible. Maybe focusing on work could help her forget that her number one person was not with her on their vacation.

 

After an hour or so the group of friends made their way back to their room. They changed into comfortable clothes and hung out in the spacious living room of the hotel room.

They sat on the couch and turned on the TV planning to watch a movie and enjoy the rest of their day.

“Okay, we got popcorn and nachos with cheese.” Raven was in the kitchen checking the cupboard.

Octavia was in charge of the remote; she turned around to look at the dark-haired woman. “I say popcorn.”

“I got beers!” Anya pulled 6-pack out of the fridge.  She passed one to Raven and headed to the living room giving one to Octavia and offering one to Clarke. However, the blonde shook her head.

“I rather have the orange juice I left in the fridge this morning.”

“Oh, okay then.” Anya made her way back to the kitchen.

Raven plopped on the couch and left a huge bucket of popcorn on the table in front of the TV. “Okay O, select a damn movie already!”

“Calm down, dumbass. I’m not going to pick whatever. Or else you and Anya will get bored and start making out.”

Anya sat beside Raven and rested her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh. “I promise to behave if you put on the most recent episode of ‘How to Get Away with Murder.’”

“What?” Raven cocked her brow crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Really?”

“What can I say, have you seen Laurel Castillo?”

“Yeah, total hottie. But that’s not the topic.”

The sudden knock on the door gave Clarke an excuse to walk away from the dumb discussion between Anya and Raven and the pain of listening to Octavia talk about one of those TV shows that Clarke had no time to watch.

 

As soon as Clarke opened her door she was met by her father Jake.

“Dad?”

“Hey kiddo.” Jake hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Hey baby. How are you, sweetie?” Abby greeted her kid with a warm embrace before heading inside.

Clarke followed her mother and father with extreme confusion frowning looking at her parents saying hello to her friends.

“Okay, why are you two here? It’s not that I’m not happy to see you two, but I don’t get it. Did something happen?” Clarke tilted her head looking at her dad and then her mom trying to find answers to this weird appearance.

Jake grinned as he pulled his wife close to him. “Well one of our daughters needed us here.”

Clarke was now very confused, frowning deeply. “Um dad I don’t need your help.”

“But I do.”

That voice sent shivers down her spine, her eyes were wide as saucers in surprise and a smile started to creep across her face as she turned around slowly.

“Lexa?”

“Clarke.”

 

As soon as Clarke turned around, she found Lexa standing in the doorway, her green eyes were as vivid as usual and her soft smile in place. Lexa made her way to Clarke, but just before they could close the gap between them, Lexa kneeled and took her hand in hers.

“Clarke.” Lexa began to Clarke’s clear astonishment. “Three years and four months ago you proposed to me a business deal. A deal to save Grounders Inc. We married with one goal in mind, and that was to keep the company in my hands. And for two years we worked hard and we did it. We saved Grounders Inc.”

Clarke was shivering, and she forgot about her friends and parents. All she could focus on was her wife on her knees with the most kind and sweet loving expression.

“Today, in front of our family and friends, I want to propose a new business arrangement. One that is not designed to save a company but to spend the rest of your life and beyond with your best friend. I propose to you a business of the heart. So…” Lexa paused and pulled out a velveteen box.  “Clarke Abigail Griffin, would you marry me again?”

Clarke gasped and noticed the gorgeous ring Lexa was offering, one that complemented the style of the ones they bought for their previous marriage. “Alexandria Griffin-Woods II, I will marry you in this lifetime and all the ones that follow.”

Lexa smiled, beaming with total bliss and quickly slid the second ring on Clarke’s hand. Next, Lexa pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, pouring into that action all of her love.

 

Right away applause and cheers erupted from the audience. Lexa and Clarke pulled away and received congratulations, hugs and kisses from all the people surrounding them.

“Sorry for worrying you Clarke. I really needed this to be perfect, and with you being a pain in the ass, I had to find a way to distract you.” The businesswoman commented.

“Jerk! You planned all of this!” Clarke tickled Lexa making the brunette escape the attack full of laughter.

“We are truly the best wedding planners. Totally ready for vows renewal!” Raven congratulated herself and friends.

“Yeah, poor Clarkey though; she was all somber ‘cause her bae was traveling away.” Octavia giggled and quickly ducked to the side to avoid a pillow attack from an irritated Clarke.

“You're all idiots!”

“Come here, my love.” Lexa reached for Clarke and kissed her cheek. “You love all of us.”

“Yes I do.” Clarke pecked Lexa on the lips.

“Well now to pop the champagne!” Jake grinned. “This couldn’t be better.”

“Actually.” Clarke said, the pause drawing some curious glances from her friends and Lexa. “It worked, Lexa.”

Lexa frowned in confusion.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jake’s mouth fell to the floor, and Lexa’s eyes were opened wide.

“We’re going to be moms, baby.”

“What?” Lexa couldn’t believe this. “You’re… and we… oh my God. Really?”

“Blood test confirmed.” Abby was in tears as she saw her daughter and daughter-in-law completely happy.

“You make me the happiest woman on earth. I swear to you Clarke, I’ll keep you and our baby safe and love each of you with every bit of my body and soul.”

“I know you will.”

All their friends hugged and congratulated them some more before really starting their celebration.

“Okay, guess no champagne for you kiddo.” Jake kissed Clarke’s head before giving the flutes to all the guests.

 

 

 

Lexa and Clarke made their way to the balcony holding each other as tightly as they could to seek some privacy after being with their family and friends. The need to be skin to skin was a necessity more than just a display of affection.

Looking at the horizon in silence Clarke leaned her head onto Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa peppered kisses on Clarke’s head and rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

“I’m scared Clarke. We’re going to have a baby. After the first treatment failed, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but now…”

“I know babe, it’s happening. I’m scared too, but we have each other.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and turned to face her. “Yes, together. I need you Clarke, without you I lose my North.”

“Of course you do. I’m your brightest star.”

Lexa chuckled. “You see? No one else would stand you, blondie. Annoying as hell.”

“Yep, you married your most annoying friend.”

“I have good taste.”

“Asshole!”

The two of them laughed it off. After the laughter died, they held each other again.

“We can totally do this. I mean, we beat the Ice Bitch, a baby shouldn’t be that hard. Right?” Clarke wondered.

“Absolutely.” Lexa assured. Then she added after some seconds in thought. “Aden is a strong name for our child.”

Unconsciously Lexa covered Clarke’s lower abdomen with her hand, and Clarke rested her hand over Lexa’s.

Clarke perked her brows. “Aden? You’re thinking about names right now?”

“Yes, a name is very important. Our child will be special, Clarke. The baby deserves the best name we can give.”

“Clarke is a strong name in case you didn’t already know, asshole.”

The laughter that bubbled from Lexa’s chest was harmonious and sweet. “Clarke. You’re just obsessed with the way I say your name. Imagine if our child was also named Clarke. You would be extra annoying.”

“Okay okay then. Let’s make a deal.”

“I’m a businesswoman, deals are what I do best.”

Clarke smiled cheekily and pressed her lips to Lexa’s ear. “Are you sure about that Mrs. Griffin?”

Lexa’s ears turned red and her cheeks pink, and she knew in that precise moment that when it came to doing business with Clarke Griffin, she was going to lose and gladly.

After all, she ended up married to this incredible woman because of a stupid idea that in the end resulted in the best business of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we can finally wrap up this fic. Thank you so so much to you for reading this story. I hope it was fun and offered you some good entertainment during your time reading this. Whether you are 100% or not satisfied with how I decided to develop the story, at least I hope you felt something while reading it. My goal is to entertain you and brighten your days whenever you procrastinate or are just bored.  
> A huge shoutout to my beta cos-gee-monkey.tumblr.com for taking the time to make my stuff readable.
> 
> Thanks a lot guys for the support and my only desire is that you find enjoyment as I do when I write this stories. For all my other Clexa fics including oneshots go to this link >> http://commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/post/132336420789/tanagariels-clexa-fic-masterpost
> 
> Drop your comments below and again, thank you for giving ABotH a fair chance.
> 
> Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/the100fic


End file.
